


Double The Trouble Twice The Fun

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, During Canon, Established Relationship, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-21
Updated: 2008-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 123,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Double Mpreg co-written by Basezqaf and sammyndeansgrl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dean woke to the all too familar sound of wretching. He crawled out of the roomy king sized bed and got dressed. He then fished Sam's clothes out of his duffle bag and put them on the bed. Sam came out of the bathroom rubbing his stomach. "What are you doing?" he asked weakly.

 

"Get dressed, you're going to the hospital."

 

Sam flopped down on the bed. "I'm fine, I don't want..."

 

"I don't care what you want, Sam. You've been sick for a week, you haven't eaten in two days...you're going!"

 

Dean bullied Sam into his clothes and then outside into the Impala.

 

*****

 

The hospital was thankfully empty. An examination was done, and blood had been drawn.

 

Sam had been floating in and out of sleep with Dean sitting bedside, running his fingers through Sam's hair. Dean was very affectionate with Sam in private. In fact, he would often initiate cuddling or lying in bed just kissing and holding one another. But publicly? No, Dean wasn't big on that at all. So Sam knew how worried he must be to sit there and so openly express his affection. 

 

"I'm fine Dean," Sam murmured.

 

Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to his brothers. "I know that you're fine, that's why you make me so hard all the time." Sam snorted laughter. "Babe, I'll be back in a few, I gotta go take a leak." After a quick kiss, Dean left the room.

 

*****

 

On his way back, Dean heard a nurse and the phlebotomist who had drawn Sam's blood talking. "I'm telling you, there is NO way I got his blood mixed up with someone else’s. He's the only person back here, and his is the only blood that has been drawn in the last several hours."

 

"Well, something happened. Men don't have HCG levels. I mean, who in the hell did a pregnancy test on a man in the first place?"

 

"Ok, the test was an accident, but I'm telling you Karen, I didn't mess the blood up. I know it! I ran a pregnancy test on his urine too, it came back positive."

 

Dean was stunned; surely they weren't talking about Sam. Dean made his way back to the room. "Sammy…" Dean started but was interrupted by the door opening. It was the phlebotomist.

 

"Mr. Phillips? We need to draw more blood, I'm very sorry about that, but we..."

 

Dean interrupted "Um, look. Can you give us a minute?"

 

"Sure," she nodded, stepping back out of the room. Dean turned and tossed Sam his clothes. "Get dressed Sam. We gotta go. And I mean NOW! So hurry up, K?"

 

"Dean? What's going on?"

 

Dean's mind was racing...men didn't...couldn't have children! Of course nobody believed, as a general rule, about werewolves, vampires, ghosts, and they all were real. They really existed, so could Sam being pregnant be that farfetched?

 

"Dean?" Sam asked again.

 

"Let's just get out of here, we'll talk about it back at the motel, ok babe?"

 

*****

 

On the fifteen minute journey back to their motel, Sam noticed that Dean looked awfully pale, and he hoped that his brother wasn’t coming down with what he had. He meant to inquire, to voice his concern, but he was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would throw up. And he didn’t think that Dean would appreciate vomit on his interior. 

 

Thankfully they pulled up outside the motel within the next few minutes, but when Sam made to get out if the Impala, he realized that Dean had yet to turn off the engine.

 

“Dean? You coming?”

 

“You go ahead. I’ve just got to nip out and get something.”

 

“I can come with you,” Sam said, even though his body was screaming for the bed.

 

Dean smiled tightly, and shook his head. “Nah, I’ll only be a few minutes. You go ahead and get into bed. I’ll be back soon.”

 

Sam nodded and climbed out of the car. Shutting the door, he began to walk toward their motel room when he turned to speak to Dean, but his brother was pealing out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. He frowned and stood his ground for a couple of seconds before he felt his stomach gurgle and ran into the room to be sick again.

 

*****

 

Dean stood in the ‘feminine products’ aisle in the local supermarket, trying to decide what was the best pregnancy test to buy. After a few minutes of futilely staring at them, he decided that they may want a second try, so he picked up one of each of the five different brands from the shelf and went to pay. 

 

He handed over one of the many credit cards in his wallet and waited for the receipt before he growled a ‘thank you’ to the nosey cashier (why did old women always have to poke their noses in to other people’s private affairs?).

 

When he arrived back at the motel, he found Sam curled up in the bed, sleeping fitfully. It was hard watching Sam like this, knowing that he was able to do nothing about it, and now he had the added burden of it being his fault.

 

Before he could go down that path, he set the bag holding the pregnancy tests down on the floor and went over and sat next to his slumbering brother. He stroked Sam’s cheek gently, trying to rouse him from sleep so that he could talk to him. Slowly Sam stirred, his eyes blinking owlishly up at Dean. He yawned and sat up, careful to not jar his stomach.

 

Dean leant forward and kissed Sam gently before telling him they needed to talk.

 

“What about?” Sam asked, noting the seriousness in Dean’s expression and posture.

 

“What happened at the hospital; and I don’t want you to freak out, ok? We’ll be ok. I’ll make damn sure we’ll be ok.”

 

“Dean, you’re scaring me. What’re you talking about?” Sam could feel his palms sweating as his nerves started to grow, and he latched on to Dean’s hand, keeping himself grounded.

 

“I overheard the nurses talking about your blood sample, and that’s why they wanted to take another one. They found something that isn’t normal.”

 

“Oh God,” Sam whispered, his entire body going numb. “I’ve got cancer, haven’t I?”

 

“What? Sammy, n--” Dean was cut off by the younger Winchester as if he hadn’t heard him.

 

“I’m going to die. Oh God, I‘m dying.” Tears flooded his eyes as he tried to process what he thought was wrong.

 

“No, Sam, stop. You’re not dying. It’s nothing like that.” Dean reassured him, stroking his face gently, trying to calm the younger man.

 

“I’m not? Then why did you say that?”

 

“I didn’t, you jumped to the wrong conclusion.”

 

“If I’m not dying, then why are you talking like that?” he inquired, his fears receding, but not gone.

 

“The nurses, they think…Sammy, they think you’re pregnant.” 

 

*****

 

Sam threw back his head and laughed, despite the discomfort he was in. "Are you high?"

 

"Sam, I'm not kidding."

 

"Yeah, I know you're not, that's what makes it so funny!"

 

"Think about it Sam. You've been moody for weeks, throwing your guts up for the last week, mostly in the morning. It just makes sense."

 

"How can it make sense Dean? Come on!"

 

Dean picked up the bag holding the pregnancy tests and handed it to Sam. He took the bag and peered inside. "You're kidding right?"

 

"Do I look like I'm kidding? Go take one."

 

"Dean?" Sam whined.

 

"Damn it Sam, don't make me drag your ass into the bathroom and make you piss on that fucking stick!"

 

A smile played across Sam's face, but quickly faded when he realized Dean wasn't kidding. Sam pulled a test out of the bag and opened the box, pulling the small stick out and headed for the bathroom. "I can't believe you're making me do this."

 

Fifteen minutes later Sam came out of the bathroom and grabbed the bag of tests and went back in, slamming the door.

 

"Sammy?" Dean called out, following him to the door and trying to get in. "Sam, let me in."

 

"Go away Dean!" Sam replied in a shaky voice.

 

"Sam, open the god damn door! Sammy!"

 

Dean took two steps back and kicked the door in. Sam was sitting on the floor, knees drawn up to his chest. The four remaining pregnancy tests were sitting on the edge of the sink. "You peed on all of 'em?" Sam nodded. Dean walked over and squatted in front of him. "I take it the first one was positive?" Sam nodded again. Dean reached over to touch the side of Sam's face.

 

"Don't," Sam exclaimed, moving away. "You did this to me!"

 

Dean was stunned. Practically speechless for the first time in his life. "Sam, that's not fair and you know it. Now if you're really pregnant, then we'll deal with it, we'll be parents."

 

Sam looked up at him through wet eyelashes. "Really?"

 

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, really. What did you think I would do Sam? Want you to kill our..."

 

"No, no, of course not! It's just that, well, this changes everything Dean."

 

"I know, baby brother, I know it does."

 

Sam's watch beeped. He'd evidently set the timer for the tests. Dean stood and turned, picking up the first two sticks. "Positive," he said dropping the first into the tiny trash can. "Positive." He picked up the last two remaining tests. "Positive and positive."

 

"Fuck, Dean!" Sam's head fell forward onto his knees.

 

Dean pulled Sam to is feet and walked him to the bed. Sam collapsed onto it. Dean sat down beside him. "You know we're gonna have to tell Dad about this."

 

"I've thought about that...why don't we just move to Guam? He'd never know, and I'm sure that he'd never find us there!"

 

Dean chuckled. "I'm not running Sammy. We've been hiding us from him forever. But we can't hide a baby." Dean turned and got onto Sam's lap, facing him, and began singing... "You're having my baby, what a wonderful way of sayin' you love me...having my baby.."

 

Sam smiled an uncomfortable smile, and wrapped his arms around his lover. "I'm scared Dean."

 

Dean leaned against Sam, pushing him down on the bed. He began unbuttoning his shirt from bottom to top. When he reached the top button, he slid the shirt open wide and ran his hands down his chest. Dean's head descended and latched onto one of Sam's nipples. Sam moaned and started scooting further up the bed, Dean crawling after him. Dean's kisses led slowly down Sam's chest and onto his abs. Dean dipped his tongue into Sam's bellybutton. Sam bucked against his mouth as it trailed down to his jean clad crotch. Dean bit and nipped at Sam's growing erection.

 

Sam reached down and popped the button on his jeans. Dean grabbed his hands and pushed them over his head, and slid back down to continue his task. He ran his thumb along the outline of Sam's hard cock bulging through the denim.

 

"God Dean, please..."

 

“What do you want, baby?” Dean asked as he looked up at his brother, whose eyes were hooded, his mouth wet from where he had just licked his lips.

 

“I want your mouth…on me. Dean, I want you to suck me.” His head flew back when Dean reached into his boxers and pulled his dick out, not realizing that Dean had already undone his jeans.

 

Dean wanted to prolong this, wanted to draw it out and tease Sam, but the look of lust and desperation in his brother’s face soon dissolved those thoughts. He pulled down the younger mans jeans and boxers slightly so he had access to his balls, weighing them carefully in his hand as he took the tip of Sam’s cock in his mouth. The salt and musk of Sam’s erection hit his taste buds and he marveled at how he never got tired of it. It drove him wild and he could feel his own cock throbbing in his underwear. 

 

Sam groaned deep in his chest as Dean took his cock in his mouth, his tongue seeking out his slit, lapping up the pre-come that was leaking steadily. He could tell he wouldn’t last long. It had been a good week since he had had an orgasm, and he could feel the electricity starting at the tips of his toes.

 

Dean knew Sam was about to come and stepped up the pace, pulling him deeper, sucking harder as he massaged the younger mans balls in his hand. He felt Sam move his arms down, his fingers threading through his hair tightly as he thrust up into Dean’s mouth, losing control as he hummed around the thick shaft.

 

Sam arched off the bed, coming apart under the delicious torment of Dean’s mouth, filling his brother’s mouth with everything he had to offer. He could feel his heart beating so hard it felt like it was going to burst through his chest.

 

Dean swallowed as much as he could, but the flow was too much and some dribbled down his chin. He pulled back when he felt Sam pulling him away from his over-sensitive penis, and he crawled his way back up the bed and Sam licked the line of cum off his chin before pulling him into a kiss. When his brother reached down towards his cock, he pulled away. He saw confusion flash in Sam’s eyes, so he explained.

 

“That was just for you. You need to get some rest now.”

 

Sam smiled gently, caressing the side of Dean’s face. “I love you.”

 

Dean smiled back at him before he settled down next to him and pulled him into an embrace. “Try to get some sleep for a couple of hours. I’ll be here when you wake.”

 

Sam closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax, his fears put to one side for the time being.

 

******

 

When Sam woke it was just starting to get dark, so he guessed it must be about six o’clock. He lay in bed just reveling in the silence and the warm weight that was pressed against him. He was still in shock over the events that had transpired, unable to truly believe that he was pregnant. He was surprised how well he was taking the news; if it had been Dean…well, let’s just say they wouldn’t be lying in bed together right now. 

 

There were so many thoughts filling his head at that moment, and as he continued thinking, he found that his hand had a life of it’s own, settling on his abdomen, lightly trailing his fingers across it. 

 

That was what Dean saw when he opened his eyes.

 

Sam jumped when he felt Dean’s hand join his and looked over to see Dean’s focus was where their hands were touching Sam’s stomach. 

 

“Can you believe it?” Dean whispered, his gaze not shifting. “You’ve got a little baby in there…our son or daughter.”

 

“I know,” Sam whispered back. “It doesn’t seem real.”

 

“I never thought I’d have kids, you know? What with the life we have and that I’m in love with my brother.”

 

“I wanted them,” Sam told him, his voice still quiet. 

 

“With Jess?” Dean asked, his gaze now shifting to Sam’s face.

 

“Not necessarily. Honestly, I never thought much about it when I was with her.”

 

“But I thought you were looking at rings and stuff.” Dean said, confusion lacing his voice.

 

“What?” 

 

“Jess…I thought you wanted to marry her.”

 

Sam smiled a little at that, but shook his head. “Dean, you’ve got it so wrong. We were housemates first of all, and then we started dating just before, well, you know. We were never that serious.”

 

“Huh.” There was a long pause, so Dean decided to change the subject slightly.

 

“You know, we’re going to have to call dad soon. I think we should get it out of the way as quick as possible.”

 

Sam sighed, then responded in almost a whine, "Dean..."

 

"Look Sammy, I told you, I'm tired of hiding. We're together, a couple, he'll either learn to deal with it, or he won't. Plain and simple. I love him Sammy. I really do, but he isn't running my life when it comes to us, not anymore."

 

Dean's cell rang on the bedside table. Dean picked it up and flipped it open, looking at the caller ID. "Speak of the devil. I swear that man has a sixth sense and just knows when we are talking about him."

 

Sam scoffed. 

 

"Hey Dad, what's up?"

 

"What's up? That's all you have to say for yourself is what's up?"

 

"Problem Dad?"

 

"Get your asses to Bobby's. Like yesterday."

 

"What's going on Dad? What are you so pissed about?" Dean asked him looking at Sam.

 

"Just get here Dean," and with that John hung up the phone.

 

"Huh, looks like he might already know Sam. Either that, or he's got some other bug up his ass."

 

"Guess were going to South Dakota?"

 

"Looks like."

 

The boys ran around the room packing up their gear and then packed it all in the car and headed for Bobby's, fearing the showdown that was coming their way.

 

*****

 

It wasn't a very long trip as they had been in Western Iowa for a few weeks. As Dean turned into the drive, Sam started to fidget nervously. Dean reached over and grasped his hand. "It's gonna be alright, I promise Sam."

 

Sam laughed a 'yeah right' laugh and squeezed Dean's hand back.

 

They got out of the car and headed up to Bobby's door. Dean reached down and grasped Sam's hand. Before Dean was able to knock, the door was yanked open and John's figure stood staring at them in the doorway. "Hey Dad," Dean said sheepishly. His father was the only person that Dean had more or less feared in his life. 

 

"Come in boys," he said stepping aside, his eyes landing on their entwined hands as they passed him. 

 

"So, what's your problem Dad? Because I know that you're pissed at something, so let's get it over with. Have it out, whatever."

 

"I'm talking about this," John said handing Dean a stack of photos. The first photo was of Sam pressing Dean into the hood of the Impala, his mouth on his neck, hips locked together Dean's hands twisted in Sam's hair.

 

"You had us followed Dad? That's just fucked up more than..."

 

"NO, Dean. I didn't have you followed. Someone sent these to me." Dean didn't look up at his father, he just kept thumbing through the prints. He actually smiled at one particular photo, it was of Dean on his knees unbuttoning Sam's jeans outside of a nightclub in New York a few months back. They had gotten shit-faced at the bar and Dean told him he wanted to blow him -- "now!"-- So he did.

 

"Dean, wipe that smirk off of your face. This isn't funny son."

 

"Fuck that Dad. So you know that Sam and I are together... what are you gonna do? Scream, bitch, yell, what?"

 

John sighed hard and shook his head. "I don't know what to say Dean. I mean, what can I say?"

 

"Nothing that will make us stop, Dad. I love Dean. I'm in love with him, and he's in love with me. And, uh... " Sam glanced over at Dean. Dean nodded. "And, we're going to be parents."

 

"Parents? What, are you telling me that you two are going to adopt a baby?"

 

"No Dad. I'm, I'm.."

 

"Sam's pregnant Dad. He's pregnant."

 

John Winchester did something that his boys thought that they would never see in their entire lives from the man that was always the epitome of strength and hard will! He fainted.

 

TBC....


	2. Chapter 2

Before John could hit the floor, Bobby seemed to swoop in and catch him, the elder Winchester hanging limply in his arms. 

 

“Dean, grab his feet would you?” Bobby asked as he struggled with John’s weight, gravity wanting John to slip through his hold.

 

Dean stepped up and took a hold of his father’s feet and helped Bobby carry him over to the couch, all the while Sam stood still, a look of shock on his face.

 

“Holy shit!” Dean huffed when they dumped John unceremoniously onto the cushions. “I never realized Dad was that heavy!” He turned to look at Sam who had yet to move, and was looking rather pale himself. “Sammy?” Dean approached him and gently took a hold of his hand, trying to draw his attention, while Bobby went to get a cold compress for John’s head.

 

“I killed him,” Sam whispered, his eyes rapidly filling with tears.

 

“Oh, Sammy. You didn’t kill him,” Dean reassured him, not sure what to make of this. “He’s just shocked.”

 

“I killed him,” Sam said again, a tear falling from his eye. He then found himself in his brother’s arms, tears slowly falling down his face, as he remembered his father’s eyes rolling into his head when they told him their news. He knew that to every new life there was a death, but why did it have to be his Dad?

 

“Sam, he just fainted is all. He’ll come round in a few and no doubt we’ll all be shouting and arguing in moments.” Dean didn’t know whether this was a temporary hormone fluctuation or whether it was insight for things to come.

 

As if taking direction from Dean’s words, John began to groan from the couch, bringing himself back to consciousness. 

 

Sam saw this and pulled away from Dean and rushed over to his father, flinging himself onto him. “I’m sorry Dad,” he sobbed into John’s broad chest. “I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean for this to happen! I didn’t mean to love Dean the way I do and I did-didn’t mean to get pre-pregnant!”

 

John was still a little groggy, but he remembered what he had been told only minutes before, and try as he might, he couldn’t push his youngest son away. He wrapped his arms around him, hushing him like he use to when Sam was much younger. “Shhh, Sammy. It’s ok. It’s ok.”

 

Sam shook his head, not believing his father. “N-no! It’s not ok! You hate me! Please don’t hate me, Dad.”

 

John looked over at Dean, seeing the look of distress on his older sons face. He motioned him over and Dean obeyed, sitting on the very edge of the couch, his hand coming to rest on Sam’s back, rubbing soothing circles. 

 

“I don’t hate you Sam and I never will. No matter what happens, you’ll always be my son and I will always love you.”

 

Sam slowly started to calm down as he listened to John’s words and relaxed to the soothing caress of Dean’s hand. He pulled back slightly so he could wipe his eyes and look at his Dad. “You mean it? Because if you don’t, I can understand why, but I would rather you tell us now than further down the line.’

 

“I mean it, Sam.”

 

Sam stared at his father for a while longer, until he accepted the words. It was then he suddenly realised what an emotional basketcase he had just been. He blushed bright red, but was stopped by John when he started to apologise.

 

“Don’t worry about it Sammy. And I promise you, this is only the beginning of the emotional rollercoaster you’ll be on.”

 

Sam smiled slightly, still embarrassed, but left the matter alone.

 

Finally, Dean spoke up. “How’re you feeling, Dad?”

 

"Um, jury's still out on that one son."

 

"Look Dad, I guess that this is a lot to take, huh? Me and Sam, and now a baby. I can't imagine what you're thinking."

 

"Look boys, I knew a long time ago. I'm just pissed at the fact that you two let your guard down enough to let someone follow you and photograph you for God only knows how long."

 

"You knew? How, since when?" Sam asked between sniffles.

 

"Sam, I could see it in your faces. The way you two would--still touch each other. It's intimate. That and the fact that the last time I popped in on you two, you were in bed together. In an embrace that didn't leave much to the imagination. I backed out of the door, closed it...and laughed my ass off after I banged on the door, hearing the two of you fumble around trying to get dressed and make the other bed look slept in. I figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

 

Sam laughed. "So you're ok with this--with us?"

 

"Ok with it might be a little strong, son. But am I going to try and stop it? No. I've never seen your brother like this," John said motioning to Dean rubbing Sam's back. "He's affectionate, loving. It's nice to see that I didn't destroy all of that in him."

 

Sam leaned into Dean, pulling his arms around him. "He is Dad," Sam said, still holding on to Dean's arms even though he had started to fidget, trying to get Sam to let go. "He's still not too big on public affection though. I guess it's something that he and I need to work on. Huh?" Sam asked pulling Dean's lips to his.

 

"Sam... not in front of Dad."

 

"Why Dean? He knows that we love each other. I'm not gonna sit around and not touch you just because he's here. Not now that he knows."

 

"Listen you two, just please promise me one thing."

 

"What?" they both asked together.

 

"Don't go screwing out here on the table or anything. I mean those pictures were bad enough. I don't wanna see it with my own eyes."

 

"Just make sure you knock before you come in our bedroom then, hard telling what you might walk in on." Dean laughed.

 

*****

 

Later that night, laying in bed, Sam rolled over to face Dean. "Hey, can you believe he knows and we're not either one dead or disowned?"

 

Dean chuckled. "No, I can't. But did you hear him earlier talking to Bobby. He wants to go house hunting tomorrow. He said he's buying us a house."

 

"Why would he want to buy us a house? I mean, we can get one ourselves."

 

"No Sammy, he means us as in me, you, junior there and HIM." 

 

Sam sat up in the bed. "What did you say to him? I mean you told him no, right? Dean, I love him--but there is no way in hell that I am living with him again. He'd drive me crazy, I'm afraid that I'd kill him, Dean you have to stop thi..."

 

"Calm down," Dean assured him, pulling him down into his arms. "Bobby is gonna talk to him. But I've been thinking Sammy. I like it here. What do you think about us finding a home here in South Dakota? I mean the weather is awesome. You get all four seasons here...I like the idea of nice hot warm summers, but cold snow drenched winters...what do you think?"

 

Sam said nothing...but tears started falling and his body started to shake as sobs overtook him. "Hey...what's this about? Why are you crying Sammy?"

 

"I thought...I thought I'd have to practically kill you to get you to settle down, buy a house, raise a family. Quit hunting."

 

Dean tightened his grip, "You know, I decided that I would quit hunting when I found out you were pregnant. I would never do something so life threatening as continue to hunt when I have a family that needs me at home. Besides, I intend on seeing my little guy in there grow up. Normal, not like we did. I want him to have a home Sammy. All the things that we never had. I want to have birthday parties, PTA meetings, Christmas mornings where the kids drag us out of bed at 4AM because they can't stand it anymore. I want trick or treating, kissing scraped knees--I want all that crap, I just never knew it."

 

Sam's response was a complete and total melt down, blubbering like a girl didn't even come close.

 

John knocked on the door. "Yeah?" Dean answered.

 

"Everything alright?"

 

"Yeah Dad, everything is perfect..." Dean said running his hands through Sam's hair, "Just perfect," he whispered. "Close your eyes baby, get some sleep."

 

"I l-l-love you D-Dean," Sam whimpered through his tears.

 

"I love you to."

 

*******

 

Out in the main area, John returned to his spot on the couch and started to look through the newspaper again. He figured he may as well get started on looking for a house for them. But from the looks of it, there wasn’t much that was suitable up for sale. He tossed the newspaper on the other side of the couch and leaned back waiting for Bobby to come back from the kitchen with his beer.

 

Bobby came in a moment later, and handed John a bottle and sat down on top of the newspaper before he fished it out from underneath him and threw it on the floor. “Listen, John. I think maybe you should let the boys look for a house by themselves. Let them find something that they’ll both want.”

 

“But I should help, I mean, I’m going to be living there, too.”

 

Bobby sighed as he took in his friend’s defensive expression and knew trying to talk him out of this was going to difficult. He was just going to have to bite the bullet and be as blunt as he could. “They don’t want you there, John.” Ok, maybe that was a bit too blunt.

 

“What are you talking about?” John asked, indignation poring from his words. 

 

“I don’t think you should pressure them into living with you. I know you mean well and you think you’re doing the right thing, but you’ve got to think about it from their perspective. They’re together and they're going to have a baby…they’re going to want to have some space, somewhere they can be a family. On their own.”

 

John sat there for a few moments in silence, allowing Bobby’s words to sink in. He finally understood what Bobby was trying to tell him and he hung his head when reality clicked in. “They told you this, didn’t they?”

 

“Dean may have said something.”

 

“I suppose he’s right then. I mean, why would they want me sticking around after the life I’ve given them?”

 

“You did the best you could for those kids and look at how they have turned out. Can you honesty say that you’re not proud of the men they are?”

 

John shook his head. “No.”

 

“Well then, I think it’s safe to say that you’ve done a fine job with them.” Bobby paused again for a second before continuing. “Just, just let them have this, ok? Let them have a home together where they can be a family with that sprog of theirs. You, in the mean time, can stay here with me and help them in anyway you can.”

 

John nodded, finally agreeing with what Bobby was saying. “You’re right. They should have the space to be a family. But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to annoy them by going round all the time,” he added with a hint of laughter.

 

Bobby laughed as well, almost spraying beer on himself. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

 

*******

 

The next morning, Dean was back at his usual post; stroking Sam’s back as he continued to retch into the toilet.

 

Sam sat back on his haunches, tears glistening in his eyes from the force of his vomiting. “When will this stop?” He asked, his voice hoarse.

 

“I don’t know, Sammy,” Dean replied, wishing there was something he could do to help his brother. “But I’m sure it’ll be soon.”

 

“I hope so, because if it goes on much longer, I don’t think I can do it.”

 

“Yes you can, Sammy. Just think,” Dean placed his hand gently on Sam’s lower stomach, “in a few months we’re going to be parents and you have no idea how happy it makes me knowing that you were the one who gave me this.”

 

“You mean that?” Sam asked his eyes hopeful.

 

“Of course I do. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

*******

 

The Winchester’s sat up at the table in the kitchen with Bobby, eating breakfast. They ate in silence, each caught up in his own thoughts. Sam couldn’t keep his thoughts to himself any longer, and voiced what he had been thinking.

 

“I wonder how I got pregnant.”

 

Three pairs of eyes looked over at him.

 

“Ummm, Sam. If you don’t know that, then I must be doing something wrong.” Dean chuckled at the look of exasperation on Sam’s face.

 

“You know what I mean. We haven’t been dealing with witches or anything like that.”

 

John cleared his throat uncomfortably, knowing that this was the time where he was going to have to tell his boys the truth. “I think I can shed some light on this.”

 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, eyes narrowing.

 

“Ok, so before we get into the whole ‘why didn’t you tell us argument’, I never thought I would have to.”

 

“Umm, what?”

 

“Right, so you know you never met my mother?”

 

“Yeah, she died in child birth, right?”

 

“Yeah, but, the thing is, she wasn’t a she. She was a he.”

 

“You mean…?” Dean asked, trying to get it clear.

 

“Yes, I mean. My parents were both men, a happily gay couple, who were in love and had a baby.”

 

“But how?” Sam asked, not quite sure he was hearing this correctly.

 

“A couple of hundred years ago, a descendant of ours upset some sort of witch. I’m not too sure on the exact details, but she cursed the Winchester men and basically enabled every other generation of Winchester men to bare children.”

 

“Ok, so let me get this straight.” Dean started. “A curse; a curse that allows every other generation to have kids. So you’re parents were gay, your father had you, it then skipped you on to us.”

 

“Yeah, that about sums it up.”

 

"I think that is a bit of information that you could have shared, Dad!" Sam scolded.

 

"Well, I never saw either of you with anything other than women, I didn't think that I had to worry about it!"

 

Dean sighed, "Sammy, don't worry about it, I mean, we're happy about the baby, right?"

 

"Yeah, but.."

 

"C'mon, no buts. I don't want you two fighting...please?" he asked leaning in and kissing him lightly on the lips.

 

"Alright, I'll let it go, this time, but Dad, the next ti..."

 

Sam's sentence was cut off by Dean's mouth descending on his own. 

 

"Uh, boys?"

 

The kiss broke, both looking at their father with 'what' expressions on their faces.

 

"Give your old man a break, okay?"

 

*****

 

Dean had been outside tinkering with the Impala. Time for an oil change and tune up. He'd been outside for hours. Sam had come out to see when he was coming in on several occasions, and Dean put him off with "soon" and "later". 

 

Dean wandered into the house. "You seen Sam?" he asked Bobby. He thumbed over his shoulder pointing down the hall toward the bedrooms.

 

"Sammy?" Dean called out as he opened their bedroom door. Sam was laying on his side, back towards the door. "You feeling ok baby?" Dean asked him as he got in bed behind him wrapping his arms around him. Sam wiggled away from him. 

 

"Don't touch me."

 

"What?"

 

"Go fuck your car!"

 

Dean sat up, "Ok, what's your problem? Where in the hell did that come from?"

 

"I came out there to you, several times in fact...and you just ignored me," Sam said between sniffles. "I wanted you to sit in here with me today. For the first time in our lives, we can sit around and enjoy each other...but can you? NO, you have to be outside screwing with that stupid car!!!"

 

Dean wasn't a stupid man, but at this moment, he was just too perplexed for words. If Sam wanted to spend the afternoon together, why didn't he just say so? "Sammy??" Dean said running his hand down Sam's side.

 

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled.

 

"Sam? Wha..."

 

"GET OUT!"

 

Dean rolled off of the bed and made his way back into the living room, to Bobby and John, who were laughing hysterically.

 

"Glad to see that you find my love life so funny," Dean moped, plopping down on the chair.

 

"Son, it's hormones. He'll be fine in an hour. Wanting all the love and attention that he's claiming that he isn't getting right at this moment. You just have to learn, when he comes around asking you something like 'are you done' or 'you coming inside' or even something as simple as asking the time...you just need to let all your attention fall on him. It don't matter what you're doing. Capeche?"

 

"Ohh, Dad - he's gonna drive me crazy! I'm not a jump through my ass attentive person!"

 

"You better learn unless you want to spend the next several months on the floor!"

 

*****

 

Dean waited about an hour before attempting to approach Sam. He knocked on the door, and opened it slowly. "Sammy?"

 

Sam shifted under the blankets, but didn't answer him. Dean toed off his shoes and pulled off his jeans and crawled in behind him. "Sammy? You can't keep ignoring me. You know that I'm a little thick on the emotional scale. I didn't understand that you were wanting me to hang around with you. Ok? I'm sorry."

 

Sam sniffled.

 

"I love you Sammy, you know that, so from now on, when you want something from me, and I don't get it, just tell me. I want you to. I don't want you getting upset again like you did earlier. It's not good for our little guy in there!" Dean reached down and began rubbing Sam's belly. "Alright?"

 

Sam nodded and turned over to face Dean. "Hold me?" Dean opened his arms and pulled him against his chest.

 

*****

 

Three days had passed and there were no more emotional outbursts from Sam, at least nothing major. There were tears, several times in fact, but at least there was no wrath brought down on Dean.

 

John made his way down the hallway and knocked on his sons' door. "Boys! I need you two out here."

 

Sam rolled over toward Dean, "Make him go away. I'm not in the mood baby."

 

Dean went to the door and opened it slightly and peered through the crack. "Dad, what's up, Sammy doesn’t feel to well today and he..."

 

"Just please put some clothes on and come out here, alright. It won't take long."

 

Ten minutes later, they made their way into the living room to find a woman in her late 40's standing beside Bobby deep in conversation. 

 

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

 

"Your Doctor, she deals with hunters. Her husband and Bobby were hunters together for a long time, Bobby said that we can trust her. He's never led us astray before, and it helps that she's from our world."

 

"Dad, you should have talked to me, to us, about this. Not just thrown it at us without warning," Sam protested.

 

"Son, you need a Doctor. Don't get all pissy with me just because I'm worried about you and I love you and my Grandchild."

 

Sam looked at his father. "You're right. I'm sorry."

 

Bobby brought the lady over, "Jamie, this is Dean. And here is Sam."

 

She shook both the boys' hands, and said, "I am really pleased to meet you Sam. I have to say that this will be a first for me, and I am excited about the coming events. But don't worry, that doesn't mean that I'm going to be writing a paper on you or telling every other Doc that I know."

 

"Well, that's good," Sam laughed uncomfortably.

 

"Well, I think that we should get started. I need to take down your medical history first...shall we?" she motioned to the kitchen where they would have a little more privacy. Sam made to follow her, then stopped and looked at Dean, "You coming baby?" Dean smiled at him and walked into the kitchen following.

 

After all the questions were answered, Jamie followed Sam into their bedroom for a quick physical. Sam wasn't to comfortable with a strange woman poking around his body, but she made it as quick and easy for him as possible. "Well Sam, from everything that I can see today, you're in good health. I want to get an appointment set for you to come see me at my office on my estate. I want to run some blood tests, and an ultrasound. See if we can figure how far along you are."

 

"I'm two months," Sam answered her as of matter-of-factly.

 

"How do you know that?" she asked.

 

"I don't know, I just do. I can't really explain it...it's just, I know."

 

She smiled, "Well in my experience with Mothers to be, they know their bodies better than any Doctor...so I can't imagine that it would be any different with a man. Um, I live about forty five minutes from here. Here are the directions," she said handing Sam a piece of paper. "And here are some prenatal vitamins, and some other information that you need to read up on about pregnancy. I'm sure that you will experience the same things that women do. How does next Tuesday sound for your appointment?"

 

"Yeah, that'd be great," Dean piped up.

 

"Alright, I'll see you two then."

 

TBC…..


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Thanks to all who have read! Basezqaf and I appreciate it! We hope you like the following chapters!  


~*~

* * *

It was the night before Sam was due to go to Doctor Jamie Walker’s estate for his first appointment, and Dean had been woken up at approximately 2.30am by something he had yet to put his finger on. He blinked blearily in the dark room, trying to figure out what had awoke him. After a few seconds, he knew.

 

He turned over so that he was facing Sam and sure that his brother was moving quite erratically around on the bed. At first he thought that Sam was having a nightmare, but he soon realised that such was not the case. 

 

Sam was laying on his front, his face turned toward Dean, and the older man could see in the dim lighting that his face had a light sheen of sweat and his cheeks were a nice rosy colour. His gaze shifted down to Sam’s waist, and he saw that his hips were moving rapidly against the mattress. Sam was dreaming, but apparently it was a good dream. A very good dream. 

 

Dean was at a loss for what to do. Should he watch Sam unconsciously get himself off by humping the mattress whilst jerking off to the sight, or should he wake Sam up to have a bit of fun; the kind they could both enjoy together? He chose the latter. 

 

He sat up and yanked off his t-shirt and then kicked of his boxers before he lay back down to face his brother and gently started to wake him. He leant forwards and kissed his brother’s open mouth gently, letting his tongue slide into Sam’s mouth. He chuckled as Sam sighed and sloppily kissed him back.

 

“Sammy,” he whispered gently, fingers combing though Sam’s tousled locks. “Wake up, baby.”

 

Sam sighed again as his unconscious mind listen to Dean’s soft voice, bringing himself awake.

 

“That’s it, Sam,” Dean cajoled, his fingers now tracing down the younger man’s face, placing the odd kiss here, another there.

 

Eventually Sam’s eye lids fluttered and opened, his green eyes that were so much like Dean’s focusing on his brother. “Dean?” He yawned. “What time is it?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know. Two, maybe three,” Dean smiled as he looked at his sleep muddled brother.

 

“Why did you wake me?” Clearly he didn’t remember his dream.

 

Dean thought he would take it upon himself to remind him. “I thought you were having a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“No, I wasn’t. I was dreaming about–” Bingo! Sam felt his face flush as he suddenly remembered his dream, and he moaned, thrusting his still hard cock into the mattress, his eyes slipping closed.

 

Dean repeated. “You want to talk about it?” His voice had dropped an octave as he watched Sam coming undone before his eyes.

 

“We…we were in a pool…I don’t know where, but you had your legs…wrapped around me and I was so deep inside you Dean…so deep and I could feel your heart beat along side mine in my dick…”

 

“God Sammy,” Dean moaned, squeezing his cock as he listened to Sam talk. He captured Sam’s mouth in a kiss that was fuelled with lust with an underlying note of pure love. 

 

Their tongues met and Sam found himself on top of Dean, who in turn rolled them over so he was on top. He pulled away from the kiss, catching his breath, and looked lustily at his brother.

 

“Tell me what you want,” he whispered, trailing kisses down Sam’s neck.

 

“I want…I want you to ride me.” 

 

Dean smiled, deciding to comply. He reached down and started pushing down Sam's underwear, Sam lifting to help him with his task. He inched down Sam's body, licking and sucking. He lapped at the tip of Sam's cock, drinking in the come gathered at the tip. "You want me to ride you, huh?"

 

"Oh, God yes," he panted. Dean leaned over to the nightstand and pulled the drawer open to grab the lube. He poured it straight on Sam's cock, letting it slowly slide down his hard shaft. Dean wrapped his fingers around his member and started to stroke, Sam moaning and thrusting up into his hands. Dean grabbed Sam's hand and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Guide yourself..." he whispered as he fully straddled Sam. Sam guided himself to Dean's entrance, and with his free hand, pulled on Dean's waist, letting him know he was ready. Dean lowered himself onto Sam's throbbing dick, taking in only the head, allowing time to stretch and accept the intrusion. Dean rocked down, accepting more of his brother's massive length inside himself. 

 

"God, Dean, motherfuckinghell!" Sam sputtered as Dean impaled himself on his cock. Dean leaned down toward Sam's chest one arm on either side of Sam's torso, and started to rock. He set the pace, Sam soon falling into the movements and thrusting upward. Dean lowered his mouth and began to lick and suck at Sam's wet body, stopping to nibble at the little nubs on his chest. Another hot spot of Sam's, he sucked the first into his mouth. His mouth sucked the nipple in and out with such fever he knew that he was sending Sam closer and closer to the edge. Dean turned his attention to the other nub, Sam screaming 'motherfuckme' a little louder that Dean figured Bobby and his father would have likely heard him.

 

Dean's own orgasm nearing, he slipped his hand down to his cock and began to stroke. Sam swatted his hands away and took his brother in hand. They rode their orgasms out together, thick ropey strands of come coating Sam's belly. 

 

Dean collapsed on top of his brother, panting and unable to talk. They lay there like that, Sam still buried deep in Dean's canal, until the sticky sweat soaked sheets became too much to handle. They made their way to the bathroom, and showered together, and had round two.

 

*****

 

Sam was staring out the window of the Impala as the small towns went by. 

 

Dean reached over and slid his hand across his belly. "You ok?"

 

"Not really, I'm a little nervous about the doctor. I mean what if everything isn't ok? What if something is wrong because I'm a man...what if...."

 

"Sammy, Dad was born from a man, and look how he turned out."

 

Silence filled the air a moment...Dean realizing what he said. They both burst out laughing, Sam practically in tears from laughing so hard. "Sorry," Dean said, "I guess that wasn't the greatest example."

 

"Naw, Dad did the best he could. I don't hold anything against him Dean. I know that he did his best. I love him and I always will...k?"

 

"I know you do."

 

Dean turned down the driveway to the house. "Jesus Christ!!! Will you look at this fucking place?? It's not a house, this is a damn mansion!" It seriously looked like something that you would expect Donald Trump or Prince William to live in. It was one of the most elaborate and beautiful homes that either man had ever seen.

 

They parked and got out of the car. The paper that had the directions indicated that they were to walk around to the back of the house. When they came around the edge of the massive home, what met their eyes was another house. A normal sized house…well, normal for someone that was apparently richer than God.

 

Before they got to the door, Jamie opened it; "Hello boys! Was it hard to find?" 

 

"No not at all," Dean told her. "That house... geeze. It's amazing."

 

Jamie laughed. "I think that my parents wanted to die when I married my husband. He was just a poor man, no 'actual job'. They were convinced that he was only marrying me for my money. But in time, they learned what he did, and they love him!! Funny, huh?"

 

They followed her into one of the exam rooms; handing Sam a gown, she told him to take everything off. She left the room while he changed.

 

She returned to the room and pretty much did another physical, but a more detailed exam. Sam was beginning to feel like he had his body gone over with a fine toothed comb. She drew blood. "I have some tests that I want to run, so I'm going to need a few vials. So, after we get through the exam, I want you lying down and sipping some juice, alright?"

 

Sam nodded. Jamie had him lay back and she squeezed goo onto his abdomen, then ran the wand of an ultrasound machine across his stomach. "Look, right there. That's your little one," she said pointing to the screen. 

 

“Holy shit,” Dean whispered, his hand grasping Sam’s as he looked at the monitor.

 

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Jamie said as she moved the wand over Sam’s stomach. 

 

“It’s so small,” Dean answered, his eyes wide with awe, filled with unshed tears. “Don’t you think so, baby?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Sam replied, not committing himself to words. As he continued to stare at the small screen, he was gradually getting more and more emotional because he just couldn’t see it! He didn’t want to say anything, didn’t want Dean to think to think that he was a bad father even before their baby was born. 

 

“Look at its little head,” Dean said as he turned to look at his brother who had yet to say anything. He noticed the tears, but also saw that they were not of the happy variety. Suddenly he realised what was wrong. “You can’t see it can you?”

 

Sam shook his head and started to sniffle. “No.”

 

“Oh, Sammy. Why didn’t you say so?”

 

“I didn’t want you to think I was a bad father,” Sam whimpered.

 

Dean’s heart broke at the sadness in his brother’s voice. “Sammy, I would never think that. It’s ok. Look, Jamie’ll point it out to you.” He looked up at Jamie who smiled kindly and nodded.

 

“There,” she said pointing at the black and white image, “is the head.” Her finger traced the image pointing out the limbs, “and there we have an arm and there’s a leg.”

 

Sam’s hand tightened around Dean’s as he finally saw his baby. “It’s so beautiful.” He whispered. “I can’t believe we made that.”

 

“I know, it’s so unbelievable.” He kissed Sam’s lips gently. “I love you so much, you know.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I love you too.”

 

******

 

Sam was just pulling on his shirt when Jamie came in with a few leaflets. “I’ve just got you a few bits of information, although I’m not sure how relevant they’ll be, but it can’t hurt.”

 

Sam took them and smiled his thanks.

 

“Also, I want to give you these,” she said handing him over a few ultrasound images. She waited until he said his thanks before continuing. “Now, I want you to listen carefully. You are not to at any time go hunting, you’re to watch your diet, take your prenatal vitamins and take it easy. I don’t want you coming here because you’ve had a miscarriage, so you do as I say, ok?”

 

“Could I have one? A miscarriage I mean.” Sam asked, needing to know how big of a risk it was.

 

“It’s always a risk in pregnancy, but with this being a slightly different case it’s best to be careful rather than being sorry.”

 

******

 

When they got back to Bobby’s, Sam rushed in to find John so he could show him the pictures. He found him outside in the back yard with Bobby, tinkering with Bobby’s truck. “Dad!’ He exclaimed, rushing over to his father’s side.

 

“Hey Sam! How’d you get on with Jamie?” He reached for an old rag he had resting on the edge of the truck so he could wipe his oil stained hands.

 

“It went really well! She said that the baby was healthy and gave me some advice on what to do. And,” he pulled out the photo’s going to hand them over to his dad, but thought better of it when he saw the state of his father’s fingers. “We got to see it!” He help up the pictures so his father could see.

 

“Help me out a little here, Sammy. Where am I supposed to be looking?”

 

“Here,” Sam said, pointing out the tiny human. “That’s my baby.”

 

“Wow,” John said as he saw each of the photo’s. 

 

“I know,” Sam said, “it’s so unreal.”

 

“You’re telling me. Gosh Sam,” John said looking up. “You have no idea how proud I am of you boys.”

 

“You mean that? Sam asked, his face beaming.

 

“Yeah, Sammy, I do.”

 

Sam stepped closer to John and hugged him, mindful of the photo’s. “I’m proud of you, too, dad.” 

 

*****

 

Sam had been in a mood for several days. He had everyone in the house walking on eggshells. Dean was beside himself, nothing he did was right. He was beginning to think that Sam would yell at him for breathing. Dean had even at one point been banished to the lazyboy for the night, since the couch held John.

 

Bobby was in the kitchen drinking coffee, John and Dean were sitting at the table. "Dad, I don't know what to do, he's...he's so fucking unreasonable. No matter what I do, it's not right."

 

John chuckled. "It'll pass son. He's going through so many changes, and his body doesn't know how to handle these sorts of hormonal surges. You just have to be patient."

 

"Was Mom like this?"

 

"I spent so many nights on the couch when she was pregnant, I don't even like to think about it."

 

"Dad, I need some advice here. I don't know what to do," Dean started. Sam was standing in the doorway behind Dean. John kicked Dean under the table. 

 

"Hey baby, how you feeling?" Dean asked him, turning around.

 

"Talking about me?"

 

"No, well, yeah--but not like you think."

 

"It sounds exactly like I think." Sam said hatefully.

 

"Sammy, we were just talking about what your body's going thro.."

 

"I heard what you were talking about, I'm not deaf Dean! Sorry that my attitude is too much to handle, and that I'm such a bitch!"

 

"You know what, I can't handle this today," Dean said standing. "I'm going into town and finding something to do." Dean pulled the keys from his pocket and walked past Sam without saying a word to him.

 

*****

 

Dean had been driving for around 25 minutes when the Impala made a sputter-clunk sound as the engine started to die. "What the..." Dean complained pulling off to the side of the road. He got out of the car and lifted the hood, and immediately saw the problem. A broken belt. "Fucking wonderful!" He growled as he slammed the hood. He reached into his pocket to grab out his cell, but his pockets were empty. He'd left in such haste that he'd forgotten to grab his phone. Dean growled and started walking. He remembered seeing a sign a few miles back that said Remington 12 miles.

 

Dean could tell that he was getting close to the town as he saw a house just ahead, set back off the road a good several hundred yards. 'Good' he thought, 'maybe I can borrow their phone'. The closer he got, he realized that the house was empty, and there was a for sale/or rent sign in the yard. 

 

When he got even with the place, he wandered onto the porch and was peering through the windows. This house was huge and perfect, he thought. The porch wrapped around the entire house. It was red washed brick, and had two stories. It was set on around two acres. He could tell from the land that it used to be farmed, but there were no gardens or growth now. 

 

He walked around back, and found that there was a small barn behind the house. Hmm, a good place to park his baby and keep her out of the weather. He walked up on the porch and peered into the back windows. 

 

"Hello," a voice cut through the silence beside him. Dean jumped to the side, the person scared the living hell out of him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," a fifty-ish year old woman said, standing offering her hand. "I'm Thelma Banks."

 

"Dean," he said shaking her hand. "I didn't mean to be nosing, it's just that this place is...perfect. My partner and I would...."

 

"You want to see the inside?"

 

"Yeah, that would be great!" Dean answered, following her to the back door and into the house. The backdoor led right into a huge kitchen. Thelma showed Dean the laundry, living room, dining room, half bath, and small office downstairs, then led him upstairs. There were four bedrooms upstairs, one full bath. The master bedroom also had a full bath as well. 

 

"Man, this place is amazing! The seller is interested in renting too?" 

 

"Yes, they would prefer to sell, but it's been on the market for a while...small town, you know? It's hard to sell a house in a place like this."

 

"Why are they selling...I mean,"

 

"It's an elderly couple...and keeping up something this large has just gotten too hard for them."

 

"I'll take it, I don't care what it takes, I want this house!"

 

Thelma led Dean back down the stairs into the dining room and pulled out the paperwork she had in her briefcase. "I was here waiting for someone who wanted to see the house, and they never showed. They are about two hours late right now. It was just so peaceful that I just sat here and relaxed. I guess it's a good thing that I did, huh?"

 

"Yes ma'am," Dean smiled.

 

"Are you sure that your partner will like the house?"

 

"Oh, he'll love it! He's just a big ole girl," Dean laughed. "He'll just love this place!"

 

After all the papers were signed, and money handed over Dean asked the Thelma for a ride into town so that he could get the belt he needed, and then back to his car.

 

Thelma had commented that Dean shouldn't carry that much money on his person, that it was quite dangerous. He just laughed and assured her that he could take care of himself.

 

Dean had been gone a little over six hours by the time he got the belt on the car and headed back toward Bobby's. He was dreading the fight that was probably waiting for him.

 

*****

 

"Dad, what if he left me?" Sam sniffled, "What if he got into a wreck and died?" he howled, tears pouring down his face. "I've been so mean to him, what if I don't get to say goodbye?" 

 

John had his arm around Sam's shoulders, trying his best to comfort his inconsolable son. "I'm sure that he's fine, Sam. He just needed to blow off some steam..."

 

Sam raised his head from John's shoulder at the sound of the Impala coming down the drive, Sam was on his feet and heading to the door, relief and tears flooding his face.

 

He stood in the door way and waited for Dean to approach him. “I’m sorry”, Sam whimpered, as Dean got close enough. “Please don’t leave me.”

 

Dean looked at his brother and saw the sheer desperation on his face. He never thought he would ever see Sam this distraught; never thought he would be the cause of it. Knowing his brother as well as he did, it suddenly clicked into place as to why Sam was acting like this.

 

“Oh Sammy,” he sighed, reaching out to him, who in turn stumbled into him, locking his arms around him like a vice. “The car broke down and I had to walk twelve miles to get a new belt to fix it.”

 

“But why didn’t you call? Why didn’t you tell me where you were?” Sam sobbed, tears soaking Dean’s t-shirt. 

 

“I forgot my phone,” Dean explained rubbing Sam’s back soothingly. “I know, I’m an idiot, but Sam you have to understand, I’d never leave you. You mean the world to me and it would take more than your crazy hormones to make me leave.” 

 

“I’m sorry,” Sam said. “I don’t mean to be like this; I hate being like his, but I can’t control it.”

 

“I know and it’s ok.” Dean’s fingers sifted through Sam’s hair, calming his brother further. ‘We’ll get though this, Sammy, I promise.”

 

Sam nodded, his hair brushing against Dean’s cheek. “I’m tired,” he said, his eyes drooping closed.

 

“C’mon then, lets get you to bed.” Dean tried to pull away, but Sam wouldn’t shift. 

 

“I don’t want to,” Sam said. “I want to stay with you.”

 

“Sam, you need to rest.”

 

“Don’t wanna to walk–tired.”

 

“Ok then, up we go.” Dean managed to get free enough from Sam’s grip to scoop him up into his arms and carry him into the house.

 

John looked up from the television and saw Dean carrying Sam in. “He ok?”

 

“Yeah,” Dean replied. “He’s tired, but he’s too damn lazy to walk.”

 

John laughed and shook his head. Before they left the room, he said, “I’m glad you boys are ok.”

 

“Us too, Dad. Us too.”

 

 

*******

 

In their room, Dean placed Sam as gently as he could on the bed, allowing him to settle into the blankets before sitting next to him. He gently combed his fingers through his brother’s hair, relaxing him as much as he could. He smiled down at him when Sam blinked owlishly up at him and returned the smile with one of his own. 

 

“Did you want to go out tomorrow?” Dean asked, never ceasing his soft caress.

 

“What did you have in mind?” Sam asked, his question followed by a loud yawn. 

 

“Well,” Dean said, his eyes gleaming in the dusky light. “I have a surprise for you and I want to take you to see it.”

 

“A surprise?” Sam’s eyes lit up, shining up his sleep-heaving eye lashes. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, baby, really.” 

 

“Can you tell me what it is?” Sam asked, his excitement over shadowing his tiredness. 

 

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I did, now would it?” Dean said, his grin spreading as he saw the look of frustration on his brother’s face. 

 

‘Ok,” Sam conceded. “I’ll wait. But you’ll have to do something for me first.”

 

Dean cocked an eyebrow, “Oh yeah? What’s that then?”

 

“Kiss me?”

 

“Now that I can do.” Dean leant down and placed his lips on Sam’s who had leaned up and met him halfway.

 

Sam gripped Dean’s head and pulled him down, the simple kiss getting deeper in its passion. Before it got too intense, though, Dean pulled away, giving Sam’s upper lip one last swipe of his tongue. “Go to sleep,” he said quietly, standing up. 

 

“You’re not staying with me?”

 

“I’ll be back in a minute. I’ve just got to talk with Dad.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Yeah, Sammy, I promise.”

 

Dean left the room, shutting the door soundlessly behind him, Sam already sound asleep.

 

John still sat where Dean had passed him moments before, and he could see that his Dad was engrossed in a documentary about…geese? Dean decided he wouldn’t go there. Instead, he approached the television and turned it off, causing John to yell.

 

“Do you mind? I was watching that!”

 

Dean didn’t reply to that, and instead said, “I bought a house.”

 

John stared at Dean for a second or two, not sure if he had heard him correctly. “I’m sorry, you what?!”

 

“I bought a house. I broke down and had to walk to this town called Remington, which by the way is the coolest name for a town, and came across this farm house and fell in love with it. So I bought it.”

 

“Again, I say, you what?!” Had Dean lost his mind? 

 

Dean sighed in exasperation. “I. Bought. A. House.”

 

“Right, right. What does Sam say? He hasn’t even seen it! And how the hell are you planning to pay for it?”

 

“I know, but he’ll love it! I’ve told him I’ve got a surprise for him and I’m taking him to see it tomorrow. As for your last question, I haven’t quite figured that bit out yet.”

 

John shook his head, his hands finding their way to his head. His boys were going to give him a heart attack! But watching them, he could see the love they had for one another, hell, you’d have to be blind not to see it! It leaked form every pore on their bodies. And looking at Dean now, John could see that he had done this for his brother, no, lover, and John couldn’t fault him for that. Instead, he wanted to help. “I think I can help you out.”

 

“Yeah? You save up a few poker wins?”

 

“No. Listen, don’t be mad, ok, when I tell you.”

 

“What else haven’t you told us?” Dean asked, his voice dripping with exasperation. 

 

“You’re mother had a life insurance policy and when…when she died, I was able to cash it in. It was a decent amount of money, and I’ve never touched it. It didn’t feel right for me to spend it, so I left it. It’s been building up on interest for twenty four years and what was once a decent amount of money, is now a considerable amount of money.”

 

“I’m not mad,” Dean said after a long pause. “In fact, I totally understand why you couldn’t touch it…but are you sure this is what she would’ve wanted?”

 

“Trust me Dean, she would want this. What better way to spend it on than on her two babies?” John smiled at Dean, a lump in his throat forming because of the emotion he was feeling right now.

 

“I don’t know what to say,” Dean said, tears burning in his own eyes.

 

“You don’t have to say anything. This is what I want…what you mother would have wanted.”

 

“Thank you, Dad. Thank you so much. You don’t know what this means to me…to us.” 

 

John stood up and pulled his eldest into a tight embrace. “I do, son. I do.”

 

"Ok, chickflick moment..." Dean laughed, wiping his eyes. "Shit, I think Sammy is rubbing off on me."

 

John gave a light chuckle.

 

"I'm going back up to Sammy, he's pretty wiped...didn't want me to leave him."

 

"It's kinda early for bed Dean."

 

Dean smirked and started walking away, stopped and looked back at his father. "Hey Dad?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too, son."

 

*****

 

Dean came into the bedroom quietly, so as to not wake Sam. "I missed you," Sam said sheepishly.

 

"Sammy, you were supposed to be sleeping."

 

"I was, but the bed was cold without you."

 

Dean pulled off his jeans and toed off his shoes, climbing into bed beside him. Dean rested his head on Sam's chest, pulling his shirt up and rubbing his hand in circles over his stomach. "I still can't believe we have a baby in there. It's just unbelievable. I mean, we're gonna be Dad's. Isn't that...isn't that...amazing?"

 

Sam slid his hand overtop of Dean's and threaded his fingers into his. "I'm still scared, I've never been around babies. What if I don't know how to take care of him?"

 

"Sammy, you'll learn. It comes naturally, it really does. I mean, I was only four when I started taking care of you and I learned to know what cries meant what, and when you were tired, or needed changing."

 

"Dad should have never put such a burden on you. It wasn't fair. You never got to be a child."

 

Dean turned his head to look at Sam, "You were not a burden Sam. I loved you, I thought it was the coolest thing in the world, getting to take care of you, I loved it. I don't have a problem with what Dad did, and we have both said it before, he did the best that he could. We grew up ok."

 

Sam giggled. "Well, our family isn't exactly "normal", ya know?"

 

"What's normal, Sam?"

 

"Point taken...now, shut up and hold me?" Dean smiled into Sam's chest and wrapped his arms tightly around him as Sam settled down into his slumber.

 

*****

 

Bobby knocked on the boys' door. Dean opened his eyes, seeing that it was dark in the room. It must be pretty late he figured. "Yeah?" Dean called out.

 

"You boys' hungry? John went into town and got pizza and cheese-sticks. It's getting cold!"

 

"Yeah, we'll be down in a minute," he called out toward the door. Dean reached over and ran his finger down Sam's face. "Hey Sammy? You hungry? Dad got pizza."

 

Sam slowly roused. "Mmm, that sounds good, I hope he got one with anchovies."

 

Dean stuck his tongue out and made a "blahhh" sound and shivered. 

 

"What? I like anchovies."

 

The boys came down into the kitchen and sat down at the table. There was a beer sitting in front of one plate and a glass of milk sitting in front of the other. "Guess there's no need to figure out who sits where," Sam laughed, pointing to the milk.

 

Dean picked up the unopened beer, and walked to the fridge and set it inside. He grabbed a glass and poured himself some milk. Bobby and John were looking at him stunned. Dean took a drink of the milk and turned around seeing the men looking at him. "What?"

 

Both men shook their heads. "Is it that big a deal that I wanted some milk? Jeeze, what's with you two?" Dean sat down beside Sam and put his arm around his chair. Sam was scarfing down his dinner, already on his second piece. He wasn't even complaining that there wasn't a pizza with anchovies. John had gotten supremes...all the better to Sam and apparently the baby as well.

 

*****

 

After their late dinner, the boys headed back upstairs to bed. Sam crawled across the bed and collapsed onto his stomach. "Aaaahhhh, I hope I don't get heartburn."

 

"You been having a problem with that?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"Dean, it's only heartburn..."

 

"I don't care Sam," Dean interrupted, "I want to know everything that's going on with you...alright?"

 

"Ok, I'm sorry! I just wasn't thinking. I will tell you everything from now on. K?"

 

Dean clung onto his lover, pulling him close to his body, his hand once again finding it's way to his belly, perching there, caressing it lightly with his fingertips. Sam smiled against Dean's neck, and snuggled in for the night.

 

TBC…..


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Dean was up early, unable to sleep any longer as he was too excited about showing Sam their new house. When he stood up, he felt a rush of dizziness, but it soon passed and he thought nothing more of it. He left Sam still sleeping soundly, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the forehead. Sam sighed and snuggled deeper into the covers. Dean smiled gently before he headed to the bathroom to have a quick shower.

 

He turned the water on and let it heat up as he brushed his teeth and relieved himself. Stripping out of his t-shirt and kicking his boxers off, he stepped into the bath tub, and turned his face up to the spray. He could feel butterflies fluttering around in his belly, and couldn’t but wonder what if Sam didn’t like the house.

 

Since the pregnancy, Sam had become slightly unpredictable to say the least, but Dean hoped that if he did start to cry and bawl like a girl, he hoped that it would be with happiness rather than disappointment. 

 

And what if Sam was mad that he had gone out on a limb and bought it without him being there to look around with him? He dreaded to think what Sam would do, and truth be told, he was beginning to scare himself. 

 

He quickly rinsed the soap off his body and washed the bubbles out of his hair and went step out of the shower. He was struck with that same feeling of dizziness. His hand reached out to the tiled wall and he leant against it for a moment for support. God, he hated head rush. It soon cleared and he was out of the shower and drying himself. He walked back to his and Sam’s room to pull on some clothes, then headed downstairs. 

 

He was drinking a cup of freshly brewed coffee when Sam walked in, looking freshly showered and dressed for the day. He ignored the food on the counter and walked up to Dean, kissing him soundly on the lips.

 

“I missed waking up with you this morning,” Sam said as he pulled back, only to be pulled back in, his brother seeking another kiss.

 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Dean mumbled against Sam’s lips. “Why’re you all dressed and ready?” he asked, pulling away.

 

“You said something about a surprise?” Sam’s grin almost split his face in half as Dean smirked.

 

“Oh I did, did I?” 

 

“Yeah. So I figured, considering I’m carrying your child, that you can tell me what it is now.”

 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Dean said shaking his head gravely.

 

“Why not?” Sam asked, his face falling.

 

“Because,” Dean started, cupping Sam’s face in his right hand. “It’s something I have to show you.”

 

The thousand watt smile was back on Sam’s face, and Dean couldn't help but mirror it. “Can we go now? I’m ready, I just need to put on some shoes. Can we?” Sam was acting like a hyped up ten year old, and Dean had not seen anything cuter in a long time.

 

“Yeah, we can go now. No time like the present, right?” He placed the empty coffee cup that was in his left hand down on the counter and went in search of his keys. He really hoped that Sam liked this surprise, because he didn’t know what he would do if he didn’t.

 

*****

 

Half an hour later, Dean stopped the Impala in the driveway to the house that he had just bought. He had instructed Sam to close his eyes and told him not to open them, otherwise he would be punished. They both knew it was an empty threat, but Sam did as he was told, not wanting to spoil this for himself or Dean.

 

“Can I open them yet?” he asked impatiently when the rumblings of the car engine ceased. 

 

“Not yet, baby. Just wait until I come and help you out of the car, and I tell you when.” Dean opened the door, pulling the keys out of the ignition and pocketing them, and got out of the car. He shut the door and hurried round to the other side. He opened Sam's door and helped Sam out, making sure he didn’t trip over or something.

 

“Now can I look?” 

 

Dean chuckled and pushed the door closed. “Not yet. Just a little longer. Now, take my hand and I’ll lead you to the spot you can look.” He slowly led Sam further down the driveway and then stopped. It was time for the moment of truth.

 

He took and deep breath, steadying his nerves before telling Sam that he could open his eyes. 

 

Sam stood there and looked about, his eyes adjusting the bright light of the sun. 

 

“I, er, I bought this house, Sam. Yesterday when I broke down, I came across this place. I happened to meet the realtor, and she showed me around and I loved it. It’s the sort of house I always thought we might have, so I bought it.” Dean waited a few moments, expecting Sam to answer, but when he didn’t, he began to grow concerned. “So, uh, what do you think?”

 

Sam's eyes were filling with tears. Dean braced himself for whatever outburst was headed his way. "It's...I can't," words seemed to fail Sam. He simply turned and fell into Dean's arms, he body shaking with silent tears. 

 

"Do you like it?" Dean asked in a whisper, stroking Sam's back. Sam nodded against his neck. "Ok, let's go inside so you can look around."

 

They took their time looking at every inch of the house. Dean smiled as he watched and listened to Sam babble about how the room next to theirs could be turned into the nursery..."and we can put the crib right here, so that the baby can see the window...." Dean's eyes were filling with tears, he turned away from Sam and was wiping his eyes.

 

"Dean?" Sam asked quietly, "What? You don't want this to be the baby's room?"

 

"No Sam, that's not it...I," he sniffed, "I'm just..." Dean's voice began to break. He was actually going to start crying. "I'm..." snif, "I'm just...happy," he sobbed. 

 

Sam stood stunned for a second; he didn't know what to do. He had never seen Dean like this before. Ever.

 

"I thought I was the hormonal one..." Sam teased. 

 

"Shit, Sam - don't make fun of me, you're always complaining...'talk about your feelings, come on Dean, let's talk, nah nah nah' -" he said sarcastically in a high pitched tone. "Now that I am having a 'moment' -" he air quoted, "You're making fun of me."

 

Sam reached out and pulled Dean to him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Dean did not return the embrace, he simply stood there with his arm hanging at his sides. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make fun. Really, I was just - I don't know, shocked to see you like that." Dean wiggled, trying to break free of Sam's grip. "No, Dean. I'm not letting go of you, not until you realize that I wasn't trying to hurt you." Dean rested his hands on Sam's hips a moment before slipping them around his waist and hugging him back.

 

"Can you forgive me?" Sam pleaded.

 

"Yeah, it's alright. I guess that was a little girlie, huh?"

 

Sam smiled into Dean's neck - "I like you girlie..."

 

"Shut up..." Dean laughed, pushing Sam away from him. "Come on, we need to do some serious shopping. Thank GOD the furniture downstairs all came with the house. But there is NOTHING up here. We need a bed, towels, washcloths, sheets, pillows..." Dean noticed the strange look on Sam's face, "What, what's wrong?"

 

"It's making me tired just thinking about going to get all that crap!"

 

Dean laughed, grabbed his hand and said, "It's alright, Dad and Bobby will come with us," leading Sam downstairs and to the car.

 

*****

 

On the ride back, Sam finally asked the burning question. "Dean, how did you buy the house? I mean, I know we have a bit of money saved up...but nothing even near what it would take to buy a house."

 

"Well, I only gave her a downpayment, of sorts. She knows we are buying, I had the intention of getting a job and everything for making mortgage payments, but that won't be necessary now."

 

"Why?"

 

"Dad. He, uh - is giving us a shitload of money."

 

"Dad doesn't have any money."

 

"Yeah, he does Sammy. He said that when Mom died, he took her life insurance and put it in the bank, he couldn't touch it. He's giving it to us, he said that's what Mom would want."

 

Sam started bawling. Again. Dean reached over and pulled Sam's hand into his lap.

 

*****

 

When they pulled up into the yard, John and Bobby were sitting on the porch having a beer. Sam bounded out of the car and ran up the steps of Bobby's house and flung himself in his fathers lap. "Whoa, what's wrong Sammy?" John soothed. He immediately shot Dean an evil glare. "WHAT did you do to him, young man?" 

 

Dean laughed, actually laughed at John. "Young man? Are you serious Dad?"

 

"Just because you're 28 years old don't mean I can't turn your ass over my knee, boy! Now what did you do to your brother?"

 

"No, Dad...it's not D-D-Dean. He's great. It's yoooooooou..." he bawled.

 

"I told him about Mom's life insurance," Dean informed his father.

 

"Sammy, it's ok. Stop crying. I know that this is exactly what your Mother would want, and it makes me happy that I can do this for you two."

 

"I love you D-Daddy."

 

John chuckled a bit, "I love you too, Sammy."

 

*****

 

Sam and Dean asked Bobby and John to go shopping with them and help them get what they needed for the house. They waited while John and Bobby got ready to go. Sam followed Dean outside and up to the car. John and Bobby were going to John's truck. "Aww shit, I must have dropped my wallet inside, I'll be back in a minute."

 

Dean walked up to the house and opened the door, turning back and giving Bobby a dirty look for not locking the door. He looked around downstairs, not seeing it, he climbed the stairs two at a time, rounded the corner and flung open the bedroom door. Dean swayed a little bit, steadying himself with his hand on the dresser. "Whoa," he gasped shaking his head slightly. Dean took a deep breath, and took two steps before his world went black.

 

Sam looked down at his watch, Dean had been gone nearly fifteen minutes. He climbed out of the Impala and motioned that he was going inside to his Father and Bobby.

 

"Dean?" Sam called out looking around. "Baby, where are you?" Sam started climbing the stairs. When he came into the bedroom and saw Dean on the floor, panic overtook his senses. He rushed over to his side, "Dean? Dean!! Come on baby...wake up for me." he cried, pulling his head onto his lap. Sam snapped his cell phone open and called his father.

 

"Sammy, just tell him to forg..."

 

"Dad, he's unconscious!" The next thing that Sam heard was John and Bobby's feet pounding up the stairs.

 

John kneeled beside his son, "Dean...come on, son."

 

Dean opened his eyes, looked around, and John asked "What happened?"

 

"I don't know, I felt a little woozy and next thing I know...I'm waking up on the floor."

 

"I'm calling Jamie," Bobby piped up.

 

"No, it's not necessary. I just have a bug...really."

 

"Dean, please?" Sam pleaded.

 

"Alright Sammy..." Dean caved to those puppy dog eyes.

 

*****

 

After the long drive to Jamie's house, in which Dean slept most of the way in the back of the Impala with his head in Sam's lap, John turned into the long driveway and headed the car around back, driving almost up to the door.

 

He helped Dean out of the car, when Dean didn't complain about being manhandled, John started to worry.

 

They got Dean inside, and Jamie had him change into a gown, stating that he was getting a physical since it had probably been years since he'd had one. 

 

John and Bobby were banished to the waiting room. Jamie did all the usual things - starting with blood pressure and temperature. Both slightly elevated. She drew blood, and had Dean give her a urine sample...then she started with the questions. A mountain of questions that Dean didn't like answering...especially since he had to tell the truth that he had been feeling dizzy for a few days, but getting much worse today. Sam eyeballed him, obviously pissed at him.

 

"I wonder..." Jamie thought out loud. She walked over to one of her many cabinets and pulled a door open, pulling out a small box. She took the items out of the box, neither Sam nor Dean could see what she was doing.

 

"Dean, I'm scared. Are you sure that you feel ok?"

 

"Yeah, Sam - I'm fine. I told her the truth. It comes and goes. I'm just dizzy and light-headed, that's all."

 

Jamie turned around, grinning from ear to ear.

 

"What?" Dean asked her.

 

"I want to check one more thing before I say for sure. Can you lay back for me?"

 

Dean stretched out on the table. Jamie pulled the ultrasound machine over to the bed, pulling the sheet up to Dean's waist, then pulling his gown up revealing his abdomen. She applied a thick amount of goo to Dean's stomach and flipped the machine on, pressing the wand to his belly.

 

"Is it appendicitis?" he asked.

 

"Give me a sec..." she paused. "Yep, there it is," she smiled. "You see it?" she pointed to the small screen.

 

"Holy shit, are you serious?" Dean asked.

 

"Yeah Dean...you're pregnant too," Jamie told him.

 

Dean went deathly pale and his eyes rolled back into his head, and he fainted for the second time that day. 

 

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed, jumping to his feet, his eyes flicking worriedly over his brother’s face. He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder, forgetting for a moment that Jamie was still there.

 

“He’s ok, Sam. It’s just a combination of shock and tiredness. He’ll come 'round when he’s ready. Why don’t you go and find your dad and Bobby and tell them what’s going on.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll go do that.” He kept his eyes on Dean as long as he could, before he left the room and found John and Bobby still in the waiting room.

 

When they saw Sam approaching, both John and Bobby stood, wanting to know if Dean was ok.

 

“How is he, son?” John asked, seeing the slightly glazed look in his youngest’s eyes. 

 

“He’s…he’s fine.”

 

“Thank God,” John sighed, sinking back down into chair. He rubbed his hands over his face as he literally thanked every god he knew of that his son was ok.

 

“Why aren’t you happier, then?” Bobby asked, and John looked back up to see Sam still had that glazed look in his eyes.

 

“Sam?”

 

“Jamie did a few tests and, well, it turns out Dean’s pregnant, too. Surprise.”

 

Bobby started laughing and even John and Sam’s furrowed brows and narrowed eyes couldn’t shut him up.

 

“What, Robert, do you find so funny?”

 

“I’m sorry, John,” Bobby said, wiping his eyes. “It’s just…all that crap that Dean used to give Sam about being a girl, well, I think it’s safe to say that it’s come back an bit him in the ass.”

 

John couldn’t help the gradual laughter that belt up in his belly and then spilled over, his chuckles going right along with Bobby’s.

 

“How can you think this is funny?!” Sam demanded. “He’s just found out he’s pregnant and he’s passed out again…and he’s totally stealing my thunder!” Ok, so that last bit he hadn't meant to say, and knew how selfish he sounded.

 

John’s laughter died down when he heard and processed the last part of Sam’s out burst. “Stealing your thunder?”

 

“I’m sor-”

 

“No Sam, you don’t get to say something like that without explaining exactly what you meant by it.”

 

“I didn’t mean to say it,” Sam said pitifully, feeling like he was five years old again, caught with his hand in the glove box of his dad’s old truck. 

 

“But you did Sam. Dean can’t help what has happened to him, no more than you can with you. Maybe I should have told you about the possibility of this, maybe then you’d have been more careful. But I’m a firm believer in fate and there is no way you’d be pregnant with my grandchild now if I had.”

 

“I’m sorry I’m so selfish,” Sam said looking at his feet.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Sam. But don’t let Dean hear you say anything like that. I don’t want to have to deal with your emotionally stunted brother and his newfound hormones.”

 

Sam smiled a bit at that and secretly agreed. He’d already seen a snippet of Dean’s emotions back at the house, and now he could honestly say that he wasn't sure if he could deal with Dean’s over-exuberant emotions as well as his own. 

 

Jamie chose that moment to come out to them, giving them a smile. “Dean’s woke up again if you want to go back in. He’s still a bit groggy, but all things considered, I think he’s taking the news pretty well.” 

 

“Thanks,” Sam said, giving her one of his heart-melting smiles. He turned back to John and Bobby and said, “I’m going to go back in. You want to come?”

 

Both men nodded and followed Sam back into see Dean. 

 

“Hey,” Sam said as he approached the bed. He sat down on the edge and took hold of Dean’s hand. “How’re you feeling?”

 

“Weird,” was the quiet reply. Sam could understand though; he was in the exact same boat. “I’m sorry I freaked you out before. I didn’t even think that…that I could be…pregnant.” 

 

“It’s ok,” Sam said softly. “I’m used to it.”

 

“So,” John started. “How far along are you?” 

 

“Judging by the ultrasound, I’d say about three weeks,” Jamie answered for him. “So like Sam, you’re going to have to take things easy. We don’t want you to have a miscarriage or anything, so don’t over do it.”

 

“Don’t worry, Jamie. I’ll make sure that he doesn’t,” Sam said, smiling at her. “I just can’t believe you’re pregnant, too. We’re going to have two babies.”

 

“Oh shit!” Dean exclaimed, almost as if it hadn’t occurred to him yet. “How’re we going to cope with two?! I figured it’d be hard with just one, but two? How’re we going to do it?” 

 

“Settle down, son. We’ll work it out, I promise.” John patted him on the arm reassuringly, although he was secretly worried he wasn't going to be able to cope with two hormonal sons.

 

******

 

Dean was able to leave shortly after and was given strict instructions to keep as stress free as possible. 

 

Sam and Dean sat in the back of the car, both deep in their own thoughts, whilst John and Bobby were talking amicably with one another in the front. 

 

When they got back, Dean made the excuse of needing a shower to get the clinical smell off him. Sam offered to join him but Dean hurriedly declined and fled the room, not seeing the hurt in Sam’s face. Sam went into the kitchen and sat down heavily in one of the seats and sighed heavily.

 

“What’s wrong?” Bobby asked, setting a cup of tea in front of the young man. 

 

“It’s Dean. He’s acting all weird. I thought Jamie said he was taking it well?” He took a small sip of tea, grateful for the heat that burned down his throat.

 

“She did, but maybe it’s finally registering with him what this means.”

 

“But he was fine when we found out about me.”

 

Bobby sat down next to him with a cup filled with coffee so he could speak to Sam more directly. “Sam, it’s different because now he’s in your position. Before he was just watching from the sidelines, but now, he’s getting to know what it’s like from your point of view.”

 

Sam took this in, knowing that Bobby was right. He finished his tea, giving Dean a chance to get out of the shower. He stood, giving Bobby his thanks and head to find his brother. He checked their room, but it was empty. He went further down the hall to the bathroom and heard the shower was still going. He knocked on the door before he stepped in, glad that Dean never bothered to lock the door.

 

Sam could see Dean slumped down in the shower, his legs pulled up to his chest, head buried in his knees. 

 

“Dean?” Sam asked gently, pulling the shower curtain back properly. He could see Dean was shivering and stuck his hand under the water to feel the temperature. It was freezing! He reached up and turned it off before he picked up the towel and wrapped it around his brother’s shaking body. 

 

Dean looked up as the towel was placed around him and saw Sam there with a worried expression on his face.

 

“What’s going on, Dean? I thought you’d be happy,” Sam said as he cradled Dean in his arms.

 

“I can’t do it,” Dean whimpered, his voice thick with tears. “I can’t do it, Sammy.”

 

Sam felt his heart tighten in his chest at his brother’s broken words. “Yes you can Dean, I’m here and we’re going to do it together.”

 

“I can’t Sam. I’m not as strong as you.” 

 

"Not as strong as me? Dean, you're the rock in this family. You always have been," Sam told him, pulling Dean to his feet. Dean stepped out of the shower and Sam grabbed another towel and started drying him off.

 

"Sam, I - I'm scared. I haven't ever been afraid of anything like this in my life...I just don't know what to do."

 

Sam wrapped one of the towels around Dean's waist and led him from the bathroom and down the hall to their room. He shut the door with his foot and walked Dean to the bed. He was still shaking from the cold of the shower. Sam quickly got him in sweats and a t-shirt, then pushed him back on the bed. Sam cuddled up next to him, covering them with a blanket. Dean's shivers soon came to an end. Sam laid his head on Dean's chest, his hand trailing down to Dean's stomach and started to slowly and lovingly stroke. "You're amazing, you know that?"

 

Dean scoffed.

 

"What? You don't think so?" he said lifting his head and staring into his brothers eyes. Dean shrugged. "Dean, I know how scared you are. Been there, if you remember! And what did you tell me? HUH?" 

 

"Not to be scared, that I was here, and we'd have a baby."

 

"Right. So now I'm telling you. Don't be scared, everything is gonna be fine. We'll just have two babies now," Sam said smiling.

 

"Jesus Sam, two? I mean, are you really hearing me? TWO...two babies, at almost the same time."

 

Sam smiled, "You'll get over this fear Dean. I did. And when you do, and you realize that you're gonna be a father..." Sam lightly laughed, "it's an amazing feeling."

 

There was a knock at the door, and John cracked the door open, "Is it safe to come in?"

 

"Yeah," rang from Sam, "Yeah Dad," from Dean.

 

John entered the room. "I thought you boys wanted to go shopping? You feel up for it there, tiger?" he asked Dean, ruffling his wet hair.

 

"I don't know Dad, I think he should take it easy toda..." Sam started answering, but Dean interrupted. "Yeah, I think we should go, that way we can move into our house, Sammy."

 

*****

 

If there was one thing that Dean Winchester didn't like to do more than anything else in the world - it was malls. But Bobby had talked them into it. Sam was actually excited because he wanted to go into some baby stores and start shopping. He knew he had seven months to go, and Dean eight and a half, but he wanted to start buying clothes for their children.

 

Sam happily grabbed Dean's hand as they were walking into the mall, Dean twisting his hand free almost immediately. Sam stopped walking, hurt etched across his face. "I'm sorry," Dean said holding his hand out to him - "I'm still getting used to all this 'out in the open stuff' Sammy...I'm trying, ok?" Sam smiled and took Dean's offered hand in his own and the two started walking to catch up to John and Bobby.

 

Once in the mall, Sam practically dragged Dean into the first baby store they came to. "Damn, how the hell are you supposed to pick clothes out of this much shit?" Dean said looking around. A young girl, overhearing him, walked up. "May I be of some assistance? I overheard you talking to your partner...are you two going to be adopting?" 

 

Dean's first impulse was to smack the shit out of her for assuming that they were gay, but then again, they were holding hands. Second, for listening to their conversation, and third, he soooo wanted to tell her that they were having their own babies. Sam, sensing Dean's irritation with the girl, spoke up. "Yeah, we are expecting, and just here to start out the shopping."

 

"That's wonderful! Congratulations! Can I help you in anyway?"

 

"No, really. We'll be fine," Sam told her pulling Dean away before he said something that would probably push the young girl into tears. "Dean, what was that? She was just trying to be helpful, I thought you were going to rip her head off."

 

"Hormones."

 

"Oh, you soooo are going to be blaming everything on that now, aren't ya?" Sam said sarcastically. Dean only eyeballed him meanly.

 

They walked around the store, thumbing at some of the clothes here and there, but neither picking anything out. Well, until Dean came across - what else - leather jackets. Grinning like an idiot, he picked two of them up and headed for Sam who was looking at... DRESSES?? 

 

Horrified, Dean walked up behind him.. "Dude, you so aren't serious?"

 

"What? One of them could be a girl."

 

"Yeah, so?"

 

"Girls wear dresses, Dean."

 

"Not MY daughter!! She'll wear jeans and t-shirts, and look cute - not all foofy!" the word foofy emphasized with a whack of his hand to the dress that Sam was holding.

 

"It's MY daughter too, and if I want to dress her in a dress, I WILL!"

 

"Sam? You canNOT be serious? You want to put her in some stupid pink frilly dress?"

 

"What? You want her in bib overalls and an AC/DC t-shirt?" Ok, so that wasn't the right question to ask Dean, considering the smile on his face at the thought. Sam exasperatedly waved his hand in Dean's face, scoffed and walked away.

 

"WHAT?" Dean asked innocently.

 

Sam continued to look around the store, and tended to favour girls clothes, as Dean was favouring boys clothes, both eyeballing each other - Dean giving off the occasional "hmpfth" and "pptpt" in horribly mocking tones at the things that Sam had in his arms.

 

Sam made his way up to the counter and set down several items - three of which were dresses. Dean put his choices down, jeans, t-shirts, the two leather jackets, and a teddy bear? 

 

"Christo," Sam said loudly, looking straight at Dean. 

 

"Oh, you're hilarious..." Dean said smartly. "Asshole," he muttered under his breath, as Sam laughed.

 

The girl rang up all the items, and Dean paid with cash. Sam seriously wanted to say Christo again, but decided that once a day would probably be all that he could get away with.

 

They started down the main concourse of the mall, looking for John and Bobby. They spotted them in the food court drinking coffee with several bags at their feet. Dean picked up his pace, walking well in front of his brother reaching the table first. "Daaaaad, Sam bought dresses." John snorted coffee through his nose.

 

Bobby smacked John on the back, trying to stop him from choking. He shook his friend off him, glaring at him and he knew Bobby knew that he didn’t need to do that. He turned back to his son’s a perplexed look on his face. 

 

“I know you’re pregnant, Sam, but you really don’t need to start cross-dressing.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “I didn’t buy them for me. I bought them for the babies, you know, in case one of them is a girl.”

 

“Oh.” John said, his body viably relaxing. “That makes more sense. Let me see them, then.”

 

“You can’t be serious, dad!” Dean exclaimed, hands on his hips as he continued with his hissy fit. “There is no way any child of mine, even if it’s girl, is going to wear those stupid frilly dresses that Sam’s picked out.”

 

“You don’t get to decide that!” Sam shouted, glaring at his brother. “I can buy whatever the hell I want for my child, and I don’t care what you say!”

 

John and Bobby were watching them as if they were watching a tennis match, listening to each of their arguments. John feared that if he stepped in, then he would have his head ripped of by one, if not both, of his hormonal son’s. So just left them to it.

 

“You can buy it, but that doesn’t mean that I won’t take them outside and burn them. I mean really, Sam. Could you be any more of a girl?”

 

“Says you! You’re in the same boat as me and you call me a girl? Who started blubbering at the house?”

 

“You did, too!” Dean shot back, his face turning red in anger; nobody called him a girl and got away with it, not even his lover. “God, you are such a whiny fucking bitch!” Dean snapped his mouth shut too late as he saw the affect those words had on is brother. 

 

“Whatever.” Sam said, his face full of hurt as he turned on his heel heading for the restrooms and leaving his crest fallen brother to stare sorrowfully after him.

 

“Don’t you give me any excuses,” John said as Dean looked at him and Bobby. “You’ve hurt him, Dean, because you let your mouth run away with you again. You’ve really got to learn to control it.”

 

“I didn’t mean to,” Dean said, his lower lip quivering, and John had not seen him do that since he was a young boy. And he didn’t like seeing it on him now. 

 

“I know you didn’t but you know how Sam is right now. I know he’d normally let it go, but he’s too sensitive for his own good right now.”

 

“I know.” Dean whispered. “God! I’m such a shit!”

 

“Know you’re not, you’re just a Winchester.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes at his dad and said: “that’s your excuse for everything.”

 

“But it’s a damned fine excuse! Now go find your brother and make it up to him. I don’t want you back here until he’s happy again.”

 

“Yes sir,” Dean replied as he turned and followed Sam’s path.

 

John rubbed his forehead and took a deep drink from his soda. “Those boys are going to be the death of me.”

 

Bobby laughed and patted John on the shoulder. “That they will, Johnny. That they will.”

 

*******

 

Dean walked into the restroom and saw that one of the stalls was locked and there was no one else in there. He took a deep breath before he knocked on the thin door.

 

“Sammy?”

 

“Go away, Dean.” He heard Sam say his voice chocked with tears. His heart contorted painfully, knowing that he was once again the reason for hurting his brother.

 

“Please Sam, open the door.”

 

“I said go away, Dean. I don’t want to hear anything you have to say.” There was a crack in his voice then a sniffle as he said those words.

 

“Sam I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to say it. You know what I’m like, I always open my mouth before I speak.”

 

“That’s your excuse for everything!” Sam said mirroring his brother’s words to John from a few minutes earlier. “You must believe it for you to say it.”

 

“I don’t.” Dean said his eyes stinging from the sudden rush of tears that have crept up on him. He pressed his face against the door, his hands in fists as he tried to get Sam to let him in. “Sam, I don’t. I’m so sorry, please Sam. Let me in. I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.” He turned around, his back now pressed against the door and he slid down until he was sitting on the grungy floor, knees drawn up to his chest as slow tears traced down his cheeks.

 

Sam was sitting on the toilet seat with his own silent tears making their way down his face as he listened to Dean apologise. Deep down he knew that Dean didn’t mean anything by it, but it didn’t mean it hurt any less. But listening to Dean falling apart outside of the stall? That hurt even more. He took a deep breath and pulled back the lock.

 

Dean didn’t hear the lock click and let out a startled cry as his weight against the door made it fly open and he went sprawling on his back, hitting his head. “Ow.”

 

“Oh shit! Are you ok?” Sam asked as he helped Dean sit up.

 

“Yeah.” Dean said, rubbing the back of his head. “Just warn a guy when you’re about to open the door.” He got back on his feet and pushed Sam gently back into the stall. “I think I’ve got some making up to do.”

 

“Damn right you do.” Sam said, his tears drying.

 

Dean cupped Sam’s face in his hands and brought his mouth gently to his brother’s. The first touch of their lips was gentle, only a light brush.

 

Sam sighed against Dean’s lips and opened his mouth, inviting Dean to deepen the kiss. Sam gasped as Dean took his bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on the sensitive flesh, and he groaned, thrusting his hips forwards as the sensation went straight down to his cock. 

 

“I’m sorry, Sammy,” Dean whispered as he trailed kisses down his brother’s neck, sucking on the skin, knowing exactly where Sam was most sensitive. “Do you forgive me?”

 

“Yessss.” Sam hissed as Dean’s hand snaked it’s way into his boxers and squeezed his cock to full hardness. “Dean…” He groaned. “Please.”

 

“Ok, Sammy. I’ll give you what you want.” Dean gave Sam one final kiss on his lips before getting to his knees and pulling down his brother’s trousers and boxers. His mouth watered at the sight of Sam’s hard and leaking cock, not being able to wait to get his mouth on it. He grasped the base firmly in his hand as his mouth descended and took in the head. 

 

He groaned in unison with Sam, him for the taste, his brother for the feel. Dean’s tongue found its way into the slit, the salty tang of precome a welcomed and appreciated flavour. His mouth slowly drew more of Sam in, sucking and flicking his tongue against the silky hardness.

 

Sam gripped Dean’s hair tightly in his fingers, trying so hard not to thrust his hips, not wanting to choke his brother, but wanting more of his mouth. He knew he wasn’t going to last long and he didn’t care, just wanted to enjoy this feeling. “Dean!” He cried when his brother’s hand found its way to his balls, and his head fell back and hit the wall with a thud.

 

Dean’s index and middle fingers joined Sam’s cock in his mouth and he made sure they were slick with spit as he continued to manipulate Sam’s erection. 

 

Before he knew what hit him, Sam felt Dean’s finger press against him, pushing in, but not quite there yet. “Please Dean! You’re finger, please, oh please, oh please.” His eyes rolled back into his head as Dean pushed his finger in, thrusting it in and out, then adding his middle finger, searching for that spot inside his brother that would cause him to come undone.

 

Dean found it more or less straight away, the little bundle of nerves inside his brother, that caused him to curse, thrust his hips and come violently down his throat. He tried to swallow everything down, but some of it dribbled out of the side of his mouth.

 

Sam rode out the last few tremors of his orgasm and winced when he became over stimulated. He pulled on Dean’s shoulder and his brother got the message, standing and bringing him into a deep kiss. He tried to reach for Dean’s fly, but his brother pulled away, shaking his head.

 

“No, Sam. That was just for you. Besides, Dad and Bobby are waiting for us.”

 

“Ok,” Sam conceded, nodding his head. He pulled up his jeans and boxers, making sure he was presentable. 

 

Dean went to open the door, but Sam stopped him and gave him one last kiss.

 

“Love you.” Sam whispered.

 

“I love you, too.” Dean replied smiling. They walked out of the rest room holding hands to join their father and Bobby, completely unaware of the eyes wide with something akin to shock looking on from where they had just come from. 

 

*****

 

A few days had passed, and Sam and Dean were finally moving into their own house. They had gone and picked out bedroom furniture, which Bobby and John moved into the house and up the stairs. Also, they had bought two cribs, a large dresser and changing table for the babies’ room. They had decided that they would keep them in the same room until they were older. 

 

Sam was giddy with joy at the idea of him and Dean finally having a home. A home of their own. Dean was happy too, just not boisterously bouncing off of the walls as Sam seemed to be.

 

Sam was walking up the stairs to their bedroom, jovially talking to Bobby about something that Bobby was only half paying attention to, when he gasped, and went to his knees. "OOOHHH!" Sam gasped in pain, holding his stomach. "God!"

 

"SAM!!" Bobby yelled out, running up the stairs. Hearing the commotion, Dean came out of their bedroom. "SAMMY! Oh my God! What happened?" he asked reaching his brothers side.

 

"I don't know Dean, it hurts."

 

"What hurts baby?"

 

"My stomach....it's - it's not normal! I think we need to go see Jamie."

 

Everyone in the house went into panic mode, John who had come in the house from getting dinner for them all, told Bobby to go pull the Impala up to the door. He picked Sam's long frame up and started carrying him down the stairs. To which Dean protested that he could do. "No Dean, you can't. You shouldn't be picking up ANYTHING heavy, let alone your brother! Now, go get in the car!"

 

John got Sam in the backseat, beside Dean, who in turn pulled Sam into a laying down position, his head in Dean's lap. Dean started stroking Sam's hair, reassuring him that he would be ok.

 

"I'm not worried about me...Dean, what if I lose the baby?" he cried. "I can't lose our baby!"

 

"Your not, it's just - I don't know Sammy...something else. You're not having a miscarriage. It's not happening. Maybe you just overexerted yourself today. You know with all the shopping, and moving everything around to how we wanted it in the house. It's not a miscarriage...I won't allow it, you hear me? This gift of children wasn't given to us to just be ripped away!"

 

John, driving the Impala at speeds close to 100 miles an hour, was feeling his heart start to break. His son was in agony, both in his body and his heart, and it was killing him that he couldn't do anything to make the pain go away. 

 

John had never been a devoutly religious man, but he prayed to God that Sammy and the baby would be alright, and that they would reach Jamie in time to help in anyway that she could.

 

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was forced to sit outside the room with John and Bobby, the place becoming far too familiar for his liking. His knee was bouncing with nervous energy as he waited to find out what was going on. 

 

He hated waiting. Ever since he could remember, he had always hated having to wait; whether it was waiting for John to come back from a hunt or for Sam to finish in the shower. He hated it. 

 

So he was pleased when Jamie walked out of Sam’s room and toward them, but the feeling faded fast when he saw the grave look on Jamie’s face. All three of them stood as she approached them. But before Dean could ask what was going on, her head shook slowly, her eyes down cast. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“No...” Dean whispered, shaking his head in denial. His knees gave way and he sat back down heavily on the seat, his body suddenly numb. There must be some mistake, it couldn’t be true. Their baby couldn’t be dead.

 

At the back of his mind he could hear his father asking what happened, but he couldn’t bring himself to listen to the answer for fear of making it real. 

 

Jamie looked sorrowfully at John before she explained. “The abdominal pains were caused by his body rejecting the fetus, resulting in the miscarriage.”

 

“It wasn’t a ‘fetus’,” Dean whispered, his voice catching. 

 

“What was that son?” John asked as he sat down next to Dean, placing his hand gently on Dean’s shoulder. 

 

“I said,” Dean started, his voice louder as he looked up. “It wasn’t a ‘fetus’. It was my son or daughter, a person, a-a child that died even before it had a chance to live.”

 

“I know…I didn’t mean any disrespect,” Jamie said gently, knowing that this was difficult for the young man.

 

“He knows you didn’t, Jamie,” John said to her. “He’s just upset.”

 

“That’s an understatement!!” Dean exclaimed, knocking John’s hand off his shoulder and standing up. “My baby just died, it’s only right I’m upset.”

 

“Dean…son…calm down,” John said trying to sooth his son, but once again his hand was knocked away. 

 

“I don’t want to calm down, Dad! I want to be upset…I want to shout…I-I-want to c-cry!” Dean yelled, his words getting caught on the lump in his throat. Tears that had built up finally spilled over as the news finally seeped in. “Oh God…my baby.” Heavy sobs wracked his body and try as he might, he couldn’t control them. 

 

John had tears of his own that trickled out of his eyes, getting lost in his stubble. “Oh baby boy, I’m so sorry.” John pulled Dean into a tight embrace and let his eldest son cry on his shoulder, the hot tears soaking through his shirt.

 

“I want to see Sam,” Dean told them, wiping his eyes.

 

“Sure,” Jamie said. “Go on through.”

 

Dean stepped up to the door and took a deep breath before he entered. The sight that hit his eyes made his heart break further and it took all he had to stop the tears that wanted to fall.

 

Sam was on his side, his knees drawn up, arms wrapped around his middle. He wasn’t facing the door, but Dean could see how hard his shoulders were shaking and could hear the broken sobs. 

 

He lay down on the bed and made Sam roll over so he could face him as he held him. 

 

Sam moved with ease, and he wrapped himself around his brother, who was trying so hard to be the stronger man for the younger man, burying his face in Dean’s chest. “D-Dean…I’m so-so s-s-sorry.”

 

“Shhhhh,” Dean soothed, tears making their way down his cheeks again, dripping into Sam’s hair. “Shhhh…it’s going to be ok.”

 

“My fault,” Sam sobbed. “I’m so sorry. It-it was my fault…I-I let you down and I k-killed my b-baby.”

 

“No Sam, it wasn’t your fault. Don’t blame yourself, it’s not your fault.” But no matter how much Dean contradicted him, Sam would not relent. Dean wondered, as he held his brother, how it was possible to be so happy one minute, then completely destroyed in the next.

 

******

 

“Dean. Dean. Dean!!” Dean jerked awaked, his hand numb from where he had been resting his head on it. He looked up and saw Jamie, Bobby and John looking at him. He sat up and stretched his back, trying to work the ache out of it. He must have dozed off for a while. 

 

Dozed off? Oh God, it was a dream, a horrible dream!

 

“The baby? And Sam?” he asked, springing to his feet as the nightmare stuck in his mind. He felt so relieved when Jamie smiled.

 

“They’re both fine. Sam just had a bad bout of indigestion.”

 

“Indigestion?” Dean asked. Surely, it couldn’t be that simple. “Could that have caused the pain? Are you sure it’s nothing else?” 

 

“Dean, he’s fine. Indigestion can actually be very painful, so it’s no wonder he reacted the way he did.”

 

“Can I see him?” Dean asked, already moving towards the door.

 

“Sure,” Jamie chuckled at his eagerness. “Go ahead.”

 

Dean entered the room as Sam was pulling on his t-shirt, and gathered him in his arms, squeezing him tightly. 

 

“Hey!” Sam said, his arms coming down and around his brother. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” Dean said, pulling back. “I’m just so glad that everything is ok.”

 

“Me too.” Sam said seriously. “I was really scared there for a while.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, the horrible dream he had finally receding, already forgotten.

 

Neither heard John and Bobby enter the room as they continued talking.

 

“I think it’s safe to say that I won’t be eating pickles for a while.” Sam joked, trying to make Dean smile, but not succeeding. His brother must have been really scared. Before he got a chance to say anything, Dean cupped his face and brought his lips to his own, taking him in a kiss that gave him goose bumps, feeling electricity all the way down to his toes, right up to the tips of his hair.

 

John cleared his throat, blushing as his son’s either didn’t hear him or ignored him as they kept kissing, little gasps and moans escaping. He grabbed Bobby’s sleeve and pulled him out of the room with him, leaving the young men alone to comfort each other over this scare. 

 

“There a problem?” Jamie asked, looking up from making notes on a clip board.

 

“No, just think it’s best if they have a few more moments to themselves.”

 

*****

 

Days passed into nights, then into weeks. Soon, Sam was hitting his three months mark - and Dean, two. Dean was quite pissed at the fact that Sam was not showing at all and didn't seem to have any trouble buttoning his pants...Dean's were tighter than usual, but still fit.

 

"Do you think I look fat?" he called out to Sam, looking in the mirror that was in the bathroom on the back of the door.

 

"What?" Sam asked, not daring to laugh at such a question.

 

Dean popped his head around the door, "Do. I. Look. Fat?"

 

"No Dean, you do not look fat! Why would you even ask such a question?"

 

"My clothes are getting tight. Yours aren't...and that's just fucked up."

 

Sam chuckled a little, and patted the bed beside him. "Come to bed, will ya?"

 

Dean turned off the light and walked over to the bed. "Dean, you realize that you are going to gain weight, and get quite an enormous belly, right?"

 

"Yeah, I know," he sighed, "doesn't mean I have to like it."

 

"Ahhh, but therein lies the problem...I DO love it. The idea of seeing you carrying my child - watching you grow as she grows inside you." Sam said stroking his stomach. "Kinda makes me horny."

 

Dean scoffed, "Everything makes you horny...and you're ahead of schedule - that's 'sposed to happen in your fourth month, not third."

 

"Haven't heard you complaining..."

 

"I'm not - just pointing out another incident that makes you a freak."

 

"Yeah?" Sam laughed yanking Dean over on top of him, "You're a freak too...I've always said that."

 

"I'm your freak," Dean snarked, leaning his head in for the kiss of a lifetime. It was all heat, all lust, all dirty. And boy, did Sam like it when Dean kissed him like that. 

 

Sam's hands were down the back of his boxers, grasping his ass, his nails digging into the flesh. Dean gasped into Sam's mouth - hissing.

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

 

"Liked it, don't stop," Dean panted, lavishing kisses along Sam's neck and face. Dean slid down Sam's body, pulling his underwear as he went. Dean sank his mouth onto Sam's already hard cock. Sam sat up, pulling Dean's mouth off of his body. Dean looked at Sam, hurt and confusion on his face.

 

"Tonight is about you, you're always taking me higher, satisfying me...it's all about you tonight Dean, lay back and let me please you."

 

Dean was simply speechless...Sam gently laid him out on the bed, as a new husband would his virgin bride. Sam planned on making tonight last and last. He started at the area where neck goes into shoulder, his mouth gliding over Dean's skin, his nose brushing his flesh and taking in his scent. Sam loved the way that Dean smelled. He'd never been quite able to pinpoint it, he just knew that his scent drove him wild.

 

Sam swept his mouth lower onto Dean's chest, working back and forth between sucking on his nipples. Dean liked it when Sam paid special attention to that area of his body. Sam had actually made him come once just by sucking and biting them. Sam's hand slid down between their bodies, his hand slipping inside Dean's boxers, fingers ghosting over his cock. Dean's hips started to writhe beneath Sam's hand, rocking up into his grasp.

 

"Need you..." Dean whimpered. "Oh God Sam, yeah..." Dean's body was still thrusting up into Sam's hand. Sam had the urge to hold him down, but Dean seemed to be enjoying himself so, so he decided to let it play out how Dean wished.

 

Sam added a twist on the upstroke, his thumb dragging across the slit and back on the down stroke, Dean was violently shaking, his orgasm bursting throughout his body, come soaking Sam's hand.

 

"Sammyyyyyyyyyy!" Dean yelled through it all, his body finally going limp, sinking into the mattress, eyes heavy with the need for sleep after such a release.

 

His hand reached down, trying to get between Sam’s legs, but Sam batted the hand away.

 

“I-um-when you…I…”

 

“You came?” Dean asked, Sam confirming his question when his face darkened with a blush.

 

“I was just so turned on watching you like that…I couldn’t help it.” 

 

“That is so fucking hot,” Dean sighed, pulling Sam’s face to him, to kiss the breath from his lips. “If I could get it up again, I’d fuck you into this mattress.”

 

“Maybe tomorrow,” Sam told him, as he kicked off his soiled boxers and curled around his brother, both falling into a peaceful sleep.

 

******

 

The next morning, after an extended shower together, they were downstairs in their kitchen eating a breakfast of toast and cereal. They sat in silence, but couldn’t stop grinning at each other like a pair of love struck teenagers. 

 

John had called earlier, waking them from their much needed sleep, telling them that he wanted them to come over to Bobby’s later that day. He needed to talk to them about something, but wouldn’t say what; Sam found it all very ominous, while Dean just shrugged it off, figuring it was just John being John. 

 

So the boys had agreed to go over that afternoon, wanting to do a few bits around the house first. Well, that’s what Sam led his brother to believe. What he really wanted to do would take a lot of persuasion on his part, as he knew the older man would want to shy away from doing something he would see as incredibly girly.

 

After they had finished eating, Sam went and got a few things together, pulling on his trainers and slipping into his jacket. He was all ready to go, but now here came the hard part. Convincing Dean to come on this walk with him. 

 

The surrounding countryside looked so beautiful, and Sam wanted to take advantage of it and explore it a little. It wouldn’t be long until he would be barely able to walk and then they’d have two babies to look after. They may as well take the chance to do things together while it was still just the two of them. 

 

Sam found Dean in the room that was going to be the nursery, looking at colour charts. He never thought he would see the day when his brother was doing things that were so domesticated. 

 

“I was thinking,” Dean said without looking up, “that we should paint the walls a neutral colour, in case we have a boy and a girl. And then we can have a Winnie The Pooh border or something around the middle. What do you–hey! Where are you going?” Dean finally looked up to see Sam, only to notice that he was dressed and ready to go out. 

 

“We are going on a walk; get some fresh air before we’re bombarded with Dad and whatever it is he has to tell us.”

 

“A walk?” Dean asked, his face pulled into a frown. “Why a walk?”

 

“Because, dear brother, I want to go on one. It won’t be long until we're both too fat to move and I want to explore the countryside.”

 

“You really are a girl, you know that?” 

 

“Dean…please?” Sam whimpered, his eyes rapidly filling with tears. “I want to do something with you and you insult me.”

 

“Sam, I didn’t mean to---”

 

“But that’s just it, Dean! You never mean to, but you do. Why can’t you just do this one thing for me?”

 

“Sammy, don’t cry. I’ll go with you.” Dean said, wrapping his arms around his emotional brother.

 

“But you don’t want to. You’re just going because you think you have to.”

 

“No, baby, I want to go with you for all the reasons you want to go. I want walk through those woods with you; I want to hold your hand as we stroll along those country lanes. I just want to be wherever you are.” Dean whispered to his brother, dropping kisses on his shoulder every so often.

 

“You really mean that?” Sam asked, his tears already drying as he pulled back and looked at Dean to see if he was telling the truth. It seemed he was. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too Sammy. Now,” Dean said as he started to head out of the room, “give me a couple of minutes and I’ll be ready to go.”

 

Sam smiled; he'd known that Dean would eventually cave.

 

******

 

Dean pulled the Impala into the small dirt car park that was situated just off the road. Sam had directed him to this place, claiming that Jamie had told him about it when she had suggested a light exercise regime for the both of them at their last visit. 

 

Sam climbed of the car and took a lung full of the fresh, clean air. He was excited about the prospect of this walk with Dean, his brother never really being into the romantic aspects that can come with any relationship. He walked round to the other side of the car and waited for Dean to lock it up before taking his hand and pulling him along. 

 

They were half an hour into the walk when they came upon a small clearing, soft grass covering the ground. Sam took off his jacket and placed it on the ground by a tree and sat down, pulling Dean down with him to sit in between his legs. 

 

They sat comfortably for a few minutes, Sam's hands lightly caressing Dean's slightly bigger stomach, while Dean had his head resting on Sam's chest.

 

"I'm glad we did this," Dean sighed, his eyes closing as he revelled in the feel of Sam all around him. "I think I like this romantic stuff."

 

Sam smiled, his arms tightening around his brother. "I knew you would. Just needed to give it a chance." 

 

Again, they were silent, just listening to the nature that surrounded them, enjoying the tranquillity of the area. 

 

"I liked your idea," Sam said quietly, trying to not break the peaceful moment.

 

"Huh?" Dean asked, pulled from his thoughts.

 

"About how to decorate the nursery...I liked what you suggested."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah, I did. It's just how I imagined it would be when we first found out about me."

 

"You realise, though, that we're not going to be able to do the decorating." Dean told him matter-of-factly, groaning at the end of his sentence as Sam's finger dipped into his belly button.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Dad...he's gone into protective mode and he's already said that he doesn't want us around the fumes."

 

"I never thought I'd see the day when Dad would be worrying about things like that."

 

"Me neither, Sammy, but, you know, I kind of like it," Dean admitted, turning his head to look up at his brother.

 

"I do too," Sam replied, leaning down and giving Dean a soft kiss.

 

*****

 

They started the remainder of the walk after another twenty minutes of relaxing, and Sam decided to tell Dean about the dream he'd had earlier in the week.

 

"Dean?"

 

"Yes, baby?" 

 

Sam smiled at the term of endearment. "I had this dream a few nights ago...I dreamt we had the babies..."

 

"Yeah? What did we have?"

 

"Two boys, of course, but I dreamt that you decided that you only loved the baby you had and didn't love me or the one I had. You left us alone and took his brother away."

 

Dean stopped walking, pulling Sam back into him and cupping his face gently, thumbs stroking the of skin along Sam's cheek bones. "You know that's not going to happen, right?" Dean told him, making sure Sam kept eye contact with him. "I'm going to love both our kids the same, and there is no way I'm going to leave you. I love you so much and I already love our kids. We're going to be so happy, the five of us!"

 

"Five?" Sam asked, swallowing past the lump in his throat.

 

"Yeah. You must realise that Dad is going to be practically living with us. Hell, he's already told me he wants to move in as soon as you hit six months."

 

Sam laughed and Dean flicked a tear that fell from his eye away with his thumb. "I love you, too." Sam sighed as he bent his head down and took his brother's mouth in a hard kiss.

 

Before they could get too into it, Dean stiffened and pulled away. Sam was about to ask what was wrong, when he felt it too. Their hunters instincts kicked in, but they couldn't do anything as the two of them had neglected to bring any sort of weapon with them.

 

"Why isn't it making a move?" Sam asked as they started to move toward the car, only a few minutes away.

 

"I don't know," Dean said. "But I don't want to wait around to find out." 

 

They approached the car and moved as fast as they could in their condition and got in. Dean turned on the ignition and thrust the car into reverse. They tore out of the car park like a bat of hell with only one destination in mind. It was time to go see John.

 

******

 

They arrived at Bobby's, both getting out of the car quickly and heading inside. "Dad!!" Dean called out. "DAD!"

 

John came rushing into the room, panicked from his son's distressed voice.

 

"What's wrong? You ok?" he asked looking at Dean. "Sammy, you alright?"

 

"Yeah Dad, we're fine - but uh, we were in the forest taking a walk and..."

 

"Damn it Sam," John interrupted, "you two went out in the woods! What the hell were you thinking? You two canNOT afford to run into something that could potentially cause you or your brother to go into fight mode! You KNOW that he would NOT back down if something was coming at you two."

 

"Now wait a damn minute..." Dean started.

 

"That's EXACTLY what Dean did, Dad!" Sam said hotly. "Do you honestly think that Dean would put our child in harms way? What's wrong with you?" he said looking disgustedly at his father. He reached down and took Dean's hand. "We're going, come on Dean." Sam pulled him toward the door.

 

"Sammy, wait, please!" John said in a slightly defeated, ashamed voice. "I wasn't thinking when I said that. Of course I know that Dean wouldn't do anything like that. I am -- I'm just scared. Bobby found traces of a black dog in the area. And, I just - I love you two boys, and my Grandchildren."

 

Sam stood still, his back to his father. Dean looked up at Sam, "Come on Sammy, Dad means well. He's just a Winchester - he says stuff before he thinks."

 

Sam turned around, "I don't think that I'm the person that you owe the apology to Dad, you didn't accuse me of putting the job before my child."

 

John walked forward, "Dean, I'm sorry. I know that you would not put your child in danger. Will you forgive me?"

 

"Already done."

 

"Sammy?" John asked looking at his youngest.

 

"Yeah, alright."

 

John pulled Sam into a hug, and then Dean. "Whoa...ho ho...look at that, you're already showing, son!!" Dean looked at his father, opened his mouth to say something, closed it and walked away, tears falling down his face.

 

"Thanks Dad!" Sam said smugly.

 

"WHAT? What did I do?"

 

Bobby walked over to John and smacked him in the back of the head as they watched Sam follow after Dean up the stairs. "Would you have said that to Mary when she was pregnant?"

 

"No, but she's a woman - Dean's tough, he wouldn't...."

 

"I think he just did, you dumb ass."

 

"I didn't think.."

 

"That's your problem John, you never think! - It's blah blah blah blah, choke on foot!"

 

*****

 

Sam came into what was now John's room, but previously had been theirs before they had gotten their house. "Hey, you ok?"

 

Dean snuffled, running his sleeve under his nose, and nodded his head. "God, these hormones are driving me FUCKING crazy! I can't control myself. I think that I've cried more in the last two months than I have my entire life."

 

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. "I like you all hormonal. You actually show emotions - you don't bottle them up like usual."

 

"Well, I don't like it. It makes me crazy."

 

"You know Dad wasn't calling you fat, he's just excited that your showing is all. I mean, it's his grandchild, ya know?"

 

"I know, but Sammy - in case you haven't noticed, I'm a little vain."

 

Sam laughed. "What you have is not vanity, Dean. What you have is self assurance, and the knowledge that you are hot, that's all."

 

"You think I'm hot?"

 

"Uhh-duhh, you think? You're only the hottest mother fucker ever born in this whole wide world," Sam told him, turning Dean to face him. Sam leaned his mouth down to Dean's, kissing him deeply, passionately. Sam started walking Dean back towards the bed. Dean fell back on the bed when his legs ran into the base of it. He started scooting back as Sam started crawling up the bed towards him. "You're so fucking hot that all I want to do is fuck you all day long. Everyday for the rest of my life."

 

Dean giggled, laying back on the bed allowing Sam to crawl up his body, him laying down on top of Dean. They started kissing, hands roaming.

 

The door opened, "Boys, I'm really sor..." John stopped talking mid word. "SHIT, fuck! I'm sorry!" he said turning his back on them. Dean started laughing. Sam was a bit perturbed, but didn't spout off at his father.

 

"It's alright Dad, just making out, we weren't screwing," Dean told him.

 

Sam looked down at Dean, irritated mixed with hurt. "Screwing, Dean? Is that what we do?"

 

"Aww, come on Sammy, one hormonal basket case is enough today...don't go get all maudlin on me. You yourself just said that you wanted to fuck me all day, everyday - so quit it, alright?"

 

Sam sighed. "Sorry. I just, I don't know."

 

"Can't control it?"

 

"Yeah," Sam told him.

 

They both looked up to talk to John, but saw that the room was empty, and the bedroom door was closed.

 

"Well, we can go downstairs and talk about this black dog, or stay up here and have sex, what do you wanna do Sammy?"

 

Sam's answer came with a good hard tug on Dean's jeans.

 

*****

 

It took three weeks for John and Bobby to track and kill the black dog that was roaming the woods near Sam and Dean's house. Simply because the wooded area was so expansive, and it was only the two of them tracking, and this black dog was - the only way to put it - smart. But once it was done, they both combed those woods and then marked them as a 'safe' place for Sam and Dean to go. That in itself made Sam happy as hell, he liked going in there and just sitting against a tree and talking with Dean for hours. Dean had grown accustomed to the long walks with Sam almost everyday. A few times here lately, he'd actually had to convince Sam to go.

 

The pregnancy seemed to be draining the younger Winchester of energy far more that it was affecting Dean. Sam had become whiney. Well, whinier than usual. He was always tired, exhausted, and had taken to taking long naps in the middle of the day.

 

Dean had called Jamie to ask questions about Sam's situation, making sure that there was nothing to worry about. She had told Dean that some women just experience extreme fatigue when they were pregnant, and that this was nothing to worry about. But Dean being Dean, and loving Sam the way he did, couldn't help but worry. He'd been watching Sam go from being his usual vibrant self, to a run down exhausted being. His good days were coming far and few between, and to Dean - he didn't care what Jamie said - this wasn't normal.

 

John had assured him that when Mary was pregnant with Dean that she had an easy time with it. Nothing much changed in her at all. But when she was pregnant with Sam, she was tired all the time, and pretty hard to deal with on the emotional rollercoaster. He told Dean that all he had to do was just keep a watch on Sam, make sure he got plenty of rest and ate healthy. This seemed to comfort Dean somewhat.

 

 

TBC…..


	6. Chapter 6

Sam awoke one morning, the usual feeling of grogginess that he had become accustomed to the past few weeks still clinging to him, and saw that Dean was already awake.

 

“Mornin’,” Sam said, stretching and turning to give Dean a kiss. He pulled back and looked at his brother when he didn’t answer him and made no attempt to lean into Sam. That’s when Sam noticed Dean holding his stomach, his eyes wide and unblinking. “Dean. What’s wrong?”

 

Sam sat up so he could face his brother better, and when Dean neglected to answer, he began to grow concerned. “Dean? Baby, you’re scaring me.”

 

“I feel it,” Dean whispered almost too quiet for Sam to hear.

 

“Feel what?” Sam asked, not really understanding what Dean was talking about. 

 

“The baby. It’s not kicking or anything, but I can feel this…bubble, like a soft futtering,” Dean finally turned and looked at Sam, his eyes wide and shining with tears. “It feels so amazing.”

 

“I wouldn’t know,” Sam muttered, looking away. He had yet to feel anything, and he hadn’t paid it any mind. But now Dean, who was at least a month behind him, was telling him he could feel fluttering. That caused worry to blossom in his chest. 

 

“What?” Dean asked, taking Sam’s hand in his own. 

 

“I haven’t felt anything,” Sam told him, his voice loud even in his own ears. He didn’t mean to raise his voice, but he felt that Dean’s pregnancy was progressing in leaps and bounds where as he was having a much harder time with it all. He tried not to let it get to him, but sometimes it was just so hard to deal with it all. “Nothing at all, and now you have and what if something’s wrong, Dean? What if something’s wrong with our baby?”

 

Dean pulled Sam into his arms straight away, seeing this emotional melt down a mile off. “Nothing is wrong, Sammy.” Dean reassured him. “You had a scan yesterday and Jamie said everything was fine. We even heard the heartbeat, remember?”

 

Sam nodded, but he couldn’t help but feel like he was failing somehow.

 

Dean knew exactly what Sam was thinking and put a stop to those thoughts right away. “You’re not doing anything wrong, you hear? The baby’s just taking it’s time letting you know it’s there. By all accounts, I think that’s probably a good thing if what Jamie says is anything to go by. I don’t really relish the idea of the sprog using my spleen as a soccer ball.”

 

Sam smiled, knowing that Dean was, as usual, right. “I know. I’m sorry. I just really want to feel it.”

 

“It’ll happen, Sam. It’ll happen when you least expect it.”

 

“Like how I found myself falling in love with you. It happened when I didn’t expect it.” He kissed Dean on the side of his neck, feeling a blush underneath his lips.

 

“You’re such a sap, you know that?”

 

“Yeah, but you love me anyway.”

 

“That I do, Sammy. That I do.”

 

*****

 

A couple of days passed, and Dean was at the end if his tether. Sam had been on an emotional rampage and it had drained Dean to no end. He needed to get a breather for a couple of hours, as he had to keep his stress levels low, so John had offered to go to their house and keep his eye on Sam, while Dean went to Bobby’s and tinkered around with his car.

 

*****

 

Dean straightened his back and wiped his oily hands on the grease stained rag. He was sweating from the exertion, and he had black streaks on his face and arms from being underneath the hood of the Impala. It was the first time that he had felt completely relaxed in the past few days.

 

Bobby came outside moments later with a cold class of fizzy lemonade, apparently remembering Dean’s recent love of sparkling beverages. 

 

Dean accepted it gratefully and drank down half of it in a few gulps, burping a moment later from the gas. “Thanks,” he sighed, leaning back on the car. “I needed that.”

 

“I thought you would,” Bobby said, taking the now empty glass from the young man. “I think John has calmed Sam some, so he’s bringing him here.”

 

“Good,” Dean said. “I’m glad Dad got through to him. Usually I can, but I just don’t seem to have the knack at the moment. All he does is shout and cry.”

 

“Makes you wish you were still on the hunt, does it?” Bobby asked, not seeing Sam making his way toward them. 

 

Dean had his head back under the hood, also not seeing his brother coming. “Yeah. No. I don’t know,” Dean sighed heavy. “I miss the hunt, I really do…but…”

 

“But what?” Came Sam’s voice, cold and hollow.

 

Both of the men started, not expecting Sam to be there. Dean stood up sharply and cracked his head on the hood. He swore loudly and turned to see Sam standing there, his face one giant thunder cloud of rage and hurt.

 

Before Dean could answer, Sam turned on his heal, and threw a ‘forget it’ over his shoulder. It took a few moments to realise what was going on, then he heard the squealing of tires as his father’s truck, he guessed, sped off. Fuck! 

 

******

 

Sam sped all the way back to the house, tears clouding his vision and he wiped them away angrily as they fell. If Dean wasn’t happy, then why didn’t he tell him? Why was he talking about it to Bobby behind his back? If it was what Dean wanted, then Sam was not going to stand in his way.

 

As soon as he got back, he rushed up the stairs and pulled open the wardrobe and yanked out a duffle and began to throw some of his clothes into it. He couldn’t see what he was putting in there, as tears made his vision blurry, making difficult to see. His heart felt like it was breaking. He thought that he was enough for Dean, that their life now was what Dean wanted. Never before had he felt like such a fool. 

 

He didn’t hear the front door open and close, too caught up in his own misery. He yelped a little when he felt arms go around his body. He knew instantly that it was Dean and began to struggle, wanting to get away from him.

 

Back at Bobby’s Dean had slammed the hood down and scrambled into his car, hot on Sam’s tail. He left Bobby to explain what was going on to John, wanting to catch his brother before he did something stupid. 

 

He slammed the car into park and scrambled out, hurrying in the same direction Sam had gone. He found his brother in their room, shoving clothes into a bag, and he froze for a second, before wrapping his arms around his brother. Sam struggled against him, but he refused to let go. 

 

“Stop it, Sam. Calm down.”

 

“Let go!” Sam cried, hysterical as he was held by his brother. Gradually, the fight left him, and he slumped back against Dean. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Sam asked, tears still trickling from his eyes.

 

“Tell you what?” Dean asked, not relaxing his arms for a second. 

 

“Tell me that you missed.. that you miss the hunt…that you’re not happy…that–that I’m n-not what you want.”

 

“Sammy, you’ve got to stop doing this. You can’t just hear something and assume the rest.” Dean rested his forehead on Sam’s shoulder, willing Sam to let him explain.

 

“Tell me then, Dean. Tell me the rest.”

 

“I was saying that yes, I miss the hunt,” Dean’s arms tightened on Sam again as he began to struggle, “but I didn’t want that anymore. That I’ve never been as happy as I am right now, that this is the life I want.”

 

Sam listened to Dean’s words, and if he had felt like a fool earlier, then he felt like the worlds biggest prick right now. 

 

“I love you Sammy, so much, and you are all I want. If I never went on a hunt again, I wouldn’t care as long as I have you. You are all I want; you and our children are all I want.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Sam said, turning to wrap himself around Dean. “I’m so sorry Dean. I don’t know why I do this and I always end up hurting you. I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s ok, Sam. Just please, don’t leave me. I couldn’t bear it.”

 

“I won’t Dean. Never.”

 

*****

 

Sam and Dean had gone over to have dinner with John and Bobby, but after they ate, Dean felt...a little under the weather, so he went up to John's room to lay down. He had been quite perturbed that Sam didn't come upstairs to join him, but soon fell asleep.

 

After a two hour nap, he came downstairs to gails of laughter. "I was trying to sleep," he grumbled.

 

All three men looked at him astonished. It wasn't like Dean to be so...well, hateful. "Sorry baby, we didn't mean to wake you," Sam told him. Dean eyeballed him a moment, then walked over to the sofa where he was lounging, and pushed his legs apart, sitting between them laying on his side and resting his head on Sam's chest.

 

"You ok?" Sam asked concerned. It was still somewhat unusual for Dean to be openly affectionate to this extent in front of their father.

 

Dean sighed and only tightened his arm around Sam. "Dean, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

 

"Just scared Sammy. Worried and scared."

 

"About?"

 

"About? Are you serious? Sam, we're going to have babies...be fathers. Aren't you afraid? Afraid that I'm gonna fuck these kids up?"

 

"No Dean, I'm not. Not one bit. You're going to be an awesome father. An awesome, wonderful father. The cool Dad that all our kids friends are gonna wish they had!"

 

Dean smirked, "Yeah, I am gonna be the 'cool' Dad, huh?"

 

"Yeah baby, you're gonna be an amazing Daddy."

 

*****

 

Sam was laying on his back...a look of awe on his face. His hands were poised on his slightly rounded stomach. He had been growing more and more concerned when he reached his fourth month and he still hadn't felt the baby move. But just minutes before he had turned over in bed and felt something...strange.

 

There it was again...this time, he was sure. "Dean!! Dean, wake up!!" he said shaking him. 

 

"What, something wrong?" 

 

"No, he's moving. I can feel him moving!" Sam gasped pulling Dean's hand onto his belly. 

 

"Really? You sure?" Dean asked smiling from ear to ear. Sam nodded at him. Dean gasped when he felt the baby kick out his foot..."Oh God, Sammy, she kicked me!"

 

"I know, he's been doing it for the last ten minutes or so. It's amazing isn't it?"

 

"Yeah, I think that she might have to be a soccer player or something." Sam only grinned at his brother. They had been playing this he - she game for the last month. Dean telling Sam that his baby was a girl and that he was having a boy. Of course, Sam stated that it was impossible, he was having the boy and Dean the girl. This little game seemed to bug the shit out of John. Neither one knew why, but he would get aggravated after so many corrections between the two that he would just yell "ENOUGH!" and they would stop...for at least ten minutes anyway.

 

*****

 

Sam and Dean's next appointments were in a few days, Jamie pretty much seeing them every three weeks since this whole thing was so unprecedented.

 

Sam was thrilled to go, because he was getting an ultrasound to see what the sex of the baby was. He was beyond excited. Dean of course, said he didn't need to get an ultrasound. "It's a girl Sam, I keep telling you...if you'd just listen to me!"

 

"Oh, shut up!" Sam smacked him on the head.

 

*****

 

"Alright Sam, lay back for me," Jamie told him. "Are you two sure that you want to know the sex?"

 

"Yeah," they both said together.

 

Jamie squirted the gel onto Sam's belly and pressed the wand down. She moved it around until she found the sign she was searching for. "Ok guys, one last chance to back out of knowing..."

 

"No, I wanna know," Sam told her.

 

"Alright, see right there?" she said pointing to a spot on the machine. "It's a girl."

 

Sam smiled, "Are you sure? I mean totally sure?"

 

"I am. What do you think about that?" she asked him.

 

"See, I told you Sammy...you're having the girl, I'm having the boy," Dean giggled.

 

"Dean, shut up alright? It doesn't make you more of a man just because I'm having a girl and you might have a boy!" Sam said good naturedly.

 

Dean was still smirking. "Actually Dean, the fact that Sam is having a girl is due to you. You're sperm determines the sex of the child he is carrying...and his sperm will determine the sex of the child that you're carrying."

 

Sam laughed. Hard.

 

The rest of Sam's exam went well, making it Dean's turn. He seemed quite the grump since Jamie's revelation. "Oh, you're really mad at me aren't you?" she asked him.

 

"Huh? No...why would I be mad? But I do have a question for ya. Why am I so much bigger than Sam? I mean he's just now starting to show. I've been showing forever. And I am literally bigger."

 

"Some just get bigger than others. Also, Sam is a large man Dean. He's six five?" she asked looking at Sam. Sam nodded to her question. "So you are probably going to have a bigger baby. That's not always the case, but it does happen." 

 

"Can you tell what the baby is this early?"

 

"No, you need to be a bit further along before we could tell that. But I am going to do an ultrasound today. So if you'll lay back for me?"

 

Dean did as he was told and waited for Jamie to get cracking. He shivered when the cold gel was put on his stomach and he took a hold of Sam’s hand, waiting for the image to appear on the small screen.

 

“Ok, here we go.” Jamie said as she placed the wand on Dean’s bump and started to move it around. The steady thump-thump-thump of the baby’s heart was heard, but then Jamie heard something else. “Oh.”

 

“Oh? What oh? What’s wrong?” Dean asked, sudden alarm bells going off in his head. He looked at Sam who had a similar worried look on his face, then back at Jamie who was studying the screen intently.

 

“Jamie, is there something wrong?” Sam asked, seeing that Dean was about to start panicking. His own heart had started beating double time.

 

“No, there’s nothing wrong…I think I know the reason why Dean is bigger then you.”

 

“Why?” Dean asked, not catching on.

 

“You’re having twins,” Jamie looked up to see their reactions and was rewarded with two shocked faces. 

 

“Twins?” Dean’s eyes were wide and his voice choked. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. Look, here’s one head,” Jamie said pointing to the screen. She moved the wand slightly and pointed to the second image, which was most definitely another head. “And there’s the other.”

 

Both the brothers stared at the screen in awe, not really believing what they were seeing.

 

“How come you didn’t say...couldn’t you see it before?” Sam asked Jamie.

 

“Sometimes, it does take a few scans to be able to see that someone is pregnant with twins. It’s not uncommon for one baby to hide behind the other.”

 

“I can’t have twins,” Dean whispered suddenly. “I can’t do it, I can’t carry two lives inside me. I-I’m not strong enough for it.”

 

“Dean,” Jamie started, wiping the gel off his stomach. “It’s not really any different than having one, you’ll just be slightly bigger.”

 

Dean didn’t seem to hear Jamie, his eyes still staring at the now blank screen. He looked paler than he should and Sam was beginning to worry that Dean really might not be able to handle this.

 

“Other than that, everything seems fine. I want you boys back here in a couple of weeks and if anything happens that you feel I should know, then don’t hesitate to call.” 

 

When Jamie left the room, Dean slowly slid off the bed and started to pull on his clothes. Sam didn’t know what to say to him. Instead, he helped Dean on with his jacket and took hold of his hand as they made their way out to Jamie so they could make their next appointment.

 

*****

 

The car journey back was made in silence, but Dean wouldn’t allow Sam to break contact with him. Sam had moved his hand away to rest them on his stomach, but Dean caught it and placed it on his leg. Sam took the hint and kept it there, gently rubbing his thumb against the seam on the inside of his brother’s thigh.

 

When they got back to their house, they saw John’s truck was in the driveway and each knew that their father was going to pester them about their check up. 

 

They went inside and found John in the kitchen with Bobby, each sipping from a cup of coffee. John saw them walk in and put down his cup, a drip of liquid running down his chin. He wiped it away with the back of his hand before speaking.

 

“So? How’d it go?”

 

“I’m having a girl,” Sam said, opening the fridge and peering inside.

 

“Oh wow, Sammy! That’s great!” John stood up and pulled Sam around and gave him a crushing hug. “I can’t believe my little boy is having a girl!” John pulled back, looking at his youngest son, his eyes suspiciously wet.

 

“Daaaaad,” Sam whined. “You’re being creepy.”

 

John laughed. “What can I say, I’m happy. I can’t believe that in a few months I’m going to have a granddaughter.” He placed his hands gently on Sam’s stomach and at that moment the baby decided to move. It was barely there, but John felt it. “Oh my God, Sammy! That’s amazing! How long has she been moving?” 

 

“Not long. Dean’s babies started before this one did,” Sam told him patting his own stomach, not realising his slip.

 

“Babies?” John asked.

 

Sam looked up, realising what he said, and glanced over at Dean, who was glaring at him.

 

“Thanks Sam. Way to let me tell them.”

 

“Dean, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, it just slipped.”

 

“Hold on,” John said loudly, raising his voice over his son’s before they started arguing. “Babies?”

 

“Yeah,” Dean told them, picking up John’s cup, only to have Sam take it out of his grasp and put it back down. “Turns out the reason why I’m bigger than Sam is that I’m having twins.”

 

“Are you serious?” John asked after a moment of silence.

 

‘No, Dad. We thought we’d make it up for laughs,” Dean told him sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

 

“No need for that tone, young man,” John told him sternly. 

 

“Sorry,” Dean said, eyes dropped to the floor. He suddenly found himself in a crushing hug of his own.

 

“I’m so proud of you, Dean. You have no idea.”

 

“I’m proud of you, too, Dad.” Dean replied, a lump suddenly forming in his throat. 

 

Sam watched the display and felt so much love for his lover and his father. He sat down next to Bobby who had been watching the display while finishing his beverage. 

 

“You know,” Bobby said, putting the cup down, “your Dad is going to want to move in here sooner than your six month mark.”

 

Sam buried is head in his hands. “Oh crap.”

 

 

******

 

John and Bobby arrived home a little after nine o’clock. They had left Sam to cope with Dean who had started freaking out about having three babies and how it was just too much and how fat he was going to get. They thought it would be best if Sam calmed him down, as John might just add to Dean’s distress if he voiced his own fears.

 

Bobby wasn’t stupid by any means. He could see that his friend was worrying about something. And he was going to get it out of him. 

 

“Johnny boy, you going to tell me what’s wrong, or am I going to have to beat it out of ya?” He passed John and went to the fridge, pulling out a couple of beers. He cracked them open and gave one to the other man, and waited for him to start talking.

 

“You know me too well, Robert.”

 

“Well, I’ve known ya most of your life, so I wouldn’t expect anything else.”

 

John chuckled and took a sip from the bottle. It took a few moments to work up the courage to start talking about his feelings and worries. Like his oldest son, he didn’t do chick flick moments. But he knew that if it did get sappy, then it wouldn’t leave this room. Bobby was good like that, and he was a great shoulder to lean on when he was troubled. 

 

"I uh, I guess that I'm worried about them. I mean, my father died having me, I can't lose one of my children Bobby. I can't."

 

"John," Bobby said as sarcastically comforting as he could, "there's a big difference from your fathers having you to Sam and Dean having their children. They have a great doctor and Jamie is not going to let one of them die."

 

"I know, it's just...."

 

"Just nothing. Stop worrying like this. You know those boys can read you like a book. If you continue down this road, they're gonna pick up on it soon."

 

"Yeah, I know," John smiled picking up the beer bottle and drinking half of it in one gulp. "You're right."

 

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

 

"Don't know about that..." John laughed.

 

*****

 

Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was pale green. "Dean? Come on, you're scaring me! Talk to me," Sam pleaded, rubbing his back. 

 

Dean had calmed down and let everything sink in about his twins. He'd listened to Sam ensure him that everything was going to be fine and that this was fantastic news. Dean had then crawled in bed with Sam and fallen asleep almost immediately. They had both started taking naps during the day. The rest seemed to do Sam some good, but he'd never be fully asleep unless Dean was there with him.

 

But Dean had bolted out of bed, standing at the edge of it looking down at Sam. Panting. Shaking. He'd run into the bathroom and vomited for ten minutes. Sam helped him to his feet and over to the sink to clean up...getting his toothbrush ready.

 

When Dean came out of the bathroom, he'd sat on the edge of the bed and not moved other than the gentle rocking back and fourth. He wouldn't talk to Sam, he wouldn't say anything.

 

"Dean? What is it? Was it a nightmare?" With Sam's words, Dean seemed to start shaking worse. The tears started falling. Sam got up from the bed and picked up the phone.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Dad, something’s wrong with Dean," Sam paused listening to his father. "No, not with the babies. I think he had a nightmare. Dad he's practically catatonic. He won't tell me what's wrong, he's just sitting there rocking and crying." Again, Sam paused. "Thanks, see you in a few."

 

*****

 

John bolted into the house, "Boys?" he called out running up the stairs. "In the bedroom Dad," Sam hollered. John took the steps two at a time, and when he came into the bedroom, he found Sam on his knees in front of Dean rubbing the top of his legs. "It's gonna be ok baby, what ever it is. You hear me Dean?"

 

John pulled Sam up and crouched in front of his oldest, placing his hand on the side of Dean's face. "Son, can you hear me?" Tears were freely falling down Dean's face, still rocking. John gave him a little shake, "Dean!" Still nothing. He looked up at Sam, "Has he said anything?" Sam shook his head. John lightly slapped at Dean's face. "Come on Dean, snap outta it."

 

Bobby entered the room, "Anything Johnny?" 

 

John shook his head. "I don't know what to do." Bobby moved him out of the way. Bobby backhanded Dean across the face. Hard, but not so hard to knock him out or do any kind of damage. Sam gasped, John went ballistic. He snatched Bobby from in front of Dean and slammed him into the wall. "What the FUCK was that? Are you insane? He's pregnant! You could, you could have..."

 

"Dad!!" Sam's voice broke through. Dean had his head turned up looking at Sam.

 

"What's goin’ on Sammy?" Sam dropped to his knees in front of Dean and wrapped his arms around him. 

 

"You scared the shit out of me, that's what's going on. Are you alright?"

 

Dean was still shaking, "I'm alright Sam, it was just - I don't wanna talk about it."

 

"Dean, you've been sitting here catatonic for thirty minutes...I want to know what's going on!"

 

John had let go of Bobby and returned back to his crouch in front of his son. "Come on Dean, you need to tell us what happened."

 

Dean sighed. "I uh, I don't want to tell you," he said looking at Sam. "It's bad Sammy, and," Dean started shaking his head.

 

"Dean, we are in this together, whatever happens, it's us. Ok? Not you, not me...but us. You need to tell me what scared you so bad."

 

"The demon. He knows Sammy. He knows that we, that we're pregnant. And he's coming for them."

 

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

John felt his world fall out from underneath him as he listened to his son’s words. He was about to say something, but he noticed the sudden drain of colour on Sam’s face. 

 

“Sammy?” He cupped Sam’s cheeks in his hands, wanting him to listen to his voice and not fall into the reaction Dean had. “C’mon Sam, stay with me.” He could see Sam’s eyelids fluttering and took it as a sign that the young man was about to lose consciousness. 

 

“Get him on the bed,” Bobby was suddenly there, taking a hold of Sam’s legs.

 

John took this as his cue and moved behind Sam, taking him under his arms. 

 

Dean stood as well, worry and fear in his chest as Sam’s head flopped back, eyes still open, but he was clearly in shock. 

 

John and Bobby put Sam on the bed as gently as they could, and Dean sat on the edge, hovering in his brother’s line of vision. He hated seeing Sam like this, but he could understand why Sam was reacting like this, having been in this predicament only moments before. 

 

“C’mon, baby, don’t do this. Please Sam. Please.” Dean’s fingers stroked down Sam’s cheeks, willing his brother to snap out of it.

 

John and Bobby stepped away from the bed to converse and to let Dean try and rouse Sam. John heaved a deep sigh, running his hands over his face. He looked up at Bobby who was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

“You know what we’re going to have to do, don’t you?” John whispered quietly.

 

Bobby nodded, his eyes grave. “Yeah, I do. And we’re going to do it, Johnny. We’re going to kill the son-of-bitch.”

 

“Damn right. It is not going to hurt my family anymore."

 

Before Bobby could respond, Dean called them back over to the bed.

 

******

 

Sam heard the words that came from Dean’s mouth, but that’s all he remembered. One minute he was crouched down next to his brother, and then he was looking up at three worried faces from the bed. It seems that he had a reaction similar to his brother's, knowing that the demon was coming after them and their unborn babies. He blinked owlishly up at the faces of the worried men before he felt a sudden onslaught of tears. He curled on his side, facing towards Dean, tears falling down his face like he was drowning in the despair he was feeling. The demon would come and there was nothing they could do about it. 

 

“It’s going to be ok, Sammy,” Dean said, his voice cracking slightly. “C’mon, sit up,” Dean helped his brother sit up, and pulled him into an embrace. It was only moments ago when their roles were reversed, but Dean put aside his own anguish to calm his brother. 

 

“He can’t have them,” Sam whispered into Dean’s neck, tears continuing to spill out of his eyes and soak into Dean’s shirt. “He can’t Dean, he can’t take our babies.”

 

“Shhh, Sammy,” Dean soothed, glancing over at John whose brow was furrowed. “It’s going to be ok, he won’t get them. Not whilst we’re all here, he won’t get them.”

 

“You don’t know that, Dean,” Sam said, pulling a way. He sniffed and wiped at his eyes. “We’ve never defeated him, and he keeps coming back.”

 

“Not this time, Sammy. I swear, not this time.” 

 

*****

 

John left the room, leaving his son’s to comfort each other, but he could feel his own sense of hopelessness descend on him like a black cloud. He closed the door gently behind him, but turned and punched the wall. It wasn’t hard enough to break anything, but it was enough to let out some of the frustration. 

 

“FUCK!!!” He exclaimed when the implications of what this turn of events really meant. The demon always had a knack for trying to destroy them when they were finally getting back to being a family, getting back to being happy.

 

He heard the door open and close again, and he knew without looking that it was Bobby. “I’m going to head back home and start getting things together. I think you should tell the boys that we’re going to go on a hunt.”

 

“Ok. Thanks Bobby.” 

 

Bobby clapped him on the shoulder before heading back to his place to get their things ready.

 

John closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath before going back into his sons’ bedroom. This was going to be a hard conversation, especially where Sam was concerned, but this needed to be done. There was just no other way.

 

The door opened and the scene in front of him had not changed from when he had excited not ten minutes ago. 

 

Dean looked up and pulled back from Sam, motioning to the door. 

 

John saw that Sam’s tears had all but dried up, and his face was blotchy, but he also saw the look of defiance on his face, a look that he had formed from a very early age. 

 

“Boys,” John said, sitting down next to them, his body turned towards them. “we need to talk about what action is going to be taken. Bobby’s already gone to start getting the gear together…”

 

“The gear? You’re going to hunt it?” 

 

“Yeah, Dean. I’ve got to. Me and Bobby, we’re going to track it and kill it once and for all.”

 

“What makes you think you can?” Sam asked, his voice rough. “We’ve been hunting this thing for twenty five years, and it’s caused us more harm and hurt than anything we’ve faced. What’s to say that once you’re gone it won't come and get us?”

 

“I know that it's a risk, but I think it’s a risk we’re going to have to take. I want you boys to stay at Bobby’s until we’re done. You’re more protected there.”

 

“Ok,” Dean said. “We’ll get a few things together tonight and be round first thing in the morning.”

 

“What?” Sam asked, looking incredulously at his brother. “He’s leaving and the demon could come and kill us! Kill our babies, and you’re just going to roll over and do what he tells us? I can’t believe you!”

 

“What did you want me to do, Sam? Say ‘no’, he can’t go hunt the bastard, that I want to go on the hunt with him? What, Sam, what?”

 

“Boys, don’t fight. And Sam, you know why this has to happen, so don’t freak out. Bobby and me will be back before you know it, and the demon will be dust. I promise you Sam, I will not let him hurt you or your babies. I love you both too much to let anything happen to you.” 

 

John hated when his son’s started arguing, especially when it was about a hunt. It hadn’t happened since Sam got pregnant and he can safely say he hadn’t missed it. Judging by the fire in Sam’s eyes, he was still ready and willing to keep this argument going.

 

*****

 

The next morning, Sam pounded down the stairs, duffle bag over his shoulder. Dean was walking behind him. "Sammy..."

 

Sam ignored him, completely ignored him. "Sam, will you stop and listen to me?" Sam paused in the middle of their house and turned to look at his brother.

 

"What Dean? What the fuck do you want to talk about? I'm packed and I'm coming with you to Bobby's - isn't that enough?"

 

"Not if you're going to act like a pissy little bitch. I'm fucking tired of coddling you and walking on eggshells just because you're moody. I'm pregnant too, and I know that I have my moments...but you! That's all you have done and I'm sick of it Sam!!!" Dean yelled.

 

Sam threw his duffle on the floor and stomped up to Dean, getting in his face. "Fuck you Dean! How's that for a pissy little bitch?" 

 

"Alright, alright!" John yelled, getting in between his boys. He'd stayed the night, feeling the need to protect his children. But right at the moment, he knew they were really pissed at each other, and that they were seconds from possible blows...and that simply couldn't happen. 

 

"Dean, that was not fair, and you know it. Sam isn't anymore moody and pissy than you are." 

 

Sam was standing behind his father, a sneering smirk on his face, almost like a four year old chanting nanny nanny boo boo.

 

"And you!" John said, turning to face his youngest. "You are over-reacting, there is no reason that you should be taking this out on your brother. If you're pissed, it should be at me, I'm the one leaving. You need to understand Sam, it's the lesser of two evils. I feel like if I stay and do nothing you two would be in more danger. I'm sorry son; I lost the love of my life to this bastard. I will not lose my children and grandchildren. Period."

 

Sam's eyes were welling up with tears. "I'm scared Dad. I haven't ever been this scared in my life. I feel safe with you around...and now you're leaving. Dean and I can't fight him..he could throw us across the room and we could lose the babies like that." Sam emphasized 'that' with a snap of his fingers.

 

Dean walked up behind his brother and wrapped his arms around him. Sam leaned back against his chest. 

 

"Sammy, Bobby's house is a magical fortress. Now, grab your bag and let's get on over there, ok?"

 

Sam nodded and walked to his bag. "Dean, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to take it all out on you."

 

"S'alright Sammy. I know that you didn't mean it."

 

"That don't make it ok. I love you Dean. I haven't ever loved anyone like this in my life...and the idea that I hurt you is just tearing me up inside."

 

"Well, don't. It's not necessary to feel like that. I'm sorry too. Ok? And we'll leave it at that."

 

*****

 

They arrived at Bobby's, John pulling the truck up next to the Impala as Dean parked. Sam got out of the car, his hand across his belly.

 

"You ok Sam?" John asked, rushing to his side.

 

"Yeah, she's kicking up a storm...it's like she's scared or something."

 

The door was thrown open, a man in his mid forties bounding down the stairs of Bobby's house. He was about six foot tall with long black hair and a chiselled face, he was very, verysexy.

 

"Johnny!!" he said approaching John with a smile on his face, arms open wide. John smiled and opened his arms to the man, and embraced him in a hug. Sam and Dean both gasped when the strangers lips covered their fathers. It wasn't a deep, tongue fucking kiss...but it was more than just an innocent peck.

 

"Luka, these are my boys...this is Sam," John said pulling him forward. "and this is Dean."

 

Both boys shook Luka's hand. "Nice to meet you," Sam told him. 

 

"You as well," Luka replied, Sam just noticing his thick Mediterranean accent. Luka reached his hand toward Sam's stomach, stopping to look up at Sam. "May I?" Sam nodded his approval.

 

"Shhhhh, babygirl. You are safe here. That, I have made sure of," he whispered. Luka then turned to Dean, he placed one hand on the left side of Dean's stomach, his right on the other. "You two boys also, calm - please, you are safe."

 

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" Dean asked. It wasn't rude or snotty...you know, not the typical Dean Winchester snideness. It was a simple question.

 

"Luka is a...what the hell do you like to be called? I usually just say freak, but I should be nice considering everything you have done to protect my family."

 

Luka laughed and slapped John on the back, "Freak is pretty accurate, but technically I would have to say that I am what? A magical holy man?" he grinned looking into John's eyes.

 

"Luka is a witch," John said in a matter-of-fact voice. "He has made this house a..."

 

"Magical fortress," Dean and Sam both replied at the same time. John nodded. 

 

~

 

Luka spent the next forty five minutes explaining everything to Sam and Dean, the protective symbols, the strange metallic objects hanging in the windows above the salt lines. They were Talismen, powerful, effective wards against evil. He also handed them both charms, charms that hung from leather cords. They were around the size of a quarter, and the color - copper. "Put them on, these charms hold much protective power. They will keep you safe, never take them off. Ever."

 

Dean eyeballed Sam for a moment, then slipped the necklace around his head, Sam following suit.

 

"Now, I will leave you. I have left my number by the phone. Do not hesitate to call me if the need arises." And with a whisp of smoke billowing, Luka disappeared.

 

"Dude, where the fuck did he go? Did he disapparate?"

 

"Disapparate, Dean? Really?" Sam asked laughing at Dean's silly question.

 

"Well what the fuck else would you call it?"

 

"What in the hell are you two talking about?" John asked, looking back and forth between his sons.

 

"It's a Harry Potter thing Dad," Sam answered.

 

"Who?" John asked, his brow wrinkled. Sam laughed, shaking his head. "Nothing Dad...look, Luka is one powerful witch, where did you meet him?"

 

"Long story, for another time," John simply told him.

 

"What about the kiss Dad?" Dean grinned.

 

"Another story, for another time son. Alright?"

 

******

 

John and Bobby hit the road half an hour later, hugging Sam and Dean goodbye with promises of being careful and calling every so often to let them know they were still alive. 

 

John had made the boys promise to try to be as calm as possible, not wanting them to stress too much resulting in problems with their pregnancies. As a father, he wanted to stay with them, look after them, and make sure they got everything they needed. He wanted to go baby shopping with Sam and watch the game with Dean. But as a hunter, he had to take care of what was threatening his family. He supposed that was part of being a father as well.

 

Sam had been reluctant to let them go, but finally conceded, a few hormonal tears clouding his eyes as John started the truck and headed out to find this bitch and put it in the ground once and for all. His youngest had always been the most sensitive, and he knew that Dean had his work cut out for him for the next week or so. He just hoped that they didn’t kill each other. 

 

******

 

They had been on the road for just over an hour, heading south. A conversation with Missouri had pointed them in the right direction. Not only that, she had reamed John for not telling her about the boys earlier. He managed to get her off the phone by promising her that she could come and visit when they get back. Her parting comment, though, was still stuck in his brain: “Oh, and John? Love is a lot closer than you think.”

 

What was that crazy woman on about?

 

Bobby had yet to say anything. Instead he was starring out the window, watching the landscape roll by. John had tried to draw the other man into conversation, but other than a couple of grunts, Bobby hadn't said a word. 

 

John was fed up with trying to converse with the stony silence, so he decided he was going to try and get to the bottom of the problem. He would try going for subtle, but he knew as well as anybody that that was one thing he failed to pull off every time he tried. Brut force would end up being the only way.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you, Robert? You’ve been pissy since we left.”

 

Bobby grunted again, not committing to any specific words or phrases. He glanced over at John only to turn back to the window. 

 

“And stop with the grunting! It really doesn’t become you.”

 

“You’d know,” Bobby muttered, a frown deepening the wrinkles on his forehead. 

 

“What was that?”

 

“I said, ‘you’d know’,” Bobby repeated louder.

 

“”I’d know? What the hell does that even mean?”

 

Bobby shrugged, not answering. 

 

“My God man, you are confusing as fuck. I mean really! What is wrong with you?” John gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white. 

 

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with ME?!!? I think you should be asking that question to yourself. And I’m confusing as fuck? I think you’ve got that backwards, Johnny.”

 

“There isn't anything wrong with me!”

 

“You really believe that?” Bobby asked, turning around in his seat to glare at his friend.

 

“Yes!” John was beyond confused, had no idea where all this was coming from.

 

“Says the man who sucks face with some wizard he hasn’t seen in years. Hell, you see me every goddamned day!”

 

Finally, it all clicked into place. It was like a light finally turning on, illuminating what he should have been able to see right from the word go.

 

“You’re jealous!” John said incredulously. 

 

“No. I’m. Not,” Bobby said through clenched teeth.

 

“Yes you are!” John laughed, this whole situation funny to him.

 

Bobby on the other hand, didn’t find it so funny. “Shut. Up.” Bobby wondered after so many years how John could be so wrong.

 

“You’re jealous that Luka didn’t kiss you!!” John laughed again, not seeing the way Bobby’s face clouded over again.

 

“No I’m not!”

 

“You are! Oh my God, why didn’t I see that before?”

 

“I’m not, okay?!” Bobby suddenly shouted. “I’m not jealous he didn’t kiss me, I’m jealous that he kissed you!!”

 

******

“Dean,” Sam whined, standing behind Dean who was reclining on the sofa, an orange soda in his hand.

 

“What Sam?” Dean asked, his sentence followed by a burp.

 

“I’m booooooorrrrred!” Sam whined again, and Dean didn’t need to see him to know that his brother was pouting.

 

“Go read a book or something.”

 

“I don’t want to read a book,” Sam said petulantly.

 

“Well, what do you want to do?” Dean sighed, tipping his head back to look up at Sam.

 

“I don’t know,” Sam said, puppy-dog eyes out in full force.

 

“If you don’t know, then I can’t help you,” Dean turned back to the game that was on TV, effectively ignoring Sam. 

 

Sam, not liking this lack of attention, pouted harder, eyes filling. If whining wouldn’t work, then he’d use his ‘hormones’. It was times like this he was glad that he was so hormonal because he could blame pretty much anything on them. Including this. 

 

“You don’t love me anymore, do you?” Sam sniffed.

 

Dean sighed quietly and sat up properly, turning around and patting the space next to him. “Of course I love you, Sam.” He said, wrapping his arm around his brother when he sat next to him.

 

“Then why won’t you help me? I’m bored, Dean, and you’re sitting here ignoring me.”

 

“I’m not ignoring you, baby. I’m just…tired. And a little worried,” Dean told him truthfully.

 

“About Dad and Bobby?” Sam waited for confirmation before continuing. “I am too, be we have to stay positive. They’ll come through, they always do.”

 

“I know. And I know I’m being silly, but I can’t help it, you know?”

 

“Yeah, I know. I feel the same,” Sam kissed Dean lightly on the cheek. 

 

Dean turned and captured his brother’s lips in a searing kiss. He pulled back and rested his forehead against Sam’s. “I really do love you. So fucking much I can hardly breathe sometimes.”

 

Sam smiled gently, eyes closed. “I love you so much, too. I really do. Don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

Sam hooked his legs up onto the sofa and curled into Dean. They sat there in a comfortable silence before Dean broke it.

 

“I wonder what that was about with Dad and Luka.”

 

“It is a little odd, but I bet there's a hell of a story there.” 

 

“And did you hear what he said when he touched my stomach? 'Boys', Sam. He said 'boys'.”

 

“I know,” Sam said smiling, sliding his hand across Dean’s stomach. He felt the soft fluttering of movement under his palm and he caressed it. “We’re having boys.”

 

“Do you believe him?” Dean asked, his voice quiet, trying not to break the tranquil moment they had slipped into.

 

“Yeah,” Sam whispered, “I do.” 

 

"We should really start thinking about names for them. I mean, we don't really have that long to go before they're born," Dean told him as he snuggled in closer to his lover.

 

"Have you thought about any names yet?" Dean only shrugged in response. "You have, haven't you? C'mon on tell me."

 

"Well, I haven't been thinking about the boys, because I didn't know that they were boys. But I have been thinking about a name for her," Dean told him, rubbing Sam's belly underneath his shirt. "Have you been thinking of any?"

 

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I've thought of a few that I like. I like Cheyenne, and I like Taylor..."

 

Dean giggled, "You know Sammy, one of the names that I liked for her was Cheyenne."

 

"Nuh-uh."

 

"Yes-huh Sammy, I swear! I'm not lying...I like Cheyenne, Dakota, and I even like Taylor."

 

"I like Cheyenne better," Sam started. "Do you like that the best?"

 

"How about Cheyenne Dakota? It kinda flows... Cheyenne Dakota Winchester - I really like that Sam," Dean smiled up at him.

 

"I do too. So is it official?"

 

"Yeah, it's official!" Dean smiled and pressed his lips against Sam's. He pushed Sam onto his back on the couch, his hand snaking further up his chest, his thumb circling a nipple. Sam moaned into his mouth, his hands slipping down onto Dean's ass, gripping him tightly.

 

Dean reached down the front of Sam's sweatpants, gripping his cock and stroking him gently. Sam was bucking in his hands. "Slow down baby, let's make it last," Dean growled in his ear. "Nice and slow baby, nice and slow." Dean's hands hooked into Sam's waistband and slid them slowly to the edge of his hips, Sam lifting so that he could pull them the rest of the way off. Dean threw the pants on the floor and ran his hands up the inside of his thighs, pushing them apart and laying between them. Dean threaded his hands into Sam's hair, "I'm gonna fuck you long and hard tonight Sammy, I'm gonna take you higher and make you come so hard that you see stars." Sam's body shuddered under Dean's, his arm snaking up to the back of Dean's head pulling him down into a deep hard kiss.

 

Their kisses were becoming faster, more erratic. Sam was fully hard, his cock pressed into Dean's stomach, "Dean...I need, want --mmmm," he panted pulling Dean's shirt up over his head, his hand trailing lower, popping the button on Dean's jeans, lowering the zipper quickly. Sam shoved his brother's jeans down his lean hips to his knees, Dean kicking them the rest of the way off. Dean pulled away and started to get up. "Where you going?" Sam whimpered, his face flush, cheeks pink, lips red and swollen.

 

"To get this," Dean grinned holding his hand up from where it had been fishing in his bag, showing Sam the bottle of cherry lube.

 

"Come here," Sam said holding his hand out to Dean. Dean took his hand in his own and allowed Sam to pull him down onto the sofa. Dean's knees settled between Sam's prone legs and he clicked open the bottle and poured a liberal amount into his hand and rubbed his cock, slicking himself. Dean pulled one of Sam's legs high on his waist, the other over his shoulder. He pressed his cock slowly past the tight ring of muscles, resulting in a low "mmmmm" from Sam. 

 

"You ok?" he asked Sam looking down into his eyes, "I don't wanna hurt you."

 

"Not hurting me, s'ok baby. Keep going, fill me up."

 

Their love making was slow and sensual, Dean slowly rocking in and out, his sweat-sheened body sliding against Sam. His moans filling the room as maintained the control to go slow. He pulled his cock from his brothers body, Sam almost whining at the loss. Dean's lips descended on his thick hard shaft, sucking him to the base, Sam's cock bumping the back of his throat. "MMM," Dean moaned, the vibrations of Dean's mouth making Sam cry out, "Motherfuckinghell!!" as he exploded into Dean's mouth. Dean pulled both of Sam's legs up around his shoulders, and sank his dick balls deep inside his brother. He started rocking deeply, "You're so beautiful, I love watching your face when you come, I love you..." Dean panted, burying his face into Sam's neck. His pace quickened, his breaths fast and short. Sam pushed Dean over onto his back and began riding him, his hands sliding up Dean's chest, then coming to rest on either side of Dean's head. Dean began to thrust up to meet Sam's down movements, "Oh fuck Dean!! Oh...yeah...yeah!!!!" Sam yelled out, leaning down almost flat against Dean's body.

 

"Ohh, Sammybaby. Oh God...I'm coming..." Dean rasped, screaming out against Sam's neck as he came. Sam's who had grown fully hard again spilled his seed at the same moment, coating Dean's belly.

 

*****

 

John didn't know what to make of Bobby's admission. He simply watched the road and was trying to sort it out in his head.

 

Yeah, he and Luka had had some fun together once upon a time...and Bobby knew that. He was the only one outside of John and Luka that knew. 

 

So is Bobby into me? Is he really jealous that Luka kissed me? John's mind wandered. Does he, could he possibly...love me?

 

"You're thinking to hard," Bobby interrupted John's thoughts. John only chuckled softly. "Yeah Johnny, everything that is running through that head of yours is true."

 

"What's running through my head?"

 

Bobby laughed. "How long have we known each other?"

 

"A long time, my friend. Longer than I've known anyone else."

 

"Right...I know you, I know how you think. I know what you are trying to figure out in that hard head of yours."

 

John turned his head and looked at his friend, "So, you in love with me?" John asked him.

 

"You think, John?" Bobby relplied sarcastically.

 

"Why didn't you ever tell me? I mean, it's not something that I ever thought you felt. You never even aluded that you were into men."

 

Bobby laughed, "Yeah, I can see it now...'Hey John, you wanna watch the game, oh...here's a beer. And guess what? I'm in love with you!'. Is that how it was supposed to go?"

 

John let out a bark of laughter."Bobby, Bobby, Bobby...you just don't know shit man. All these wasted years that we could have spent together, and all you had to do was tell me that you were gay."

 

"I'm not gay, John. Or have you forgotten my ex wife?"

 

"Well, excuse me Mr. Politically Correct - bi-sexual then, is that better?"

 

"No, I don't like labels," Bobby laughed.

 

*****

 

The brother’s had eventually moved up to the bedroom where they proceeded to enjoy a second round, slowly taking their time with each other's bodies before they collapsed, sweaty and exhausted. 

 

Sam soon found his way to the land of dreams, curled up beside his lover, while Dean drifted off for about an hour, only to wake and calm his brother through his frantic dreaming. 

 

Sam’s brow smoothed as Dean’s gentle words and small kisses chased away his nightmares, and now, Dean just lay there watching him as he slept. It never ceased to amaze him how good looking Sam was. He always teased Sam about how Dean, himself, was the more good looking of the pair. But in reality, Sam was beautiful. Dean couldn’t stop staring, couldn’t stop looking at Sam’s relaxed face. His finger tips traced his brother’s jaw, feeling the slight stubble under his touch. He felt him shift, and not wanting Sam to wake, pulled his hand back and returned to just looking. 

 

So much had changed in the past year; the movement in his stomach was a constant reminder of that. Not that he regretted it. Hell, no. There was nothing in this world that could make him regret what he had; the love of a good man and the family he never thought he would have. The only thing that he did regret, though, was how long it took him to get his act together and the circumstances under which it happened. He wished that he could’ve given Sam the rainbows and sunshine he deserved. But instead he got something else entirely.

 

Flashback

 

Dean could still hear the words that had flown out of Sam’s mouth with the intention to hurt all too clear. He sat alone, Sam having stormed out moments ago, leaving him to stare brokenly after him.

 

They were in another no-name town, staying in another no-name motel. Tensions had risen since their last hunt in which a small child had unfortunately lost her life. It was neither of the brother’s fault. It was just an unfortunate case of wrong timing, so much so that the sacrifice had already taken place.

 

They stopped the demon before it could use the child's organs to become immortal and then high-tailed it out of there, notifying the authorities about the young girl’s body. Although Dean had told Sam repeatedly that he was not to blame, Sam couldn’t seem to wrap his head around it. 

 

“Sam, you’ve got to stop tormenting yourself!” Dean sighed later that night. They had checked into a room an hour previous and Dean could still see the burden weighing heavily on his brother’s shoulders. 

 

“But it was my fault we were too late!! I didn’t find the location quick enough.”

 

“You did all you could, Sammy. There was no way for us to know the sacrifice would happen an hour earlier.”

 

“But I should’ve!!!!” Sam cried out in desperation. “I’m the one who has the visions! I should’ve seen it!!”

 

Dean placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder in a way that was supposed to be comforting, but Sam just shrugged it off, taking a couple of steps away from his brother. Dean would never admit the sharp pang that struck his heart.

 

“Sam, don’t do this to yourself. It’s a shitty thing that happened and I wish we could’ve saved the kid's life, but Sam, it’s not your fault!!”

 

“You don’t get it, do you?! I was supposed to save her, I was supposed to get us there before it happened, but I didn’t. I failed her…and I failed you.”

 

“Failed me? Sam…what?” Dean was taken aback by Sam’s words, not knowing what he was getting at.

 

“I can never live up to your or Dad's standards,” Sam explained quietly. “And I’m ok with that. But I wanted to make you proud, wanted to impress you I guess, and I always fail.”

 

“Sam, you don’t need to impress me. I’m so proud of you anyway, it wouldn’t matter to me if you screwed up all the time–”

 

“I knew it!” Sam cried suddenly, cutting Dean off. “You do think I screwed up.”

 

“No, Sam, that wasn’t what I meant!” Dean shouted, not knowing which way to turn. This situation was escalating rapidly and Dean could see it not ending well.

 

Sam apparently wasn’t listening to Dean, instead choosing to say the first thing what would come into his head, not really thinking about what he was saying. 

 

“Fuck you, Dean. As soon as we meet Dad again, I’m gone. You can go back to being the favourite and I’ll go back to being the waste of space.” 

 

Sam picked up his jacket, shoving it on and opening door the room.

 

“I really…I really hate you sometimes.” 

 

Sam threw one last glance at Dean, not seeing the broken look on his brother’s face, and left the motel, his intent to find the closest bar where he could get wasted and forget. 

 

*****

 

Sam left the dingy pub a good two hours later, his mood no lighter, but his senses heavily clouded in his inebriated state. He so regretted what he had said to Dean, not meaning any of it. He knew that he was torn up over not saving the young girl, but there was no need to take it out on Dean. He didn’t know why he said he hated him, because it was a far cry from the truth. He loved him, loved him so much that it was killing him inside that he hurt him. So that's why he was stumbling through a back alley, sure it was a short cut to get back to his brother and beg for forgiveness. 

 

He never heard the foot steps behind him, never heard the belt buckle rattle. He was shoved against the wall of a building so suddenly and violently that he lost his balance, and smacked his head on the hard brick wall. He caught a few words as he was punched and thrown to the ground. 

 

“Such a tight ass…gonna shove my cock so deep…faggot…”

 

Filthy laughter filled his ears as he his world went fuzzy and faded into black. 

 

*****

 

Dean had had enough of waiting for Sam and decided to go and look for him. He had come to the conclusion that he would drag Sam back, who would no doubt be so drunk he wouldn’t be able to see straight. He would wait for him to sober up and then he would tell Sam exactly how he felt. It was the only thing he could think to do to stop Sam from leaving. The thought of Sammy leaving him made him feel so sick to his stomach. 

 

He made his way towards the bar they passed on their way into town, sure that was where Sam would’ve gone.

 

Before he reached the parking lot, he heard laughing and scuffling coming from one of the side allies. Normally he wouldn’t have paid a second mind to it, but there was this feeling in his gut, a nagging ache that caused him to stop and look. 

 

What he saw made his blood run cold.

 

There were three men, obviously drunk and looking like they belonged to the Hell’s Angels, standing over a body lying face down. Dean took a step closer, then hurried into the alley when he saw the person who was on the ground with his trousers and underwear pulled down, exposing his ass. Dean could see one of the men standing over him fisting his cock, his intention clear. 

 

That was all Dean needed to see and the next moment he was striding over to them, gun pulled from the back of his jeans. He pulled back the safety and aimed at the would-be rapists. 

 

“Get the fuck away from him!” Dean growled.

 

Three pairs of eyes looked up at him, obviously going to make trouble but then they saw the gun pointed towards them. The scruffiest one, who had his dick out, hurriedly tucked it away and rose his hands to ward off Dean’s unwanted attention. “Easy guy. We’re only having a bit of fun.”

 

“This is what you call fun?!” he exclaimed, cocking the gun. “Get the hell out of here before I fucking shoot you between the eyes.”

 

They scampered off without so much as another sound. 

 

Dean clicked the safety into place and tucked the gun back into his jeans. He turned back to the man lying on the ground with the intention of helping him when he suddenly saw who it was.

 

His skin went clammy and he felt his heart drop to his stomach when he saw the mop of hair. 

 

“Sammy….”

 

TBC……


	8. Chapter 8

Flashback continues

 

Dean fell to his knees beside the limp form of his brother. "Sammy..." Dean's heartbroken voice sobbed. Dean scooped Sam into his arms, his body resting against Dean's chest. "Come on Sammy...wake up! Don't do this to me...don't you fucking do this!"

 

The bikers had beaten Sam pretty badly, his nose was bloodied, lip split, and he appeared to have a black eye. Dean pressed two fingers to his neck and sighed with relief at the feel of a pulse. His hand slid down Sam's chest, looking to see if he had been knifed or perhaps shot. Relief showered over Dean. He stood, still holding onto Sam and then pulled him up and over his shoulder...heading to the Impala.

 

Dean laid Sam in the backseat, pulling off his leather jacket and covering him up. He decided that he would take Sam to the hospital to have him checked over, as he could have internal injuries. Dean peeled out of the bar parking lot and onto the road, making a promise to himself, as soon as he found out that Sam was alright...he was going to look for those bikers.

 

*****

 

Dean stood as the ER Doctor approached. "How is he?" Dean asked, worry etched on his face.

 

"He'll be ok, but he has some pretty serious injuries," the Doctor said, looking at Dean suspiciously. "He has four broken ribs, an occular fracture on the left side of his face, not to mention all of the bruises and scrapes, and he has a concussion."

 

"Was he..." Dean's voice cracked, "was he raped?"

 

"No, he was not. I performed a rape exam. There is no evidence of that. I guess that he's lucky you came along when you did."

 

"Can I see him?"

 

Just as the words came out of his mouth, a nurse approached. "Doctor, he's awake." 

 

Dean made to head toward the room, the Doctor putting his hands out against Dean's chest, which Dean agressively smacked away.

 

"I want to see him, get the fuck out of my way!" Dean snarled. 

 

The Doctor took two steps back from him. 

 

"Look son, I'm not trying to start anything here. I need to finish the rest of my exam. Then we will get him into a room and you will be able to come in and see him. Alright?" he paused looking at Dean. "Please, let me do my job."

 

Dean nodded, and plopped back down in the cold seat.

 

*****

 

Dean was pacing back and forth in the waiting area. It had been close to thirty minutes since the nurse had said that Sam was awake. Finally having enough, Dean barged into the room, startling the Doctor and a tech. Sam sat up a little straighter, a smile playing across his lips. "Dean!"

 

Dean walked over to Sam and pulled him into a hug, "Don't you ever do that to me again! You scared the shit out of me." 

 

"I'm alright Dean. Really. I was just telling the Doc here that I don't think that I need to stay all night. But he's being pretty insistent." Dean pulled back from Sam and gently caressed his face. "I think you should stay. You got a pretty bad knock on your head there. I mean, I know it's pretty hard, but we need to make sure that you're alright." 

 

Sam sighed. "Dean, I don't want to stay, now I can leave under my own steam, and walk back to the room, or you can help me."

 

Dean smiled, looking up at the Doctor, "See? Hard headed." He sighed "Alright Sammy...let's get you dressed and outta here."

 

The Doctor explained leaving AMA, and left the room for the appropriate paperwork. Sam began giggling, holding onto his ribs as he did, a few tears welling in his eyes.

 

"What are you laughing at?" Dean inquired.

 

"You won't believe the questions that he asked me," Sam smiled."Did you tell them that we were brothers?" Dean frowned a moment, thinking. Then shook his head. Sam laughed, followed by a pained "ooooh," holding his ribs.

 

"Well quit laughing you dork," Dean grinned, running his hand across Sam's forehead, pulling his bangs out of his eyes. Sam stared at Dean a moment. His attention was...well, it was more than brotherly. First the hug, because after all - Dean Winchester didn't hug, the caress of his face, and now this gentle touch of his forehead and hair. Dean leaned in toward his brother, his hands cupping Sam's face and bending his head down...Dean kissed him on the forehead. "I love you Sammy, and uh...I'm sorry that I never tell you."

 

"Wow," Sam sighed, "are you sure that the bikers didn't hit you upside your head?"

 

Dean looked at him, his hands still on the sides of his face. Dean leaned in again. Sam's heart began to beat faster. Dean was inches from his face. Is he going to kiss me? Sam wondered. Dean was moving closer, his tongue snaked out of his lips momentarily, lightly licking...his head tilted to the right...he was only a breath away and then - - - their lips touched.

 

It was everything that Sam had ever dreamed it would be. The kiss was tender, gentle. Nothing like Sam thought that Dean would kiss. He had always pegged Dean for an 'all heat' kind of kisser/lover. When Dean's tongue breached Sam's mouth, his entire body shook. Sam's hands went into Dean's hair as Dean's thumb gently brushed against his cheek. 

 

When they pulled apart, Dean's hand slid along Sam's face, his thumb ghosting across his lips. "Whew...that was umm," Sam shook his head. "That was..." Dean stood, clearly appalled or shocked at what he had just done.

 

"Fuck Sam...I'm sorry...I don't know why I did that."

 

"That was wonderful Dean. Everything I had ever hoped that it would be, don't you dare tell me that you're sorry. And I hope that you did that because you wanted to kiss me, because you feel the same way that I feel."

 

Dean looked hopefully at Sam. "And how do you feel?"

 

Sam scoffed, looking down at the blanket covering his legs. "I'm, uh - I've been...I'm - damn this is harder than I thought it would be."

 

Dean slid his hand around the back of Sam's head and pulling him into another soul searing kiss, but whispering first, "I'm in love with you, too."

 

Sam went to move away from the bed, but was hit by a wave of dizziness. He stumbled slightly against Dean who deftly caught him and guided him back to the bed. 

 

“Easy there, little brother,” he pushed Sam’s bangs gently off his forehead. Sam was looking a little pale and Dean thought that maybe Sam should stay over night after all. He voiced this to his brother.

 

“I think maybe you’re right,” Sam agreed. “Good job I didn’t sign those papers, huh?”

 

At that moment, the doctor came back in. “Ok, so you signed the papers then?” he asked picking them up to check them over. When he noticed that Sam had not put his signature on them, he raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

 

“Sam’s decided he’s going to follows doctors orders, haven’t you?”

 

Sam nodded, smiling sheepishly, “I feel kinda dizzy,” Sam said honestly.

 

“That’s probably due to the concussion you suffered. Ok, well get back into your gown and hop back into bed. One of the nurses will be in later to make sure your comfortable.”

 

“Do as the good doctor says, Sam, and I’ll be back in the morning to come pick you up.”

 

Sam latched onto Dean’s hand, his gaze imploring. “Can…can you stay with me?” he asked quietly. “I-I don’t want to be on my own.”

 

Dean cast a look at the doctor before looking back at Sam. “I don’t think that’s allowed, Sammy.” 

 

The pout that came onto Sam’s face struck a cord in his heart. Apparently it did with the doctor's, too.

 

“I’ll find someone to bring you in a cot to sleep on. Just make sure you keep the noise down.” And with that the doctor left the room, smiling to himself about the pair that were obviously more involved then they were letting on. 

 

*****

 

The cot arrived a few minutes later, Sam already back in bed. Dean pulled off his boots, jeans and shirt before he crawled under the scratchy hospital blankets. Hell, he’d slept in worse.

 

“Dean?” Sam whispered in the dark.

 

“Yeah Sammy?” Dean answered behind a yawn.

 

“Are you really in love with me?” His voice had a note of uncertainty behind it. “You weren’t just saying it because I was nearly raped, were you?”

 

Dean got off the cot and made the short distance over to the bed where he made Sam move over and climbed in next to him. “No Sam. No.” He wrapped his arms around his brother and kissed the top of his head when it came to rest on his chest. “I’ve loved you as more than a brother for so long, and tonight just made me realize I couldn’t hide it anymore. I never could’ve hoped that you felt the same way.”

 

“I do, Dean,” Sam whispered into his brother’s chest. “I really do. But Dean, we need to talk about it, ok?”

 

“I agree, Sam. We do. But for now, just get some sleep.” 

 

They both fell asleep wrapped around each other, both content in finding love, but slightly apprehensive of what their impending talk would bring.

 

*****

 

Present Day

 

Dean was was still thinking about that time that seemed to have happened a life time ago when Sam stated groaning. He watched as his brother's eyes fluttered and finally opened, coming awake.

 

"Hey." 

 

Sam yawned and stretched, the movement all too appealing to Dean. 

 

"Hey," Sam replied, snuggling back into Dean's arms. His hand worked his way down in between them and came to rest on Dean's stomach, sighing as he felt the slight movement underneath his finger tips. "You have a good sleep?"

 

"Yeah," Sam said as he continued to caress Dean's abdomen. He almost purred in contentment when Dean placed his own hand on his baby bulge. "Did you?"

 

"I couldn't sleep," Dean admitted, smiling down at Sam when he turned to look up at him. 

 

"How come? Were the twins keeping you awake?"

 

"No. I just couldn't stop staring at you and then I got thinking about when we finally pulled our heads out of our asses and admitted how we felt."

 

"I'm still really sorry for the way I acted," Sam told him, still contrite even though they had already sorted it all out as soon as Sam got out of the hospital.

 

"I've told you before, Sammy, it's ok. You were angry and I probably didn't help much either."

 

"I sometimes think," Sam started after a moment, "what would've happened if you hadn't come along when you did." Sam felt Dean stiffen and immediately regreted his words because he knew that Dean had started to have nightmares about not getting there in time shortly after it happened. "Dean...I--I'm sorry. I didn't think."

 

Dean pulled back from Sam's embrace and sat up, his back turned to his brother. His legs hung over the edge and he had his elbows resting on his knees, face in his hands. The image of Sam lying face down with his jeans forced down still made his stomach turn. The thought of what could have happened was something he never wanted to imagine. 

 

He felt Sam's hands go around his chest and hold him tightly. Small kisses rained against his shoulder and neck, and slowly the tension drained from his body. "It makes me sick thinking about what they could've done to you. But Sam," Dean turned and looked at his brother whose eyes were shiny and wet. "If it...if I hadn't been there in time, I wouldn't feel any different about you. Could never feel any different."

 

"I know," Sam whispered, and kissed Dean gently. "I know." He was quiet for a moment before he continued talking, trying to make the atmosphere lighter. "I was glad that my bruises healed quite quickly. I felt so hideous and didn't think that you'd want me with my eye swollen shut."

 

"God, Sammy. If only you knew how much I wanted you. I thought that I'd be rushing things if I made a move too soon."

 

"Really? If I'd known that, I would've jumped you as soon as we finished that 'talk' we had."

 

"It's a good job you didn't, because I wouldn't have wanted to take you back to the hospital having done more damage to yourself."

 

Sam chuckled, squeezing Dean in his embrace. "Could you imagine their faces? Especially having to tell them what we'd been up to."

 

Dean laughed along with him, nuzzling his face into the crease between Sam's neck and shoulder. "I love you so much, Sammy. I just don't know what I'd do without you." 

 

"Love you, too, you big softy." Sam started squirming slightly, and pulled away from the embrace. "Damn kid's sitting on my bladder." Sam laughed as he unwound himself from his brother and headed to the bathroom, relieved that he seemed to be ok. 

 

"You want something to eat?" Dean called as he pulled on some clothes. His stomach was grumbling, the twins demanding food. 

 

"Yeah." Sam called as he dried is hands. "I'll be down in a minute."

 

Dean headed to the kitchen and started rumaging through the fridge. Nothing really seemed appealing and it wasn't like they could head into town and get some take-out. 

 

"What're you cooking me, lover?" Sam asked as he sauntered, well, tried to saunter, into the kitchen, pressing himself up firmly against his brother's back. 

 

"Lover? I hate to break it to you Sammy, but Danielle Steele you ain't." He laughed when Sam swatted him on the shoulder and plonked down in one of the chairs.

 

Dean started clattering around with pots and pans as he started to cook their food. Sam watched him the whole time, not being able to take his eyes off the object of his affection. He shifted in his seat as lust began to curl in his stomach. He knew he wouldn't be able to get it up again for a while, but just seeing Dean there acting all domestic caused Sam to realise a kink he'd never known he had. 

 

The sudden sound of Dean's phone ringing pulled him out of his thoughts.

 

Dean looked at the caller display and saw who was calling.

 

"It's Dad."

 

*****

 

Sam stood and walked over to Dean, who had just flipped the cell open. "Dad, are you ok?"

 

"Yes, son, I'm okay. We got a lead on the bastard. I just wanted to check in with you two. I knew that you would be worried. Is everything ok there? I mean if you're not feeling safe, I can get Luka to..."

 

"No Dad, we don't need a babysitter..." Dean regretted the words the instant that they left his lips. He knew that his father just wanted them protected, and was only trying to be helpful. "I'm sorry Dad...I didn't mean that."

 

"It's ok Dean, I know you didn't. How's Sammy? He ok?"

 

"Yeah Dad, he's fine. He's dancing around here...I think he wants to talk to you..." Dean barely finished when Sam snatched the phone out of his hand.

 

"Hey Dad, you ok?"

 

"Yeah Sammy, I'm just fine. You ok? How're the babies?"

 

Sam smiled, he just realized that John didn't know that they had named their little girl. "Cheynne is just find Dad, she's been kicking the hell out of my ribs and bladder, but she's fine. And the boys...Dean hasn't been complaining much, so they are good too."

 

"Cheynne huh? I like that Sammy. When did you two pick out her na..." John paused a moment. "What Bobby?" Sam could hear Bobby's muffled voice, he was trying hard to make out what he was saying, but the racket from Dean cooking had seriously drown out Bobby's voice. "Look Sammy, I have to go son. You and your brother stay in that house, you hear me? We have taken care of everything. Luka will be by once a week bringing groceries and other essentials. And uhh...you'll be having a visitor. Missouri is coming to stay with you two until I get back."

 

"Dad," Sam whispered, turning away from Dean so that he wouldn't hear him. "You know that Dean is gonna kill you when you get back, right? He doesn't like to be fussed over, and you know it."

 

"He doesn't complain when you do it."

 

"That's because he is my lover Dad, my partner. Of course he's gonna handle it better with me, but he still bitches."

 

"Look Sammy, I gotta go. I love you son. Tell your brother I love him too...tell him I'm sorry about Missouri, I was only wanting to help take some of the stress off of you boys."

 

"I know Dad, we love you too. You two be careful, alright? And call us later." Sam snapped Dean's cell shut just in time to see Dean toss the pan away from him, yelling "FUCK!" at the top of his lungs. Sam rushed to his side, "What?"

 

"I burnt my fucking hand!" Dean whimpered so very un-Dean like. Sam led him over to the sink and ran the cold water pulling Dean's hand underneath. "Ahhhh, that hurts Sammy."

 

"You need to keep it under there, it will cool off the burn and hopefully lessen the severity of it. Now you keep it there until I get back. K?"

 

*****

 

Sam sat on the sofa and cleaned the area on Dean's hand, applied burn ointment and patched him up, pulling his hand up to his lips, kissing the bandaged skin. "See, all better," he grinned at him. 

 

Dean snorted, "I still can't believe I actually whined about a burn. I mean, I've been shot, stabbed, thrown across a room, knocked out - had the shit beat out of me by a band of drunk assholes because I was too stupid to keep my mouth shut...and I whimper about a burn on my hand."

 

"Aww baby...it's just all the hormones or something. Maybe you're sensitive physically as well as emotionally because of the pregnancy!" Sam grinned. Dean pushed his shoulder. 

 

"Shut up, you big ole girl," Dean laughed.

 

"Uhh, Dean? I have something that I need to tell you, and I just promised that I wouldn't tell you, but I think that it's a better idea than springing it on you with the...arrival."

 

"Do what?"

 

"Missouri is coming here to stay until Dad and Bobby come back."

 

"Oh, hell no she isn't! That woman picks on me, and I'm telling you Sammy...I just might kill her if she nags on me! What in the HELL was Dad thinking? Is he completely inSANE?"

 

He's just trying to help Dean. Make things easier on us."

 

"I just might kill her Sam. You know how she is with me. I'm telling you, I may have these babies in jail if she starts nagging me." Dean's cell rang. "Speak of the devil," he groaned opeing his cell.

 

"Dean Winchester...don't you get all attitudie on me! You know that I will be good to you boy. Don't make me bend you over my knee when I get there...because I will!" she said in a playful voice.

 

"Oh, it's so nice to hear from you..." Dean snarked.

 

"Boy, I'm just playing with you, now you listen up good. I'm coming there to help around with you two. It's hard being pregnant and doing housework, cooking, and laundry. Now don't go thinking that I am gonna be at your beck and call...but I am coming to help! Now then, you be a good boy, and take care of that hand. I'll be there in a few hours. Is there anything that you need me to stop and get?"

 

"Uhh, yeah...would you stop and get me some M&M's?"

 

Sam smacked Dean on the shoulder. "Cookies!!! Dean tell her to get me some cookies. Fudgy ones! With the stripes!"

 

Dean grinned at Sam sudden enthuisam at Keebler Fudge Stripe cookies, then told Missouri what they both wanted. Knowing damn well that she'd show up with fruit and healthy crap.

 

"Alright. You have my number if you need anything else. I will see you soon sweetheart."

 

"Bye Missouri," Dean said nicely.

 

*****

 

Around three hours later, Missouri walked into the house...without knocking. Dean shot up from the floor where he was poised between Sam's legs. "Hello?" her voice rang out as she came around the corner just as Sam was fastening his jeans.

 

"Ooops, I'm sorry, I...oh my!" she gasped as she left the room. 

 

Dean giggled, "Never seen that woman speechless."

 

"Yeah, laugh it up...you're not standing here with a hard on."

 

Dean's lips broke into an evil grin, reached down and took Sam's hand and led him up to the bedroom and shoved him inside - dropping to his knees to finish the job, so to speak.

 

*****

 

They were roused from bed by a wonderful smell wafting through the house. Sam, of course, made it downstairs first. When Dean came around the corner, he saw Sam in a hug with her. "Well, don't just stand there, come gimme a hug boy!" she said to Dean, who walked up to the portly woman and embraced her.

 

"You two work up an appetite?" she grinned.

 

"Yes ma'am," they rang out together.

 

This might not be too bad Dean thought. Not too bad at all.

 

*****

 

Later that night when they had gone to bed after Missouri had fed them, albeit, not allowing them to eat ‘crap’, they curled up together, Sam clinging to his brother like a barnacle fused to the bottom of a ship. Dean didn’t mind though. He quite liked having his warmth surrounding him. 

 

As they drifted off to sleep, his mind flicked back to the first time they were together.

 

 

*****

flashback

 

A week had gone by since they had left the hospital and Sam’s wounds were healing nicely. They were staying for a couple of days, allowing Sam to recuperate from his attack. 

 

The night before, Dean managed to ward off an impending nightmare about what could have happened. Sam had been there, soothing his anxieties with soothing caresses and gentle kisses. It struck them both a little amusing that things had gone full circle; it wasn’t so long ago that Dean had been the one to chase away his brother’s dreams. 

 

That evening, Dean had gone out to pick the up some dinner, thus giving Sam a window of opportunity to get the ball rolling for what he hoped would be a memorable night. He was so goddamn horny, although he knew the reason why Dean hadn’t touched him yet was because he didn’t want to rush him. But that didn’t mean he was going to let it continue. 

 

He turned down the covers on the bed that they had been sharing since Sam was discharged before he went and dug out the candles he had snuck out to buy and subsequently stashed in his bag. He lit them and placed them around the room, making sure they weren’t close to anything that would set alight. He made sure the curtains were pulled before he stripped down to his underwear, not wanting passer-by’s to get an eye full. 

 

He had a feeling that Dean was more than likely to rip him to pieces for this, but he didn’t care. He just wanted his first time with his brother, the only person he ever truly loved, to be special. He didn’t want it to be some meaningless fuck that they could get just anywhere.

 

Now came the wait. He perched on the edge of the bed and waited anxiously for his brother’s return.

 

Sam didn’t have to wait long. Dean walked in not fifteen minutes later, carrying a restaurant bag with Ziggi’s scrawled across it. Looked like Italian tonight. 

 

He watched as Dean took notice of the candlelit room, then of him, sitting practically naked and nervous on the bed. He could almost hear the wheels turning in his brother’s head, assessing the situation. 

 

“Sammy?” Dean started, kicking the door shut behind him and placing the bag of food on the small table. “What’s going on?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sam asked, his voice sounding much more confident then he felt. 

 

“Are you planning to seduce me?” Dean said, a smile beginning to blossom on his face. But Sam took this for the mockery that he was sure to come.

 

“Forget it,” Sam said and hurriedly stood. “Just for get it.” He started to blow out the candles, when Dean caught his wrist and spun him around to face him.

 

“Stop, Sammy,” Dean whispered, not letting his brother go when he started to struggle in his grip. “You had all this planned?”

 

Sam nodded, looking down, not wanting to meet his brother’s eyes. But that became impossible when Dean cupped his cheek and forced his head up. His brother’s expression was unreadable, and Sam held his breath as waited for Dean to respond.

 

“You are the biggest corn-ball I know,” Dean chuckled, but quickly regretted saying that when he saw his brother’s hopeful face fall and his eyes become bright with a build up of tears.

 

“I’m sorry, it was stupid, I didn’t think--” Sam was suddenly cut off by Dean’s lips claiming his, in a tender kiss that conveyed so much more than words ever could. 

 

“It’s not stupid,” Dean breathed, his lips still barely touching his brother’s, eyes closed. “Never stupid Sam.” 

 

Sam was going to respond, but Dean engaged him in another kiss that sent an electrical surge from his lips right down to the tips of his toes. He’d never felt a kiss in his toes before. He gasped when he felt Dean’s fingers dip into his hair and pull on it suddenly.

 

Sam’s gasp enabled Dean’s tongue to dip into his mouth, and Dean whimpered, actually whimpered when Sam’s tongue met his own. Dean’s fingers tightened their grip in Sam’s hair, dragging him impossibly closer, not being able to get close enough. 

 

“Fuck…” Sam panted as he pulled away and looked at his brother’s flushed face before leaning back in devouring Dean’s mouth, his hands slipping under the lapels of Dean’s jacket, the momentum pushing it off his shoulders, slipping down his arms and dropping onto the floor. 

 

“Want you…” Dean murmured as he walked Sam backwards towards the bed. He pulled back so he was able to pull his t-shirt over his head, his muscles flexing, as he discarded it on the floor. He stood there panting, lips wet and shining in the last of the candle light.

 

“You’ve got me,” Sam told him, fingers tracing down his brother’s chest, taking the time to skim over the peaked nipples. 

 

Dean shivered at the sensation, eyes slipping closed as Sam plucked at the pebble-hard nipples. “Fuck, Sammy!” he gasped, his back arching slightly at the sensation. “Please!” The next thing he knew, Sam had unbuckled his belt and was pulling at his fly, trying to get it undone, trying to get to the forbidden flesh beneath the layers of clothes. Well, layer.

 

Sam drew in a deep breath when he saw the wiry, dark hair that peaked out as the zipper drew lower with each click. He looked up at Dean, who had the decency to blush.

 

“We’re due a laundry run,” he explained. 

 

Sam chuckled as he kissed Dean again, the laughter turning into a deep, dirty moan. The backs of his knees finally hit the edge of the bed and he sat down slowly, dragging Dean with him. He slid up the bed slowly, Dean crawling up over him, almost like a lion stalking its prey. Sam had never been so turned on in his life. 

 

“Are you sure you want this?” Dean asked, his voice thick with want. “Because, once we start, I don’t think I’m going to be able to stop.”

 

Sam lifted his hips up and pushed down the elastic of his boxers, shoving them down his legs and kicking them off. “Is this answer enough for you?” 

 

Dean looked at his baby brother sprawled out underneath him, and he dared to look down at the arousal he knew was there; he had felt it only moments before when their hips were pressed up against one another. Dean pulled back from Sam and got off the bed, but before he could do anything more, he could see that Sam thought the worst as fear blossomed in his eyes and he tried to cover himself. Dean quickly put him at ease as he bent down and pulled off his boots and then shed his socks and jeans. 

 

And now here they were, skin pressed against skin, sharing the same breath, writhing as one.

 

Sam panted from underneath Dean, his back arching as pleasure coursed through his veins as they continued to grind against one another, their weeping cocks slipping and sliding alongside the other. “Fuck Dean, I need you inside me,” Sam groaned as Dean’s hands found their way in between their sweat-slick bodies and grasped his dick. 

 

When Dean actually processed what Sam had said, his hand stilled and he leant back slightly so he could look down at him. Sam’s bangs were stuck to his head, face flushed and wet with sweat, and his eyes were so dilated with lust that there was only thin rim of moss-green surrounding the black pupil. He looked fucking beautiful. “Are you sure?” Dean asked, his voice gruff with want.

 

“Yes…” Sam sighed as Dean’s hand started to move again. “I-I’m sure, Dean. Please! I want to feel you…”

 

“Ok, Sammy, ok.” Dean moved off him and reached over to his bag, digging into the side pocket to find the almost-gone tube of KY. That’s what came of fantasizing about your brother for so long. 

 

Sam spread his legs, bending them at the knee so Dean could settle between them. He looked up at the older man with such trust in his eyes and heart and felt love completely surround him as he saw the same look in Dean’s eyes. He heard the click of the lip go, but was too focused on Dean’s lips that were sucking on his neck, leaving an array of marks, he was sure. 

 

Sam gasped suddenly when he felt the cold touch of the lube accompanied with the pressure of Dean’s digit, no pressing in, just massaging the area. 

 

Dean could feel Sam’s hips pressing down on his hand, obviously trying to get his finger to breach him and complied with the apparent wish. The sensation was like nothing he had felt before. He’d been with plenty of women, felt the slick wetness of their pussies, but this tight, moist heat…fuck, he couldn’t wait to get his cock in there. 

 

Sam’s head tilted back in a silent scream as Dean pressed in another finger, feeling them graze against his prostate. His eyes rolled back into his head as Dean did it again, fascinated with his brother’s reaction.

 

“More…Dean…more...” Sam moaned, hips bucking and pressing down onto Dean’s fingers. If Dean didn’t put his cock inside him soon, Sam was sure he was going to spontaneously combust! 

 

Dean could see the way Sam was writhing on the mattress and decided Sam had enough prepping. He pulled his fingers out of his brother, much to his obvious dismay, and squirted some more lube onto his hand. He slathered it on his hard member, groaning at the sensation, but stopped before he could lose control.

 

Sam felt the blunt tip Dean’s cock pressing against him, and felt a sudden wave of apprehension, but when he looked up into Dean’s eyes, that all melted away. Dean went slowly, pressing in inch by inch, and Sam was grateful for that. The initial entry was quite painful, but once he grew accustomed to the feeling, slowly the burn dwindled away to a surprising feeling of pleasure. 

 

Dean leant down and kissed Sam, his tongue plundering his mouth as he tried not to come too soon. “God…Sam, you're so tight…” Dean broke off with a moan when Sam clenched his muscles, the tight, velvet glove on Dean’s cock turning into to a vice-like grip.

 

“N-need you, need you to move,” Sam panted, wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist, his arms pulling Dean further down onto him. He gasped and arched his back again when Dean did start to move, the slow slide touching nerve endings he had never felt before.

 

Dean tried to take his time, but it was just too tight, too fucking tight and he couldn’t stop his hips from snapping forward.

 

Sam cried out as Dean hit his prostate, kept hitting it, while Dean’s hand had worked its way back between their bodies, grasping his cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts.

 

“Sam, I-I’m gonna…gonna come!” Dean panted, burying his face into Sam’s neck and bit down on the straining tendon, as he neared his climax.

 

“Do it Dean. Come in me…c’mon baby, fuck me…” Sam bit off a cry when a white-hot flash flooded through his body as he came all over his brother’s fist and their stomachs, his ass clamping down on Dean.

 

Dean stiffened in that moment and came inside Sam with a loud grunt, hips pounding forward as tremors wracked through his body, solidifying their love.

 

*****

 

Present Day

 

Sam awoke to Dean’s hips frantically pumping into his thigh, his breath fanning over Sam’s neck in rapid, hot bursts. He could see Dean’s eyes flickering behind his eyelids, so obviously he was having a very good dream. 

 

Sam suddenly had a thought and snuck his hand under the covers and into his brother’s boxers, wrapping around his leaking erection and pumped him hard and fast.

 

Dean woke as pleasure ripped through him with a loud cry, eyes snapping open, looking at Sam as he fucked his brother’s fist hard and fast. Images of his dream flashed in his mind, causing him to pump a sudden extra load onto Sam’s fist.

 

“Holy shit,” Dean sighed as he came back to himself.

 

“Good dream?” Sam asked as he licked his hand clean. He smiled devilishly at Dean who rose his eyebrows. 

 

“Very good dream,” Dean confirmed, leaning in and kissing Sam, tasting himself on his brother’s tongue. “Dreamt about our first time.”

 

“Mmmmm.” Sam moaned in remembrance. “Best night of my life.”

 

They kissed again deeply, Dean’s cock twitching in interest.

 

“Fancy a replay?” Dean asked, nibbling on Sam’s earlobe.

 

“Oh hell yeah!” Sam giggled as they rolled over, burying themselves under the covers and into each other’s arms.

 

*****

 

John and Bobby had tracked the demon to Bay St Louis, Mississippi. They were waterside, on the Gulf of Mexico. There was a long pier with a small warehouse for storage on the end of it. 

 

They had arrived and listened to demons' plans to strengthen their bond by possessing more innocent people, knowing that they would need more help as the Demon had found out that Luka was back in the United States and was more than likely holed up somewhere with the Winchesters. After the Demon and his followers left, the men went to work. They had followed Luka's instructions to the T, not missing one single detail.

 

When the Demon and his followers returned, they had crouched behind the crates for over an hour listening to the demon and his plans of getting Sam and Dean's babies. Saying things like, if he couldn't have Sam, then his offspring would do. He had planned on getting Dean and Sam, and keeping them alive until they were ready to give birth and would kill them after the children were born, and raise the children himself. John had been so infuriated that Bobby actually had to hold him down to keep him from lunging at the thing.

 

"John?" Bobby whispered. "John!!" he chanced calling out to him a little louder. John turned and frowned at him, his face contorted in a 'what the hell do you want' look. Bobby motioned up a ladder, then pointed to himself. John gave a quick nod. Bobby quietly climbed the ladder as John stayed crouched behind several barrels and empty crates inside a dirty warehouse.

 

Once Bobby was in place up on the second level, John inched closer. John stood and aimed the his gun at the Demon. When the thing looked up at him, it laughed a mirthless laugh and flicked his head to the side, an effort that had been intended to throw John across the room. Obviously infuriated, the Demon made to walk toward John, freezing in midstep. John scoffed at the face that he made when he found he couldn't come any closer.

 

The Demon looked up, seeing what appeared to be a devil's trap above his head. "You think this will hold me for very long?" it playfully laughed. "I'm disappointed in you John, a devil's trap, really?"

 

"Oh, it's not just a devil's trap you son of a bitch, this dates back to the fall of Lucifer," John leaned forward - a wicked grin on his face, "you ain't going nowhere."

 

The Demon bowed his head and began to chant, the floor rumbled and crates began to fall, but it was nothing more than usless magic. John laughed. "You know, I've been waiting for this day for over twenty years...and it's going to feel soooo good!"

 

"You can't kill me, I cannot be killed by weapons made by man...I'm far too powerful."

 

"Yeah, we found that out a long time ago...but you forget, I have connections that have been around for a long time. And he's due here any second."

 

And in a whisp of smoke, the tall frame of Luka appeared. The Demon snarled, "YOU!"

 

"Hello father...it's been a long time."

 

"You lost the right to call me father a long time ago!"

 

Luka scoffed, "Always the same. Don't you see, father? You are on the losing end of the battle that was written long ago. You are on the wrong side. I saw that...why can't you?"

 

"You're evil, just like me, and the sooner you come to terms with that, the better."

 

"I'm nothing like you! I'm my mother's child, not yours." Luka growled. "I chose my path myself, and the only part you play in it is today, when I finally kill you. You said that you cannot be killed by weapons made by man...you're right. But you see, I wasn't made by man, and my weapons, well, you saw to it that I had plenty. Luka raised his hands out to his sides and began to speak. The words flowing from his lips sounded like an excorsim. But John knew that it was more than that. Luka had promised that this wouldn't send the thing back to hell, that it would destroy him once and for all. 

 

As Luka chanted, the Demon began to writhe and scream, and a bluish light began to engulf Luka. The light was growing brighter and brighter. Luka's hands came to rest in front of him. John stepped closer to his friend. He reached out to touch him because he looked as though he was slowly dying. Bobby, who had come down the ladder, jumped on John, knocking him to the ground. "Let me go Bobby...he is killing himself!" 

 

Bobby wrestled with him, holding him to the ground as they both watched Luka disappear into the blue light, which then shot across the room and entered the Demon's body. 

 

Its screams filled the air as it seemed to be physically fading away. Almost like it was melting except that there was nothing pooling underneath it's thrashing form. 

 

With one final burst of energy, the demon disappeared, and the warehouse walls were blown off the pier, which gave way and crashed into the water.

 

*****

 

Three weeks had passed since the last time the boys had heard from their father. Sam was of course worried, but Dean was beside himself. He had become jumpy every time a phone would ring, and he was beyond moody. Missouri and Sam had taken to only speaking to him when he asked them a question. Luka hadn't been by either, which added another worry for him. He knew that he had an 'inside line' on his father.

 

"I'm telling you Sammy, something's wrong, I can feel it. His phone goes to voice mail, so does Bobby's. And how many times have we called Luka?"

 

"Dean, we don't need to worry until there is something to worry about, alright?"

 

"The hell we don't Sam! Dad could be hurt, or dead! How can you sit there and be so fucking calm?" Sam stood and walked over to his brother and put his arms around him. 

 

"Dean, all this worrying isn't good for the boys, you are gonna put yourself into early labor. You know that they will not survive if they are born at five months Dean. You need to calm down."

 

Dean stood and walked up the stairs. Sam waited a few moments deciding if having an all out argument with his brother was a good idea. He'd been suffering pains off and on for the last few days, and whenever he was particularly stressed or worried, his pains would increase. He didn't tell Dean, because he knew that he would flip out, and perhaps make himself start having troubles. 

 

Sam had spoken to Jamie on the phone and she was coming to visit them in a day to do another exam on them, as they didn't want to leave the protection of the home. Jamie assured him that some women experience pains, especially being that he was six months pregnant now, it could simply be growing pains. She had instructed him to take it easy, try to lower his stress level, and if it worsened to call her.

 

Sam stood and took to follow Dean, when he appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a duffle bag over his shoulder. "What are you doing Dean?"

 

"What does it look like? I'm going to find Dad."

 

Sam stuck his arm out and pressed a hand to Dean's chest. "No, you're not."

 

Dean smirked and knocked Sam's hand away. "Don't Sam, I'm warning you...just don't," he warned as he headed toward the door. 

 

Missouri stepped in front of him. "Just where in the hell do you think you are going boy?" she sniped at him.

 

"Get out of my way Missouri, don't make me..."

 

"Don't make you what? Move me? I don't think you're big enough boy. Now then, I'm telling you that you better take your butt back in that livingroom and sit it on the couch!"

 

"Missouri, I'm telling you, I'm not fucking around...GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

 

Missouri sighed, and stood aside. "Alright, you go. You leave the protection that your father worked so hard to provide for you to keep you and your family safe. You go ahead and walk out that door and leave behind the person who loves you in spite of the hardheaded bull that you dish out all the time. You go ahead and walk out that door and take the chance that you just might be killing your own children."

 

Those words hit home. Dean stopped, his hand on the door knob. His forehead came to rest on the door, and that's when Dean Winchester broke. Sam made his way over to his sobbing brother, turned him around, running his thumbs under his eyes. "It's ok Dean, I got ya. Come on, lets go sit down," he said leading him to the sofa. Dean plopped limply on the soft cushions.

 

"Sammy," Dean's voice broke. "I wasn't thinking. I would never hurt our children. You have to believe me," he whimpered. "I was just thinking that Dad could be hurt and need help, I wasn't thinking Sammy...you know that I wouldn't risk...that I wouldn't - "

 

"Shhhhh," Sam consoled him. "It's alright Dean. All the years and conditioning that was instilled in us all our lives about the fight, it's no wonder that something would crack and make you go into hunter mode. It's ok. I know that you would never hurt our boys Dean, I know that, alright?"

 

Dean buried his face into his brothers chest, as Missouri sat down on the other side of him, rubbing his back. Sam rocked Dean back and forth in his arms as Dean's clutch began to weaken on his shirt, finally falling limply between their bodies. Sam laid back on the sofa, pulling Dean with him. Missouri pulled the blanket down over top of them. Sam looked up at and mouthed a thank you to her. She smiled, and waved him off as if to say, no need to thank me.

 

*****

 

John turned his head, the pain coursing through his body was overwhelming. He had never felt pain like this in his life. He sat up, taking in his surroundings. He was in a house...wait, what the hell? A house? he thought. John stood up and made his way into the kitchen of the home. Sitting at the table was Luka. "John? How good to see you," he smiled standing. 

 

"What happened?" John asked him. "I don't remember everything."

 

Luka smiled. "It's over my friend. He is gone, and I don't mean sent back to hell...I mean gone forever."

 

John's legs gave, falling to his knees. Luka was across the room in a flash, and wrapped his arms around him. "It's alright my friend, it's over. You have won."

 

"I saw you, I saw you disappear in the light and," John paused, "I thought you were dead."

 

"I thought so myself. I am changed, but still alive."

 

"Changed?" John inquired.

 

"My change is not important John. Just know that you and your children are safe. Your wife is avenged. It is over, my friend. Really over."

 

John nodded, feeling coming back into his legs. He stood. "Where's Bobby?" 

 

"He's still out cold. I was beginning to worry about you two. You have barely moved in three weeks."

 

"THREE WEEKS?" John shouted. "Have you called my sons and let them know that we are alright?"

 

"No, I have not. Your phone was lost in the ocean, as well as Bobby's. I do not know their numbers...and I was not about to leave you two to go and speak with them."

 

"Why not? Why didn't you just pop there and let them know...I mean, they are probably worried sick and it's not good for the babies. Why didn't you pull your hocus pocus act and do something?"

 

"I have no powers, John. When I destroyed the demon, all my powers went with his demise."

 

"I'm sorry Luka, I had no idea...."

 

"I did. I knew that it might happen, and I chose to help you regardless. You have nothing to worry about. I will return to my coven, and perhaps learn from the beginning as most of them did. Not many can have powers from birth."

 

John nodded. "Thank you, for everything."

 

"It was my pleasure my friend," Luka smiled.

 

"You know that you owe me an explanation on the whole 'father' business with the demon, don't you?"

 

Luka smiled a guilty smile at him. "Would you have trusted me if you had known the truth? My mother found out what he was, what I was.. and she took every precation to make sure that I chose the correct path, and not the path of darkness. It was written that I was the only one who could defeat him. But the time had to be right."

 

"The time had to be right? What do you me.."

 

"It's very complicated John. I will send you the text once I am back at home. It would probably be easier to understand once you read it for yourself, rather than me trying to explain it to you. Well, once you translate it from Aramaic, that is," he grinned. 

 

"You son-of-a-bitch!" John laughed as he pulled his friend into his arms.

 

TBC…..


	9. Chapter 9

Luka had directed John to the nearest phone box as he was anxious about letting Dean and Sam know where he was. He could only imagine how worried they must be; especially Dean. He hoped that his youngest son was strong enough to deal with the tantrums and erratic behaviour that would be plaguing the household.

 

He dialed Dean's cell number and waited for his son to pick up, wanting desperately to tell them it was all over; finally all over. He was about to hang up when Dean finally answered.

 

"'Lo?"

 

"Dean, it's Dad," John said, closing his eyes at the sound of his sons voice.

 

"Dad? Where the fuck have you been?!" Dean cried, his voice loud in John's ear. But the apparent relief from hearing from his father was evident in his tone. "Why has your phone been off? And where the hell are you?!" 

 

John could hear murmuring in the background, no doubt Dean telling Sam it was him. "I kinda lost it in the ocean. Dean, I've been unconscious for three weeks, that's why I haven't been in touch."

 

"Fuck!" Dean breathed. "Are you ok?"

 

Dean smiled at the concern in his sons voice. "Yeah, Dean. I'm fine...but Bobby...he hasn't woken up yet."

 

"Fuck," Dean said again. "What happened?"

 

"Well, to put it in short because I don't have much time left on here, Luka came and destroyed the demon."

 

"The demon's gone?" Dean whispered.

 

"Yeah, son. He's gone. Luka sacrificed his own powers to destroy him once and for all. The building we were in kinda collapsed, so I guess that's why I've been out of it for so long."

 

"I can't believe it's finally over."

 

"I know son. And I'll be home as soon as Bobby wakes up," John told him, his heart clenching at the thought of his friend who was still unconscious.

 

"What...I know you won't want to think this, but...what if he doesn't."

 

"He will Dean," John said with conviction. "He's not the type to give up and we'll BOTH be back before you know it."

 

"Dad...I don't know what to say," Dean told him changing the subject. "We owe you so much." 

 

"You're my sons. Any father would do what I did. You don't owe me anything." The quiet beeping indicating his money was about to run out sounded in his ear. "Dean, I've got to go, but I'll be back before you know it. Tell Sammy I love him. And I love you too, Dean...my boys."

 

"You too, Dad. Take care."

 

"Bye." John hung up the phone with the sigh and collected himself before exciting the booth and heading back to sit by Bobby's bedside.

 

*****

 

Dean disconnected the call and looked up at Sam who was watching him with wide eyes, hands firmly planted on his stomach. "It's over," Dean said, taking a step towards his brother. "The demons been destroyed."

 

Sam let out a strangled cry as his knees gave way. Dean lunged forward to catch him before he hit the floor and Sam latched onto him, head buried in the crook of his neck as tremors wracked through his body.

 

The sense of relief that Sam felt was so strong that he didn't know what to do. He held onto Dean and felt tears leaking from his eyes, soaking Dean's shirt. "I can't believe it's over," Sam whispered. He felt a kick in his stomach as if to agree with him, and he felt Dean's hand come down and try to sooth their baby.

 

"Me neither, Sammy." He pulled back to look at his brother and a huge smile blossomed onto his face. "We're safe. Us and the babies, we're finally safe."

 

Sam bit back a sob, tears slowly cascading down his face. He cupped Dean's face in his large hands and brought their mouths together. "I love you," Sam murmured against Dean's mouth. "I love you so much."

 

"I love you, too, Sam." Dean told him as he brought his brother back into his arms. Things finally looked like they were going to be ok.

 

*****

 

John was sitting on the edge of Bobby's bed, looking down at his unconscious friend. It was clear that some of the falling debris had caused some bruising on his face, the injuries in the final stages of healing. It had been a day since John had awoken and Luka had used some special herbs in a tea that he had commanded John to drink so that his muscles would regain their strength, allowing John to recover fully, unlike the lengthy process he would have to endure at a hospital.

 

Looking at his friend, John began to wonder what his life would be like if Bobby didn't wake up. It caused John to shudder, his skin becoming clammy at the mere thought of not having his friend with him. John had never really thought about having to live without Bobby in his life and it was something that didn't bear thinking about. John took Bobby's hand in his own, fingers gently tracing down his friend's long fingers. Bobby was someone who John couldn’t live without and seeing his friend in a comatose state only reaffirmed that. 

 

It was at this point that everything clicked into place. 

 

John was head over heels in love with him. Why it had taken him this long to figure it out, he had no clue. But looking at his friend in such a vulnerable state caused feelings to rise in his chest that he hadn't felt in such a long time. Not since Mary.

 

"C'mon, Robert," John whispered, fingers reaching out to experimentally touch the other mans cheek. "Don’t you punk out on me and give in. You've got to come back and help me take care of my boys. You know they'll drive me crazy," John chuckled as he continued to look down at Bobby. "And if anyone asks me if I said this, I'll deny it, but...I really need you."

 

*****

 

It was later that day when John noticed a slight movement in Bobby's hand. He had been quietly talking to the other man, Luka having brought him up some food an instructed him to eat about an hour ago. Luka had been kind enough to leave John to it, being able to see right through his old friend. He knew he was going to have a long discussion once both men were well enough, explaining a few things about his past.

 

Bobby's fingers twitched again and John focused on his face, watching for signs that his friend was regaining consciousness. His eyes were moving rapidly behind his eyelids, his breathing becoming a bit more laboured. 

 

"Bobby?" John asked, heart beginning to pound in his chest, hoping that his friend was finally coming round. He stood up and leaned over him, hand still grasped in his own. 

 

Bobby's eyelids fluttered, finally opening before shutting again, and John felt that he would start crying like one of his hormonal sons with relief. 

 

*****

 

Sam noticed an immediate difference in his brother's moods since John's call, although he could tell that Dean was worried about Bobby. Dean was sitting on the sofa flipping through a Guns and Ammo magazine that Missouri had picked up for him when she made a run to the store. It was a peace offering being that Dean had asked her to bring him some ice cream, a coconut cake and pickled jalapenos...none of which she returned with. She had found Jamie's diet suggestions, and planned on following it no matter how hard the boys bitched. She would cave once a week and splurge on something "unhealthy" but that was it.

 

Sam was in the kitchen, he had just poured himself a glass of milk and was about to bring the glass up to his lips when he gasped out in pain, the glass falling to the floor. The pain brought him to his knees. "Dean!!!" he called out.

 

Dean rushed into the kitchen as quickly as a person five months pregnant with twins could go...to his brothers side. "Sammy?? What's wrong?"

 

"Hurts...Dean, I think I'm in labor..." Dean just stood there. He was at a loss as to what to do. Missouri walked around the corner with a basket of clean laundry.

 

"What on earth?"

 

Sam moaned, and reached for her. "I think I'm in labor," Sam gasped. "Gotta get me to Jamie's."

 

Missouri helped Sam to stand, Dean was still glued to the same spot. "Boy," Missouri shouted as she smacked Dean in the side of his head, "Get your head outta your ass and get in the car!!" Dean blinked his eyes and looked at Sam. He reached out and pulled him close, helping him walk to the car. "I got ya Sammy. Everything's gonna be ok," Dean said as tears fell down his face.

 

Missouri drove like a bat outta hell; she wasn't paticularly unsafe, but she was following Dean's instruction's of "speed" and "I don't care if we get a ticket". Dean had his back to the door and Sam was positioned between his legs, sobbing as his hand lovingly rubbed over his stomach as the pains grew in intensity. "God Dean, it's too soon. She'll never survive if she's born right now."

 

"Yes she can Sammy. I've been messing around on the net, and babies can survive if they are born as early as 23 weeks. And you're up to 24...so we have an extra week just in case."

 

"Dean...I'm sorry!" Sam sobbed.

 

"It's ok baby, it's not your fault...you-"

 

"No, you don't understand...I've been having pains for days, and I didn't tell you. You were already so worried about Dad. I was afraid to add to the stress. I'm sorry."

 

Dean clearly stiffened, Sam knew that he was pissed, but when Dean spoke - his voice was filled with love. "It's ok Sammy, don't worry about it," Dean told him, running his hand through his hair. "Everythings gonna be ok."

 

*****

 

When Missouri pulled into the drive, she rammed down on the horn, pulling the Impala up to the door of the clinic. She ran out of the car and opened the back door and helped Dean get Sam out and inside. 

 

"Sam? On a scale of one to ten, how bad are the pains?" Jamie asked him.

 

"If I knew any government secrets...I'd talk!"

 

Dean helped get Sam on the exam table, and started undoing his jeans at Jamie's request as she wheeled the ultrasound machine toward the table. She glopped the gel onto Sam's stomach and pressed the wand in so she could look around.

 

"How long have the pains been increasing?" 

 

"A few hours," Sam whimpered.

 

"They're worse than they were the other day when you called me?" 

 

Sam nodded. Dean's face reddened.

 

"Sam, you've been in pain for days?" Dean asked, his voice slightly raised.

 

"Now is not the time for this Dean. I mean it. You let me get this under control and then you can discuss it CALMLY, you hear me?" Jamie told him. Dean only nodded. Jamie went to her cabinet and pulled out a vile of medication, followed by a syringe.

 

"What are you giving him?" Dean asked.

 

"Magnesium sulphate, it's a muscle relaxant. It helps relax the muscles and should stop the labor from progressing. I'd like him to hang on until he's 30 - 32 weeks if possible. Babies can survive at 24 weeks, but there can be a myriad of complications with the child."

 

"But not always, I've done some reading. The baby could be fine too."

 

"Of course, everything could be just fine...but I'd like to get Sam a little farther along than 24 weeks before delivery."

 

Jamie and Dean moved Sam into a wheelchair and got him to another room, into a regular bed, then she hooked Sam up to an IV and administered the medicine. "Well, there it is. All we can do is wait and see if this will stop the contractions."

 

"And if if doesn't?" Dean asked as he was sitting on the side of the bed beside Sam, running his fingers through Sam's hair, his other hand grasping Sam's.

 

"Then I may have no choice but to do the C section."

 

*****

 

 

John watched Bobby blink; then blink again. He could tell his friend was trying to say something, but if Bobby was anything like John was, his throat was parched.

 

“Don’t try and talk, buddy. Let me just get you some water first, ok?” He didn’t wait for any sign of acknowledgement before he stood and rushed to get some cool water and a straw to make the drinking easier. 

 

Bobby was staring up at the ceiling when he got back to his bedside and sat back down next to him. “Here,” John said as he held the straw to Bobby’s lips and allowed his friend to have a small drink, pulling it back when Bobby let the suction go. “Better?”

 

“Yeah.” Bobby rasped. “Thanks.”

 

John set the glass down and took Bobby’s hand in his. His saw Bobby’s eyes widen slightly, but let it go when Bobby’s fingers curled around his. “You scared the shit out of me.” John whispered, his eyes suspiciously wet. 

 

“Sorry,” Bobby whispered back, his voice rough with the lack of use. “How long?”

 

“Over three weeks,” John replied, knowing what his friend meant. “I was out for three, but Luka brought us back here and looked after us.”

 

“But I thought…”

 

“Me too,” John said, his fingers stroking his friends knuckles lightly. “But he’s ok. Lost all his powers mind, but he killed the demon and here we are.” 

 

“You called the boys?” Bobby asked, his voice coming back stronger by the second. 

 

“Yeah,” John said, his eyes keeping a strong focus on Bobby’s face. “I think it’s safe to say that they were a little pissed that I hadn’t called them.”

 

“Just a little?” Bobby chuckled.

 

John laughed with him. “Well, lets just say that you can expect our asses to be chewed out when we get back. But I explained what’s happened and I know what they’re feeling right now, as I feel it too.”

 

They were silent for a few minutes, each revelling in the knowledge that good had prevailed over evil yet again and that the demon was gone; this time for good. 

 

“What’s going to happen now?” Bobby asked suddenly, his eyes boring into John’s.

 

“We go back home and save my boys from Missouri.”

 

Bobby smiled half heartedly at that, but that wasn’t what he meant. “I meant, what’s going to happen with us?”

 

“I know what you meant,” John told him, no hint of malice in his words and he tightened his grip on the other man’s hand. “When Luka told me you hadn’t woken up yet I was so fucking scared. You…you had been bashed up more than I had and you hadn’t even stirred. I just kept thinking what I would do without you and kinda came to the conclusion that I feel…man this is so hard…” John ran his other hand through his hair as he cheeks deepened in colour. 

 

“It’s just me, Johnny. Tell me,” Bobby reassured and cajoled gently.

 

“I feel the same way as you do. I-I love you, Robert. Think I have for a long time.”

 

Bobby was silent for a few moments and when he figured John had had enough torment, he smiled, his eyes lighting up at the news John had just relayed. “'Bout time you pulled your head out of your ass,” Bobby chuckled as John scowled. He was about to say something else but was cut off before he could start when John’s lips suddenly covered his. The kiss wasn’t anything he thought it would be, wasn’t rough or hard or desperate; instead it was gentle, sweet…loving. His eyes closed and he brought his free hand up to cup the back of his friend's head. 

 

Before John could get too into the kiss, someone cleared their throat. He pulled back and saw Luka standing there, a smug grin on his face.

 

“Good to see you’re awake, Bobby. Let’s get you fixed up.” He rustled around in the room before turning back to them and saying, “Oh, and it’s about time.”

 

*****

 

Later that night, John awoke in a cold sweat, the feeling that something was wrong gnawing at his gut. He couldn’t put his finger on it for a moment, but then it came to him clear as day.

 

Something was wrong with his boys.

 

******

 

A couple of hours passed and Sam had not had another contraction. He felt relieved, but at the same he felt incredibly responsible because he had neglected to tell Dean about it. He could tell by Dean’s posture that he was angry with him and try as he might to not let it get to him as he had to keep his stress levels low, he felt the guilt niggling away at his heart.

 

Jamie had told him that he had to stay over night so that she could monitor his condition and providing he made it through the night without any complications, he would be able to go home. But he had to have plenty of rest; there was no way he could risk getting worked up again as Jamie might not be able to stop the contractions next time.

 

And she had a few choice words to say when she saw John.

 

Dean was not allowed to stay with Sam and as much as he wanted to, Dean saw this as an opportunity to allow himself some time to cool off. He knew he couldn’t start an argument with his brother, no matter how angry and disappointed he was with him as it was not healthy for him. So he gave Sam a gentle kiss goodbye and a promise to come with Missouri to pick him up the following morning. 

 

Now here Sam was; alone with the beep of several machines as the only sound in the room. He splayed his fingers across his stomach, gently caressing the bump through his gown, feeling his baby kick out in response.

 

“I’m so sorry, baby girl,” he whispered, tears building in his eyes. “As much as I want to see you, you can’t come out yet. And I’m sorry I got worked up and caused this…I love you so much already…you’re…you’re my little girl and I don’t want you to get hurt. I just want you to wait for a few more weeks until you come out and see us, ok?” He smiled as she kicked out at him again, letting him know she could hear him, and a tear made it’s way down his cheek at the same time.

 

“I don’t think your Dad is very happy with me, right now,” Sam continued. “I didn’t let him know I was hurting and that’s a big no-no. I hope he doesn’t stay mad for very long, because I hate it when he’s mad at me. Don’t tell him this, baby girl, but to have him mad at me is the worst feeling in the world.”

 

Sam sighed gently and closed his eyes, settling back into the pillow. He fingers continued to gently stroke his belly softly as words still flowed from his mouth. “Your Grandpa is going to have to finish your nursery. We didn’t get a chance to, plus for a guy that dragged us all over the country since I was six months old to hunt, he’s awfully protective. Won’t let us near the paint fumes,” Sam chuckled lightly, feeling the signs of sleep creeping up on him. Before he let it take over, he finished what he was saying to his unborn daughter. “He’s going to spoil you so much. You and your brothers are going to be the centre of his world. Mine and your Dad’s, too. We love you so much already and we’re never going to let anything happen to you, ok? You don’t need to worry about that.” Sam yawned and settled down to sleep hands still lying protectively on his stomach. “Night my baby,” he whispered before he finally drifted off.

 

*****

 

Sam was up and dressed the next morning, waiting for Dean and Missouri to come and rescue him from the confines of his prison. He hated being away from Dean. It was almost torture, they hadn't spent time apart in over a year, and it was killing him, he needed to be back in his arms.

 

He heard the familar roar of the Impala, and he made to go out of the room. Jamie rounded the corner just as he was ready to take off. "Not so fast there, kiddo. I have some words for you and Dean, alright?" Sam sighed and nodded and had a seat back on the bed.

 

Dean came into the room; he didn't look pissed, but he didn't look exactly pleased. Sam's face lit up the instant he saw him. "Dean!" he smiled and walked into his brother's arms. Dean hugged him back, "I missed you so much, I don't like sleeping alone, Dean. And I'm sooo sorry that I didn't tell you about the pains. I didn't think..."

 

"That's your problem Sam, you weren't thinking, I mean how would you feel if I kept something like that from you?"

 

"All right...that's enough. Dean, Sam knows that he made a mistake by not telling you - but you have to understand that his reasons were honorable. He didn't want you to become upset and get stressed out. It's not good for either of you. So, yes...it was bad judgement on his part for not telling you. But you have to see where he's coming from, too. Now, with all that said, you two need to let it go, you with your anger at him for keeping it from you, and you with your guilt."

 

"You're right. I'm sorry Sammy. I didn't mean to jump down your throat the minute that I walked in here."

 

"And I didn't mean to keep it from you. I know that you have a right to know what is going on with your child and I'm sorry and I won't let it happen again."

 

Dean smiled at him. "Alright...it's forgotten. Am I forgiven, too?"

 

Sam wrapped his arms around his brother. "Nothing to forgive, Dean."

 

*****

 

John was frantic to get packed up and out of the house. He had to get home. He knew that something was wrong with his children. He tried to make it to a phone booth to call and check on them, but there was a bad storm going on outside. He had made it to his truck, and started into town, but ended up in a ditch and had to walk back to the house. He'd slammed the front door in sheer frustration. Luka had come around the corner, "What happened?" he asked concerned.

 

"I ended up in a fucking ditch, truck hit a slick spot. Luka, how can you rent a place to stay that doesn't have a fucking phone?" John yelled. "Who in their right mind has a place to rent that don't provide a phone?"

 

"John, I'm sorry. The storm should pass soon, and we will get your truck out of the ditch and you can be on your way."

 

"I'm not driving...it will take to long. You can take me to the airport when the weather clears, and I'll catch a flight. When Bobby's up to it, he can drive my truck back to South Dakota."

 

*****

 

Sam was happy to be back home. Since the demon was destroyed, he and Dean had told Missouri to take them to their own house. 

 

He and Dean had gone in the house hand in hand with Missouri trailing behind. She was grinning at them. She knew from the first time that she laid eyes on them after they'd become adults that they were destined to be together. She was just happy as hell to be here and taking care of them.

 

Dean was busy fussing over Sam, asking him if he was comfortable, did he need something to drink, was he hungry. He took the stairs two at a time (which Missouri bitched him out for) to fetch Sam a pillow and blanket even thought he didn't ask for one. 

 

"Dean, will you stop!" Sam finally said when Dean stood to fluff his pillow for the third time. "I'm ok, really. If something is up with me, I'll tell you this time. I won't keep it secret, I promise, ok?"

 

"I know Sammy, I'm just worried. I mean, Cheyenne could have been born yesterday, and that really scares me."

 

"It scared me too, but you can't keep fussing over me like this. You're gonna wear yourself out if you don't stop it. And we can't have that! We need you healthy....one fucked up bunch of crap happening in one of our pregnancies is enough."

 

"SAMUEL WINCHESTER...WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!!"

 

"How in the hell did she hear that? She's in the kitchen!" Sam asked, frowning.

 

"I know, woman's got a set of ears on here like I don't know! She could hear a pin drop in a haystack."

 

"You bet your butt I can. Now you two sit down and stay down. I'm fixin' you something to eat."

 

*****

 

Later that night, Sam was shifting around on the sofa, bouncing this way and that, and kept fanning himself. "Is it hot in here?" he asked.

 

"No, not to me...and these two in here are having a wrestling match at the moment," Dean joked rubbing his well rounded belly. "You ok Sam? You look a little flushed," Dean said pressing his hand against his forehead. "You've got a fever...I'm calling Jamie."

 

"Dean, we both have an elevated temperature from being pregnant. It's fine, don't bother her."

 

Dean shot him a warning glance that told Sam to shut it, he was calling and that was that. She didn't answer, the call went to her voice mail. Dean left her a message telling her that Sam had a fever and wanted to know if they should come out to see her, and for him to call her back as soon as she could.

 

Missouri came around the corner and plunked a thermometer in Sam's mouth. He hadn't even seen her get up and leave the room. Sam went to protest, but she looked at him as if to say, "boy, you take that thermometer outta your mouth and I will turn you over my knee." So Sam left it in. 

 

"100.1," Missouri told them. 

 

"Alright, upstairs and in bed Sammy. Now."

 

"Dean, I feel fine - I don't..."

 

"Sam, don't start. You're going up to our room and getting in bed until we hear from Jamie. I'll come with you...K?"

 

Sam caved and headed up the stairs. Missouri nodded at Dean letting him know that as soon as Jamie called back, she'd let him know.

 

******

 

That same morning, John was at Gulfport airport, the closest one to Bay St. Louis, Mississippi, where they had ended up. He hated leaving Bobby there, the other man no where near back to full health yet, but John was thankful that he understood. With a swift kiss goodbye and a promise to pick this thing between them up when Bobby came home, John left with Luka.

 

The storm had abated, but the weather was still gloomy and John couldn't help but recognise that this was a sign that things with his boys were bad. He hoped to get back soon, prayed that there would be no further delays.

 

Luck seemed to be on his side, for he had only a half hour before his flight was called for boarding. The captain assured the passengers that there were no foreseeable delays and that they were clear for take-off. 

 

John tried to relax, but the gnawing in the pit of his stomach was getting more severe, more intense and he couldn't sit still, couldn't stop his mind from over-working. He came up with different scenarios, but he feared that what was happening would be much worse than he could ever think up.

 

*****

 

Dean went upstairs with some hot lemon and honey for his brother, hoping that Sam was beginning to feel better. It had been a few hours since Sam had gone to bed to try sleep off his fever and Dean had been instructed by an adamant Missouri to let him rest. Dean had been reluctant to keep away, but knew it was for the best. Jamie had yet to call back, and he just hoped that she would soon. 

 

Dean opened the door slowly, sticking his head into the dim room. He could hear Sam's whimpers from where he stood and he pushed the door open fully, hustling as fast a five month pregnant man could. Sam had beads of sweat running down his flushed face, head tossing side to side. He looked to be asleep, but it was far from restful. 

 

Dean set the hot beverage on the bedside table before he sat next to his brother, his gaze worriedly sweeping over Sam's prone body. He felt his forehead and pulled it back quickly, almost if he had been burned. Sam's temperature had risen dramatically and he was about to leave the room and fetch Missouri when Sam's eyes fluttered open.

 

"Dean..." he whispered hoarsely. His eyes closed again as his head continued to thrash slightly around on the pillow.

 

Dean could see the way Sam was clawing at the bed covers that covered his bump, and it led him to think that Sam had gone back into labour. "Sammy...have the contractions started again?" He saw the slight shake of Sam's head and relaxed ever-so slightly, but nothing could have prepared him for the words that came out of his brother's mouth, the words caused by his fevered state.

 

"Get it o-out..." Sam moaned his eyes opening again. "I-I don't-don't want it...g-get it out of me..."

 

Dean swallowed past the sudden tightness in his throat. He could see that Sam had fallen back into a fitful sleep and giving his brother one last look, feeling almost betrayed, and left the room to go find Missouri. 

 

He found her out back, hanging laundry out on a make-shift washing line. 

 

Missouri could sense the presence of the young man and turned, ready to get him to help her hang up the last few items when she noticed the pale, confused look on his face.

 

"What is it, baby?" She asked, stepping towards him and cupping his cheek. 

 

"Sam's...Sam's worse. His temperature has gone up," Dean told her, not sure if he should tell her what Sam had said. He didn't know why he bothered to try and hide it from her as the woman was a psychic for God's sake!

 

"Tell me what he said up there," Missouri commanded, knowing that in his fevered state, Sam would most likely be susceptible to delirious ramblings.

 

"He said he didn't want her, he wants her out of him," Dean said, worry lines creasing his forehead. "How could he say that?"

 

"C'mon, Dean. You must know him well enough to know that he doesn't mean that. He's got a fever over 100, and he doesn't know what he's saying," Missouri tried to reassure him.

 

"But what if he does mean it? What if he never wanted her, what if this was all one big mistake?"

 

"Don't think like that, baby," Missouri said, pulling him into her arms. "You know how much he loves that child growing inside of him, he can't wait to see that little girl, but he in no way wants to put her at risk."

 

"So you think he was just saying it because he's sick?"

 

"I honestly think he doesn't really know what he's saying."

 

Dean stood silently, still drawing comfort from the older lady's arms. He knew she was right, but if she wasn't, he didn't know what he would do if it turned out Sam had been lying to him this whole time. 

 

*****

 

The plane finally touched down in South Dakota, but it was another half an hour before they could deplane. John rushed out of the airport as quick as he could, barging past people, not caring about the cold glances or the harsh words. He just wanted to get back to Bobby's and to his boys. 

 

He hailed a taxi and soon he was speeding down the highway, the hour journey seeming to take a lifetime. Soon he could see the familiar road that would take him back to Sam and Dean.

 

What he didn't expect was to find the house empty, no sign of anyone there.

 

*****

 

Jamie had yet to return Dean's calls. He hoped she would get his messages soon, each one more desperate then the last. Another hour had passed and Missouri had told him to go check on is brother again while she busied herself downstairs, making Sam some broth. 

 

Dean approached the room, not really wanting to see his brother so poorly and not wanting to hear any of the nonsense that Sam would say; didn't want to hear him say he didn't want their baby. 

 

He stepped into the room, and his eyes fell on his brother's still body. As he stepped closer, Dean could feel his heart cease to beat. Sam was so pale, his face almost grey, and his chest was barely rising and falling. Dean reached out a hand, moving almost in slow motion as he felt a deep pressure way down on his chest. 

 

"Sammy?" He asked quietly, his voice loud in his own ears. His fingers touched Sam's cheek gently and he gasped at how icy cold it felt. No, no, no, no... Dean tapped his cheek, trying to get him to wake up, but Sam wouldn't move, wouldn't stir, and Dean's knees gave out. He sunk to the floor beside the bed, his hands scrambling for purchase at Sam's body. "Baby, please," Dean whispered, despair clouding his head, tears welling in his eyes. "Wake up, Sammy, wake up....please..."

 

But still Sam failed to move. Dean shook his arm, shook him harder when he failed to respond. He could feel the twins kicking him, as if they could feel his panic and they were letting him know that they didn't like it. 

 

The covers were tangled around Sam legs, the edge of it barely still covering his brother. His hand slipped underneath it, seeking out the protruding stomach, but as his finger tips slid across the sheet, they came into something wet. It startled him and he pulled his hand back sharply. He felt his stomach turn upside down when he looked at the substance on his fingers. It was blood, and now he could smell it, smell the metallic sent in the room. His hand shook as he reach back to the covers to pull them of and when he did, if he hadn't been on the floor already, he would have surely fallen.

 

In between Sam's legs, being absorbed into the sheet and expanding, was a pool of blood. 

 

He cried out for Missouri, and kept screaming; couldn’t stop screaming. His world felt like it was crumbling away from him and he had no control over it. 

 

 

TBC……


	10. Chapter 10

John had managed to make it outside in time to catch the cab, he had figured that since Bobby's place was empty that his boys went back to their own house. He told the cabbie that he'd give him an extra fifty if he'd floor it.

 

John got out of the taxi and stepped up onto the porch when he heard it. Dean. Dean screaming. He tried the front door, but it was locked. John stepped back and with one well aimed kick the door flew open and he was climbing the stairs three at a time. 

 

He was horrified when he rounded the corner. His youngest was laying on the bed in a pool of blood...blood that seemed to be coming from between his legs. Dean was on his knees beside Sam, his face buried in the steel gray color of his chest. John frantically made it to his son's side and pulled Dean up to his feet, "Dean, go get in the car. Missouri - help him. Get him in the back seat of the car!"

 

She nodded, and grabbed Dean by the shoulders and led him from the room. John slipped his arms under Sam's limp form and headed down the stairs and out to the car.

 

*****

 

The drive to Jamie's seemed to take hours, when in fact it was the quickest that they had ever gotten there. When John pulled into the drive, Jamie was getting out of her Mercedes. She just pointed around the back of the house, motioning them to go to the clinic. She ran past the Impala as John was pulling Sam out of the car. "What happened?" she asked him.

 

"I don't know, I just got home from a hunt, and heard Dean screaming. Sam's bleeding…from -- it looks like he's bleeding from between his legs."

 

Missouri stepped up, still leading a clearly shocked Dean, and told her of the fever, and the state that she and Dean found Sam in.

 

Jamie led John into a room and she instructed him to undress Sam as she gathered some supplies. Jamie gave Sam a once over. She pulled the ultrasound machine over to the bedside and pressed the wand to his abdomen. The grave look on her face told all. "I have to get her out. Sam's hemorrhaging. It looks like the placenta has detached, if I don't get her out, she'll die."

 

"He's only just over six months pregnant..." John started.

 

"Babies can survive being born that early. And I have state of the art equipment here, John. I made sure to cover every single possible scenario just in case one of them went early. I also have a very trustworthy friend who is already on the way. I paged her, she knows to come straight here. She should be here quick. She only lives down the street. She'll help me with the surgery."

 

"You're really going to take her?"

 

"There's no choice, if I don't she'll die, and Sam will die. He's hemorrhaging. I have no choice John. Now what I need you to do is keep Dean calm. We can't have him going into premature labor, too. His children wouldn't be so lucky at the possibility of survival."

 

*****

 

Dean came around the corner and into the room. "What's going on," he asked as he saw Jamie covering Sam's well rounded belly with an orange substance.

 

"She's prepping him for surgery, Dean. Now come on, let's go out here and wait..."

 

"NO!!" Dean screamed. "I'm not leaving him, I'm not leaving Cheyenne." 

 

"Dean, you'll be in the way, you need to come out here to the waiting room with me and Missouri. Please son."

 

"No, I am not leaving."

 

"Dean?"

 

The look that Dean shot John told all. He wasn't leaving, and in order to get him to, John would have to knock him out and drag him from the room...and that wasn't an option.

 

A middle aged woman rounded the corner and bounded into the room. She didn't even take any orders from Jamie, she simply started putting an IV in Sam's arm. Within five minutes, they had Sam intubated and were starting the C section.

 

"Okay Chell...I want two minutes tops from skin to baby if we can possibly manage it. Then I want you on that baby...alright?"

 

The other woman nodded. Dean was sitting on a stool at the top of the bed at Sam's head. He was gently stroking Sam's hair and whispering words of love in his ear.

 

"Ok Chell - I see her," Jamie said as she reached inside Sam's body and pulled out the tiny form. Jamie handed Cheyenne to her and called out for John and Missouri. They both popped their heads in the room. "I need one of you here," she nodded to her side, "and one of you in there," she motioned her head to the other room where Chell was with the baby. "We need some extra help!" John took his place by Jamie figuring that with all the blood and gore that he's seen over the years...he'd do better with his son's open gut than Missouri would.

 

John only handed her instruments and pans for the afterbirth and took simple orders. Dean had followed Chell into the other room at John's urging when Jamie said that Sam's condition seemed to be improving as she had gotten the bleeding under control. 

 

Dean cautiously walked into the other room and looked down at the tiny form of his daughter as Chell worked on her. She had already inserted a breathing tube and cleaned her up and was hooking her up to some monitors. Dean stood right beside her, he cautiously reached his finger down to her tiny little hand and moved his finger back and forth across her palm. Cheyenne wrapped her tiny little fingers around his. Dean smiled, "She's tough. She's a Winchester...and I know she's gonna be ok."

 

Chell smiled at him. "She looks a little further along than six months too. I've been a Neo-natal nurse for twenty years...and I'm telling you, that baby is about seven months, not six."

 

"How do you, I mean do you think she'll make it?" he asked her.

 

"It's not an easy thing to determine son. Jamie will be in to give her a good exam as soon as she gets him taken care of. She's not breathing on her own, but that's to be expected. We will keep a close eye on her. But…"

 

Chell's words were cut off by Jamie arriving in the room to look over the baby.

 

“Dean, I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave for a little while. I just need to make sure your little one is comfortable, ok?” Jamie smiled gently, her eyes soft. “You can go and sit with Sam if you like. Your father and Missouri are with him now, but I don’t have that stupid ‘no more than one visitor’ rule most hospitals seem to have.”

 

Dean nodded and took her advice, giving the baby one last look before walking into the next room to see his brother, who was still unconscious.

 

“How is he?” Dean asked as he waddled into the room. The tubes and wires that were connected to his lover made him feel uneasy. Sam still looked awfully pale, but Jamie seemed to think he was well on the way to recovery. 

 

“No change,” John informed him, not looking up from staring at his youngest son’s still form. The image of all that blood wouldn’t leave his mind, and he could help but think ‘what if’. What if I had been any later home? What if I hadn’t woken up yet? These thoughts plagued his mind, some how feeling responsible for this. He was the one who had caused the stress by hunting the demon and not being able to get in touch with them sooner. If Cheyenne died, if Sammy suffered, then it was all his fault. 

 

“I know what you’re doing, Dad,” Dean said as he sat down next to him. Missouri had left the room to give them some privacy, and Dean was grateful for that.

 

“What?” John asked as he managed to tear his eyes away. He looked at his eldest son and his heart broke. Dean looked horribly tired and drawn. It shocked him to see this first hand, but what else was he to expect?

 

“You know exactly what, and you have to stop.” Dean placed his hand on top of John’s who was holding Sam’s securely. “It wasn’t your fault, anymore than it was mine or Sammy’s. It’s fucked up, I know, but these things happen. We’re just lucky we got here in time.”

 

“I’m supposed to be the one doing that,” John whispered, his voice choked and husky.

 

“Doing what?” Dean asked just as quietly, ignoring the blood that he suddenly noticed was staining his father’s t-shirt. Blood…Sammy’s blood…

 

“Reassuring…I’m supposed to be reassuring you, not the other way around.”

 

“It works both ways,” Dean told him as he allowed himself to look at Sam who had still yet to move. Dean almost dreaded him waking up as he had no idea how Sam was going to take the premature birth. But Dean would be strong for him, would help him through his pain, because he was feeling it, too.

 

John smiled slightly and pulled Dean in for a tight embrace. He knew the younger man was trying to be strong, and although he admired Dean’s courage and strength, he wished that he would just let it out. “Dean, it’s ok to cry, it’s ok. I’ve got you…I’ve got you.” He could feel his son begin to shake and tightened his hold. 

 

Dean was trying to be strong; strong for Sam, strong for John, strong for Cheyenne. But he couldn’t do it anymore, couldn’t control the grief spilling over. His body started trembling as he broke down in his father’s arms.

 

He had come so close to losing both his brother and his daughter in one night, and he still might lose the latter. It was hard to see his baby girl fighting for her life and to see his lover so lifeless. He was praying that his family would be ok. He couldn’t bear anymore heart ache. 

 

Dean’s tears soaked through John’s shirt, but he didn’t care. He just allowed his son to draw comfort from his arms as he dealt with the events of the evening. 

 

Slowly, Dean calmed down, but didn’t move from his father’s arms. He limbs felt heavy, but he didn’t want to fall asleep, didn’t want to leave Sam.

 

Dean eventually pulled away from John, wiping at his eyes. He kept his body close to his father’s and turned to Sam, grasping his brother’s hand in his.

 

“C’mon, Sammy,” he whispered. “You're strong, so you gotta work your way back here. Your little girl needs you.” Dean wiped at his eyes again with his free hand as they started misting over. “I don’t blame you, baby, I don’t…if that’s what’s scaring you, then you don’t need to worry. It wasn’t your fault; it’s fucked up, but it wasn’t your fault.” Dean leaned down and kissed Sam’s hand, willing his brother to wake up. 

 

Soon, Jamie came back in, her expression lighter than it had been.

 

John noticed before Dean did, and nudged him in the side, using his head to motion over to the doctor. 

 

“How is she?” Dean asked when he noticed that she was there.

 

“You’re right, she is a fighter. From what I can tell, there are no complications with her, so providing that she continues to develop steadily, I see no lasting problems. Her lungs are under-developed, but that’s to be expected, so she’ll be on a ventilator until she’s strong enough to breathe on her own.”

 

Dean felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest and he was now able to breathe easier. It was then he remembered what Chell had said. “Chell said that Cheyenne looked to be about seven months, that she’s too big for a six months.”

 

Jamie nodded. “She is larger than she should be for a premature at six months, so that would suggest that Sam was pregnant longer than originally thought. This a good thing, though, as it means she’ll have a bigger chance to come through this without any complications.”

 

Dean took this all on board, but before he could say anything more, alarms started sounding.

 

Jamie sprang in to action, crowding Sam who’s heart monitor showing signs of a rapid drop of his heart rate.

 

“I need you to get out of here,” Jamie instructed Dean and John, as Chell came rushing in. “His heart rate's dropping,” Jamie informed her.

 

“Sam?” Dean whispered as John pulled him out of his seat. “SAM!! No, let go!!!” Dean cried struggling against John’s grip on his arms. “Let me GO!!!” He watched as Jamie and Chell busied around Sam’s body, injecting him with substances he had no knowledge of, but when they brought in the crash cart, noting it had yet to be used, he completely lost it.

 

John managed to pull Dean from the room before Dean’s legs gave out. John managed to stop him from falling and sat him in a chair. 

 

Dean started rocking back and forth, his eyes glazed over. Sam was giving up, Sam was going to leave him. He can’t…he can’t…

 

“Dean, he’s going to be ok,” John tried to reassure him, even though he didn’t know if that was true. “He’s fighting Dean, he’s fighting it. His body’s just giving us a scare, Jamie’ll sort it out.”

 

Dean didn’t say anything, just sat there staring at his hands. He was close to losing everything, everything he had ever fought for and he had no idea how to cope with it. 

 

******

 

Hours seemed to pass, but in reality it was only about fifteen minutes. Jamie came out, a somber look on her face.

 

John stood up, but Dean just continued to stare into space.

 

“Sam’s body had gone into shock. A male's body is not equipped to bear children, and that was its way of rebelling against it. Luckily we got it under control and he’s now resting comfortably.”

 

“Oh thank God,” John sighed, a tear trailing down his cheek.

 

"I'll keep him comfortable, and a close watch on him through the night. What you need to do is get him home and in bed. This stress isn't good for the babies and if..."

 

"If you think I'm leaving this place you're crazier than hell! I am NOT leaving Sam and Cheyenne here alone. He could die, Cheyenne could die, and I'll be damned that they would die with a Doctor or a Nurse, and not their family!"

 

"Deeeean," John admonished.

 

"Don't even start Dad, I.am.not.leaving. So the sooner you two get it in your heads, the better. I will stay in with Sam or Cheyenne...you get me a bed in one of their rooms, and I will promise to sleep and rest. But I'm not leaving. Period."

 

Jamie nodded and motioned John to follow, "Come on John, let's get a bed in your son's room for Dean."

 

While that was being done, Dean wandered back into his daughters room and sat in the rocking chair that had been placed beside her small bed. "Would you like to hold her?" Chell asked from across the room. Dean jumped a little, he hadn't seen the woman sitting in a chair in the corner when he'd come into the room. Dean started shaking his head. "It's ok, you won't break her," Chell said as she walked over to the baby's side and picked up her tiny body, and placed her in Dean's arms. 

 

"She's so small," Dean whispered as a tear fell down his cheek.

 

"Yeah, she's a tiny one alright. Just barely two pounds."

 

"I'm afraid that I'm gonna hurt her - I mean, my hands are bigger than she is..."

 

Chell only smiled and stood beside Dean, rubbing his back - trying to pour some confidence into the man. Both looked up as John walked into the room. "Well, look at that," he smiled. 

 

"I didn't understand Dad...I didn't know that I could feel like this. Love like this. I mean, I knew that I loved my children - but," Dean shook his head. John walked the few feet from the doorway to his son's side.

 

"It's an amazing feeling son, and it only grows as your children do."

 

Dean stood up and motioned his father to sit in the chair, which John did. Dean placed Cheyenne in his arms, "Time for you to meet Grandpa, baby girl," Dean whispered.

 

John gasped at the lack of weight of his Grandchild. "I thought you were scrawny when you were born. You only weighed five pounds," he lightly laughed.

 

"What'd Sammy weigh?" Dean asked.

 

"Sam was huge - he was a porker when he came out. Almost ten pounds. Looked like a butterball turkey...well, a little turkey!"

 

Dean laughed, "I guess he was just destined to be a huge freak, huh?"

 

"Yeah, I guess so. I still don't know how on earth that boy got to 6'5''... nobody on your mothers side is that tall, and nobody on my side is taller than I am...so yeah - he's just a moose!"

 

"Can you imagine how Cheyenne will look in Sam's big ole hands?" Dean grinned, looking over his shoulder at Sam's room.

 

"Look Dean, Jamie and I got a bed in there for you. I want you to go in there and get some rest. And I don't wanna hear no shit from you either. You take your butt in there, kiss your brother and get in that bed and get some rest. I'll stay in here and watch over her."

 

"Yes sir," Dean smiled, bending to kiss his daughter's tiny forehead. "I love you," he whispered.

 

*****

 

Dean woke the next morning to the sounds of his brother's usual moans and groans that told him that he was having a nightmare. Dean got out of bed and waddled over to Sam's bedside. He lightly touched the side of his face, "Shhhh, it's ok. You're alright Sammy." 

 

Sam's eyes snapped open with a gasp. He was panting as tears were freely flowing down his face. "What's with the tears?" Dean asked him.

 

"I had a dream, a nightmare. That Cheyenne was born early. She was hooked up to all these monitors and she..." Sam's hands trailed to his belly. Panic flashed through his mind as he sat up with a light growl for the pain from his incision. "Dean, what's going on, where is she, is she...I mean - what?"

 

"Calm down Sam. She's in the next room, and she's doing pretty good. Jamie said that she's..."

 

"I want to see her!" Sam snapped, standing and immediately collapsing. Dean grabbed Sam's arms, trying to keep the man from hitting the floor, but wasn't quick enough.

 

"Dad! I need some help in here!" John was around the corner in a flash, pulling his son up and onto the bed. "Sam, you need to take it easy, you're weak from the blood loss, the fever and the surgery - you can't just go jumping up like that." Dean tried reasoning.

 

"I want to see her Dean...I need to see her."

 

"I know you do, and I'll help you in there, alright?" Sam nodded as John steadied him, helping him to his feet, Dean placing his arm around his waist. They slowly walked Sam into the room where their daughter was resting. Tears once again clouded Sam's eyes as he looked down at the tiny bundle.

 

"I didn't mean it," Sam said quietly, as his knees went weak. John caught him and sat him in the rocking chair.

 

"Didn't mean what son?"

 

"I remember flashes, I don't know if they are memories or if it's the fact that I'm psychic, but...I remember saying that I didn't..." Sam's voice cracked and sobs started taking over. "T-t-t-that I d-didn't want h-h-her. That I wanted h-her out." 

 

Dean knelt down in front of his partner. "Sammy, we know you didn't mean it. Nobody thinks that, alright? You were sick and had a horrible fever...you didn't know what you were saying."

 

"But what if she dies, Dean? I know that babies can hear when they are in the womb. What if she gave up and that's why she was born?"

 

Dean pulled Sam into his arms and held him against his big belly. "Sammy, she knows that you love her, and she knows she's wanted. I'm tellin’ ya, she's a fighter! A Winchester through and through," Dean said as he turned and picked her up off of the small bed. He turned and bent to lay her in Sam's arms. 

 

"What if I hurt her?"

 

"You won't," Dean assured him as Cheyenne finally came to rest in his brother’s arms.

 

“Oh my God,” Sam said in a barely contained sob. He couldn’t believe that he said he didn't want this precious little bundle that was smaller than his hand. “She’s so beautiful.”

 

“Takes after her Daddy,” Dean said quietly, not wanting to break the tranquil moment.

 

“Which one?” John laughed, trying to make his boys smile, glad to see that he did.

 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Sam whispered, a lone tear trailing down his cheek. “I didn’t mean what I said…I want you more than anything, and I don’t want you to think any different. I love you my, little girl, I love you so much.”

 

Sam continued to stare down at his baby, feeling the guilt of his words caused by his fever eating away at his heart. “Please don’t give up, Chey, you’ve gotta be strong and keep growing so we can take you home and be a family. Then you’ll have two brother’s joining you that are going to look after you when you’re older, even if you are the eldest.”

 

Dean blinked back his tears as he listened to his brother’s words. His lover was hurting so badly because of the guilt he felt, and he had no idea how to help him; well, at least not with words. He let his actions speak for him instead. He placed his arm on Sam’s shoulder, squeezing it gently to offer his support. Sam looked up at him, eyes blinking owlishly at him. His lip twitched in an almost smile before he turned back around to focus on his daughter.

 

Minutes later, Jamie came into the room, looking rather annoyed. “I understand that you wanted to see you daughter Sam, and don’t think that I didn’t want you to, but when did you hear me say that you could leave your bed?” She didn’t give Sam a chance to respond before she continued, hands on her hips. “You’ve just had a C-section, and that isn't something you should take lightly by moving around, male or not. As much as you’d like to believe, you are not immune to infection or bleeding, so by the time I get back in the room in two minutes, I want you tucked up in bed.” She turned on her heel as she made her way from the room.

 

“We best get you back to your room before she skins my hide,” John said with a hint of trepidation in his voice.

 

“Why your hide?” Dean asked as he watched Sam ever-so gently hand Cheyenne back to Chell.

 

“Because I’m your father and I should know better…or something like that. Plus you’re pregnant and Sam’s recovering from having that little one.” He helped Sam as he stood gingerly and helped him walk back to his room, Dean waddling behind them.

 

******

True to her words, Jamie walked in, her expression a lot happier. “Well,” she started as she walked over to Sam’s bedside, getting a clean needle to reattach the IV, “I’m glad to see that you’re finally awake. You gave us all a scare yesterday.”

 

Sam looked up in surprise at Dean and John. “What happened?”

 

“You’re body went into shock after the operation, which caused a dramatic drop in your heart rate. Scared us, but we got you back, and I can see you’re already on the mend.”

 

“How long will I have to be here?” Sam asked, reaching out and wrapping his fingers around Dean’s. 

 

“A couple of days at least, just to make sure there’s no bleeding and that you don’t get an infection.” She busied herself around Sam’s bed, taking note of his vitals and such.

 

“What about Chey?” Sam asked still not being able to get over the guilt he was feeling. He just wanted his little girl to be ok.

 

“She’ll have to remain here until she reaches a comfortable weight and shows signs of improvement. And I know this is going to hard for you, but you’re going to have to refrain from picking her up so much until she gets a little bigger.”

 

“What? Why?!” Sam exclaimed, his eyes wide. “It’s because of what I said? Is it because of what happened? I didn’t mean what I said, I didn’t know it would happen!! Please, I didn’t mean it.”

 

Dean’s heart broke at the pain in his brother’s eyes, and pulled him into an embrace, Sam burying his head into Dean’s side.

 

“No, Sam. It’s nothing like that.” Jamie said her voice full of compassion. "It's important that she be held and that both of you create a bond with her. But she’s very small as you know, and she very delicate. Too much handling could be more dangerous than you would think. I just don’t want to risk jarring her, ok?"

 

Sam pulled back and swiped the back of his hand over his eyes, the other hand still clutching at Dean. He nodded his head, trying to calm his breathing, not wanting to get himself worked up. “Can…can Dean stay with me while I’m here?” Sam’s eyes were hopeful as he looked up at Jamie.

 

“He shouldn’t really as he needs his rest, but after seeing his stubborn side last night, I know that there’s no point arguing with him.” Jamie smiled at Dean, who had the decency to blush.

 

“I’m sorry about that, Jamie,” Dean said looking down at Sam’s hand that was wrapped securely around his.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Jamie chuckled. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to go and see how your little one is doing.”

 

She gave John a smile and walked out of the room as he sat next to his son

 

*****

 

John had left around a half hour ago to go pick up a few things for his sons and to take a nap. He made his way back to the boys' house before heading to Bobby’s. Before he could even think about resting, he would burn the sheets from the bed that Sam had been using. 

 

He walked into the room, and as soon as he saw all the dried blood on the sheets, he felt his stomach roll, feeling sick to the pit of his stomach. He wouldn’t dwell on it though, couldn’t allow himself to. His son was going to be fine and his granddaughter was strong, fighting her way to full health.

 

He gathered the sheets and took them outside, setting them alight. He stood and watched them burn, taking it to mean that it was the beginning of better times, before he turned and walked inside. 

 

Once back home, John found himself in Bobby’s room and sat down on the bed. He wished the other man were here, but he knew Bobby needed time to recover. He lay down and crawled under the covers, burrowing his face into the pillow, inhaling the scent of his friend.

 

Before he could drift off, the phone started ringing. He groaned and rolled over, picking up the receiver. “’lo?” he grunted as way of answering.

 

“Hey, Johnny.” Bobby’s voice reverberated through the earpiece. 

 

“Bobby? Where you calling from?” John asked sitting up, his heart just picking up just that little bit, telling him what he had already known; that he had fallen for him. 

 

“Luka was nice enough to run out and purchase a phone so I could call you and see if the boys were ok.” 

 

John was silent for a few moments, unable to voice out loud what had transpired.

 

“John, what’s happened?” Bobby asked, concern filling his voice. “They are ok, aren’t they?”

 

“They are now,” John started. He sighed and rubbed his hand against his forehead. “Sam had to have an emergency C-section because he hemorrhaged…pretty badly, too. If I had been any later…God, Bobby, I don’t even want to think about the ‘what ifs’.”

 

“Oh fuck…” Bobby sighed, feeling John’s pain. “Is the baby ok?”

 

"She's holding her own. She can't breathe on her own yet. But I can tell - she's a fighter," John sighed. "God Bobby, she's so little. Just barely two pounds. I can't, I don't think that Sam would survive losing her. She has to get..." John's voice was shaky. 

 

"John, you said she was a fighter. You know that she's gonna be ok. Right? Deep down."

 

"Yeah, I do...but I'm just scared."

 

"Well, I'm feeling better and I'll be heading home in a day or so. NO MATTER WHAT LUKA SAYS," Bobby yelled in a somewhat muffled voice. John could tell that Bobby had pulled the phone away from his mouth so that he could yell in Luka's direction. John chuckled. He knew better. Bobby would be there until he healed properly, Luka would make sure of it.

 

*****

 

"Sammy? You asleep?"

 

"No, I can't...I am just too worried. I want to hold her Dean. I need her in my arms."

 

"We can hold her tomorrow, Jamie just don't want us holding her all the time right now."

 

"It's not enough Dean. She has to know... know that I didn't mean it. How could I say something like that? What kind of father am I?" Sam sobbed.

 

Dean got up from his bed and walked across to Sam's side and sat on the edge of his bed. "Sam, you know that you didn't mean it, right?" Sam nodded. "Alright, I know that you didn't mean it, and Sammy - Cheyenne knows it too. She knows Sam. I don't doubt that one single bit." Sam laid his head against Dean's shoulder and sighed.

 

"Hey, I know what we can do since we can't either one sleep. We still haven't picked out names for the boys. And we don't have very long until they're born, ya know?"

 

Sam giggled, "I swear Dean, I think you grew just overnight."

 

Dean laughed. "Thanks, makes me feel good that you think I'm getting huge."

 

"Aww baby, you're pregnant with twins...you have to be big."

 

"Mmm-hmm," Dean said sourly.

 

"Dean, don't be mad. I think you're beautiful. I swear, if I wasn't cut open from side to side - I'd fuck you right here, right now."

 

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Well, lets not talk about what we can't do, because I'm getting a serious hard-on thinking about it. Let's start with the names for the boys. What do you like?"

 

"You've got a hard-on?" Sam grinned. "You're more or less in a hospital, your partner has been sliced and diced...and you have a hard-on?"

 

"Sam, my dick gets hard just looking at you. You forget how long it's been since we've had sex. I get hard when the wind blows." Sam frowned and looked like he was somewhat pained. "What's wrong Sammy?"

 

"God Dean, it has been a while since we had sex. I can't believe you haven't exploded!"

 

Dean sniggered. "Naw, just loosened up my wrist is all. It's gotten a hell of a workout."

 

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't - God Dean, I'm a horrible Father and partner," Sam sobbed. Tears pouring down his face. 

 

"Shit Sammy, your are not. We both are exhausted all the time. Not to mention that it's a little hard to screw with my fat ass belly in the way - I wasn't implying that you don't pay attention to me. I love you Sammy, and we are just fine. Our sex life is the best, it always has been and it will continue to be. You hear me? So just stop with the worrying. I'm fine. Really."

 

Sam snuffled and nodded. "When I'm healed, we're having an all nighter. I'm gonna do nothing but please you all night long. I'm gonna start by sucking you slowly in my mouth, my tongue swirling across the head of your cock. Then I might take your balls in my mouth and suck them until you're so hard that you can't last, that you feel like you're gonna die if I don't suck you some more." Dean was breathing hard, his cock was twitching in his pants. "And when I finally take you inside my mouth again...I hum as your dick slides down my throat."

 

Dean's body shook, "Guhhhhh, fuck Sammy." Dean panted as he came inside his boxers, without Sam ever laying a finger on him. Sam grinned and ran his hand up Dean's back and pulled his head towards his own and kissed him deeply. "I love you, Sam."

 

"I love you too baby, I'm sorry if you don't have some clothes to change into."

 

"Naw...I have extra. I'm gonna run to the bathroom and clean up, you try to catch some sleep," Dean told him as he bent and kissed his lips once again before heading out of the room.

 

*****

 

After Dean cleaned up and changed in the bathroom, he walked down the hall and slipped into Cheyenne's room. He bent over his little girl and kissed her forehead. "Good night love," he whispered, "your Daddy and I love you."

 

Dean came back into his and Sam's room and was getting into his bed. "Dean?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"What are the kids gonna call us? I mean if we both are Daddy...that could be confusing. I don't know what to do. I mean, I don't like Papa or anything like that."

 

"Well, how about Daddy and Dad. Or Daddy and Pop," Dean said.

 

"I like Poppy," Sam grinned. "For you."

 

"Poppy? That is so gay, Sam."

 

Sam went into a fit of laughter, tears streaming from the actual point of view that he found it funny, but also because laughing hurt like hell.

 

"It's not funny, Sam! Hell, why don't you say go by something as retarded as Pappy!"

 

"No, that'll be Dad."

 

"I don't like Poppy! Not at all. We'll have to think of something else if you don't like Daddy and Dad."

 

"Do you mind Papa?"

 

"No, I don't mind it at all." 

 

"Alright then, it's Daddy and Papa. That ok with you?" Sam asked him.

 

"Yep, it's good for me Sammy."

 

"Hey you two," Jamie admonished. "You need to get some rest. Don't make me regret letting Dean stay here."

 

Dean sighed, "Yes, Mommy." Dean half expected Sam to bitch at him for this, but he only laughed, as did Jamie. Dean closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep...Sam following.

 

*****

 

It had been a week since Sam had given all a horrific fright and Cheyenne had been emergency delivered. Both were doing well; Sam’s wound was healing nicely, and Cheyenne was getting a little bigger everyday. She was still so small, still not as big as Sam’s hand, but Jamie was pleased with her progress and assured that that if she continued at this rate, then she might go home a lot sooner than expected. 

 

John was still waiting for Bobby’s return. Luka had prevented him from leaving before he was fit and healthy, much the to disgruntled man's chagrin. He’d had explained the situation to Luka, and he was sympathetic, he wouldn’t budge. John knew this would be the way, but his whole body just ached to see his friend and have him back by his side. They hadn’t even been able to consummate their new found relationship yet, and both men were eagerly anticipating it. 

 

John spent as much time as he could with his sons as they tended to spend most of their time with their daughter, although John worried about Dean’s health. Sam had been formally released from Jamie’s care a couple of days prior, but had yet to get home. John used the time he wasn’t there to finish the baby’s nursery, as well as the boy's room. He hadn’t wanted his sons to do it before now, as he didn’t want them inhaling the paint fumes. He hoped that they liked what he had done and that it would be a nice surprise for them.

 

Missouri had been to visit a few times, too. She had been feeling guilty that she hadn’t foreseen these dramatic events, having been unable to prevent it, as that was what she did. Each Winchester, plus Jamie, had reassured her that it was in no way her fault, but Missouri still felt guilty. So, instead of forgetting it, she made sure to cook and bring homemade food for the boys to eat, which also enabled her to keep a watch on what Dean was putting in his body. Both Dean and Sam were grateful, even though Dean fused about all the ‘rabbit food’ he had to ingest. 

 

Missouri had also been in to see Cheyenne and upon giving her a gentle caress, she was able to tell the new parents that they were right; she was a fighter and that she would be fine. She reassured Sam that she wasn’t trying to give up because of Sam’s fevered words, it was simply just one of those things.

 

Sam had cried and whispered his thanks to the older woman, allowing her to hold him in a way only a mother could. Dean had been happy that he was able to let go of his guilt, but at the same time he was unhappy that he wasn’t the one that was able to reassure his lover.

 

 

******

 

At the current moment, Sam and Dean were sitting in with Cheyenne, fingers lightly keeping contact with her hands so she knew that they were with her. They were discussing what they should name the boys, but both had very different ideas.

 

“I don’t see why you don’t like Connor,” Dean pouted, pretending to sulk. 

 

“It’s such a…boring name.” Sam retorted. "Look, even Chey didn’t like it.” 

 

Dean looked at his daughter only to see her tiny face scrunched up. “Ok,” he conceded. “But only because Cheyenne didn’t like it.”

 

Sam grinned, seeing that she already had Dean wrapped securely round her finger. “How about Jared? I kinda want one of the names beginning with ‘J’…don’t ask me why, though.”

 

“Don’t like it,” Dean stated quickly.

 

“What? Why? It’s miles better than Connor!”

 

“It sounds…poofy. I don’t like it.”

 

Sam shook his head at the way his still-pregnant-brother’s mind worked. He didn’t bothering to mention that the name was no more ‘poofy’ than their homosexual relationship. “Ok...how about Jensen?”

 

Dean’s face scrunched up much like his daughter's had and stuck his tongue out in disgust. “Yuck! That’s even worse!”

 

Sam rolled his eyes. There was nothing quite like a brother who wouldn’t just agree with one of your suggestions. “Ok, so no Connor, no George, no Joshua, no Richard, no Robert, and no Jensen…how about Jack?” Sam waited for the negative response, but it never came. 

 

“Jack. Jack…I like it. Jack.” Dean nodded to confirm his words. 

 

“Ok, so we have Jack. Jack what? And first born or second?” asked Sam.

 

“Jack…Thomas,” Dean said, smiling slightly as one of the babies kicked, almost as if agreeing with him. “He likes it,” Dean told Sam, rubbing his stomach, Sam’s hand joining it a moment later. “And I think the first born should be named it, as he chose his name first.” 

 

“Ok, so we have a Jack Thomas Winchester…now we need to name his brother.”

 

“Austin Samuel,” Dean suddenly said, the name just springing to his mind. Somehow he knew it fit, and the other baby seemed to agree.

 

“Samuel?” Sam asked, his voice suddenly a lot quieter than it had been. “My name?”

 

“Why not?” Dean asked taking a hold of his brother’s hand and held it tightly as it rested against his ever growing baby bump.

 

“I don’t know,” Sam admitted. “I just didn’t think that you would want to name one of them after me.”

 

“Of course I would. You’re their father and my lover, who I happen to love more than I could ever have thought possible. So really, that was an obvious choice.”

 

Sam’s eyes had glazed over with sudden tears at his brother’s words. Now that he wasn’t pregnant anymore, he'd hoped that his emotions would calm down. It seemed that he had no such luck. “You…I…I just love you so fucking much.” He leant forwards and placed a heartfelt kiss on his brother’s lips.

 

“You kiss me like that again,” Dean started, his eyes opening slowly. “I’ll have another sticky mess in my boxers to clean up.”

 

“Shhhh, Dean. Not in front of Chey,” Sam chastised.

 

Dean smiled sheepishly, then turned back to his daughter, carrying on light conversation with his brother to soothe their baby. They had the names for their boys, and with Cheyenne keeping up a strong fight, his heart was feeling a lot lighter. 

 

TBC...

 

Here is a photo of a baby born premature - to give you an idea of how small Cheyenne would be.

 

[](http://imageshack.us)


	11. Chapter 11

With each passing week, Cheyenne was improving. Dean however was starting to, well, go down in the dumps.

 

He'd become grumpy and bitchy. John assumed it was because Sam simply refused to come home without Cheyenne...and Dean - he couldn't sleep on the hospital beds anymore, it was slowly killing his back. One morning, Dean had woken up barely able to walk. It actually took John threatening to physically carry Dean from the clinic and take him home to get him to agree to spend his nights at home.

 

*****

 

Sam was thrilled as hell the day Chey was taken off the ventilator and he was able to hold and feed her. He sat in the rocking chair holding the tiny little bundle and teased the nipple of the bottle between her lips... "Look at her go," he smiled up at Dean, both men having tears in their eyes. 

 

It didn't take long for a second chair to be placed in beside the first, and Sam promptly handed Chey over to his brother so he too could enjoy the closeness of feeding their baby.

 

*****

 

The day of Cheyenne's homecoming finally came. She'd spent six weeks under the close scrutiny and care of Jamie. But when she gained two pounds and was eating regularly...Jamie, smiling from ear to ear told them they could take her home.

 

John had gone to the store and gotten the top of the line car seat and strapped it in the back. Being that Cheyenne was only four pounds, the seat looked as if it would swallow her whole when Sam finally got her buckled into it. 

 

Sam, of course, settled in the backseat with his daughter, Dean in the front passenger and John driving. Sam bitched at his father several times over his driving, his speed and anything else that he could find to bitch about. John finally pulled over and told Sam to get out of the "god damned car and drive it himself". John went on to say that he raised two children and drove them all over God's green earth and had never once been in a car accident (he was soooo keeping the sliding off the road in Mississippi and ending up in a ditch to himself now!) in his life. And if Sam thought he could do better - by all means, get in the seat and drive!!

 

Sam apologized and asked him nicely to take them home.

 

*****

 

Dean waddled in the front door of their home behind Sam and Cheyenne, John in the rear closing the door behind them.

 

"Hey baby girl, what do you think of your house?" Sam asked her. "Do you like it? Huh? You're gonna have so much fun here in this house with me and Papa, Austin and Jack." John cleared his throat. "And Grandpa," Sam quickly added in. John smiled.

 

Dean had sat down on the sofa and was looking flush. "You ok babe?" Sam asked. Dean only nodded. "Dean, what's wrong?" Sam asked concerned, sitting down beside him.

 

"I'm just tired Sammy. I'm alright."

 

Dean was HUGE. His belly had definitely taken on a life of his own. There was no mistaking that he was pregnant - fat simply didn't look like this. His belly was round and sticking out like a huge ball. Hell, he was right at seven months along now being that he was just over five when Sam had given birth to Chey. "Why don't you go take a nap baby...you look beat." Dean shook his head. Sam glared over at his father. John came and pulled Cheyenne into his arms.

 

"Look boys, neither of you have slept very well since she was born. Worry, and then not being together in bed...you - you both could use a good rest. I'll watch over her - give Cheyenne the scoop on her Dads. You two get your asses up to that bed for at least two hours."

 

Sam smiled. He normally would have said 'hell no', that he was going to take care of his and Dean's daughter himself - but he knew that John could handle himself around babies...so he agreed and offered a hand to Dean and helped him to his feet. They both slowly climbed the stairs, reached their room and shed their clothes and shoes and thankfully climbed into a warm bed and each other's arms.

 

*****

 

John was nervously pacing the floor with Chey in his arms. He knew that Bobby was due back in town in a few days. He'd left Mississippi the day before, driving John's truck back. 

 

John wasn't nervous about seeing Bobby - he was nervous about his sons. He knew that it was silly that he was worried. His sons were gay, but this was John. What would they think? Would they hate him for betraying Mary's memory? Would they accept Bobby as his partner? 

 

He knew his boys loved and respected Bobby, but that didn’t necessarily mean that they would take kindly to his and John's newfound relationship.

 

John looked down at his tiny granddaughter and saw that she had fallen asleep, lulled by his nervous pacing. She looked so content in his arms; he hated to have to put her down. But her cot was the best place for her so that she could get a restful nap. John would try himself, but he wanted to be awake and alert if Chey woke up. Plus, he knew that as soon as Sam and Dean were asleep, they would be up there for more than two hours, and he didn’t want them being woken up. The needed the rest, especially Dean. The twins were draining all his energy, and he really needed to get all the shut eye he could. It was only just over a month and a half, and then the twins would be delivered. 

 

John gently placed the baby in her crib, her tiny face scrunching up as if she were about to wake. He stood there holding his breath, hoping she stayed asleep, and thankfully her face smoothed out, staying in a peaceful slumber.

 

With one last glance, John left the room and waited to see if he would hear from Bobby. 

 

*****

 

A few hours later, John was disturbed by a knocking at the door. Looking at his watch he saw it was coming on for three o’clock and he had yet to hear from his sons. He was glad that they seemed to catching up on their sleep, and didn’t stir to the sound of their daughter as she started wailing for her feeding. 

 

John wondered who it could be; Missouri had already returned to Lawrence, Jamie wasn’t due and neither was Luka. That left one person, but he wasn’t due for another few says. 

 

John’s heart suddenly picked up double time as he approached the door, knowing without a doubt that it was Bobby. The sonofabitch had lied to him. He was fucking early and John wasn’t nearly ready to greet him; he was far too nervous! He wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans as he stopped in front of the door. He held out a shaky hand and turned the handle. It swung open and there he was. John’s breath caught in his throat as he took in a sight for sore eyes. Bobby.

 

******

 

Sam lay awake with Dean cradled in his arms. He had woken from his nap about a half hour earlier, but he didn’t want to disturb his brother. Instead he chose to lay there and keep him warm. The days were turning cold, and therefore so were the rooms. 

 

Sam had heard Chey start crying and although he wanted nothing more than to go to her, he didn’t want to wake Dean and a moment later John had seen to her. Sam wondered why he ever thought it would be a burden to have their father staying with them. So far it had been a blessing, and with Bobby on his way back, they best make the most of him. 

 

Their father had done a wonderful job with both the nurseries (they didn’t think it would be fair for Chey to have to share with two boys). Each room was decorated tastefully, and when the brothers had finally seen them, both were surprised at just how tasteful they actually were.

 

“I have done this before, you know. Need I remind you about who decorated your two nurseries?” John had mock-scolded them. The younger men had the decency to look guilty, but then they were soon praising their father’s efforts. 

 

Sam could tell that John was getting restless waiting for Bobby to come back. The healing process had taken a lot longer for Bobby than it had for their Dad, as his injuries had been much worse. John was acting quite skittish, especially when learning of his friend’s imminent return. If Sam didn’t know any better, he’d have thought that John was in love with him. Sam scoffed at that idea. As much as he would love for his father to find someone and finally settle down himself, he didn’t see it happening. He was sure that, in his father’s mind, it would be cheating on their mother. His father had some crazy idea’s, and although on some level Sam understood, he really wanted his father to be as happy as he and Dean were. 

 

 

Dean shifted in his sleep slightly and Sam shushed him gently, wanting him to get as much rest as he could. He placed his hand on his brother’s seven-month belly, gently rubbing circles on it to soothe the two boy’s that were kicking up a storm in there. He could only imagine how uncomfortable it must be for his brother, and he still had over a month left of it. Sam felt so bad that Dean was going to be the most uncomfortable and irritable he had ever been, but in the long run it wouldn’t matter because they would have their little boys and their family would be part-way complete; he hadn’t mentioned to Dean that he wanted at least one more baby. He felt that this was not the right time. Instead, he just let Dean believe that the twins would be it for them. 

 

*******

 

Dean woke up with one or both twins, he wasn’t sure, pressing on his bladder. He really didn’t want to move, but if he didn’t then there was going to be a horrible urine stain on the sheets. He pushed himself up and allowed his legs to dangle over the bed. 

 

Sam was up like a shot and walked over to the other side to help Dean stand. “Pee?”

 

“Yeah,” Dean grunted as he took his time standing. “Damn babies won’t allow me to sleep.” He smiled gently in thanks to Sam before he waddled slowly out of the room and to the bathroom. He did his business, washed his hands and the made his way back to the bedroom.

 

Sam was sitting on the end of the bed, obviously waiting for him, and Dean, as easily as he could manage, crawled back onto the bed so he was lying down again. 

 

“Come back up here,” Dean instructed, reaching a hand out to his brother. 

 

Sam smiled and did as he was told, working his way back up the length of the bed. He allowed Dean’s head to rest on his chest, gently stoking his fingers through his brother’s short hair.

 

“I was thinking,” Dean started, glancing up at Sam, his expression serious. “And I don’t want you to get all maudlin when I say this, but if it comes to you having to choose, I want you to save the babies.”

 

Sam was startled by his brother’s words. “What?”

 

“I’m just saying that if something goes wrong with the delivery, I want you to save our boys. They need to live their life, and if I have to sacrifice mine to do it, then so be it.”

 

“Dean, don’t say that,” Sam whispered, eyes closed tight. “Nothing is going to go wrong. Jamie’s amazing at what she does. Hell, she saved mine and Chey’s lives!”

 

“I’m just saying,” Dean said calmly. “In case something does happen. I’m not saying it will, but I just want you to know how I feel, ok?” He looked up at Sam again and saw the expression on his face. “I told you not to get maudlin on me,” Dean scolded.

 

“You can’t say that now you’ve started this conversation, you dork!”

 

“Oh that’s nice. Calling the pregnant man names.”

 

“And what you just said is much better?”

 

“Look, I’m sorry ok? I just wanted you to know how I feel,” Dean whispered, pressing a kiss into Sam’s chest. “I’m sorry.”

 

Sam sighed, and tightened his hold on his brother. “It’s ok. I understand, but I promise you nothing is going to go wrong. You’ll be fine, Austin and Jack will be fine, too. But if it makes you feel better, then I have taken on board what you’ve said. Ok?”

 

“Ok,” Dean agreed. They were silent for a few moments when Dean spoke up. “Do you realize we haven’t had sex for like…six weeks?!”

 

“What?” Sam laughed, not expecting it.

 

“I mean, you’ve given me blow jobs, but I want proper butt-sex!” Dean told him matter-of-factly. He waited for Sam to answer, but he just kept laughing. Dean sighed loudly and pouted. “I’m horny!” 

 

"You're always horny. So this is nothing new," Sam grinned.

 

"Sam, come on. You're healed, Dad's got Cheyenne - I mean do you even realize how hard it'll be to have alone time once all the babies are here?"

 

"You don't have to convince me to have sex Dean. You're just..."

 

"Hot?"

 

"Yeah you are - though that wasn't quite what I was going for," Sam wagged his eyebrows as his hand slid down his brothers well rounded belly and slowly threaded his hands through the thick curls at the base of his cock. "Mmmm, Sammy..." Dean panted. Sam continued to stroke up and down with the quick little twist of his hand at the top that Dean liked so much. 

 

Sam pressed his lips to Dean's ear, "Get on your side baby." Dean promptly rolled to his side, facing away from his brother. Sam started pulling on his boxers and sliding them down Dean's legs as Dean wiggled out of his t-shirt. Dean wasn't quite sure when Sam had undressed, but he had, all Dean wanted was for Sam to be buried deep inside his body...now! 

 

Sam pulled open their bedside table and pulled out a bottle of warming KY, grinning - because he hadn't told Dean of his purchase weeks prior. He poured the liquid in his hand and slicked his fingers. Sam slid his hand between Dean's cheeks and slowly circled his hole. Dean drew his leg toward his belly as far as he could as Sam worked a finger inside him. It didn't take Sam long to find the wondrous little spot inside that made his brother mew and purr. 

 

Sam quickly added another finger as he knew that neither would last very long. 

 

Dean was writhing against Sam's hand, his body shaking, his moans growing louder. "Sammy, I need you. Need to have you in me. Please," Dean begged. Sam grabbed the small bottle and lubricated his cock and pressed the head slowly inside. Dean pressed back against his lovers hardened member, forcing his cock deep inside his body. "MOVE SAM!"

 

Sam and Dean soon found a rhythm that worked for them, it this position...a position that they had never tried before. Sam thrusting, slamming forward, harder and harder with every movement. Dean moaning and groaning, pulling Sam's hand down to his own cock, and helping him stroke. "Feel so good baby...gonna fill you up. You're gonna scream my name, baby, when you come," Sam whispered, his hot breath enveloping Dean's ear. "Love how you feel, you're so tight. Love fucking you, feeling you clench around my cock..." 

 

With those last words Dean indeed came in shouts of Sam's name, Sam too, falling over the abyss.

 

*****

 

Downstairs, John looked up at the ceiling, eyebrows raised. Bobby sniggered. "Guess it's been a while since they, uh...since they were alone huh?" Bobby asked.

 

"Yeah, Sammy wouldn't leave Cheyenne alone at Jamie's and Dean couldn't sleep on those uncomfortable beds. It was slowly killing his back."

 

"Well, let me see this baby. I'm assuming that she is down here with you?"

 

John grinned the proud grin of a Grandfather as he led Bobby to the crib where Cheyenne was laying. John reached down and picked up the tiny wonder and went to hand her to Bobby. Bobby promptly waved his hands around, "No, no, no...I couldn't - she's too little. I don't want to hurt her."

 

"Nonsense, Bobby. You held both my boys and never dropped them."

 

"That's not true Johnny...I dropped Dean, if you remember. When he was eleven months old."

 

"Is that what's wrong with him? Because you dropped him on his head?"

 

"I didn't drop him on his head. He just bounced and landed on his head," Bobby said indignantly.

 

John pushed Chey into Bobby's arms. "I trust you Bobby. I mean after all, she's your Grandchild too." Bobby looked up with hopeful eyes.

 

"You really mean that?"

 

"No, I just said it because I decided to fuck with you. Of course I meant it Robert. Shit - why do you always have to make things so hard?" John asked him. He wasn't mad, he just wanted to slap him for a second...then he realized that Bobby was probably just as nervous as he was.

 

Bobby smiled, "It's good to be home, I've...I've missed your pigheaded ass, ya know?" 

 

John grinned. "I missed you too," he said as he looked down at Cheyenne and presented his finger to her, which she quickly wrapped her little hand around and pulled his finger up to her mouth. "Uh-oh, I think she's hungry again. You wanna feed her?" John asked heading toward the kitchen to fix a bottle.

 

“Oh…I, er, I think maybe you should do it,” Bobby called after him. He didn’t follow John into the kitchen as he was really afraid that he would drop her if he tried to move one inch. She was so small, and as he looked down at her, he could see a definite resemblance to her oldest father.

 

He didn’t look back up when John came back in, his attention too focused on the tiny bundle in his arms. 

 

John stopped just shy of his friend, and his heart melted at the scene in front of him. He watched as Bobby just stared at her, cooing every so often. It was a sight he never thought would affect him as much as it did. 

 

Bobby looked up suddenly and smiled at him. John tried to hand over the bottle of formula, but Bobby shook his head adamantly. “I can’t…”

 

“Why not?” John as bewildered. 

 

“I just don’t think I can. I fumble too much, and if I drop her…and if I drop the formula and stain the carpet…Sam’ll kill me for both.”

 

John chuckled at his friend’s reaction, more so at the idea of Sam spazzing out over a stain in the carpet than Bobby dropping Cheyenne. “C’mon, it’s not so hard, just keep her supported in one arm and hold the bottle in your other hand.” He gradually coaxed Bobby into taking the formula, even though Bobby’s eyes were wide with barely contained fear. He remembered the first time he ever held his oldest son, so afraid that he would somehow hurt the small body. He overcame that fear after a few minutes of his tiny son resting in his arms and knew Bobby would, too, just as soon as he allowed himself to relax.

 

Bobby could see Cheyenne’s face begin to scrunch up as she started to fuss, and as quickly as he could, he took the bottle from John and positioned it so she could take the nipple into her mouth. It took a couple of moments before she latched on, but as soon as she did, she quieted down and settled as she contentedly suckled the bottle. Her eyes blinked opened to look up at him, showing him the Winchester eyes she had inherited, before she closed them again.

 

“My word, she’s gonna be a looker when’s she’s older,” Bobby stated quietly. “They’re going to have to keep an eye on her.”

 

John chuckled and silently agreed. His laughter soon died down when the image he was confronted with caused the last of the barriers surrounding his heart to come crumbling down. He couldn’t believe how much he loved this man and how long it had taken him to figure it out. 

 

Whilst Bobby was still with Luka recovering from his horrendous injuries, John had been fighting with his own mind about whether he was doing the right thing. He knew how Bobby felt and John’s own feelings mirrored his friend's, but he couldn’t help but think of what Mary would say. She had been the love of his life, and now he was finally, after so many years, moving on. He had denied himself so much and now that he was so close to getting something he wanted, he wasn’t sure he could. 

 

His answer and reassurance that it was ok to love again came in the form of a dream. Mary had appeared before him, and although she didn’t say a word, he could hear her voice in his head. She explained at how proud she was of her boys and how much she loved them, what a good job he had done in raising them. Her expression had softened when words about himself entered his mind. 

 

John, I love you and I know you loved me, but you need to move on. Bobby’s a good man, and it’s ok to love him. He can make you happy and you’ll be together for a very long time. 

 

John had tried to reach out, but she faded from sight, a smile on her face, her expression peaceful. He had woken a moment later and felt a warmth in his body that hadn’t been there when he went to sleep. He recalled the dream and he cried, cried that Mary was proud of their children and that she was ok with him moving on. 

 

A weight had been lifted from his chest and he suddenly felt like everything was going to be ok. 

 

And looking at Bobby now, holding his granddaughter, he knew it was true. His stomach suddenly blossomed with butterflies and he had the overpowering urge to kiss the man in front of him.

 

“You have no idea how much I want to kiss you,” John said out loud, his voice suddenly husky and low. 

 

Bobby looked up startled, almost as if he had forgotten that John was there. His cheeks flushed dark red with sudden heat and he almost wished that Chey had finished her bottle. “Well, c’m’ere then,” he swallowed thickly as John took a step forward and held his breath, waiting silently, almost not being able to breathe for fear of this moment not being real.

 

John’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips before his hand reached out, fingers tracing gently along the other man’s hair line, curving around to slide along his jaw. Mindful of his granddaughter, who was slowly getting through her formula, he leant in until his lips met Bobby’s. His breath left his mouth in a gasp, the air tickling along Bobby’s lips. He could feel the electricity sparking through his veins, causing him to moan, opening his mouth, his tongue seeking entrance to his lover's mouth.

 

As soon as Bobby felt John’s tongue at the gap between his lips, he opened his mouth and allowed John to quest inside. He had never felt anything like this before, even his ex-wife and countless flings had never made him feel this way.

 

But before they could end the kiss on their terms, a clearly shocked voice rang out and startled them apart.

 

“What the hell is going on here?”

 

*******

 

Sam collapsed onto his back, panting as he came down from his orgasm. He turned his head to the side, and saw Dean was in a similar position, clearly fucked out. Well, at least for the time being. 

 

His brother was insatiable. This was the third time, excluding the blow-job, that they had had sex, and he honestly thinks that he won’t be able to get up again, at least not for another few hours. Dean’s hormones must be going wild. Every time Sam had been on the verge of drifting off after an amazing fuck, Dean would do or say something that would mean he wanted it again. And again. And again. But now it looked like he was finally satisfied. 

 

There was a distinctive sound in the room, a low rumbling that could only mean one thing. Not a second later, it was proven.

 

“I’m hungry,” Dean stated behind a yawn. He started to sit up, but Sam’s hand on his arm stopped him. “What?”

 

“You stay up here and I’ll go get you something. I want to check on Chey, anyway.” Sam smiled at Dean and bent down and kissed him.

 

“You’re too good to me,” Dean told him with a sigh as they parted. “I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you.”

 

“I think it’s me that should be saying that.” He stood up and grabbed a wet-wipe to wipe his belly clean of any traces of come (John really didn’t need to see that) and pulled some sweats on. “Now, what would you like?”

 

Dean barely needed a moment to consider before he was answering. “Mashed potatoes with sweet chilli sauce and a dollop of corned beef. Oh, and mushrooms.”

 

Sam shuddered, but didn’t say anything. Instead he headed down to the kitchen to make some food for his lover. But before he got there, he was struck with a sight that made him freeze with shock.

 

“What the hell is going on here?” 

 

John and Bobby pulled apart, both looking like groping teenagers that had just been caught by one or the other set of parents. Sam was doing his best not to smile. He was a little shocked at seeing his father in a lip lock with Bobby - but he almost suspected it. But Sam being Sam, decided that it would be fun to mess with them a bit before "officially" welcoming Bobby into the family.

 

Sam stomped down the stairs, "I asked you what the hell is going on here, Dad?"

 

John stammered, "I was...we were just...Bobby is - we..."

 

"You decided to have a make out session and squish my daughter between your chests?" he growled pulling Cheyenne out of Bobby's arms. "MY GOD DAD!"

 

They all heard scuffling upstairs, and a loud "GOD DAMN IT!! STUPID MOTHER FUCKER!" 

 

"Babe, you ok?" Sam shouted looking up at the ceiling.

 

"I stubbed my fucking toe! Now what in the hell is all the shouting about?" Dean growled as he was waddling down the stairs, his underwear pulled to just under his protruding belly and nothing else on.

 

"DAA -YUM!" Bobby let slip, seeing Dean's huge belly for the first time. Dean paused in the middle of the stairs and looked down at the trio, tears welling in his eyes. Dean turned and started climbing the stairs. Sam looked at Bobby, and if daggers could explode from eyeballs and be impaled on someone...Bobby would be dripping blood from almost every inch of his body. 

 

"Great Bobby, thanks," Sam said sarcastically, turning to head after his lover.

 

"I'm sorry...I just didn't expect him to be..." but Bobby's words trailed off, laced with guilt.

 

*****

 

Sam came into their room, Dean was standing facing the window with his hands perched on his belly - absentmindedly rubbing in circles. Sam came around in front of him, "Hey, Cheyenne wants to see her Papa," he smiled. Dean wiped the tears off of his face and pulled his daughter into his arms. 

 

"Hi babygirl, how are you?" Dean smiled down at her. Cheyenne's bottom lip began to quiver, and she started to whimper. Dean bounced her in his arms and shushed her, "It's ok, Papa's alright. You don't need to cry too," he soothed running his index finger down her face. Cheyenne snuggled into his chest and closed her tiny eyes. "Thanks Sammy, she's just what I needed."

 

"You know Bobby didn't mean anything by that, right? He was just shocked. He hasn't seen you in a while is all."

 

"I know, and I can't believe that I let my hormones get all twisted and started bawling like a girl. I just..."

 

"Can't help it?" Sam finished. Dean nodded.

 

"Well, I got some news that might make you laugh!" Sam grinned mischeviously.

 

"What?"

 

"When I went downstairs, Dad and Bobby were...uh - in a compromising situation." Dean raised his eyebrows. Sam nodded. "Yeah, they were sucking face. Can you believe it?" Sam giggled.

 

"And you're ok with this?" Dean asked him.

 

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

 

"I don't know, I mean - what about Mom?" Dean asked somberly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

"What about Mom, Dean? She's gone, and Dad has a right to be happy, and if Bobby makes him happy - then that's what I want for him. Don't you think that it's time that Dad moved on? He's been mourning Mom for over twenty years, and now that that yellowed eyed son of a bitch is gone...I don't know Dean. Maybe Dad finally feels free, and he can get on with his life. Don't you want that for him?"

 

Dean sighed, "Yeah, but Dad? GAY, my brain can't even start to comprehend that!"

 

"It's no more shocking than you and me turning out to be homo's," Sam laughed. "Come on Dean...let him be happy. Don't go all freaked out city over this. Please?"

 

"I'm not going to, I just - God, I don't want to see them making out or anything." Dean gave a shudder and said "blahhh."

 

"What are you? Five? He has to watch us making out all the time. So just learn to deal with it - alright?"

 

Dean looked up horrified, his face scrunched in disgust. "I don't wanna see it Sam, because I see them doing that - and then all sorts of mental pictures of ...other stuff is gonna pop in my head." Again, Dean shuddered and made the "blahhhh" sound.

 

*****

 

Downstairs, John and Bobby were sitting at the kitchen table wondering what was going on upstairs.

 

"Do you really think that they are going to have a problem with us John?"

 

"I don't know. I wouldn't think so, but..."

 

"Well, look how well you handled their relationship."

 

"I handled the news just fine, thank you very much."

 

Bobby just giggled, "I guess you don't remember drunk dialing me the night after you found them in bed together that morning in Tuscaloosa?"

 

John eyeballed Bobby a moment..."I did NOT!"

 

"Ohhh, yeah - ya did!"

 

Flashback

 

"Yeah?" Bobby said, picking up his ringing phone. He wondered who in their right mind would be ringing him at four in the morning.

 

"Bob, s'John. Wha're ya doin?"

 

"Are you drunk, John?"

 

"No," John paused a moment, "well, maybe jush a lil bit."

 

"What's wrong my friend?"

 

"I dunno wha'ta do. They're my shuns, 'n I love 'em, but it's sooooo very wrong. They're gonna get 'rested and then they will be some big ass bitch's mother in chellblock C. I mean Dean can handle himself, but S-s-sammy - he'd need protectin'. He's my baby you know? I mean, I know he can fight. I've seen him in action...but he so sensanive an gentle, he's not, he can't go to jail Bobby!"

 

"John, what in the hell are you talking about? You're not making any sense!"

 

"They are - AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME? I mean I call your stubborn pain in the ass, ass - I need help! I need somebody to talk to!"

 

"And I'm here for you Johnny, but I don't know what you are talking about. I can't help you if you don't tell me what is wrong."

 

"Sam and Dean are...they're bangin' each other! I can't imagine what they're thinkin', do you believe it, can you even grasp the consa - cince - qwonseqwhenches of their actions?"

 

Bobby lightly chuckled, "Johnny, Johnny, Johnny...you need to deal with it. They are in love."

 

"YOU KNEW? You flucking sonofablich, you knew, and you didn't tell me?"

 

"I didn't know for sure, but I suspected it. I don't know, the last time I was around them, it was little things. Sam would be looking at Dean, Dean would touch him...and we know that Dean isn't touchy feely. I just knew. But since I wasn't sure - I didn't want to say anything."

 

"I can't believe it Bobby, they are doin' each other. I found them in bed together! That in itself wouln't have been a big s'prise, because they've had to share beds for years, but they were naked, and the room smelled like sex...Dean was in Sam's arms - I just..."

 

"God John, what did you do? Please tell me that you didn't do something stupid?"

 

"No, I blacked, blac...FUCK! I left the room and knocked on the door. I didn't say neethin.. I not wan 'em t' know I know, cause I knew that I weren't ready to talk about it yet."

 

Bobby laughed at his slurred words and misuse of the English language...it tickled him when John called him in an inebriated state.

 

"John, don't you see the difference in Dean? He's happy. For the first time in his life, the boy is actually happy. Let them be and find a way to deal with it, alright?"

 

No answer.

 

"Johnny?"

 

"I fucked them up, didn't I?" John sniffled. "I really fucked them up, that's the reason that they are in this...this fucked up relationship!"

 

"No, you did the best that you could John, those two boys are the best men that I know. They are amazing...and it's because of you. They just happened to fall in love with each other. And you know what? It's ok that they did, who are we to judge?"

 

"I'm their father! They are brothers!"

 

"So?"

 

"So? Bobby, have you lost your mind?"

 

"Johnny, sleep it off my friend. Everything will be better in the morning. You can look at it from the point of view of your sons. They are in love with each other - you accept it, or you don't. Just realize that if you choose not to, you'll be alone, you'll lose your sons for the rest of your life."

 

"Yeah, and that's not happenin'. I've lost too mush awready, I'm not losin' my boys, too."

 

"Alright, then. To me it sounds like you are going to accept this. Now, you need to get in that bed and get some rest," Bobby smiled.

 

"I love you, my friend. I'm sorry I'm such a fuckin pain."

 

"Yeah, me too John. You get some rest now."

 

Present

 

"I did NOT call you and say all of that! I think I would remember!" John said indignantly.

 

"Why would I lie?"

 

John raised his head toward the stairs. His son's were heading down to apparently have a talk. Cheyenne was fast asleep in Dean's arms sucking on a pacifier.

 

"Boys?" John said, half greeting, half questioning.

 

Sam looked at John, and then to Bobby. "Well, have y'all even done it yet?"

 

John's mouth fell open, Bobby laughed and walked over and embraced his surrogate son. "I knew I could count on you boys to be alright with us."

 

Dean shivered - again. "Just do me a favor, please don't sit and make out with each other in front of me. I soooo don't want to imagine my father doin' stuff!"

 

John looked at Dean, "Alright, I won't be affectionate with him, but you two - you two have to quit all your touchy feely kissy crap in front of me, then," John said smiling. He knew that would get Dean. Whether Dean wanted to admit it or not, he loved being affectionate with Sam, and had no intentions of stopping.

 

"Just, keep it calm then - please. Don't go getting all hot and bothered with me in the room," Dean sighed. "Oh, and Bobby?"

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"I know the curse is supposed to jump a generation - but you better wrap that thing, or you just might end up a father!!" Dean laughed as he pointed at Bobby's crotch.

 

"Naw, I'm to careful for that. The ex-ball and chain pounded it into my head to wrap that puppy up when we were still married."

 

"Hey Dad, I have a few books on gay sex if you'd like a good read. You know, in case you've never done it before," Sam piped up, laughing.

 

"Shut up Sam, GOD!" Dean shuddered for the umpteenth time. "I don't need to hear this! I'm already nauseous because I'm so hungry! I mean you were supposed to make me something to eat," Dean pouted. Sam walked past his lover and headed for the kitchen, John smacked Sam hard on the ass as he walked by.

 

"Come on Robert, I think we need some time to talk...alone!" he snarled in Dean's general direction. Bobby walked to Dean and bent his head and kissed Cheyenne on the forehead, and then said bye to the boys. John followed suit, kissed his granddaughter and yelled out a goodbye to Sam, and then patted Dean's belly, "Bye boys, bye Dean."

 

"Bye, y'all take things slow. You could have a heart attack at y'alls age you know...if you get too worked up," Dean smiled wagging his eyebrows up and down.

 

"Shut up Dean," John spouted heading for the front door.

 

*****

 

Three weeks had passed since they had brought Cheyenne home. Sam was walking on egg shells. Dean had become a monster with his attitude. Sam understood that he was just uncomfortable and moody because he was eight months pregnant, but he was quickly getting tired of him taking everything out on him. 

 

Sam was trying to keep the peace in the house because he didn't want to stress Dean out, but it was getting harder and harder with each passing day. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee when Dean slowly came down the stairs. He came into the kitchen and stared at the coffee pot. He walked over to it and poured it down the drain. Sam sighed hard, and slammed his cup down.

 

"What?" Dean asked hatefully, looking at Sam with a 'so there' look on his face.

 

"Why did you pour the coffee out Dean? I'm drinking it!"

 

"You KNOW that I can't have it, and I think it's pretty shitty of you to make it when you know I can't!"

 

"So, basically, you're saying that I shouldn't eat anything that you're not supposed to have, or drink anything that you can't have because it's not fair?"

 

Dean nodded.

 

"THAT is the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard. I'm not pregnant anymore, and if I want a cup of coffee, I should be able to drink it. Just like yesterday, when I took Chey to Jamie for her check up, I stopped at McDonalds and had a double quarter pounder with cheese!"

 

Dean walked over and made to snatch the cup out of Sam's hand, just barely grabbing the edge of it as Sam tried to snatch it away, thus spilling it all down the front of Sam's shirt and lap. "God damn it Dean! That fucking hurt! What's your fucking problem?"

 

“My problem is you!!” Dean accused, his eyes blazing, not caring that he had spilt scalding coffee onto his brother’s lap. “My problem is this whole damn thing! My problem is I haven’t been able to see my dick in months. I’ve had it up to HERE with everything and your attitude towards me is pissing me right off!!”

 

“You're a bastard, you know that? I don’t care if you’re pregnant or not, you’re still a dick!” Sam was almost panting through his nostrils, he was breathing so heavily. He had never felt so livid with his brother in all his life! “I have done or tried to do everything for you, and this is what I get in return? Well, fuck you!! You’re selfish and ungrateful and I don’t like you very much right now.”

 

“You don’t like me very much? Well, I can’t stand the fucking sight of you!!” Dean cried. He felt a sudden twinge in his stomach, halting him for only a second before he heard Sam’s next words.

 

“Fine. I’m leaving, then. I’ll go get Chey and I’ll be out of your hair.” Sam stormed out of the room and headed up the stairs, feet making hollow ‘thumps’ as he went.

 

“Why are you taking her?” Dean asked, his anger escalating. He tried to hurry on up after Sam, but his pregnant state was preventing him from getting anywhere fast. “Don’t you trust me to look after her?”

 

Sam grabbed Chey’s diaper bag and a few other bits before leaning down to gently pick up his fussing daughter. “Easy babygirl, it’s ok. Daddy and Papa are just having an argument…it’s ok.” He turned to Dean when his brother eventually made it to the nursery, whispering harshly. “Right now, no, I don’t. I don’t trust you.” He brushed past his speechless lover and headed down the stairs. He snagged the Impala keys before stalking to the front door. “Call me when you’ve calmed down and realized what an ass you’ve been.”

 

“FUCK YOU!!!!!” Dean screamed from the top of the stairs, having no control over his anger. He heard the door slam shut and the car engine roar to life. He wanted to shout and scream and hit things, but in his state, he could only do the former two, even though he would much rather do the latter. 

 

The rational part of his brain knew that he didn’t mean any of the nasty things he had said; but the pregnant side…well, that was another thing all together. He wanted to call Sam back and tell him how sorry he was, but then he remembered what Sam had said: I don’t trust you. Those four words caused hurt and anger in his chest, but he couldn’t do anything about it. So instead, he continued to get himself worked up, the stress and tension levels slowly rising.

 

*****

Sam had no idea where he was heading. Usually, he would go to Bobby’s and speak to his dad, but he didn’t want to disturb them. They were finally getting to know each other as lovers and Sam didn’t want to disturb that. Sam drove until he passed through several towns, finally coming to a halt an hour later at a mall several towns away. What better way to de-stress, than shopping for his babies, Dean included. 

 

Sam knew his brother was feeling unbelievably horrible right now, but there was no excuse for him to say all those horrible things. It wasn’t Sam’s fault that these hormone fluctuations were so intense. He just hoped Dean would have calmed down by the time he got home. As Sam walked across the parking lot toward the main entrance, he looked at his watch and gave himself two hours to shop. That way he would be gone for about another three, and he hoped Dean would be ready to talk civilly.

 

*****

 

Dean was finally calming down and he realized that Sam was right. He was a bastard. 

 

He was so disappointed in himself, he just couldn’t believe that he had spoken to his lover in such an appalling manor. It’s one thing to be bitchy, but to be a complete wanker…there is just no excuse for it.

 

He had decided that he wanted to apologise to Sam, beg for forgiveness. He was at the top of the stairs when a crippling pain ripped across his abdomen. He cried out in agony, hand scrambling on the wall for support. The pain soon subsided but a cold sweat broke out on his skin as he realised what was happening.

 

“No…oh, no…it’s too soon, it’s too soon!!”

 

Another contraction hit, sending him spiraling into torturous distress. He felt a warm wetness gushing down his legs and he automatically knew what it was. He had no idea how or why that could happen, but his water had broken.

 

He was in labor and he was alone. And there was not a damn thing he could do about it.

 

TBC…..


	12. Chapter 12

  
Author's notes: Thank you to all who have read and all that have reviewed! Me and basezqaf appreciate it!! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

* * *

Dean slowly managed his way down the stairs. Taking each step slowly and firmly, having to sit several times for a labor pain to pass. He got half way across the living room when a crippling pain hit that took him to his knees. Dean rubbed his belly in a circular motion, "Come on boys, give your Papa a break here...let up a minute so I can call Sammy," he grunted through clenched teeth.

 

As the pain subsided, he got to his feet and to the phone. He called Sam's cell, but it went to voice mail. "Sammy, I know you’re pissed at me - and you have every right to be, but I need you to come home. I don't think I can deliver these babies without help. Check your phone baby, I need you."

 

Dean hung up dialed his Father's cell, which rang and rang. He then called the house phone. "Yeah?" Bobby's voice was the most wonderful sound in Dean's ears. "Bobb-bbbby?" Dean cried out as a pain hit him. 

 

Bobby sat up in bed, "Dean?

 

"Where's Dad...oh fuck..." he sucked in a deep breath, "I need my Daddy!"

 

John had woken up and pulled the phone out of Bobby's hand, "Dean, what's wrong?"

 

"I'm sorry Dad, tell Sammy that I'm sorry. Tell him that I love him and I would never intentionally hurt him."

 

"Dean you're scaring me, what's..." realization hit him like a slap in the face. John bounded out of bed, the phone cradled between his ear and shoulder as he was pulling on his pants. "I'm coming Dean, ok? Everything's gonna be ok. Where's Sammy?"

 

"He left, we had a fight. Dad, make sure he knows I love him and that I'm sorry," Dean sobbed. He was nearing hysteria. John knew that he needed to calm his son down or he was going to make himself have a heart attack. "Look here champ, I'm going to hang up and call you right back on my cell. I'll talk to you all the way till I get there, but I'm gonna hang up ok?"

 

"Dad, promise me you'll tell him."

 

"I promise. But you're gonna tell him yourself. Everything’s gonna be ok. You're only having a few babies. You're not dying, you hear me?"

 

Dean didn't answer, but John could still hear his soft cries and snuffling nose. "Dean, we're heading out the door right now. I'll call you right back. I love you son."

 

"Love you Dad."

 

*****

 

John picked up his cell and flipped it open. "I'm calling Dean back, you call Jamie and tell her we're on our way, and then you call Sam. I swear to GOD I'm gonna kill him! What in the hell was he thinking, leaving Dean alone in that house when he KNOWS how dangerous it could be? When I get my hands on him…!!!"

 

"Calm down Johnny, Dean will hear your tone and that will upset him further. You hear me? Calm down, right now before that boy answers the phone."

 

*****

 

Sam was standing in the children’s department of a clothing store, looking through some clothes. Cheyenne started to fuss, which wasn't a normal thing for her to do. She was a good baby, and the only time she cried was when she needed a diaper change or was hungry. Since he'd just changed her a few minutes ago, and it wasn't time for her feeding...Sam knew that she must be feeling his stress over his and Dean's fight. He pulled her closer to his chest. "Shhh, it's ok. Don't get upset. Daddy and Papa only had a fight. We're gonna be ok baby...don't you worry about that," he comforted as he headed toward the store exit. He didn't even realize that he had started walking, but he suddenly felt a surge of dread overtake his senses. Sam pulled out his cell from his pocket and cursed himself that the phone was shut off. The power button must have gotten pressed by accident.

 

When the alert for a voice message went off, Sam knew. He knew without even listening to the message...Dean was in trouble and needed him. Even so, he still raised the phone to his ear and listened the distress in Dean’s voice. Sammy, I know you’re pissed at me - and you have every right to be, but I need you to come home. I don't think I can deliver these babies without help. Check your phone baby, I need you.

 

Sam ended the call to his voice mail and dialed Dean’s cell. He cursed when he didn’t get through and decided to try the house phone as soon as he was in the car and on his way back. 

 

He was back at the Impala in record time and had Chey in her car seat even quicker. He was slowed down by the folding of the pram that was always stored in the boot, but soon he was speeding down the highway, back to his brother, his lover, his soul mate. He prayed that he would make it in time, afraid that Dean would have the babies, before he could get there. He cursed himself for being so far away, and he only hoped that Dean would forgive him for those awful things he said. It struck him at that moment that it was his fault that Dean had gone into labor early. 

 

Sam pulled out his phone and tried Dean’s cell again. If he didn’t get through, then he would try the house phone.

 

*****

 

“How close are you?” Dean panted into his cell, as the latest contraction waned. He had found his way back to the stairs, intent on getting to the bed. He had been unable to get past the first step, so he simply sat down with his back resting against them, clutching his stomach at every wave of pain that struck him. As John had promised, he had phoned him back within a few seconds, and told him that he and Bobby were on their way. Jamie had been informed and was awaiting their arrival. Dean hoped it would be soon, because he couldn’t take much more of this. Give him knife wounds any day.

 

“About five minutes, ok, son?” John told him as he sped down the road, praying that he wouldn’t get pulled over. “How regular are they now?”

 

Dean checked his watch before speaking. “About four minutes. I…I don’t think I can do this,” Dean sobbed, wishing that Sam was with him and that they hadn’t had that stupid fight, or any of the insignificant fights they had been having for the last couple of weeks. It all seemed so trivial now, now that the babies were on their way and Sam was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Don’t you say that, Dean, you hear me? You can do it, you are doing it. And when it’s all over, you’ll have two beautiful sons, I’ll have two grandson’s and Chey’ll have her brothers.”

 

“Bobby, too,” Dean told him. “Their Bobby’s grandsons, too.”

 

John smiled into the phone, his heart singing at Dean’s words. “Yeah,” John said, glancing at his lover. “Bobby’s, too.”

 

“Where’s Sam?” Dean asked, as another contraction began to tear across his stomach. “I want SAAAAMMMMMM!!!!!! Oh FUUUUCCCCKKKKKK!!!!!!!!” Dean screamed into the phone. “Please make it stop!!!!!! I-I can’t…I can’t!!!!!”

 

“You can, Dean, you can!” John assured him. “Take deep breaths, c’mon, breathe, Dean.” He heard Dean taking deep breaths, doing what his father told him. John saw the turn-off for his sons house and sighed with relief. “Ok, Dean, I’m just pulling in. I’ll be there in a second ok? I’m going to hang up now, but I’ll be there, just hold on.”

 

“Ok,” Dean said, exhaustion already evident in his voice. He snapped the phone shut and it almost immediately started ringing again. He caught sight of the caller ID, seeing that it was Sam. The relief he felt was so overwhelming that he could barely speak. “Sam?” he sobbed into the phone.

 

“Oh thank God. Dean, I’m on my way back, ok? I’m so sorry, baby, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there when this started.” Sam spoke into the phone, tears beginning to cloud his vision. He swiped at them roughly, trying the clear them as it would be no good if he ended up in a ditch.

 

“I’m sorry I let you down,” Dean sobbed. He could feel another contraction starting and as much as he tried to smother the noise of him screaming, Sam still heard it.

 

“No, Dean, no. You didn’t let me down. I let you down. I never should have left you and there was no way in hell I should’ve told you I didn’t trust you. That’s just not true. I trust you more than anyone, you’ve got to believe that.” Sam spoke earnestly into the phone, hoping Dean would forgive him, even though he could not forgive himself. 

 

“I do, Sammy, I do. I never meant to hurt you, never meant to hurt my babies….”

 

“You haven’t Dean, I swear. And Austin and Jack just want to come and see us a little earlier, that’s all. They’re going to be fine. You’re going to be fine.”

 

Suddenly John was there taking the phone away from Dean. “Samuel Winchester, you have got a lot to say for yourself!!!” John said hotly, knowing that it was his youngest son on the other end.

 

“I know, Dad!! I know!!! I’m on my way back and you can skin me alive if you want when the babies are born and we know they’re all going to be ok, but not before then. We need to help Dean.”

 

John could see Sam’s point and nodded, even though Sam could not see him. “Fine, but I’m warning you, don’t you dare walk out on him again, you hear?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Sam said contrite. “I’m about a half hour away from Jamie, so I’ll meet you there.”

 

“Ok, we’re going to help Dean up and into the car now. We’ll see you soon.”

 

“Tell Dean I love him,” Sam said quickly before his father ended the call. “Please, Dad.”

 

“Ok, I will. See you soon.” John snapped the phone shut and turned to his son and Bobby, who was helping him through another contraction. As soon as it had passed, John and Bobby helped Dean to his feet and supported him as they led him out to the truck. “Here, you drive.” John said as soon as Dean was safely in, handing his keys to the other man. “And, Dean? Sam said he loves you.”

 

Dean smiled weakly but the groaned as another labor pain hit him.

 

Bobby took them without comment, ran round the other side, climbed in and started the engine. Soon they were pulling out of the driveway and making the trip to Jamie’s. 

 

 

*****

 

About ten minutes into the journey the truck started stuttering and making strange noises. 

 

“What the fuck?!” Bobby exclaimed as the truck jerked to a halt, engine dead in the water.

 

“Oh no, we did not just break down!!” John exclaimed, all the while trying to help his eldest son. But they had. They had broken down.

 

********

 

Sam was driving to Jamie's, trying desperately not to let tears fall and cloud his vision. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He knew that Dean would be ok...he had to be ok, his sons had to be ok.

 

When all this was said and done...and everybody was alright - he would make it up to Dean. Let him know that he loved him, trusted him, and that his family meant everything to him!

 

*****

 

"Dad," Dean panted. "We gotta do something, I feel like I'm splitting in two! Find a car, s-s-s-steal a car! Just FUCKING DOOOOOO SOMETHING!" Dean screamed as another labor pain hit. "Christ. Stab me, shoot me, anything but this pain!"

 

Bobby had gotten out of the truck and looked under the hood. He was pleased to see that the problem was only a loose distributor cap. It was covered in some gunk and come undone.

 

Bobby got back in the truck after fixing the problem and said, "Please start...." He sighed with relief when the truck did just that.

 

The tires squealed as he pulled back onto the road and headed toward Jamie's.

 

*****

 

Sam was pacing up and down in front of the clinic. Cheyenne was inside in one of the rooms fast asleep. Sweat was trickling down his brow - which was funny considering the cool temperature outside. 

 

He looked at his watch and kept up his nervous pacing. "Come on Dad, where in the HELL are you?"

 

As if some answer to a prayer, he heard the roar of John's truck coming down the drive. He ran up to it and threw open the door and helped Dean out of the truck, half holding him up, half trying to hug him.

 

"Look Sammy, I'd love to hug you too...but right now, all I care about is DRUGS for this pain," Dean groaned. Sam grinned, if Dean was showing a bit of humor - he knew that he was alright - that everything would be alright.

 

Once inside, Jamie wasted no time in the start of orders, telling John and Bobby to wait in the natal room for the newborns and to care for Cheyenne if she happened to wake. Sam noticed that there was another woman there besides Chelle, but he'd worry about her later. He helped Dean onto the bed and out of his clothes and into a gown. 

 

Jamie had started the procedure of putting the epidural needle into Dean's back to deaden the pain and numb him for the C-section.

 

"Alright, how're you feeling Dean?" 

 

Dean took a deep breath, "I can't feel a thing...thank you - oh, this is good." 

 

Jamie smiled, "Well, I think it's time to meet your sons!"

 

*****

 

The surgery was underway in minutes. Sam was sitting on a chair beside Dean, who was nervously biting his bottom lip and made a face. "What? What's wrong?" Sam asked him.

 

"It's weird, I feel a...pressure. It's like a...." but Dean's words were cut off by the room filling with the sound of a crying baby. The lady, whom they had yet to meet, came around to the side of the bed and presented the baby to Dean and Sam. Sam too him into his arms as Dean's body was under the blankets and surgical screen that blocked them from seeing the actual surgical procedure. 

 

"Look at him Dean," Sam said standing and leaning so Dean could see his son better. "He looks just like you. He's beautiful."

 

"Austin, he's Austin Samuel, Sammy. K?"

 

"Yeah, baby...Austin he is," Sam smiled as he handed the baby back to the lady who had handed the beautiful bundle to him.

 

Jamie smiled as she rounded the edge of the bed and handed the second screaming child to Sam. "Here's your other son. He seems as healthy as Austin."

 

"Jack," Dean said as his eyes drooped, "Jack Thomassssss..." he said as his exhausted body gave in. Sam leaned down and kissed Dean's lips as he headed into the room where Austin was so that Jack could be taken care of as well. Jamie started to close Dean's incision so that he could start his road to recovery.

 

Sam was in total awe at the sight of his children. In one bed lay his sleeping daughter. In two others, his screaming sons. Crying was a good thing...that meant that they were healthy, and they seemed to not have any trouble breathing. 

 

Jamie was in soon to look over the boys. Once she gave them the all clear, Sam questioned her about his brother.

 

"He's going to be fine Sam. He's healthy, strong and the boys aren't that early. Everything is going to be fine. As long as there are no complications, I think that they could come home tomorrow evening."

 

*****

 

The first week at home was...weird. Sam wasn't sure what was wrong with Dean, but he had still yet to hold his sons. When Sam would try to hand one of the boys to him, he'd turn his back on him or simply say no. Sam was beginning to worry. Worry that Dean didn't want children after all.

 

When he'd expressed this worry to his father, John had told his son that Dean could be suffering from peripartum depression. Sam frowned at his father. All of the reading and research that he'd done, he had never come across the "peripartum depression". John went on to explain that many women would experience the symptoms of depression after childbirth.

 

Dean was on target for most of the symptoms; restlessness, crying a lot, lack of energy, and withdrawal from his family. Dean had barely said two words to Sam. 

 

Sam sat and thought about what he could do to help Dean.

 

Sam came into their bedroom, Dean was lying on his back - eyes closed, ignoring that the door was even opened. Sam had Jack in his arms. He sat down on the bed and tried laying the baby on Dean's stomach. Dean turned away from him, and his son.

 

"Dean, he misses you. He grew inside of you for eight months. He needs you, and not bonding with you is taking its toll on both of them, and you. Why don't you want to hold your sons? I mean if you regret us having children together...."

 

Dean turned over and looked at Sam. Tears falling freely down his face. "I love them Sam. I just don't...."

 

"Don't what Dean? They need you. I need you. Tell me what's wrong."

 

"I don't want to hurt them. I don't want to fuck them up Sam. You'd be better off if I wasn't here - they would have a chance at a normal life."

 

Sam's heart felt like it was breaking, hearing his brother so desperate. “What are you trying to say?” he asked quietly, swallowing past the bile that had risen in his throat. “You aren’t going to hurt them or fuck them up. They’re your babies, Dean. Your sons, and they’re going to love you so much and worship the ground you walk on. You’ve already been an amazing father to Chey, so why is it so different with them?”

 

Dean seemed to listen to what Sam was saying but he shook his head, tears still spilling from his eyes. He turned back over, his back to Sam and to Jack. He just couldn’t look at them any longer, allowing them to see how weak an pitiful he was. “I just can’t. Just…just leave me alone. If you want me to leave, then I will, but I can’t be with them Sam. You’re right to not trust me.”

 

Sam’s heart shattered as his own words from the argument that had left Dean alone as he went into labor were thrown back in his face. “Dean–I---I….” Sam didn’t know what to say to that, what he could possibly do to help his brother. So instead, he said what he felt in his heart. “I love you Dean, and I know those words were callous and stupid, but they aren’t true. I should never have said them, I was just spouting those words because of the argument, nothing more. And when you’re ready, I’ll be here and the boys will be here, too. They do miss you and I really hope you don’t leave it too long because they need their Papa.” With those words and tears in his eyes, he left the room, leaving Dean to cry into his pillow.

 

******

 

Sam settled Jack back into his crib, making sure Cheyenne and Austin were ok before he headed to the phone, intent on calling John and Bobby, asking them to come over. He waited for either one of the older men to pick up.

 

******

 

The shrill ringing of the phone pierced through John’s concentration as his mouth worked on his lover’s cock, his hand fisting his own. He could hear Bobby moaning, cussing obscenely as his balls started drawing up toward his body. But the ringing of the phone was breaking the mood, so he pulled away, much to the other disgruntled man’s annoyance.

 

John snagged the phone, and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, answered it. 

 

“’lo?”

 

“Hey Dad,” Sam’s voice came through the connection loud and clear, and if the mood wasn’t broken before, it sure was now.

 

“Hey Sammy,” John replied as he sat up, back against the head board, Bobby lying next to him, his cock still hard and glistening with his spit. “What can I do for ya?”

 

Sam sighed into the phone and the sound tugged at John’s heart. “Can you come over? It’s just…Dean’s no better and I tried to get him to hold Jack, but he wouldn’t. I need some help.”

 

“Ok, Sam. We’ll be over in a few, ok?”

 

“Yeah. Thanks, Dad. I mean it.”

 

“That’s ok, son. You know I’d do anything for you boys,” John smiled gently into the phone, and rolled his eyes at Bobby who was currently bent over, scratching his ass as he searched around for his underwear.

 

“Yeah, I know. See ya in a bit.”

 

John ended the call and swung his legs off the bed so he could stand up. “Damn Robert, it’s no wonder why I can’t keep my hands off you.”

 

*******

 

John and Bobby arrived a half hour later and found Sam in the living room, all three babies with him. He was nursing Austin while the other two slept in their wicker bassinettes. He looked absolutely worn out. 

 

“Thank God you’re here!” Sam exclaimed as John and Bobby walked in. “I only just got Chey back down and Austin started crying and Dean is still up stairs. I can’t keep doing this, Dad, I can’t.” 

 

John sat down next to him and held out his arms for Sam to pass Austin to him. As soon as the tiny baby was settled in his arms, Jack decided to wake up and started crying. Before Sam could reach for him, Bobby was there, scooping him up into his arms.

 

“Don’t worry, Sammy, I’ve got it.”

 

“Thanks,” Sam smiled gratefully and leant back in the seat, his head resting against the back of it. He was exhausted.

 

“Bobby and I were talking on the way over here about how to get Dean out of this funk and bond with his babies.” As he spoke, John’s attention was focused on his grandson as he sucked on the nipple of his bottle. It still amazed him that these three little babies came from his sons. 

 

“And…?” Sam said looking at his father intently, waiting for him to continue.

 

“And…” Bobby continued for his lover, “we thought if we left the boys with Dean, then he would have to look after them.”

 

“You mean leave Dean alone with them?” Sam looked at the two men for confirmation and they both nodded. “I don’t know…what if something went wrong?”

 

“We won’t be too far away and we’d be back in an hour, but Sam, he needs to do this.”

 

“I know Dad, but I don’t want to put Dean or the boys at risk.”

 

“Do you honestly think they would be at risk?” John asked looking up and giving Sam a pointed stare.

 

“No.” Sam answered firmly shaking his head vehemently. “No, I don’t. I just worry, you know?”

 

“I know, Sammy, believe me, I know.”

 

******

 

Dean was lying in bed, another onslaught of tears beginning to dry on his face. He didn’t understand why he was feeling like this, and as much as he wanted to hold his sons, he just couldn’t bring himself to do so. He never could have imagined that it would be this hard, especially having witnessed Sam bonding with Cheyenne tremendously well as soon as he set eyes on her. He just didn’t understand why this was happening or what he could do to stop it.

 

Sam’s voice suddenly traveled up the stairs and into their room and the words Sam spoke caused panic to blossom in his chest.

 

“Dean, I’m taking Chey out for a while. The boys have been fed and are their in their cribs. I’ll be back soon. And Dean? I trust you!”

 

Before Dean could say anything, he heard the front door shut and the car engine start. 

 

Horrified, Dean grunted at the pain in his abdomen as he got out of bed. He looked out the window and saw that, in fact, that Sam was driving away in the Impala.

 

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up the phone and dialed Sam's phone number. It went straight to voice mail, signifying that Sam had turned his phone off.

 

Dean threw the phone against the wall, where it actually embedded partially into it. The loud crashing noise woke one of the boys up. Dean sat on the bed for close to five minutes, hoping that the baby would go back to sleep. When it was evident that he had no intention of it, he went downstairs. All he needed was to be alone with two screaming children.

 

When he got down to the living room where they were snug in their cribs, Dean realized that he didn't know for sure which one was crying. He looked from child to child, he didn't know which one was Jack and which one was Austin. "Hell of a father, huh?" he said, his eyes tearing up.

 

Dean placed his hand on the baby's stomach and shushed him, hoping that it would be enough. He just didn't feel right holding them. There was a pain in his chest, he wanted to, but he was so afraid and scared that he would hurt them. The simple touch didn't seem to soothe the child at all, so Dean sucked in a deep breath and did what needed to be done, damn the consequences.

 

He bent down and pulled the crying child into his arms and bounced with him slightly. "Shhhh, Daddy will be home soon. And he'll know what to do," Dean told him. He saw a pacifier on the bed, and picked it up and wiggled the nipple into his son's mouth. He accepted it and began sucking away. "That's right Austin, Papa's got you."

 

Dean didn't even realize that he had called his son by name. Dean headed over to the couch in the corner of the room just as Jack started crying. Dean went back to his crib and fished out his pacifier and placed it between his lips. Dean managed to pick him up as well. It was tough on him to make it to the chair, he was still horribly sore from the C-section, but he sat down, his back against the arm of the sofa, and moved the boys around until he had them both situated on his legs.

 

Dean began humming softly. 

 

Outside, John and Bobby were peering in the windows watching Dean as he held his sons. John smiled, "Everything's gonna be fine. Let's go home."

 

~X~X~

 

An hour later, Sam pulled back into their drive, and hurried around the car, pulling Cheyenne out of her car seat. He headed for the house wondering what he was about to find. He trusted Dean with the children, he knew that they would be safe in Dean's care, but he wondered if his brother would have gotten out of bed and tended to them, considering how depressed he seemed.

 

When Sam opened the door, he heard nothing. He slowly walked into the living room. The sight that met his eyes brought tears of joy. Dean was lying on the sofa, both boys wrapped protectively in his arms sleeping. Sam walked to Cheyenne's bassinette and laid her down, and went to his brother’s side. He kneeled down on the floor and gently ran his fingers through his brother’s hair. Dean's eyes fluttered open. "They started crying. And I...I had to come down here. God Sammy, they're so beautiful - and they love me. And I love them, but I was so scared that I'd...."

 

"Shhhh, it's ok baby. I know that you'd never hurt them. You'd never allow anything to happen to our children - ever!" Sam kissed his lover's lips, gently pressing his tongue into Dean's mouth. The kiss held all the passion and tenderness of their first kiss so long ago.

 

"Sammy," Dean gasped as he pulled his head away, "you better quit it, I don't think I'm up to it quite yet, but if you keep that up, I'm gonna have to try," he laughed.

 

"I've just missed you so much. You had me scared. I thought I'd lost you."

 

"I felt lost. Useless."

 

"Dean, you'll never be useless. Not to me, not to our children. And don't you forget it!"

 

Jack chose that moment to screw up his face and start screaming. "Uhhh," Dean waved his hand. "Operation brown alert!" 

 

Sam smiled and got to his feet picking Jack up, "I'll change him."

 

"No," Dean said sitting up with a grunt. "Let me do it," he said handing Austin to him and taking Jack in his arms. Dean headed to the small office that was downstairs where they had put changing table, having one on both levels and not have to resort to changing the kids on the floor. Dean was still very pregnant when Cheyenne was brought home, and he couldn't exactly get on the floor.

 

Sam counted to ten before he heard Dean bellow: "Jesus CHRIST Sam, what in the hell have you been feeding him? URGHHHHHHH!!!!"

 

Sam giggled, he had his brother back, three beautiful children, and he couldn't be happier.

 

 

TBC....


	13. Chapter 13

A baby’s wail pierced the silence in the dark house and both men grudgingly opened their eyes as one of their children was obviously hungry. Well, at least they hoped it was hunger, because they didn’t really want to deal with poop at 2.30 in the morning.

 

Sam grunted and rolled back over, closing his eyes. “It’s your turn,” he mumbled into the pillow as he drifted back into a light sleep.

 

Dean groaned as he sat up, wiping at his eyes to clear his vision. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. He stumbled blindly into the boy's nursery that was lit by a night light in the corner. He found that it was Austin who was crying, so he went to his oldest son’s crib and gently picked him up. He leant over slightly to sniff his nappy and sighed in relief when he couldn’t smell a number two. 

 

“C’mon,” he whispered, so as to not wake his other son. “Lets go get you your bottle.” 

 

Dean made his way carefully down the stairs to the kitchen where he opened the fridge and picked out a bottle of ready-made formula and put it in the microwave for thirty seconds. As soon it beeped he pulled it out and made is way into the living room to get comfortable. Testing the liquid on his wrist, making sure it wasn’t too warm, he placed the nipple against Austin’s lips, effectively stopping the whimpering and crying.

 

Dean couldn’t believe it had been just two weeks since he had given birth to the twins. He was finally beginning to feel like his old self, just with added responsibilities. His scar was healing nicely and it wasn’t nearly as painful as it had been, although at certain times it could feel very uncomfortable. He couldn’t wait until he could go out running or something to try and get back into shape. He was feeling very unattractive at the moment and he was sure it was one of the reasons why Sam hadn’t touched him. Okay, he knew that wasn’t really true. They had three babies in the house now and it was difficult to find any time for themselves. Not that he really minded. He wouldn’t trade time with his babies for anything.

 

After a good half an hour, Austin had finally had enough and pulled away from the bottle and let out a wide yawn. Dean’s heart clenched in his chest at the unbelievably adorable sight of his baby. 

 

He left the bottle resting on the couch as he held his son up to burp him over his shoulder. A few moments later, Austin burped, causing Dean to chuckle and say, “that’s my boy.”

 

He went back upstairs and settled Austin back in, giving both him and Jack a kiss on the forehead. He went Cheyenne’s room to check on her and smiled gently at his baby girl. She was going to be so beautiful when she was older. He could already see so much of Sam in her. He bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the head and whispered goodnight to her. He left the door ajar before he went to his own room and crawled back into bed with Sam.

 

Sam turned over and wrapped himself around Dean. “Everything ok?” he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

 

“Yeah. Austin was hungry, but he’s back down now.” He kissed Sam gently before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep, only to wake an hour later as Sam’s turn arose.

 

*******

 

John and Bobby were sitting in the living room, sprawled out on the couch watching a late night showing of some John Wayne film. Neither were really watching it, as they were too busy teasing the other with smoldering looks and lingering touches.

 

“Do you think,” John started casually, “that it's strange that I don’t find this weird anymore?” Ok, so that was obviously the wrong thing to say when Bobby’s fingers stopped touching his leg. “Not that I ever found it weird, I mean, going from friends to lovers is bit of a transition…” 

 

"A transition? John, what in the hell are you talking about?"

 

"I don't know. I know what I mean, I just can't seem to make the words come out right. I'm not the mushy type."

 

"Yeah, and neither was Dean, but when he fell in love and started a family, look what happened to him."

 

John laughed, "You want a baby? Is that what you're saying?"

 

"Hell no! Besides, been snipped," Bobby emphasized his words by imitating scissors cutting. "Our grandchildren are plenty. Think it's plenty for our boys too, did you see how pooped they looked yesterday?"

 

John had smiled at Bobby saying "our grandchildren" and really smiled when he refered to Sam and Dean as "our boys". John loved him with all his heart, and it meant everything to him that he thought of his and Mary's sons as his own. John knew that Mary approved too.

 

"I was thinking Robert, that maybe we could take the kids for the day, give them a break. Whaddaya say?"

 

"You want to watch three children under the age of six months...all at the same time? Are you nuts? We...I haven't ever taken care of a baby that young, let alone three! And you haven't been in charge of an infant since Sammy was a baby!"

 

"I know, but the boys are tired, and they need some rest. When the kids are a little older...I was thinking that it'd be nice to watch them for a whole weekend, so the boys could go away."

 

"Let's start off slow. Tomorrow, we'll go over and tell them that we'll watch them for the day, see how that goes, 'k?"

 

"Is it any wonder that I love you?" John asked as he kissed his lover.

 

*****

 

Dean dragged himself out of the bed and slowly made his way into the boys' nursery. Both were wailing loudly. "Hey, hey, hey - what's going on in here?" he asked out loud, his voice almost immediately calming them. Austin screwed up his face and went into another fit of crying until Dean picked him up. He walked him over to the changing table, and pulled off his diaper. "Geeze kiddo, that's really bad!" Dean said, scrunching up his nose. He cleaned up his son, and put on a fresh diaper, and took him back to his bed placing a pacifier in between his lips, hoping that he'd calm down until he could change Jack. 

 

Unfortunately for Dean, he was stinky too. "Whew, you two need some stick ups!!" he laughed. When he'd successfully changed Jack, he walked to Austin's crib and pulled him into his arms and turned to the door. Sam was leaning against the door frame. "How long have you been standing there," Dean asked looking through narrowed eyes.

 

"Just long enough to love you even more than before. I love you being all domesticated."

 

"Sam!" Dean warned. 

 

Sam laughed and pulled one of the twins into his arms. "Papa is a bad boy, huh Jack, saying you stink. He's gonna get a spanking when he's all healed up."

 

Dean's cock twitched. It was the first time that Sam had said anything remotely sexual in weeks. "You gonna spank me Sammy?" he asked playfully.

 

Sam turned around and pressed his lips to Dean's in a desperate moan. "You just wait until I get your ass alone, and you're all healed up."

 

"Sam, not in front of the kids! God!!" he said trying to cover Austin's ears.

 

Sam only giggled and headed downstairs. "Where's Cheyenne?" 

 

"Down here with Bobby and Dad." Dean stopped and quietly mouthed "What are they doing here?"

 

"They said they have an offer to make us for the day. Don't ask, I don't know. I just came upstairs to get you outta bed."

 

Dean rounded the corner and saw John holding Cheyenne over his head, "Who's girl are you? Who's girl are you?" he was asking in a terribly sickening girly way. 

 

"Dad, you're creeping me out. I mean, full on I'm-gonna-need-a-therapist-if-you-don't-quit, way." Dean said. John ignored him.

 

"Who's girl are you, huh?" John asked as he wiggled her back and fourth lightly.

 

"Dad, she just ate, you might wanna...."

 

But it was to late...blahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-splat. Baby puke, all down the front of John's face.

 

“Ughhh!!!” John exclaimed, bringing her down and passing her to Dean, who was trying to hide his snickers behind his daughters head. Sam on the other hand was full out laughing.

 

“Holy shit!” Sam gasped in between bouts of laughter. “I can’t believe…oh gosh…my side…I can’t stop!!” Sam was almost bent over at the waist clutching his side as he couldn’t stop laughing at his father’s expense. 

 

“That’s right,” John scowled as he wiped his face off with a tea-towel. “But don’t you come moping to me when you get spewed and shit on.”

 

“Dad!” Dean scolded. “Don’t swear in front of Chey. I don’t need the first words to be out of her mouth to be cuss words.”

 

John just glared and punched Bobby in the arm as he walked past him, heading to the bathroom.

 

“Hey!” Bobby cried clutching his arm. “What was that for?”

 

“For encouraging them!” John threw over his shoulder before he rounded the corner.

 

Bobby chuckled along with the other two. “I think an extra long blow job will make it up to him.” He smirked when he got the desired response. Both men shuddered at the image that that hideous sentence created. 

 

“Gross!!” Sam exclaimed. “I SO did not need to hear that!”

 

“Anyhoo,” Dean started as he cradled his daughter in his arms, grinning down at her as he arms reached up towards him, a toothless smile on her face. She was the spitting image of Sam, although Sam would swear up and down that she looked more like Dean. At the end of the day it didn’t matter who she looked like; she was a Winchester, therefore she was bound to be one hell of a looker. “What are you and Dad up to?”

 

“Us?” Bobby said, eyes wide in innocence, gesturing to himself. “Up to? Why Dean, we just wanted to come and visit you guys, you know, interfere and stuff.”

 

“Sounds about right,” Sam muttered, smiling when Bobby looked over at him with his eyes narrowed.

 

“Look, we were talking, and we think that you two should go out and spend some time together. You know, get those engines revving, if you know what I mean.” Bobby's eyebrows raised up and down comically.

 

Dean could feel the heat rising in his cheeks in a trait that was more one of Sam’s characteristics than his. 

 

“I don’t think there’ll be any revved engines.” He said, feeling uncomfortable. “I haven’t completely healed yet.” 

 

Although this was true, there was a lot more behind it; he was seriously worried that once Sam saw him properly naked he would go off him. Being pregnant with twins had not been kind to his body, and although he knew that with a lot of hard work he could get is ’figure’ back, he was still uncertain. He wanted Sam so much. It had been a good few weeks since they had been together sexually, and to say he was slightly frustrated was an understatement. 

 

Plus, he was worried about leaving the kids alone for too long, regardless of whether or not they were with Bobby and their Dad; it just didn’t feel right. 

 

Sam looked at Dean and understood what he was saying, also hearing what he wasn’t saying. Sam wished that he could show his brother that he still thought he was beautiful, even more so now that he had given birth to the boys. He, himself, had felt unattractive after he had given birth to Cheyenne, but Dean had made him feel so loved and wanted that he just couldn’t believe his doubts anymore. He hoped that Dean would allow him to do the same for him. “We appreciate the offer, Bobby, but we wouldn’t feel right leaving the babies. I know you and Dad would be ok, but it’s just a little too soon for us to leave them.”

 

John walked back in at that moment, his face now completely clean, just hearing the end of what Sam was saying. “So you boys are being stubborn, I see. Did Bobby tell you the bit about not taking ‘no’ for an answer?”

 

“But Dad,” Sam started.

 

“No 'buts' Samuel, you won’t get a lot of time alone now, and you owe it to yourselves to take us up on our offer.”

 

Sam looked at Dean and could see the nervousness on his brother’s face and decided that he would most definitely take John up on his offer. Not necessarily to sex his brother up, but just to restore the confidence that Dean seemed to be missing. As much as his overly confident attitude annoyed him from time to time, it just wasn’t right for Dean to be so subdued. He wondered what he could do, something special, to make his brother believe that he wanted him still, loved him more than he ever had.

 

“Ok,” Sam agreed. “We’ll take you up on it. Thank you.”

 

“Good,” John smiled, glad that his sons seemed to be at least a little less stubborned than they used to be. “We’ll be round on Saturday to pick up the kids and take them with us…” John held up his hands to stop Sam from talking. “They’ll be fine with us, and this way, if you don’t want to go out, you won’t have to.”

 

“Although we think you should,” Bobby chipped in and was silenced by a look from John. He grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. 

 

“We’ll talk about it,” Sam said stepping closer to Dean touching his fingers to the base of his neck. The shiver he got in response was what he had been hoping for. 

 

“Good. Now our work is done, Robert owes me a bit of…you know." Nudge, nudge, wink, wink. "Know what I mean.”

 

“Dad! Gross!” 

 

John just laughed.

 

****** 

 

Sam and Dean talked about what they wanted to go do. Dean didn’t want to go anywhere, but he didn’t want to stay home alone with Sam either. He was nervous about the possibility that Sam would want to be intimate. Not that Dean wasn’t horny, and didn’t want to make love to him. He was just so unbelievably uncomfortable with his physique that he didn’t want Sam to see him without clothes on.

 

Sam had noticed that Dean had become “modest” since the boys were born. He'd taken to changing in the bathroom, and he had begun to wear sweats and a t-shirt to bed instead of just his boxers as he'd always done. Sam knew it was because of the weight gain. Dean had always been somewhat vain, but Sam also remembered how unattractive he himself had felt himself after giving birth. 

 

Sam was definitely going to make sure that Dean knew that he loved every single inch of his body, every pound that he carried. He knew that Dean wasn’t healed completely up yet, but intimacy didn't always equate to sex either.

 

Saturday finally rolled around, and Sam was excited about his and Dean’s afternoon together. Sure he was nervous about leaving his children, but he knew that they would be in able and protective hands.

 

Dean, was another story…the sometimes overbearing, brash tough-ass brother that Sam had always known was a nervous wreck.

 

Sam was sure that he was going to have to tie him up and drag him from the house, but when John and Bobby arrived to take the kids, he helped carry them outside to the car, and buckled them in, kissing and telling child each that he loved them, Sam following.

 

As Bobby and John drove away in the car, Sam teared up. Dean looked at him and smiled and pulled him into his arms. “Don’t start crying Sammy, cause if you do, I will, too. They’ll be fine. You know that Dad and Bobby will protect them with their lives.”

 

Sam sniffled, “I know, I just — miss them. Isn’t that stupid?”

 

“No,” Dean said kissing his forehead, “not at all.”

 

Sam slid his hands up the front of Dean’s shirt. Dean retracted, horrified. “Don’t!”

 

“Don’t? Why not?”

 

“Because I don’t want you to.”

 

“Dean?” Sam gasped as Dean stormed off into the house. Sam quickly followed him inside. When Sam got to the living room, he found Dean staring out the window, his arms protectively wrapped around himself. Sam walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his middle and rested his head on his shoulder. “Do you know how much I love you?”

 

Dean tried to break free from Sam’s grip. “Stop it, Dean.”

 

Dean continued to struggle. “Let me go, Sammy”

 

“No, Dean, I’m not letting you go. What’s wrong? Why don’t you want me to touch you? Don’t you love me anymore?”

 

Dean froze at those words, and turned around in his brother's arms. “Yes…but....”

 

“But what?” Sam asked, although he knew what was bothering him.

 

“Sammy, you’re not blind. Look at me.”

 

Sam let go of him and stepped back, looking Dean up and down. “OK?"

 

Dean sighed and turned back to the window. Sam snaked his hands around Dean’s waist again, and slid them back into Dean’s shirt. “I love you so much, and you are so beautiful to me, I want to take you upstairs right now and make love to you until we can’t breathe.”

 

Dean scoffed, “Yeah, right.”

 

Instead of starting an argument, Sam pressed his lips into Dean’s neck and began to lick, bite and suck. Dean leaned back into Sam automatically.

 

“How can you…” Dean started to ask.

 

“Because you’re the hottest mother fucker on this planet, that’s how!” Sam pulled Dean’s hand down to his hard cock. “See what you do to me?”

 

“Sammy, I….”

 

“You drive me crazy baby, wanting you, waiting. It’s killing me. It’s been three weeks since you had the boys, and we hadn’t done it for a few weeks before that, and I’m going crazy. I want you so bad,” Sam told him as his hands slid down the front of Dean's sweats and grasped his hard cock. "Is this for me?"

 

"Sam, don't - ok? I don't feel..."

 

Sam gripped him tighter, "You feel good baby," he growled in Dean's ear as his thumb swept across the head of Dean's cock. Sam pulled Dean around to face him. "I love you - you're so beautiful," Sam whispered as he pulled Dean's shirt up over his head. Sam ran his hands down Dean's chest. "So sexy." Sam pushed his hands into the waistband of Dean's sweats and started pushing then down his hips. Dean reached down and grabbed Sam's hands.

 

"Sammy, I can't. I'm sorry," Dean pulled away and headed upstairs.

 

When Sam came into the bedroom, Dean was laying on the bed, his back to the door. Sam crawled into the bed behind him and spooned his body against his lover. 

 

"What's wrong? What did I do? I can't fix this if you don't tell me." 

 

Sam knew it was a cheap shot blaming Dean's reluctance for intimacy on the possibility that he was mad at Sam, but Sam knew that if he mentioned what he knew was wrong, Dean would think that Sam was disgusted with his body.

 

"It's not you, Sam."

 

"Then what is it?" Sam asked as he cradled his head into the crook of Dean's neck, his arm snaking over his waist. "Tell me."

 

Dean rolled over onto his back. "This!" he groaned as he rubbed over his stomach. "I'm fat, Sam."

 

"No you're not. You are far from it Dean. Is that what's bothering you? The fact that you gained a little weight from being pregnant with the boys?"

 

"A little weight? Sam, I gained sixty pounds!"

 

"Of which you've already lost, what twenty? Dean - I can't believe that you think that I'm soshallow that I wouldn't want you, that I would stop loving you just because you gained weight. Thanks for the vote of confidence in me brother. I appreciate it." and with that said, Sam stormed out of the room. After he slammed the bedroom door, he grinned. He knew he'd just won the battle. He hated making Dean think that he was mad...but reverse psychology was a wonderful thing.

 

About twenty minutes later, Dean came downstairs. Sam was sitting on the sofa reading a book. Dean stood in front of him, and pulled the book out of his hands and sat down in his lap - facing him. Dean pulled Sam to him and hugged him. "You're a bastard you know that?"

 

Sam chuckled, "Uh-oh...has my secret been discovered?"

 

"No, I learned about that a long time ago, you and your psych 101 crap. But you're right. I know that you love me, and I'm sorry. I just feel...."

 

"Babe," Sam started pushing Dean away some so that he could look into his eyes. "I know how you feel. I went through it too. But know this. I love you. YOU. Not your body, not what you look like, I love you. I don't care if you gain a hundred pounds. Nothing would change, alright?"

 

Dean smiled. "Alright. So what are we gonna do today?" he asked getting out of Sam's lap.

 

"I'd say we go upstairs and let me finish the blow job I had planned for you, and then - we're off to lunch, then maybe a movie? What do you say?"

 

Dean sat back down in Sam's lap and took his mouth. The kiss was deep and long and hard. When Dean pulled back, he breathlessly said, "to hell with going upstairs," and pulled Sam's mouth back to his.

 

Sam's hand once again found it's way into Dean's sweats, turning on the sofa, getting Dean on his back. Dean jerked his head away from the kiss, pressing his head into the cushion, moaning. "Lift up," Sam instructed as he was pulling at his pants. Dean lifted his butt, and Sam pushed them down low on his hips. He fisted Dean's cock, lowering his head and sucking him down to the root. Dean wound his hands into his brother’s hair as he started to thrust up. Sam stilled his hips holding him down, at the same time, getting to his knees on the floor beside Dean, as his brother stretched out on the couch, Dean's cock never falling from Sam's well practiced lips.

 

"Oh God Sammy, feels so good!!"

 

"Mmmm-hmmm," Sam hummed. 

 

"Oh baby, guhh...oh Sa- I'm coming....guhhhhhhh-ohhhh!!!" Dean shouted as he shot his thick load into Sam's mouth. Sam continued to suck him, drink him, even as the aftershocks of Dean's orgasm subsided.

 

"Well, that's embarrassing," Dean said shyly as Sam looked up at him.

 

"Embarrassing? Why?" 

 

"Three seconds, Sammy. I lasted a whole three seconds."

 

Sam giggled. "Yeah, and if you remember, after I had Cheyenne, you reached down and touched my dick and I came. At least we actually had sex this time."

 

Dean pulled Sam up to his mouth, "I love you," as his hands slid down Sam's chest. 

 

"I love you too, but today is all about you. Alright? We need to get ready to go to our early lunch. So, you go shower first, k?"

 

*****

 

They enjoyed a long lunch, talking about their future with their children, holding hands and just enjoying each other's company. After lunch, Sam drove their Father's truck to the lake - the idea of going to the movies long forgotten. They walked hand in hand around the lake, enjoying the crisp, cold air. Winter was always a favorite time of the year for Sam.

 

"Sammy?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Today's been great, really. But, I - uh,"

 

"Wanna go get the kids?"

 

Dean looked up at him and nodded. "You mind?"

 

"Do I mind? No, I don't mind. I miss them like crazy." They turned around and headed for the truck, longing for their kids.

 

*****

 

When they pulled up to their Father’s house, Dean was giggling. "What are you laughing at?"

 

"I just can't wait to get in there and see how they handled it. They've been alone for five hours. This is gonna be great."

 

When they walked into the house, John was sitting on the couch sideways, with the boys in his lap - one on each leg. Bobby was sitting on the chair with Cheyenne flipping through a magazine, "See, that's a Beretta. I bet Papa has one of those."

 

Sam's eyes narrowed. How can two men who hadn't had children around them in YEARS be so relaxed and kicked back. John looked up as Dean shut the door. "Hey, what are you two doing back so soon?" 

 

Dean walked over to Bobby and pulled Cheyenne into his arms as Sam headed for the twins. "We missed the kids. Any problems?" Dean answered and then asked.

 

"No, none. Why would there be problems?" Bobby retorted.

 

Sam pulled Austin to him, sitting down and John handed him Jack. Dean sat down beside his brother and smiled down at his children. "I guess we just thought you two would be a little nuts is all."

 

"You obviously don't have very much faith in us, do you?" John said, trying to act indifferent to it. 

 

"We do, it's just...we struggle from time to time and you guys haven't been around babies properly for a good long while...we just figured you might find it a little difficult," Sam tried to explain as he cradled both the twins in his arms. Austin was slowly drifting off to sleep, while Jack was gazing around the room, gurgling away, oblivious to the conversation that surrounded him.

 

Cheyenne was acting very similar to Jack, resting in Dean's arms, but instead of looking around the room, her gaze was focused on her brother, watching him as he looked around. Dean noticed her staring and it brought a smile to his face that his daughter was focused on her little brother.

 

"Well, no fear, we coped ok? So you can feel safe with leaving the kids with us from time to time."

 

"Dad, don't get like that," Sam said, not meaning to upset his Father's pride. "I'm sorry, ok? I didn’t mean anything by it, I was just pleasantly surprised is all."

 

John was silent for a moment before he grinned and nodded. "So, we did a good job then?"

 

"Looks like you've done an amazing job," Sam commented, looking down at the two little’ns on his lap. "Seems like they liked spending time with their Gramps."

 

"I told you not to call me Gramps," John mock scolded. "I still think I'm too young to be a grandfather, but I'll let it slide this time."

 

Sam rolled his eyes, laughing quietly at his Father's ability to act like a kid even though he was and grandfather, and he knew that John wouldn't want that taken away from him. 

 

"You boys want anything to drink?" Bobby asked standing and making his way into the kitchen. "The coffee jug's still hot if you want one."

 

Both Sam and Dean accepted the offer gratefully, both seeing that there was no rush to head home. As much as they didn’t want to admit it, they liked being at Bobby's with him and their Dad; it made them feel like they really were a family, something stable that they hadn't felt in such a long time.

 

*****

 

A few hours later, Sam and Dean bid goodbye to the older men and took their sleeping babies home. They had enjoyed the company, but needed to get home to bathe and put their children to bed and head to bed themselves. It was still relatively early, but they were both exhausted. The day had taken a lot out of the both of them.

 

Once the babies were in their cute little pajamas, Dean took Chey to her crib, while Sam tucked in the boys. He then joined Dean in tucking their daughter in, each giving her a light kiss on her forehead and a gentle caress along her cheek. 

 

"Goodnight our baby girl," Sam whispered. "Sweet dreams." He bent over to switch on the night-light, and then followed Dean out of the room, making sure to leave it partially open.

 

They both then went into the boys' room and repeated the process. Sam made sure they had their stuffed toys, putting them at the bottom of their cribs. John had given one to each of the babies; protection symbols sewn into them to help keep them safe at night. Chey had a brown teddy, Austin a rabbit and Jack had a duck. That way they knew which belonged to each child. 

 

Taking one last look in the room, Sam turned and followed Dean into their own room, where his brother chose to get undressed in front of him and then crawled into bed in just his boxers and a t-shirt. This was no doubt progress.

 

Sam quickly cleaned his teeth before stripping and joining his brother in bed where they settled in together and fell asleep. 

 

******

 

A few hours later they were woken up by crying coming from the boys' room. Dean leant over and gave Sam a small kiss, telling him to go back to sleep. "I've got it, baby."

 

He made his way along the dark hallway to the twins' room and walked over to Jack's crib. He tripped suddenly, stumbling only slightly. He turned and picked up the offending object and saw that it was Jack's stuffed duck. What the Hell is it doing on the floor?

 

Jack started wailing louder and that snapped him back to what he was supposed to be doing. He put the duck back in his youngest son's crib. Not giving it a second thought as he picked up the crying child and took him over to the changing table. 

 

It never ceased to amaze him how such a tiny baby could make such a huge stinky mess! He pulled back the nappy and almost gagged at the sight and smell, but just chose to breathe through his mouth instead of his nose as he quickly changed him.

 

As soon as it was done, he threw away the dirty nappy and then picked Jack up, rocking him gently, trying to soothe him back to sleep. It worked, and within a couple of minutes, Jack yawned quietly, his tiny arms rising, his hands clenched in tight fists and he settled down in Dean's arms.

 

Dean gently lowered him back down into his crib, and with one last kiss on his forehead, left the room to return to his brother. 

 

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

  
Author's notes: I've added two chapters today!! I hope you all are still enjoying our story! Thanks to everybody that has read!!!  


* * *

Two weeks had passed since Dean had come into his sons’ nursery and found the duck on the floor. Other strange things had been happening, and Dean was beginning to worry that they had either a ghost or a poltergeist in the house or perhaps something worse. He decided that it was time to tell Sam about it. He walked into Cheyenne’s nursery where Sam was rocking her to sleep. It was naptime and she was fussing and didn’t want to go down. Sam was rocking and softly humming to her, a bottle between her lips.

 

“You got her to calm down? I tell you Sammy, you got that touch.”

 

“You got it too Dean, the boys will only calm down for you, so don’t get your feelings hurt,” Sam smiled at him.

 

“They aren’t,” Dean pouted. Sam smiled, he loved the loving and tender person Dean had become since they’d become lovers, and even more so since their children arrived. 

 

“What are you grinning at?” Dean asked, his brow wrinkled.

 

“You, I just love you so much,” Sam gave him a come here motion with his head. Dean walked over to him and bent to kiss him gently. He then pressed his lips onto his daughter's forehead. 

 

“Sammy, I have something to tell you. You’re not gonna like it.”

 

“What?” Sam asked, his voice suddenly ragged with worry.

 

“A few weeks ago, I went into the boys’ nursery, and Jack’s duck was on the floor. Then last week, I went in there and the duck was in Austin’s crib and the bunny was in Jack’s crib – when I specifically put them in their rightful cribs.

 

Then last night, well, this morning – when Austin woke up at 4:00, I fed him and forgot to put his pacifier back in with him. When I got him up again this morning, he had it in his mouth.”

 

“So what are you saying? You think we have a ghost or something?” Sam asked. Dean could tell that Sam was freaking out, but trying to look like he wasn’t. Cheyenne started to wriggle in Sam’s arms, then began to cry as she released the bottle.

 

“You know, I think that she can sense things,” Sam said. 

 

“Babies are like that, I was reading that they….”

 

“No, I don’t mean like she can _tell_ when we are upset. I mean that she can literally **sense** it.” 

 

“You mean like powers?” Dean asked.

 

Sam nodded. 

 

“Well, what are we gonna do? I think that the house needs to be cleansed. We could call Missouri. You know she’d pop over here fast as anything.” 

 

Just then, they heard a loud scraping noise. Dean’s head snapped toward the door. “That’s coming from the boys room!” He ran out the door, Sam following with their daughter wrapped protectively in his arms.

 

They both stood dumbstruck staring into the room. Austin and Jack’s cribs were pushed together, exactly side by side. And the stuffed animals were spinning above their heads in a circle. “Boys?” Dean said out loud to see what would happen. The animals fell to into the cribs. “Sam, do you think that they…no, it can’t be.”

 

“Makes sense Dean. I mean I can move things with my mind, why would it be hard to believe that they can do it?”

 

“They do seem to flip when they are apart. I can’t believe this. That’s just unreal. God Sam, do you realize how powerful they are to be able to do this already? Move their beds together…I can’t wrap my mind around that!”

 

“Dad’s gonna shit!” Sam laughed.

 

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

 

Sam and Dean were packing a huge picnic basket. It was a beautiful summer day, and they were going to the park. John and Bobby were meeting them there. 

 

Cheyenne was nine months old, the twins six months old. Cheyenne has started talking. Not much, but she had a very firm “NO”, her ever present “Dada” along with Sam’s perfect pout to go with it, and “Pa” for Dean. There were other things that she would say that Sam would swear up and down were words, but Dean knew better even though he played along to appease Sam.

 

“I’m looking forward to this. The kids are going to love being out there,” Dean said with a grin as he was bagging up some chips and stryrofoam plates.

 

Dean made two trips to the '77 Blazer that he had bought and restored; it was a hot ride. Sam had insisted that it would be more practical to buy a van, as there would be three rows of seats, but Dean had said that he’d die before he drove a minivan. 

 

Soon, the kids were in their car seats, and the family was on their way to the park.

 

*****

 

When they pulled up, John was across the grounds, Bobby on his heels. They had the door open and were trying to pull their grandkids into their arms. “Shit Dad, lemme get outta the frickin' car first!” Dean bitched.

 

John whacked him upside his head. “Watch your mouth!”

 

Dean gumbled as he got out of the car, rubbing his head. John pulled Cheyenne into his arms and reached for Jack as Bobby was pulling Austin out. “Dad, carry Chey – I’ll get Jack,” Sam told him.

 

*****

 

"PA!" Cheyenne whimpered, holding her arms up to Dean from where she sat on the large blanket on the ground with her brothers. Cheyenne had Dean's bright green eyes, whereas the rest of her had slowly started to take after Sam. She had his nose, his dark curly hair, she even had that beautiful mole on her cheek by her nose that her Daddy had. Austin and Jack, being identical, had Sam's darker green eyes, but took after Dean in their other features. The long sweeping eyelashes, the straight as hell lighter brown hair, all Dean, hands down.

 

"What is it baby?" Dean asked Chey as he picked her up. She buried her face into Dean's chest, "Dada," she whimpered, opening and closing her little fists, looking over at Sam. Dean walked over toward Sam, who had been setting stuff out on the picnic table. John and Bobby were at the small grill cooking hotdogs and hamburgers. 

 

And that's when it happened...when all hell broke loose. When their beautiful world came crashing down.

 

*******

 

They were watching from the sidelines as the Winchester men and Bobby busied themselves around the picnic area, getting the treats for their outing set up. They sat, concealed in the foliage, no doubt that they would not be seen, and waited for the right moment.

 

The opportunity came only moments later when the men had their backs turned on the objects of abduction. They were taken in only a mater of seconds, leaving no trace their kidnappers had ever been there.

 

*******

 

“Where are the boys?” Sam asked, fear creeping into his heart.

 

“They were right there on the blanket,” Dean replied, his eyes wide as he looked around the surrounding area.

 

“N-no, they're not! I thought they were over there with Dad and Bobby!” Sam started to panic, his eyes searching frantically for the twins. His eyes then fell on the two baby carriers that the boys had been in, sleeping. They were both empty, one on its side, the other upside down. 

 

Sam stood frozen, not able to move as he looked on at the sight that caused his world to fall out from underneath him. He could hear Dean calling, almost shrieking, to Bobby and John, but could do nothing to react the situation himself. 

 

Both John and Bobby jumped, startled at the desperate nature of Dean’s voice. They turned around and when they saw the look on Dean’s face and the way Sam had turned deathly pale, they raced over, barbeque forgotten.

 

“Jack…Austin…they’re gone!” Dean cried, as John and Bobby raced over to them.

 

“Gone? What the hell do you mean gone? They can’t be gone!” John looked around the perimeter and his eyes fell on the empty carriers and he knew then they truly were gone.

 

“Dean, you keep hold of Chey, don’t let her out of your sight. Bobby and I will search the area.” When Dean didn’t answer, John took hold of his shoulder and shook him slightly. “Dean! Did you hear what I just said?”

 

Dean snapped out of the stupor he had just slipped into and nodded. “Yeah…yeah, I heard you.” 

 

John squeezed his shoulder one last time before he and Bobby took off, scouring the immediate area, looking out for something, anything, that would tell them where the babies were.

 

Chey had started screaming moments before, and Dean tried to calm her, but nothing was working. “Please, baby girl…we’ll find them. They’ll be ok, we’ll find them—I promise you we’ll find them.” If only he could believe his own words.

 

*******

 

Hours later, they had returned home, each frantic with fear and worry. John and Bobby could find no trace of the twins, which led them to believe it was something supernatural that had taken them. No human could cover their tacks so well. It killed them to leave, it was almost if they were giving up. But John and Bobby both knew that there was nothing they could do. They knew Dean understood, but Sam had yet to say anything. Instead, he had to be coaxed back to the car, and Dean had expected a fight, but Sam had been so passive that it had shocked the other men.

 

“We need to call the police,” Dean said as soon as they got inside. “My boys are gone and we need to get help.”

 

“We can’t call the police,” John said, trying to remain calm but he could feel his throat start to close up with fear, tears threatening to spill down his face. But he had to remain strong; had to remain calm for his own boys.

 

“Why the hell can’t we?” Dean knew why, but he didn’t want to say it; wanted it to be so much more straightforward than it was.

 

“You know why we can’t, Dean,” John said as he set Chey’s carrier down on the coffee table. She had finally fallen asleep, wearing herself out from crying and screaming. But her sleep was far from restful and it killed John to see his granddaughter going through something that she had no comprehension of. “One, how are we going to explain why you have three babies? And two, what ever took them is far more powerful than a couple of dim-witted detectives.”

 

“Then what are we supposed to do?!?!” Dean exclaimed, his face showing just how distraught he was. “We can’t do this on our own!!”

 

“That’s why Bobby’s already called Caleb and Missouri. They’re on their way down to help us. We’re trying to get hold of Jim and maybe Ellen knows a few people that can be trusted.”

 

“Sammy, aren’t you going to say anything?” Dean asked, turning to his brother. Sam was still staring into space, and Dean was getting worried. He was frantic, too, but he had to be strong for the rest of their family. Chey didn’t need both her parents falling to pieces, and the boys didn’t need that, either. Dean swore he would kill whoever or _whatever_ had taken them. “Sammy?” Dean reached out and touched his brother and that seemed to snap Sam out of it.

 

“Dean?” Sam asked, his voice broken, tears beginning to trickle out of his eyes at the reality of the situation. “Where are my babies, Dean? Where are they?” 

 

Sam’s legs gave out from underneath him and Dean barely caught him before he hit the floor. Dean scooped him up into his arms as Sam sobbed brokenly, completely inconsolable. Dean set him on the couch and wanted so much to break down with him, but he couldn’t; he just couldn’t.

 

“We’ll find them, Sammy. We will and I’ll fucking kill the fuckers that took them. I swear to you, I will not rest until they are found.”

 

****** 

 

It took less than five hours for Caleb to arrive. Next was Jo, Ellen and Ash. Then came Missouri with Pastor Jim, and a third, much younger person that none of them knew.

 

Once everyone was settled, they all met up at the boys' house to discuss what was going on.

 

"Where's Sam?" John asked. 

 

Dean only shook his head and gave him a 'let it go' look. Sam had locked himself in Cheyenne's nursery with his daughter and refused to come out. He wouldn't even let Dean in for the first hour that he'd been in there, but finally allowed him in. Dean had tried and tried to get Sam to come downstairs and join him before everyone arrived, but he'd refused to let go of their daughter or leave her room.

 

They talked about what had happened. How nobody saw anything. Dean said he picked up Cheyenne, turned around toward Sam because she was calling for him, and then the boys were just gone.

 

"Dad, are you sure that the demon was destroyed? I mean, this is something that he would have done, I'm...."

 

"Dean, that yellow eyed bastard is gone. I promise you, whoever took the boys...it wasn't the demon."

 

"But it could have been _a_ demon, right? I mean the kids all have some sort of power, so," Jo started saying.

 

Dean stood and growled, "Which one of you can't keep your fucking mouth shut? You had NO right to tell them about the boys' and Chey's powers. You remember what happened when people found out about Sam!" John and Bobby did at least have the decency to look guilty, but all the same, John stood and said, "Dean, they are all here to help, they have the right to know what is going on, and all the possibilities of why they were taken. They all are putting their lives in danger to help find our boys."

 

Dean paced back in forth in front of the group of people, finally stopping in front of the man sitting with Jim that he didn't know. "Who in the hell are you?" 

 

The man looked at Jim. "Perhaps I should go?" 

 

"No, it's alright. Dean's very upset and by all means should be. Dean," Jim said as he stood. "This is Darius. He's here to help, he's a very good friend and I trust him with my life."

 

Dean knew that Jim didn't say something like "trust him with my life" lightly. So Dean shook the man's hand.

 

"Dean? I know that you and Sam must be going crazy, and no, I don't understand what you're feeling since I'm not a mother. But I promise that I will do whatever it takes to get your sons back. I love you and Sam, you're like my family. I'm just here to help," Jo finished burying her face in Dean's chest and hugging him. 

 

Dean hugged her back. "Thanks, I appreciate what you are all here to do.

 

*****

 

Four days had passed, and Sam and Dean's house had been turned into what could only be described as a police station. Ash had large recording devices, computers and all other kinds of crap all over the living room. John bought nice cots, as it was just eaiser for everyone to stay there since that's where they all ended up anyway. John and Bobby were in the guest bedroom. Jo and Ellen each had a single cot that was put in Cheyenne's room, as Sam brought Chey into his and Dean's bed. Jim, Caleb and Darius were on cots in what once had been their dining room, but was now a playroom. Dean had insisted on the change, because, since the kitchen was huge, they could have a their dining table in there. Missouri was in the downstairs office on the sofa bed.

 

Dean was relieved when Sam finally come out of Cheyenne's room and speak. He was still mostly quiet with everyone else, but he did talk to their daughter and Dean.

 

Around four in the morning, Sam turned over in bed toward Cheyenne as she started to whimper. "Shhh, it's ok baby," Sam soothed as he rubbed her belly. "Pa," she cried. Sam looked around to see where Dean was, and he saw that the bedroom door was open. Sam got up and pulled his daughter into his arms and headed into the hall. When he came even with the twins bedroom, he saw Dean standing over the empty cribs. He walked quickly away and into his fathers bedroom. "Dad!" Sam said quietly nudging the bed with his knee. "Dad, wake up!" 

 

John stirred, and looked up at Sam, panicking. "What is it, is something wrong."

 

Sam shook his head no and handed Cheyenne to her grandfather. "It's Dean. He's in Austin and Jack's bedroom. I think that he's..." Sam sighed. "I think he's reached his breaking point. I'm gonna go to him. If anybody hears us, keep them away, Dad. You know how Dean is."

 

"I will. I'll go downstairs right now."

 

Sam went into the boys' nursery. He heard Dean snif loudly. He was crying. "Babe?" Sam called out to him. He saw Dean reach up and wipe at his eyes. 

 

"What Sam?" he answered in a shaky voice. Sam walked closer to see what Dean had in his arms. Tight against his chest, he held Austin's bunny and Jack's duck.

 

"What are you doing in here?" Sam asked softly, his words loving, not accusatory in any way. He hoped that Dean wouldn't throw up his "I'm tough" defensive walls. He knew that this whole thing was killing him, but up until now, Dean had only shown anger. Sam placed his hands on Dean's arms and ran them up and down. "You're cold, why don't you come back to bed?"

 

"I'm fine Sam," he said jerking away.

 

Sam placed his arms around Dean's waist, locking his fingers in front of his flat stomach and resting his head on Dean's shoulder. "We're gonna find them Dean. I believe that."

 

Dean's body began to shake with unheard sobs. Sam tightened his grip around him and slowly rocked back and forth. "I know that they're ok. I don't know how or why I know, but I know. And we _are_ getting them back Dean." Dean's body went limp. "Oook, I got you baby!" Sam whispered as he pulled Dean around to face him. Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Sam's body, but he was still barely standing. Sam went to the floor holding Dean. Dean was crying uncontrolably, just on the edge of hysterics. 

 

"I can't do this Sammy. I need them back. I have to have my sons back," he sobbed.

 

"Shhh, I know baby, I know. I miss them, I need them too. And we're getting them back. You don't have to worry about that."

 

"Sam, I'm sorry. I'm trying to be strong for you, but I...."

 

Sam cut him off, "You don't have to be strong for me Dean. These are our children, they came from us. You have a right to have emotions about this. Don't lock them all up, it will tear you apart."

 

"I need them Sam, in my arms. I love them so much. If someone h-h-hurts them or k-kills them, I won't live thorough that Sam. I won't."

 

Sam just pulled him in closer to him and held him until the tears stopped.

 

Dean, suddenly in a panic, stood and yelped - "Where's Cheyenne?"

 

"Downstairs with Dad, she's ok Dean."

 

Dean was down the stairs, taking three steps at a time. When he rounded the corner, John stood to hand her to her him, just as Cheyenne smiled a large smile and held out her arms - "PA!" Dean smiled and held her close to his chest. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

 

Jo entered the house. Nobody had known that she had gone out. "I got something," she said holding up some photos. "I was out at a bar having a drink and this guy tells me that he's a photographer, that he loves going to the park and takes pictures of the scenery and stuff. So I asked him if he was there on Saturday. He said yes. I asked if he took a lot of photos, and again, he said yes. So I convinced him to take me to his house and show them to me. Here, look at this." Jo held up the first picture. In it, there were three people crouching behind foliage; one woman and two men. Just past them, you could see Dean holding Cheyenne in his arms, Bobby and John cooking on the firepit, and Sam setting the table. "I asked him if he knew the people, and he said no, that he just thought that they were playing some sort of game or something."

 

"Son of a BITCH!" Dean yelled. "SAM!!!"

 

Sam was already climbing down the stairs. "What is it Dean?"

 

"It's that fucking nurse, the one that we'd never met when I had the boys," Dean snarled as he handed Cheyenne to Jo and started up the stairs. "Where are you going Dean?" Jo asked.

 

"To have a word with our local fucking doctor!!!"

 

*****

 

Dean stormed out of the house and was almost at the Impala when Sam caught up to him. He was forced to turn around when Sam caught hold of his arm and yanked him back. 

 

“You can’t just go over there and start shouting at Jamie!” Sam told him in a desperate whisper. 

 

“I can, Sam. And I will. She brought that woman…or whatever the _hell_ she is, into our lives, and now she’s taken our sons…the boys she helped deliver!!!” Dean tried to calm the anger that was building—had built—but couldn’t. All he could think about was that _woman_ that Jamie had brought into their lives, and how she had taken the two of the most precious things in his life.

 

“Maybe Jamie didn’t know?” Sam tried to reason. “She could have been fooled, too.”

 

“Well,” Dean said, turning and opening the door to the Impala. “There's only one way to find out.” He got in the car and turned on the engine. “You coming?”

 

*****

 

Dean skidded to a halt at Jamie’s front door and was out of the car before Sam could unbuckle his seat belt. He pounded on the door, the entire thing rocking in its frame. He waited a beat before he started pounding again, getting more worked up as he waited.

 

Sam finally caught up with his brother and grabbed his hand before Dean could pound on the door again. “Dean!! Stop!!!”

 

“Sam, get off me,” he said evenly, glaring at the hand that was wrapped around his wrist. 

 

“Dean, what the hell do you think you’re going to accomplish doing this?” Sam asked anxiously, not wanting his brother to do anything rash. He knew what Dean was feeling, hell, he felt it too, but he was sure Jamie had nothing to do with it. 

 

“I’ll find out who that bitch is, if nothing else. I just…Sam…I want my babies back.” Dean sagged against his brother briefly before he saw the door swing open. 

 

“Boys?” Jamie questioned, her appearance haggard. She looked so much older than her years, and Dean didn’t take her appearance into consideration at all. “What are you doing here?”

 

Dean didn’t bother answering, just pushed the door open wider as he barged his way in.

 

Sam smiled apologetically at her as he made his way past her, following Dean’s lead.

 

“I think you know exactly why we’re here,” Dean spat, his eyes wild with rage. 

 

Jamie seemed to hesitate, not sure what she was going to say, but then she sighed and hung her head. “Your Father called and said you were on your way. I’m so sorry, is there anything I can do?”

 

“How about telling us who she is and where the fuck we can find her?”

 

Before Jamie could reply, Sam piped up, desperate for answers. “Why, Jamie? Why was she there? Why wasn’t Chell enough?”

 

“She’s worked for me for years. She’s—was—a well respected nurse, so it seemed only right that she would help me. She’s dealt with the paranormal, too, so I thought I could trust her.”

 

“Well you were obviously wrong, weren’t you!!??!!” Dean exploded, his fist hitting the wall, making more of a dent in his hand than the painted brick. 

 

“Dean!!” Sam cried, shocked at his brother’s actions. 

 

“Let me look at it,” Jamie said calmly, taking hold of the hostile man’s hand, only to have it yanked away.

 

“I’m fine. Just tell me where I can find her.” When Jamie didn’t answer, Dean knew that he would not like what she would eventually say. “Where is she?”

 

“It’s no use. She’s already gone. She lived in the next town over, 152 Fischers St., but she left without a trace.”

 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, his voice tight. “Where has she gone?”

 

“I don’t know,” Jamie admitted. “I tried to get in contact with her a week or so ago, but she’d gone. Her name is Maris Whitfield.”

 

“Do you know where she went?” Sam asked earnestly, but his hopes were crushed when Jamie shook her head solemnly. 

 

“I don’t. I’m so sorry, I wish I did…”

 

“And you swear you didn’t know what she was planning?” Dean asked his approach now a little calmer.

 

“I didn’t Dean. I swear to you, I had no idea. If I knew what she was capable of I would never have allowed her to come any where near you.”

 

Dean’s shoulders hunched in defeat, he didn't know which way to turn. “What do we do?” he asked looking at Sam, his eyes shining wetly. “I want them back with me, but I don’t know what to do.”

 

Sam pulled Dean into his arms and they held each other tightly, forgetting for the moment that Jamie was standing right by them. They drew strength one from the other and finally pulled away from each other when Jamie cleared her throat, obviously feeling slightly uncomfortable. 

 

“I’ll do what ever I can,” Jamie said, her eyes showing how much she meant it. 

 

“Thank you,” Dean replied, his earlier rage forgotten. “And I’m sorry about barging in here.” He was contrite, ashamed of how he had acted.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” she replied with a soft smile. “I understand, so think nothing more of it.”

 

Both Dean and Sam gave tight smiles in return, but they wondered how much more they could take of this torture.

 

****

 

When they got back, they made their way inside and as soon as they were through the threshold, Jo was calling Dean away. Sam glared at the woman, but chose to say nothing. Instead he went to find John and explain what had happened at Jamie’s. Plus, he needed to be near his baby girl and he knew in his heart, she needed him, too.

 

Sam found John and Bobby sitting close, their legs touching in an intimate manner, Bobby on the phone and John holding Cheyenne.

 

She seemed to sense he was there and started fidgeting, her arms stretching out, her hands in small fists, calling for him. “DaDa!!”

 

“Hey baby,” Sam said, taking her from John’s arms. He glanced at his father and smiled slightly as he drew her up against his chest. He kissed her gently on her cheek as she settled into him. 

 

“Pa!” Cheyenne whimpered. Sam smiled down at the beautiful wonder in his arms and started across the room, heading for Dean. When Sam got to the kitchen he saw Jo rubbing her hand in circles on Dean’s back. “It’s gonna be ok Dean. I know that we’ll find them. You…”

 

Sam cleared his throat, Jo jumped and snatched her hand away. “PA!” Cheyenne bellowed happily, stretching her arms out toward Dean. Dean smiled and walked over to Sam and pulled his little girl into his arms. “Hi baby girl,” he said kissing her. Sam watched Jo walk over to the baby and tickle her belly. Chey threw her head back and giggled. “She’s so beautiful,” Jo said. “She has your eyes, exactly!”

 

“Yeah, thank God she looks like Sam though!” Dean laughed.

 

Jo pushed at Dean’s shoulder. “Oh stop, you know you’re gorgeous!”

 

Sam’s eyes narrowed, then he sighed hard, turned and left the room.

 

Jo frowned a bit, “What’s with him? He’s never been so…well, so cold to me.”

 

“I think he’s jealous.”

 

“Of _me_? That’s funny! Why in the world would he be jealous of me?”

 

“I guess because I’ve been spending time with you. I don’t know why he’s being like this, he knows that I’m in love with him. Period. He knows that you are like family to me, but I guess he still worries. Makes me feel shitty that he doesn’t completely trust me.”

 

“Dean, Sam knows that you would never cheat on him, he doesn’t trust **me**.”

 

Dean got up and walked into the living room. “Where’s Sammy?”

 

“Went outside,” Bobby answered. “He seemed a bit upset.”

 

Dean handed Cheyenne to him and headed out the back door. Sam was sitting on the patio, back to the door, and he was looking out into the yard.

 

Dean walked up behind him. “What’s up babe? Bobby said you looked upset.”

 

“You think? _**Our**_ children are missing, Dean!” Sam said hatefully.

 

“Don’t treat me like that Sam, now what’s your problem? You’ve been being a real asshole for the last two days. And it has NOTHING to do with Austin and Jack!”

 

Sam stood up and shoved Dean. “Fuck you!!” he growled.

 

Dean stepped right into Sam’s face, “Back off Sam. I’m on the edge already, don’t you fucking push me. I’m warning you, just don’t.”

 

Sam scoffed. “Do you think I’m afraid of you?”

 

“If you know what’s good for you Sam, you’ll turn around and get out of my face.”

 

Sam pushed him again, slamming him into the patio door, causing the frame to rattle loudly and echo throughout the house.

 

“What the hell?” John yelped standing and running toward the sound of the noise, Bobby stood and handed Cheyenne to Jo. “Go upstairs!” Bobby shouted. Jo turned and ran up them, taking two steps at a time. 

 

John and Bobby burst into the kitchen and were stunned to see Dean’s back pressed into the patio door window, Sam holding him there with a look of rage on his face.

 

Dean was pissed, but he didn’t want this to become physical. He wrapped his hands around his brothers wrists lightly and calmly spoke, “Sammy, let me go. You know you don’t want to do this. We don’t need to fight with each other. I need you calm. You’re what keeps me grounded. I can’t fix whatever it is that’s wrong if you don’t tell me.”

 

Sam leaned forward, his forehead pressing into Dean’s chest. “It’s you Dean. I can’t take looking at you with Jo.”

 

“Looking at me with Jo? What are you talking about Sam…I don’t want her. She’s just a friend, you know that!”

 

“Do I Dean? You have spent more time with her in the last four days than you have with me! I mean, if you're changing your mind and you want her….”

 

Dean didn’t get angry, he didn’t yell, he simply cupped Sam’s face and pulled him into a deep, heated, lingering kiss. 

 

Their lips slid slowly against each other's, Dean sucking on Sam's bottom lip before they parted. Dean looked into Sam's eyes, there was so much love, so much passion in his gaze, that Sam started to tear up. Dean pulled Sam's hand up to his chest and pressed it against his heart, which was beating fast.“You feel that? You’re the only person that does that to me, only you Sammy. Forever. You got that?”

 

Sam fell against Dean's chest, "I'm sorry, I - I...don't know what's wrong with me. I love you Dean, and I'm sorry."

 

"S'ok, baby. I understand," Dean assured, wrapping his arms tightly around his brother. 

 

“Damn boys are gonna give me a heartattack one of these days,” John complained walking back into the living room. 

 

*****

 

By late afternoon, Sam retired upstairs to grab a quick nap with Cheyenne, telling Dean to wake them in about two hours. After a quick kiss, Sam was climbing the stairs.

 

He snuggled into his and Dean's bed and placed his daughter next to his chest. They both quickly fell asleep.

 

When Sam next opened his eyes, he started to panic as Cheyenne was not in the bed with him. He bolted out of bed and headed for the bedroom door. 

 

"I'm right here Dad," a soft feminine voice said behind him. Sam spun on his heels and looked into the eyes of a young girl. He knew the face. He knew those eyes. They were Dean's eyes, Cheyenne's.

 

"What? I don't understand?" Sam whispered.

 

Cheyenne stepped closer toward her father. "It's ok Daddy. I'm still me, but I had to find a way to talk to you."

 

She looked to be around ten years old. Her long dark hair hung in ringlets, and those bright green eyes sparkled. She was slightly chubby, just as Sam was when he was around that age. 

 

"This is a dream?"

 

"No, not so much," she smiled. "I have to tell you that I can sense them Dad. I know where they are."

 

Sam didn't need any other explanation. He knew that this was real, that Cheyenne not only was empathic, but she could project herself into people's minds.

 

She grasped Sam's hand. "Close your eyes." Sam did as he was told. He suddenly felt a swoosh in his stomach, the kind of feeling you get when you plunge down that first big hill on a rollercoaster. "Keep your eyes closed, or you'll break contact," Cheyenne warned.

 

In his mind's eye, he saw Maris tending to the boys. The place that they were in seemed to be a barn. She was changing Austin's diaper, and Jack was screaming his lungs out.

 

"Make that fucking kid SHUT UP!" a rough voice snarled. Sam saw that there were two men in the barn with her.

 

"I've tried, I don't know what he wants," she snipped back.

 

The man walked to her and he made his open hand into a fist. Maris fell to her knees and was grasping at her throat. "Do not talk to me like that ever again," he warned. He turned his back on her and the boys, and she sucked in a deep breath of air. Coughing, she stood and went to Jack's bed and shushed him, pressing a pacifier between his lips. "Come on, quiet down now."

 

Sam was suddenly pulled away, but as he was coming back to reality, he saw the outside of the barn, the countryside passing him by as if he were watching a film backwards. A 'Welcome to Taylorsville' sign flashed before his eyes right before he woke, Cheyenne smiling up at him.

 

"DEAN!!" Sam yelled out. "DEAN!!! I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!!!"


	15. Chapter 15

Taylorsville was a quiet town, but it wasn’t so quiet that people noticed the two men and the woman with two children. No one noticed how the babies didn’t seem at ease with the adults; no one noticed how the babies looked nothing like said adults and no one noticed the dark auras that surrounded these people.

 

This was one of the reasons why Maris had chosen this place, this town, these people. They would be alright and no one would find them, least of all, the children’s Father’s. The thought of what she'd had to witness turned her stomach. Even the sight of the two tiny babies could do nothing to hold back her disgust. 

 

But she had them now, and with their blood, the ritual would be complete and her master would come forth and take command of what was destined to be his. 

 

They had two days before it needed to be done, so for now she had to pretend she gave a rat's ass about these inbred _things_ and make nice with the two whom she was working with.

 

******

 

“DEAN!!!!” Sam cried again, glancing at his daughter to make sure he was not scaring her; she just smiled up at him.

 

Dean burst into the room, his eyes wide with panic, slightly out of breath from rushing up the stairs. “What is it? What’s wrong?” 

 

“I know where the boys are!” Sam told him in a rush of excitement and awe.

 

“What do you mean you know?” Dean asked as he walked over to the bed and picked up his daughter, who was still smiling away, her toothless smile causing Dean’s heart to warm. He sat with her resting on his legs, his arms wrapped around her. “Wait…did you have a vision?” Dean asked, his brain suddenly clicking on.

 

“I don’t really know what it was but...but I was sleeping and then I woke up and Chey was there…like, in front of me.”

 

“Well, you did fall asleep with her up here,” Dean replied, having no idea what Sam was getting at.

 

“I know, but I mean she was _standing_ there, Dean. She was older and she showed me where they are.”

 

Dean looked down at his daughter who was now playing with the leather band that was wrapped around his wrist. “Wait, so you're saying she like…projected herself into your mind?” Dean asked, trying to understand what Sam was saying.

 

“Well, why not?” Sam asked back, beginning to pace the length of the room. “You know as well as I do that she’s an empath…why couldn’t she do it?!”

 

“Hold on, Sammy. I don’t disbelieve you, I’m just trying to understand.”

 

“Look, Dean, I swear she did,” Sam said his voice getting choked, wanting to explain it to Dean better, but not finding the words. “I know where they are and we can go and get them…we can have our boys back.”

 

That right there made Dean’s chest tighten with new hope and he suddenly realised the importance of all this.

 

Sam saw the change in his brother’s expression, signifying that Dean _did_ believe him. He was so worried Dean would think it was all a dream and they would be no closer to getting Austin and Jack back.

 

“Where are they?” Dean asked, his voice now tight with determination.

 

“Taylorsville,” Sam responded, his own expression hardening. “They’re in Taylorsville.”

 

******

 

Sam put his daughter down in her crib as she was falling asleep on Dean’s lap. That travelling into Sam’s mind must have exhausted the nine month old, so Sam tucked her in, giving her a kiss on the forehead an stroking back her already curly, dark hair. “Thank you, baby girl,” he whispered to his already sleeping daughter. He gave her one last kiss before leaving the room and shutting the door quietly behind him.

 

He met Dean at the top of the stairs, and they both rushed down to find John. They found him in the kitchen, alone with Bobby, as they shared an intimate embrace that was anything but sexual. Both boys could tell that John and Bobby were drawing strength from each other, each obviously afraid for the kidnapped babies.

 

Dean cleared his throat and the two older men jumped apart. John’s eyes looked suspiciously wet, as did Bobby’s.

 

“Boys,” John said, clearing his throat in the same manor his eldest son had. 

 

“Dad,” Dean responded, his heart aching all the more at seeing this rare moment of emotion from his Dad. “We know where they are.”

 

This seemed to perk John up. “What? How? Where?”

 

“They're in Taylorsville,” Sam told him, his heart racing. “Chey showed me.”

 

“Huh?” Was both the old men’s response.

 

“She, I don’t know, teleported or something into his mind and showed him where they are,” Dean explained, not really wanting or having the time to explain it all. “Look, we really don’t have time to explain this, ok? You just have to trust us.”

 

“We trust you Dean,” Bobby told him. “And you don’t need to explain anything right now. We believe you.”

 

“Right!” John agreed. “Now, we’re gonna have to pull everyone together and work out how to do this. I want it done smoothly, ok? No rushing in, guns blazing.” John looked pointedly at Dean, who to his credit, bit his tongue and refrained from saying anything. “There are two young babies at risk, so I want this done by the book. And we don’t want the Feds getting involved, either.”

 

Both Sam and Dean nodded in assent. They had to think carefully about how they were going to act; there was no way he was risking their son’s lives even more so than they were now. Plus, they had to find the exact location. Sam hoped that his memory of some of the house's details would guide them.

 

John left the room in search of the rest of the hunters and their friends, Bobby following. Dean was about to leave when Sam suddenly cried out in pain, falling to his knees, hands to his head, gripping his hair.

 

Dean ran to him, pulling him back so he was being supported properly as the pain drove through his head. Sam’s body suddenly went limp in his arms, the vision waning away. He waited a moment for Sam to stir before he asked if he was ok.

 

Sam opened his eyes and shook his head, the green orbs wide and scared. “Dean…the boys…they’re a sacrifice.”

 

“A sacrifice? Sammy, are you sure?” 

 

“I just saw it…Dean, we need to hurry, we need to go now! With my visions, I never know how quickly something is going to happen, I mean, the ritual could be tonight, it could be tomorrow night…all I know is I’m not sitting here waiting around!”

 

Dean walked to the area where a large walk in cupboard used to be. Dean and Sam both had laughed the day that John and Bobby came over and remodeled the room into a gun room. They had made the door to look as if it were just a wall, fully disguising it from the naked eye. 

 

Dean pressed in on the wall/door and it slowly opened; he punched in the code that only he, Sam , John, and Bobby knew, and pulled the second door open, going inside. He grabbed a duffle and stuffed it with the supplies from the room, filling it with things that he had hoped he’d never need to use again. 

 

Once he had enough in the duffle to make him happy, he closed the doors and headed out of the kitchen, Sam close on his heels.

 

“Dad!!” Dean yelled as he walked into the living room. John came around the corner with Caleb, Pastor Jim and Darius in tow. “What is it son?”

 

“Sam had a vision, the boys…” Dean paused a moment, his voice had cracked when he began to speak, terror rising inside him at the thought of the impending danger to their sons. “They are going to be sacrificed. We need to get going soon, like now!”

 

John called out to Missouri, Jo, Ellen and Ash. “We are going to be leaving here in about an hour. We need the four of you to stay here and protect Cheyenne. We can’t be off getting Jack and Austin back only to have them take Chey.”

 

“We’ll protect her with our lives John, you know that,” Ellen told him.

 

They all rallied around the table in the kitchen and started making plans, who was partnering whom, and who was doing what. 

 

Sam had explained what he had seen in his vision as Caleb tried to narrow things down with a map of the city. Taylorsville was six hours away. 

 

Sam knew that they were being kept in a barn. "There was a countryside with farmhouses in the surrounding area, then I saw a town...the Welcome to Taylorsville sign and then I woke up," Sam told the room of hunters.

 

"Ok, look here, this is still part of the city...but it's countryside. I'd say that we should start there," Caleb informed pointing at the map.

 

It took a little over an hour to make the plans, gear up the cars and get on the road.

 

Sam and Dean chose to ride alone in the Impala, and they led the pack of hunters on the road to saving their sons.

 

*****

 

When they entered the city it was still daylight. Being as such, they decided that it was a better idea for their attack to take place under the cover of night.

 

Dean was beside himself with anticipation and fear. He was pacing the hotel room that John had gotten for the group as a home base of sorts. Caleb, John and Bobby had gone on a recon of the surrounding area, and took off toward the countryside to see if they could find the barn from Sam's vision. Pastor Jim and Darius stayed behind with Sam and Dean, with strict instructions to keep them there and not allow them to follow or take off half cocked alone.

 

*****

 

When the trio came back to the room, John was smiling.

 

"Dad, I hate to be a dick, but what the fuck could you possibly be smiling about?" Dean asked, mostly in a pissed off, I-can't-believe-you're-happy, voice.

 

"We know where they are. We saw Maris outside the barn, just outside the city limits. I didn't see the boys, but she had two bags with her and a thing of diapers. So we know that they are alive."

 

Sam stood, "Well let's go! I'm tired of waiting. I want my sons back. We need to go now. Fuck waiting until tonight!" Sam spouted walking to the door. 

 

John grabbed the front of Sam's coat, "Sammy, I know how you feel...but we need to -". Sam knocked John's arms off of his body and shoved John away from him.

 

"How the **FUCK** do you know how I feel? You have no idea what this is doing to us. Yeah, I know you love them, and they are your grandsons, but you didn't carry those babies inside you like Dean did, you didn't...you didn't," Sam started to cry. John pulled him into his arms as Sam's body went limp and started to fall to the floor.

 

Dean stood up from the bed and walked over to where John was cradling his son and sat down on the floor beside his love. 

 

"Shhhh," John soothed. He looked up to see Caleb, Pastor Jim and Darius leaving the room, watching Bobby take a seat on the bed nearby. 

 

Dean reached out and rubbed the back of Sam's neck. "We're getting them back tonight baby, don't you worry about that. If I have to kill the Devil himself, I'm getting our children back."

 

Sam looked up into his Father's eyes, his own wet with his tears. "I'm sorry Dad. I didn't mean that. I know you love them. I didn't mean to belittle your feelings or your pain."

 

John only pulled his son tighter against his chest and stroked his hair. "It's alright, son. I know what it's like to be a Father, and to love unconditionally like you love your sons. It's ok, I'm not mad, or even the slightest bit upset."

 

John looked over at Dean who nodded as John shifted Sam toward him. Dean wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him almost completely into his lap, causing the cries to become sobs. John motioned for Bobby to follow him out the door, allowing Sam and Dean some privacy.

 

****

 

By the time that nightfall came, Sam was calm, cool and collected, ready for the fight that was coming, ready to stand beside his brother and get their children back, come hell or high water!

 

They approached the barn, and Dean's heart clenched when he heard Jack's cries. Sam placed his hand on Dean's arm. "Wait Dean, we need to stick with the plan." Dean only nodded and waited as Caleb took the last few steps up to the side entrance of the barn.

 

Sam and Dean were next to move up to the mostly dilapidated building, John and Bobby following. Pastor Jim and Darius stood watch down the road, there to direct people in the other direction if someone tried to come toward them.

 

When they were ready to breech the doors, that's when they heard it. Loud screams from inside the barn, and they weren't screams of the children...they were the screams of men, the sounds of agonizing pain slicing through the air like a knife.

 

The four men looked at each other and on a silent agreement, Dean kicked the door open, guns cocked and at the ready. The sight that was before them caused their eyes to widen in shock and their stomachs to curl in fear. 

 

Maris stood in the centre of the barn, holding Jack and Austin unsecured in her arms, two men hovering above, being slashed open by an unseen force, blood raining down on her like a torrential downpour. 

 

Sam swayed a little on his feet as the scenes from his vision were now much clearer in reality, the sickening screams and the smell of human blood and death falling upon them. He could suddenly hear the his son’s screams of terror as the men in the air were drained of their lives. It brought him back to his senses, and he charged forward, all his attention focused on getting his sons safe.

 

Maris’ head whipped round, eyes not at all black, but still wild and as evil as the forces she was working for. Her mouth was moving soundlessly as she recited the words for the sacrifice, the blood of these children born from two men that would bring forth something as evil as the Devil himself.

 

The lifeless bodies that seemed to be hanging in mid-air were suddenly hurtling towards the men like a bowling ball tying to knock down the pins at the end of an ally. Three of them managed to avoid it, but Bobby was just a fraction of a second too slow and he took the brunt of both the bodies, rendering him crushed and unconscious. 

 

Pure loathing flared through John like he had never felt before. He wanted to run to his lover, wanted to make sure he was ok, but he knew they had a job to do. And as much as it pained him, that had to come first. 

 

Dean aimed and took a shot at her,but somehow she managed to miss the mark. “Christo!” he shouted over the wailing of his children, but she just laughed.

 

“I’m not possessed, stupid boy,” she said, her voice very much human.

 

“I don’t fucking care if you are!” Dean cried. “I want my children back, and I swear, if you’ve hurt them…”

 

“You’ll what? Shoot me full of rock salt?” The look on her face was crazed, a look that none of them had ever seen before. “Lesson number, _one_ , Dean, it won’t do shit on witches!” She laughed again, her head flung back as her body shook. 

 

Dean took aim again but stood when Sam shouted.

 

“Dean! Don’t!” 

 

Dean looked up and realised she was holding on to his babies, the babies he had given birth to only six months before. He swallowed past the rising bile as he saw that his sweet, innocent boys were covered in blood. 

 

This momentary weakness allowed Maris to use her powers to throw him, Sam and John across the the barn, weapons discarded as they were pinned against the outside wall, unable to move. She grinned, her eyes now devoid of anything that resembled a soul.

 

“Don’t worry; it won’t be long until you see your sons again…my master will be reborn and you shall all be sent to Hell!!!”

 

The Winchester men tried struggling, but they couldn't move. Their bodies were being held stiff and unmoving, y and there was not a damn thing the could do. They watched in horror as Maris lowered the babies onto the altar and picked up a dagger. She held it to Jack’s throat, whispering her Master’s language. 

 

Sam frantically tried to thrash, but what ever magic she was using, it was just too powerful. He could hear Dean screaming, unable to save his babies, and Sam looked around, trying to find something, _anything_ that would help. His eyes darted up to the rafters and that’s when he saw the beam that was in no way secure. He looked at Maris, then back to the beam and knew, if he could just get it to come loose, it would fall and hit her, thus destroying her. 

 

He tried to concentrate through all the noise in the barn, using his mind to try and budge the low-lying beam. He could see it quivering and hoped to God that Maris wouldn’t notice. Thankfully, she was too busy chanting. He clenched his teeth, eyes boring into the thick wood, and finally, with a solid crack, it was free, swinging down and striking Maris before she knew it, whacking her across the room. 

 

They were suddenly free, the force of the blow causing the evil bitch to lose her hold. John dived for the his gun and aimed, then fired. The bullet hit her in the chest, piercing her blackened heart. She was dead in an instant. 

 

Both Sam and Dean heard the gunshot and knew it’s significance; they couldn’t have cared less. All they wanted was for their babies to be back in their arms. 

 

The boys were still crying when they were finally able to reach them, but as soon as Sam and Dean picked them up, holding them close to their chests, they quietened down, knowing that they were safe, once more in the arms of their Fathers.

 

Sam picked up Austin as Dean took Jack in his arms. Both were crying with relief, feeling overwhelmed that they finally had their boys back. Sam was rocking back and forth, looking down at his oldest son, tears dripping on to the tiny face that was looking up at him, making little clean streaks on his cheeks. “Oh my baby boys,” Sam whispered, his fingers tracing down the side of Austin’s face. “We’ve missed you so much.”

 

“I’m never letting them out of my sight, Sammy. I swear, I’m not leaving them or Chey alone. Ever.” Dean was holding Jack close to him, cradling him against his chest. He could feel Jack’s hands wrapped in tight fists on his shirt, slowly calming down. He kissed him on the side of his head, not caring that he was covered in another man’s blood, he just wanted his baby to know that he was loved.

 

Sam and Dean both seemed to notice that John was not at their side and looked over and saw him frantically trying to wake his lover up.

 

“…Dad?” Sam asked quietly as he walked to his Father, Dean close behind him, their arms full of the bundles of joy they had saved from evil.

 

Although John had wanted to embrace his grandchildren with his sons, he had to go to his lover first. He had pulled the corpses from Bobby’s prone body and fell to his knees beside him. First and foremost, he checked to see if he was alive; he was. But John didn’t want to move him, as he had no idea on the extent of his injuries. He cupped his hands around Bobby’s face and kissed him gently, willing him to wake up.

 

“Dad?” Dean said, reiterating Sam’s words. “Is he…?” The question went unasked.

 

“No, he’s not dead. I just think he’s had a bad knock to his head…but I don’t know what else might be hurt.” 

 

John looked up at his son,s and they could both see the worry within the green depths. Both Sam and Dean could understand that. “Shall we get Jim?” Sam asked, his arms still tight around Austin even though he was worried desperately about Bobby.

 

Before John could respond, Bobby started groaning, his eyelids fluttering. John held his breath as he waited for Bobby to come to. “Bobby?”

 

Bobby groaned again, this time opening his eyes. He squinted slightly in the light before closing them again. “I missed the fight, didn’t I?” Out of all the things he could have said, that is what he came out with.

 

John didn’t answer, he just bent down and told Bobby’s mouth in a powerful kiss all he wanted to say, his tongue plundering into the willing man beneath him. He couldn’t get enough of his man’s mouth, couldn’t stop tasting, couldn’t stop _aching_.

 

“Dad?” No response. “DAD!!”

 

John jerked back and looked guiltily up at his sons. “Sorry.”

 

“That’s ok, can we just get out of here?” Sam asked, wanting to get the boys back home where they belonged. He stepped closer to Dean and leant down and kissed Jack on the head, reaching out with one hand to touch his other son.

 

Dean mimicked this, wanting to be in contact with both his boys. He really wanted to be home now so he could just be with his family and cry in relief in the comfort of his own room.

 

“Can you get up?” John asked Bobby as he stood. He saw Bobby nod and held out his hand to help the other man up. He looped his arm around Bobby’s waist as they both finally took in that their grandchildren were safe. “Missed you boys,” John said quietly, giving them a soft caress on the cheek. Bobby did the same, giving them a kiss on the forehead.

 

As they were walking out Sam asked, “What are we going to do with this place?”

 

Dean did not hesitate in his reply. “Burn it!" he said, "burn it to the ground!"

 

*****

 

They took the short ride back to the hotel that they had rented for their base of operations, Sam and Dean sitting in the back of the Impala, close together, basking in the delight of having their baby boys back in their arms.

 

They entered the room, John leading the way, helping Bobby to lay down on one of the beds and informing him that he wasn't moving for a few hours. Sam sat down on the other bed and laid Austin on his legs, tears still fresh in his eyes. Dean ambled up to his side, handing Jack to him as well. "I'm gonna run a little water in the tub so we can get them cleaned up, then we'll all rest up a little and we'll be on our way home." Sam smiled up at him and nodded. Dean looked over at John before heading into the bathroom. "Dad, will you call Ellen and see how Cheyenne is?" John nodded and pulled his cell out of his pocket.

 

Dean entered the bathroom and turned the water on until it was comfortable and plugged the tub. He opened the hotel soap and pulled down towels and wash cloths. After the tub was pooling a small amount of water, he joined Sam back in the main room, and they both undressed their children to prepare them for their bath.

 

John snapped his cell shut. "All is fine at the house. Missouri is rocking her and singing. Ellen said she'd been crying for the last hour, but around twenty minutes ago, she just stopped."

 

Sam smirked. "She knew they were safe, Dean."

 

*****

 

The boys were clean and in fresh diapers and clothes. Sam and Dean lounged on the bed side by side and held their sons against their hearts, whispering words of love as both children fell into a comfortable sleep. Dean laid his head on Sam's shoulder and started to softly cry. Sam placed Austin in Dean's arms as well and managed to maneuver himself behind Dean's back. Sam wrapped his arms around his lover and their boys. "It's ok, Dean. They're alright, they're safe. Nothing will ever happen to them again."

 

"I-I-just keep thinking that if we'd been even one minute longer, she would have killed Jack. He'd be gone, Sam. I can't even..." Dean's body began to shake as sobs took over him. He pressed his lips against Jack's head, then Austin's.

 

Sam held his family tight in his arms and slowly started to rock back and forth.

 

~X~X~

 

Sam and Dean were both thankful of all the support that they had recieved from the friends who came forward to help when their children had been kidnapped, but they were aslo extremely thankful when their house was back to normal - just the five of them.

 

Dean had just gotten Austin to sleep when Sam entered the nursery. Sam walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle, his head resting on Dean's shoulder. Dean leaned back into his brother's embrace as Sam started to rock from side to side. "Want you," Sam moaned into Dean's ear as he swiped his tongue across the sensitive flesh.

 

Dean turned in his arms, slipped his hand around his neck and drew Sam's mouth to his own. They began walking toward their bedroom. Clothes were falling to the floor along the way. 

 

Once they reached the bed, both were gloriously naked, falling into the soft cotton sheets and comforter. Sam rolled them so that Dean was laying on top of him, opening his legs so that Dean's body fell flush against his. Their cocks slid against each other, eliciting a deep moan from Sam. Dean reached between their bodies and stroked Sam's hardening cock, "Want this inside me baby, wanna feel you...every inch of you."

 

Sam lunged forward, tossing Dean onto his back, kissing him slowly...his tongue darting inside his brother's mouth. Dean loved when Sam kissed him like this. Full of love, but yet so dirty...so wickedly dirty and sinful that he just knew that on judgement day there'd be hell to pay.

 

Sam wet his fingers and pressed one inside his brother's hole, the burn feeling good - good enough that Dean pushed back against his hand. Sam got his meaning, **more**. He thrust in the next finger, brushing against "the place".

 

"Sammy... inside me, need you. Please."

 

Sam pulled Dean's legs over his shoulders and pressed his cock slowly inside his brother's well prepared body. "Mmmmm, so tight. So hot."

 

"Talk to me Sammy," Dean panted. Sam blushed a bit. He'd do it for Dean's sake, but sometimes the whole "talking dirty" thing just...well, really embarassed him.

 

"Gonna take you over the top baby, gonna make you come so hard you see stars. How does my cock feel?"

 

"So good Sammmmm," Dean moaned as Sam's dick hit his prostate, causing his eyes to roll back. Now came the smirk, and the confidence that Sam needed to get really dirty.

 

"You like it when I fuck you? You like my big cock so deep inside you that when I come you can feel it in your throat?" 

 

"Mmmm, uhhh, oh Sammy...faster."

 

Sam's pace had already started to quicken, as his orgasm was building. Neither man would last too long as they hadn't made love in quite sometime. "Gonna make you ride me baby, so you can take me all in." Sam pushed Dean's legs off of his shoulders, latched his arms around his back and pulled Dean up as he fell onto his back. 

 

Dean fell forward, his hands coming to rest on either side of Sam's head as he started to ride Sam's cock, quickly lifting and lowering himself. "Sammy, not gonna last..." Dean panted as he grabbed Sam's hand and wrapped it around his stiff, weeping erection. They entwined their fingers and both stroked Dean through his orgasm, thick come splattering up Sam's stomach. The sight of Dean coming, the look of passion and release caused Sam's cock to pulse his own cream deep inside Dean's body.

 

Dean collapsed next to Sam on the bed panting, trying to get his breathing under control, Sam pulling him against his chest. "Love you, Sammy."

 

"I love you too, baby."

 

Their sated bodies seemed to melt into the bed, their arms and legs feeling as if they weighed tons. 

 

Their breathing slowed, and the gentle rise and fall of Dean's chest against Sam's told him that Dean was fast asleep. He had thought about waking him and telling him that because of their built up passion, the need to have their bodies envelope each other...that he'd forgotton to wear a condom. But he decided that he'd tell him in the morning, and let Dean sleep restfully. 

 

Sam smiled as he pulled the comforter around their bodies, thinking to himself...another baby wouldn't be such a bad idea....

 

Would it?

 

~~TBC~~


	16. Chapter 16

  
Author's notes: Sorry for the delay...I hope you all like the next chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


* * *

The next morning, Sam and Dean were laying in bed together, both unable to sleep. Dawn was barely breaking and yet they could do nothing but lie there and anticipate the cries of three hungry infants. It seemed that all three babies were gradually getting better at sleeping through the night, but even so, Sam and Dean found themselves still waking up at the times that they would usually cry, body clocks tuned into it.

 

As they lay there entangled with each other, Sam found himself absently stroking over Dean’s abdomen, his mind thinking about how they had not used a condom the night before. Dean had yet to realise it and Sam wondered what he would do if it turned out Dean was pregnant again. Sam, himself, wanted at least one more child, but he had no idea of Dean’s thoughts on the matter. Maybe he should ask him now as they lay together.

 

“Dean?” Sam whispered into the still dark room.

 

“Hmmmm?” Dean responded, subconsciously moving closer to his brother.

 

“Have you ever thought about having another baby?”

 

Dean opened his eyes, turning his head to look at Sam. “What’s brought this on?”

 

“Nothing. I was just thinking,” Sam replied being at least half honest. “So…have you?”

 

“Yeah,” Dean whispered. “I have…”

 

The way he trailed off made Sam believe there was a ’but’ in there somewhere. “But….” 

 

“But…look, Sammy, don’t take this the wrong way, but if we do decide to have a another baby…I don’t want you to be the one who has it.”

 

Ok, so this threw Sam for a loop. He wondered whether he had heard him correctly, but by looking at Dean’s face in the dim light, he had. “What? Why?”

 

Dean averted his gaze, but did not move away. “Because, Sam. Ok? Just leave it alone.”

 

“No, Dean,” Sam said moving away and sitting up with his back propped up against the headboard. “You can’t just say something like that and expect me to not want to talk about it! If I wanted to have another baby, then it would be my goddamned choice to do so. Not yours, not Dad’s. Mine!”

 

“Sam,” Dean sighed, sitting up as well. “You don’t understand.”

 

“Understand what? That you don’t trust me enough for me to carry a child safely? Or that you're taking away my right to choose?” Sam threw back hotly, not caring if his words stung his brother.

 

“Sam, don't even say that! I DO trust you, I just…I’m..” Dean didn’t really want to admit what he was feeling to Sam, but at this rate it didn’t look like he had much of a choice.

 

“You’re what, Dean?” Sam scowled, fists clenching at the sides of his leg. 

 

“I’m scared, ok? Are you happy now?” Dean looked down at his hands laying limply in his lap, not wanting to see Sam’s face or hear what he had to say.

 

“What?” Sam asked, his voice betraying the shock he felt. Dean was scared? Of what? He now felt guilty for the anger he had felt and wished he could take his words back. Dean looked so vulnerable with the way his shoulders were slumped, his head hanging. “What are you scared of?”

 

Dean suddenly laughed, the sound hollow as he looked up at Sam with an incredulous look on his face. “Are you serious? You really need me to tell you?”

 

“I…” Sam didn’t know what to say. This conversation had spiralled away into a place that he had never meant it to go. 

 

Dean sighed and looked away from his brother again. “ Sam, I would just rather put my body through all those changes again than lose you.”

 

“Lose me? You won’t lose me,” Sam told him calmly, reaching out to pull him to him. Dean resisted at first, but then leaned into him, curling into his side. 

 

“You don’t know that, Sam. After seeing you with all that blood…God!” Dean buried his face into Sam’s chest, eyes closed tightly as he tried not to remember what he had seen. “I almost lost you then, and I don’t want to go through it again only to have you and the baby die this time…I just can’t, Sam. I’m sorry.”

 

Sam heart broke at the sadness in Dean’s voice and wished he could quell those fears. He understood why Dean was thinking this way, but they shouldn’t let it stop them. If Sam were to get pregnant again, then he would want to have it, no matter the risks. There was no way he would abort it. “Dean, what happened to me with my pregnancy won’t necessarily happen again.”

 

“I know that,” Dean mumbled into his chest. “But I don’t want to risk it. I love you so much and I don’t want to lose you. I would rather get fat again than lose you.”

 

Sam smiled slightly and kissed the top of Dean’s head. Dean turned his head up and Sam kissed him gently on his lips. “I love you, too.”

 

They settled down in the embrace, just holding each other when Dean asked why Sam wanted to know.

 

Sam almost felt nervous when he answered, not knowing what Dean’s reaction would be. “You remember last night?” he started, gnawing on his lower lip.

 

“Mmmm,” Dean sighed, his lips pressing soft kisses into Sam’s chest. “How could I forget? You made me come so hard…”

 

Sam bit back a groan at that, his cock twitching beneath the covers. He really needed to stay on topic here. “Well, we were so into it we forgot to use a condom.”

 

Dean stiffened in Sam’s arms, the words sinking in. Come to think of it, he was feeling a bit…wet…down there, but he had thought, in his sleep muddled mind, that it was Sam’s over excitement with the lube. “We forgot?” Dean asked to clarify.

 

Sam nodded, his heart racing in his chest. Dean was about to flip, he just knew it. “Um, yes?” he said in a question.

 

“So what you’re telling me is that I could be pregnant again? Six months after having the twins.”

 

Again Sam nodded, not liking the cool tone in Dean’s voice. “Yeah. But Dean, if you are it’ll be ok. We’ve got plenty of room here, so we could fit another baby in easily.”

 

“Well, as long as we’ve got enough room!” Dean suddenly exploded, pulling away from Sam, turning to glare at him. “God, Sam! I don’t care if we have enough room or not! What about me and my choice to have another one? You were all about me taking your choice away and now you’ve done that same thing to me!!”

 

“Hold on one second, Dean!” Sam shouted back, anger and frustration beginning to cloud his mind. “As I recall, you were there too and you could have said something!!”

 

“That’s right, blame it on me! Don’t take responsibility for your own actions!”

 

"I'm _not_ blaming it on you Dean, I'm just saying that we both know that we could either one get pregnant at any time, and you forgot about the condom just like I did. I didn't do it on purpose, Dean! But glad to know where you stand on family!" Sam growled getting out of bed and pulling his jeans on at the sound of Cheyenne crying.

 

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

 

"Take it how you want, I'm fucking done with this conversation!" Sam yelled as he left the room. Dean stood and pulled on out a pair of sweats from the drawer and stomped down the hall after his brother.

 

"SAM!" he yelled out, storming around the corner of their daughter's room. "What in the hell was that fucking smart assed comment supposed to mean?"

 

Sam only scoffed as he laid Cheyenne on the changing table and pulled off her soiled diaper. 

 

"WHAT?" Dean yelled, "I'm not a fucking mind reader - what the fuck did you mean?"

 

Cheyenne wailed loudly. "Dean, will you quit shouting, you're scaring her," Sam said calmly. "I said I was glad to know where you stood on family. Meaning that if the idea of having more children is that abhorrent to you, then we don't mean as much to you as I thought we did."

 

Dean balled up his fist. "Don't you dare fucking make a comment like my family doesn't mean anything to me! Dont you fucking DARE!" 

 

"Well fuck Dean! What am I supposed to think? You act like I purposely tried to get you pregnant or something, and then say that I took away _your_ rights? It's not like I raped you or anything!"

 

"You know what? I'm not doing this!" he yelled as he headed out of their daughter's room. Sam picked Cheyenne up and followed Dean. He stopped to peek into the boys' room, seeing that neither child had woken from their shouting. As he reached their room, he saw that Dean had pulled on a t-shirt and was pulling on his shoes. "Where are you going?"

 

"OUT!" Dean growled as he passed Sam. "I just need to be away from you for a while. Do you want me to take Chey with me?" 

 

Sam only scoffed again and shook his head, "No."

 

"Fine," Dean mumbled and started down the stairs. Sam's body gave a small jump when he heard the front door slam, and a tear fell down his face when he heard the roar of the Impala's engine heading out of the driveway.

 

*****

 

Dean drove around for an hour, then he parked in the car just outside the city park and walked the nature trail for another hour thinking. He was mad as hell at Sam for forgetting about protection, but he forgot as well. It really was both of their responsibilities to make sure that they used condoms, or pulled out or whatever form of birth control they chose to use, and he knew he wasn't being fair. He really did want more children. He loved his kids, he loved Sam. He just wasn't ready _right now_. 

 

Dean sighed hard and headed back to the car, it was time to go home and talk to Sam.

 

*****

 

When Dean opened the door to the house, he heard Sam's voice and his children laughing. He quietly walked through the hall and stood at the doorway of their dinning room-turned playroom. Sam was sitting on the floor with Jack, Austin and Cheyenne sitting around him. They were playing with toys, Sam talking up a storm as he played with one of Chey's dolls. "Oh...oh...she's gonna kiss you!!" Sam sang as he walked the doll toward Cheyenne and made a smooch sound when he pressed the doll to her face. She giggled loudly when he did it, the boys laughing at their sister's laugh.

 

Sam laughed. "You like that?" Another smooch, more giggles. Dean smiled, his eyes welling up with tears at all the hurtful words he'd said to the man he loved more than anything in the world. Cheyenne looked up, her face brightened, her arms stretching toward him. "PA!" Dean grinned and walked into the room, sitting down beside Sam, kissing him on the cheek and pulling Sam's hand up against his abdomen. He laced his fingers into his lovers and rubbed his hand across his belly, smiled and nodded. Dean mouthed "I love you"...Sam only smiled, mouthed "I love you, too." Dean pulled his daughter into his arms and joined in on the fun...playing with his children, hoping against hope that he was, in fact, expecting once again.

 

*****

 

Sam wrinkled his nose at the smell wafting through the house. Dean had been on a weird eating…binge? He was eating some of the weirdest concoctions. But whatever it was that he was cooking right now – smelled horrible. 

 

It had been two months since their huge fight over the whole “forgotten condom” fiasco, and Dean still had yet go to the doctor. Sam had been badgering him relentlessly to call and make an appointment with Jamie. Dean simply refused. No explanation, just “no”.

 

Sam was sure that he was pregnant, especially now with the weird cravings. He didn’t think that _anything_ would top the peanut butter, tomato, and salami sandwich…but whatever he was cooking right now definitely took the prize.

 

Dean came walking out of the kitchen with a bowl in his hands and sat down on the sofa beside Sam. The boys were in their playpen taking a nap, and Cheyenne was playing on the floor, having already woken from her slumber. Sam waved his hand with a scowl on his face. “ _What are you eating_?” he asked as Dean put a huge mouthful of the rancid mixture in his mouth.

 

“Mass pathatos wif thardine grabie,” he answered, his cheeks full.

 

Sam grinned, Dean just never grasped the concept of **not** talking with his mouth full.

 

“What?” he laughed.

 

Dean swallowed. “Mashed potatoes with sardine gravy.”

 

Sam shuddered. “Ewwwwwuhhhhh!”

 

“It’s good, taste it,” Dean said enthusiastically shoving a spoonful of the offensive smelling gook towards Sam's mouth. 

 

Sam turned his head sharply away from Dean. “Uhhh – Dean, NO!”

 

Just then the front door opened. “Holy shit, what the hell is that smell?” John bellowed. 

 

“I’ll go get the shotgun, smells like a ghoul!!!” Bobby shouted running towards the door. 

 

“Bobby, wait!” Sam shouted. “It’s not a ghoul! It’s Dean’s food!”

 

Bobby paused in the doorway. “HE’S EATING SOMETHING THAT SMELLS LIKE THAT?”

 

"Thuck oou!" Dean sputtered, spraying the floor with mash and sardines.

 

"Dean? Are you feeling alright son?"

 

"I'm fine Dad. Why wouldn't I be?"

 

John leaned over the bowl of slop his son was eating, "Oh, no reason."

 

Cheyenne held up her arms. "Gra-pa!" she smiled, her little fists opening and closing. John smiled and turned and picked his grandaughter up. "How's my baby girl?" she laughed as John tickled her belly, then she caught a glimpse of Bobby. "Pa-paw," she cooed. Bobby walked to her and kissed the side of her face.

 

Sam, deciding that since Dean wouldn't give in and listen to him, figured he'd take matters into his own hands. "Funny you should ask if anything is wrong with Dean, Dad."

 

"SAM!"

 

Sam ignored his brother. "We think he might be pregnant again...and he won't go see Jamie."

 

Dean slammed his bowl down, "Goddamn it Sam!" he yelled out of frustration, leaving the room. The sound of the bowl smashing into the coffee table roused the sleeping babies. Austin started crying, and Bobby immediately picked him up. Jack looked around and began to whimper. Sam walked to him and pulled him into his arms. "Shhhhh, you're ok," he assured.

 

"Well, I was telling Bobby the other day that he looked like he'd put on a few..." John said in a hushed tone. "Don't tell him I said that, tho."

 

"We - uh, we forgot to use protection about two months ago, and he's been eating all kinds of weird shit. I think he's knocked up again. But for some reason he just won't give in and call her for an appointment. I figured between the three of us, we can guilt him into going."

 

"Why won't he go?" Bobby asked.

 

"Dunno, he just says no when I ask him. I actually went to call her myself and he took my phone and put it in the garbage disposal. Tore that fuc...uh, I mean, tore it all to hell."

 

"I bet you were just a little pissed at that one...did you about kill him?"

 

"No, I know he's pregnant and it's all hormonal, so I just let it go and got another one."

 

Bobby turned, Austin in his arms and followed after Dean.

 

He found him in the kitchen staring out of the window above the sink, his arms wrapped protectively around himself. 

 

Dean looked up and saw Bobby approach him, Austin cradled in his arms, the baby still whimpering, tears gradually drying on his face. Dean felt a pang in his heart at the knowledge that he was the cause for Austin’s distress. But as much as he wanted to take Austin from Bobby’s arms, he daren’t. He didn’t want to cause his baby to become more upset if Bobby was going to lay into him.

 

“What’s going on, Dean?” Bobby asked gently, as he stepped up to the younger man.

 

“Nothing's going on,” Dean denied, turning away and pouting. 

 

“Boy, you are no good at lying, especially to people who know you through and through…so are you gonna tell me or do you want me to get your Father?” That threat was made redundant when John came storming into the kitchen. 

 

“Dean, what the hell are you playing at?” John demanded. His voice wasn’t raised as he wasn’t angry at his son, he was merely concerned.

 

“I’m not playing at anything. I just don’t want to go, is all.” Dean told him, not meeting his eyes.

 

“Why on earth not?” John asked, bewildered at his son’s behaviour. “If it were Sam, then I’m sure he would’ve gone as soon as...”

 

“Well, it’s not Sam, ok?” Dean said sharply, looking up only to see Sam walk in behind John. “It’s me, so don’t compare us, alright?” 

 

“Don’t you take that tone with me, young man. You are not too old to be put over my knee, you hear?” He turned when he heard sniggering behind him and saw Sam hiding his face in his daughter’s shoulder, whom he held against his chest along with Jack. John raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. Usually Sam would bite his head off for something like that, so it was good to see him make light of the situation for once, no matter how serious it was. He took Jack from his youngest son, enabling Sam to hold Cheyenne more comfortably.

 

“Whatever,” Dean said rolling his eyes and turning away from them. 

 

“Goddammit Dean, you’re just as stubborn as your mother was!” John exclaimed, knowing that unless he did something drastic, he wouldn’t win this…and guilt tripping seemed to be the way to go. “I wonder what she would say now, with her eldest baby possibly having a baby and not going to see if it’s true.” He shook his head gravely, looking up and catching Bobby’s eye before looking away. “I bet she’d be just as worried as we are.”

 

“Dad, enough of the guilt trip, ok? It’s not going to work, so just leave it.” Dean went to walk out of the room, but Sam caught his arm, his eyes pleading with him.

 

“Please, Dean. We got to know for sure…what if you don’t go to see Jamie and something happens to you or the baby that could have been prevented if you had just gone? I couldn’t live with that, could you?” Sam knew that he had finally got through to his brother when he saw the shining emotion in his eyes.

 

“But I’m scared,” Dean whispered, almost too low for them all to hear.

 

“Scared? Why?” Sam asked, his right hand slowly travelling up Dean’s arm to the back of his neck. 

 

“Because.”

 

“Why because? You can’t just use because as a valid answer and expect me to let it go, because I won’t.” Sam told him softly but firmly.

 

“Because…” Dean took a breath, convinced he was going to sound stupid, but he said it anyway. “What if I go and see Jamie and it turns out that I’m not pregnant…that I never was? I mean, I’ve heard of phantom pregnancies and what if I have convinced myself that I am expecting again that my body just thinks it is? What if all of this is because I have a damn good imagination.”

 

“Oh baby,” Sam sighed, bringing Dean into an embrace, his brother going willingly, huddling up to his side so that he didn’t squish Chey. It was all making sense now, all of Dean’s reasons were absolutely valid and plausible. “That’s why we need to make you an appointment, to find our what I am sure is already true. And if it’s not, then we can try again.”

 

“I know we can, but Sam, I was so horrible to you and the baby after that night, practically saying that I didn’t want it, and now I DO want it, I’m afraid it’s not going to be there.” Dean had his head buried in between Sam’s neck and shoulder, but they all heard what he was saying even though it was a little muffled.

 

“You know you’re going to have to go, right?” John said gently, coming up to his sons. He shifted Jack in his arms, who was now sleeping soundly with his head on his grandpa’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah,” Dean said, pulling away and rubbing at his eyes, “Give Jamie a call and set up an appointment.”

 

Sam leaned in and kissed him gently on head as John went to make the call.

 

******

 

A few hours later, after Jamie had shuffled around her schedule so she could fit them in, Dean was up on the bed, his shirt discarded, as both he and Sam waited for Jamie to come in. John and Bobby were looking after the three kids back at their house, allowing Sam and Dean to do this alone.

 

Dean was fiddling with his fingers, his nervousness so very apparent to his brother. Sam placed his hand on the top of Dean’s, squeezing gently, offering Dean his support.

 

“It’s gonna be ok,” Sam assured him, not moving his hand away. “No matter, what, ok? It’s going to be fine.”

 

Dean gave a weak smile and squeezed Sam’s hand back, but he didn’t get to say anything because Jamie chose that moment to walk in.

 

She moved over to the side of the bed, setting up the equipment. “So, how’s everyone doing?” she asked, striking up a conversation. She could see how nervous the young men were and she wanted to distract them from it.

 

“They’re ok, I think the boys are about to start teething and Chey already has three teeth,” Sam told her.

 

“Wow,” she said smiling. “They’re growing up fast, aren’t they?” She finally had everything ready, so she shook up the bottle of gel before she squirted a generous helping on Dean’s belly. 

 

“Ok,” she said, picking up the transducer. “Let’s see if you’re expecting again, shall we?” She glided the tool over Dean’s tummy as she watched the screen, nodding to herself occasionally.

 

Dean and Sam held each other’s hand tightly, each nervously watching the screen, waiting for Jamie to say something.

 

“Well, Dean. I can safely say that you are pregnant…about two months along, I would guess.” She pointed to the screen, showing them the tiny baby. “There’s the head,” she told them, running her finger along the screen. “And there’s it’s arm…”

 

Dean looked at the screen, barely seeing it as his eyes were blurred with tears. He was so pleased that he was pregnant; he had been so afraid.

 

Sam looked at Dean and saw the tears in his eyes that matched his own. He was so happy! They were going to have another baby and there was nothing that could ruin this moment for him.

 

“Ok, well, I’ll print out a few pictures and leave you two alone. The tissues are there to wipe yourself off, Dean, and I’ll be back in soon, ok?” She smiled gently at the pair and left the room, allowing them some privacy.

 

Sam smiled down at him. "We're gonna have another baby! What do you think of that?"

 

Dean's eyes full of tears, "I love you Sammy, I'm so sorry for what I said to you before. I've been so worried. I was such a prick - and I..."

 

Sam caressed the side of his face, "It's ok baby. We both have those Winchester genes, we spout off first, then think later. I know you didn't mean any of it. Just like I didn't. We aren't gonna worry about that, it's in the past - over. Ok?"

 

Sam pulled the tissues out of the box and started cleaning off Dean's belly. "Uh..lower Sammy," Dean asked as his hips automatically lifting off of the table. 

 

"Dean, Jamie is right outside the door."

 

"Need you Sammy, please," he moaned, begging quietly. Sam slid his hand into Dean's unzipped pants and grasped his cock. Dean lifted his hips once again and shimmed his jeans lower, allowing his cock the freedom it so desperately needed. Sam lowered his head and sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth.

 

"Oh SAMMY!!" Dean shouted as he thrust forward, forcing his cock fully into Sam's mouth.

 

Jamie looked up toward the door from her clipboard where she was making notes. She grinned and walked to the other side of her clinic, so as to avoid hearing more of their interlude.

 

Sam slid his lips slowly up Dean's hard shaft and swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock while rotating his head in a circle. "Saaaaaaaaam, oh baby, gonna come. You feel so good baby. Uhh," he started to pant, his breaths becoming shorter. Dean wound his hand into Sam's hair and came, shouting "Fuck Sammy, suck me hard!!!"

 

As the last ripples of his orgasm shook through his body, Sam tucked him back into his boxers, "Pull up your clothes baby, Jamie will be back in here in a second."

 

Jamie knocked before she came back in the room, "Well, you know the drill by now I'd say. Here are your vitamins. Now you know that you are to call me imediately if anything unusual starts to happen." 

 

Dean nodded as he pulled on his shirt. Jamie stuck her hand on Dean's chin and pulled his face toward hers. "You will call, right?"

 

"Yeah. I promise. No more hard headedness."

 

*****

 

When they arrived home, Sam was practically bouncing off of the walls. John looked up at his smiling sons. "I'm going to assume that we're having a new Winchester in a few months?"

 

"Yeah Dad," Dean said handing him the ultrasound pictures. John smiled and stood to hug his boys.

 

"Dada!!" Cheyenne called, her arms up, her smile huge. Sam walked to his baby girl and picked her up from Bobby's lap where he was stretched out on the chair, head lulled to the side - fast asleep.

 

"Bobby feeling alright?" Sam asked his father.

 

"Yeah, we uh ...we were busy, up late last night," John said wagging his eyebrows.

 

"Uhhhh - Dad! Don't go any further! I don't wanna know what you were doing." John only chuckled. Sam walked away with his daughter, covering her ears.

 

"Sammy, Dad is allowed to have sex!!!"

 

"Yeah, but I don't have to hear about it."

 

Dean went to the playpen and pulled both his boys out, as they had started to whimper as soon as he and Sam had come in the house. They had both found out the hard way that if the two wanted something and weren't paid attention to in a timely manner - things had a way of happening around the house.

 

Dean made his way over to the sofa and sat down. "You boys want another sister? Or another brother?" he asked. Austin began to babble and laugh. Jack was just peering down at the playpen, looking at his pacifier. 

 

"Dean, you see what he's fixing to do?"

 

"Yeah, I do Dad. But he's six months old and he isn't going to understand that he can't do it." Just as Dean finished the sentence, the pacifier was hanging suspened in the air. John stood up and went and grabbed it, bringing it to Jack and putting it gently between his lips. 

 

"You boys don't do something about them using their powers now, you won't be able to stop them later."

 

"We're not going to stop them Dad. We don't want them growing up thinking that it's wrong to use their powers." 

 

Sam entered the room with Cheyenne laying back in his arms sucking on a bottle. 

 

"Sam and I have decided that we are going to let nature take it's course where their powers are concerned. We'll try and control things around other people, but they are not going to grow up thinking that they're freaks."

 

"I'm not saying that they are son. I'm just scared that the wrong person will see it, and something much worse than them getting kidnapped will happen."

 

"Dad, we know that there are risks, but we're smart and we'll be careful," Sam added.

 

"Grruhhhh - uhhhhh!" Bobby growled, stretching. His noises causing Jack and Austin to giggle.

 

"Pa-paw's goofy, huh boys?" Dean asked as they continued to giggle as Bobby got up and was creeping toward them with a silly look on his face and his hands in mock claws. Bobby growled and goosed both of the children in their stomachs.

 

"So Dean, you got a bun in the oven?" he asked.

 

"Yep, you're gonna be a Pa-paw again!" Bobby smiled and leaned down and kissed the top of Dean's head. "Congratulations son, I'm happy to hear that."

 

*****

 

A few days later, Sam was sitting in the kitchen as Dean was once again behind the stove. "Dean, I know you don't think you're cooking any of that for me. It smells disgusting."

 

"Sammy, I can't help what I'm wanting to eat. I want what I want."

 

"I understand that babe...but scrambled eggs and tuna, with tomatoes and onions? That's just gross, Dean."

 

"And cheese, don't forget the cheese," he smiled taking a bite. "Hey Sammy, can I have a kiss?"

 

"Yeah, go brush your teeth..."

 

Dean's eyes filled with tears. Sam stood and walked toward him, "God baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Sam said leaning in and kissing him. "I'd kiss you no matter what you ate!" he kissed him again. When he pulled back, he stuck his fingers in the eggs and pulled a small bite to his mouth. "I don't like that tho, babe!!" he giggled.

 

Cheyenne started crying from her bedroom. "I'll get her."

 

"I bet she'll eat some of my eggs," Dean pouted.

 

*****

 

TWO MONTHS LATER

 

Dean was already starting to show. He was only four months pregnant and he was rounding out in his belly. He was sitting up in bed, rocking slightly, his nerves were beginning to be rattled. What if he were pregnant with twins again? Could they really handle five children? One thing was for sure, if he were pregnant with twins again, Sam was getting snipped, as was he. 

 

"What's wrong baby?" Sam asked sitting up in bed, wrapping his arms around Dean. 

 

"What are we gonna do if it's twins again Sammy? I mean, are you really ready for five children?"

 

Sam sniggered. "I was wondering when you were gonna start worrying about that. Just because you're starting to show doesn't mean that you're having twins. I'm a pretty big guy babe. I remember Dad telling me that Mom had to have a C-section with me because I was too big to have naturally."

 

Dean giggled, "I told you that you looked like a butterball turkey when you came out. I swear Sammy, you weighed eleven pounds. You were nothing but rolls. You were a chubby little thing. I could barely hold you up."

 

"Well, I guess that your mind can be put at ease since your ultrasound is today." Dean nodded. "I think I can come up with something that, uh - might calm you down?"

 

Dean laughed, "After last night? I thought that you said that you wouldn't be able to get another hard on for a month?"

 

"Well, that was last night. Which was my personal best by the way. I've never managed to do it five times! And since we're supposed to pick up the kids after the doctor appointment, which isn't for another three hours, I thought that we could...you know..." he growled in Dean's ear as his hand caressed his hardening cock. "I'll bottom."

 

That was all it took. Dean pounced on him.

 

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

Sam lay on the bed next to Dean, sprawled out and gasping for breath. He could barely move, let alone look at his brother, who was panting in a similar way. He heard his brother’s groan and the sticky sound of a condom being pulled off (they weren’t taking any chances this time), their third of the night.

 

Dean was insatiable! Sam had barely come down from his orgasm the first time around when Dean started rutting against his leg like a bitch in heat. Sam couldn’t and wouldn’t complain, though, because he loved it when Dean got like this, loved it when one bout of amazing sex wasn’t enough. 

 

But when it came to the third round, Sam could barely move, his ass feeling like it had been stretched for good. His leg muscles were spasming painfully from the strain he had put on them by riding Dean. Next time, he was going to be careful with what he said to his horn-dog of a brother--he wasn’t going to say those words, ‘I’ll bottom‘ again unless he wanted to be reamed to no end. 

 

“You know,” Sam spoke, not bothering to open his eyes, not having the energy to do so, “I think I’m going to buy you a vibrator.”

 

Dean's ears perked up and he turned his head to look at Sam, feeling his cock twitch feebly again at the thought. “How come? You wanna use it on me?”

 

“Yeah, but also…I just can’t keep up with you. I think you’ll kill me with sex by the time the latest addition to the Winchester clan gets here.” He felt Dean shifting on the bed and his eyes snapped open in surprise as he looked down Dean’s body and saw that he was hard again. “Holy shit! What the Hell are you? The Energizer Bunny?!” 

 

Dean looked up at him, his eyes wide and glassy. “It’s not my fault! You just told me you’re gonna buy a vibrator and use it on me! What did you expect would happen?”

 

Ok, so in fairness, Sam could see Dean’s point. But there was no way in Hell that he was getting fucked again. His ass was off limits for a least a week, and it looked like his penis was out of commission for just as long, too.

 

Sam rolled over onto his side so he was facing Dean, and wrapped his large hand around Dean’s cock. Usually he would have taken the time to tease and caress, always loving the feel of Dean’s hard cock in his hand, but now he just wanted to get Dean off so he could take a power nap before he took a shower and then got ready for them to head to Jamie's for Dean's ultrasound. 

 

Dean thrust his hips up to meet Sam’s hard, fluid strokes, wanting to come so he could cuddle up with Sam. He groaned in the back of his throat as Sam twisted his hand in _that way_ , and then he was coming, a small dribble of creamy liquid leaking from his cock. He gasped as the small, but still powerful, waves rode through his body and he panted, pulling Sam’s hand away from his too-sensitive dick.

 

Sam flicked his finger across the head, swiping at the come, and bringing it to his mouth, moaning appreciatively as Dean’s taste exploded over his tongue. He looked at Dean, who in turn looked right back, and held his arms open for Dean to slide into them. He sighed in contentment as Dean curled into him, one of his hands resting protectively on Dean’s belly. 

 

“I love you,” Dean murmured as he was pulled into sleep. He kissed Sam lightly on his chest before he allowed sleep to take him.

 

Sam’s heart skipped a beat at those words and the little kiss he got. He smiled gently and kissed Dean on the top of his head, before returning the sentiment. “Love you, too, Dean. So much.”

 

He looked at the clock and saw it was nearly three in the afternoon. He was glad that he had the chance for a small nap before having to head out for the afternoon's events. He lovingly stroked Dean's belly, happy and excited that they were going to get the first glimpse of their unborn child.

 

******

 

Of course, they were running late, as when he woke Dean to go to the shower, Dean needed to rid himself of his afternoon wood. Sam only laughed at how horny his brother was, but enjoyed the blowjob he gave him nonetheless.

 

When they walked in, there was a man standing there with Jamie. "Alright Morgan, you take all of these antibiotics this time. We don't want that getting infected worse than it already is." She looked up, "Hi boys, good to see you again!" she smiled.

 

The man took the offered pills from her and left the office, eyeballing Sam and Dean on his way out the door. 

 

"Who was that?" Dean inquired.

 

"A hunter. Name's Morgan Preacher. Most refer to him as "Preacher". He's a decent person, great hunter. Pretty ruthless, though."

 

"Ruthless? How so?" Sam asked nervously.

 

"He hates anything and everything supernatural. Most say that he's on a vendetta to rid the world of everything evil and wrong."

 

"He doesn't know about us, does he?" Sam asked as he protectively wrapped his arms around Dean, his hands covering his stomach.

 

"Preacher may be a lot of things, but he wouldn't hurt John Winchester's boys," she smiled.

 

"Well, I don't mean to be a prick or anything, but your judgment was a little lacking once before and my sons were kidnapped. If this man knows anything about us, about how our children actually came from us, and that Dean is pregnant again...I need to know. I will **not** lose my family."

 

Jamie was a bit stunned at Sam's words and her lack of better judgment when it came to Maris. But she soon recovered since she knew they were right. 

 

"Look, I haven't told anyone. Your files are in a fire proof locked safe, along with every other hunter that I have ever cared for. It has a numbered password that only I know the combination to, believe me. It's top of the line security. Nobody could crack this safe."

 

"Well, I want all of the files that you have on us, and our children. I mean it, I want everything. I will make sure that the files are kept in an organized manner and we will bring them with us every time we come here." Jamie started shaking her head. But Sam loudly spoke up, "AND, I will not take no for an answer Jamie. We are talking about my children and the love of my life. Are you really going to stand there and tell me that you would take the chance that someone could grow suspicious of us coming in here every month - and possibly put my family in danger?"

 

Jamie relented, "Alright Sam, I'll get them together. You two can come back here, we'll get you ready for the ultrasound Dean, and then I'll get you all of the records that I have of your and your family's care."

 

*****

 

Dean hopped up on the table, "Can you believe it Sammy. We're gonna find out if it's a boy or a girl!" he smiled. Sam grinned at his brother. Pregnancy seemed to agree with Dean. He was simply glowing. A bit more emotional this time, but glowing all the same.

 

Jamie returned and pulled the cart bedside. Dean leaned back and she poured the cold gel on his body. Dean shivered. "Sorry," she smiled.

 

Jamie pressed the wand against Dean's belly, then she peered at the monitor and smiled. "Well, everything looks good Dean! I’m still going to do some blood work,” she said as she was still moving the wand around on his belly. Jamie smiled, “Ahh, there we go! Are you two sure that you want to know what the baby is?" she playfully asked.

 

"Yeah!!! But tell me first, is there only one in there?" Dean asked.

 

"There is only one baby. And it's a boy!" she told them. "Right there," she grinned pointing to their baby's body parts.

 

"I'll be damned Sammy, you have pretty gender-specific sperm," Dean grinned as he grasped Sam's hand. Sam leaned down and kissed him.

 

"I love you, you know that?" he asked Dean. "I love you, but Chey...she might be a little upset. The only girl around six men?"

 

"Naw, she'll love it. She'll be protected all around!"

 

*****

 

John had called and told Sam that he and Bobby brought the kids over to their house, and that Bobby was going to cook lasagna. He asked about the baby, but Sam only told him that they'd be home in a few minutes.

 

When they arrived, John and Bobby practically ran them over for news on the baby. "Well?" John asked smiling. Dean handed him the ultrasound picture.

 

"It's another boy!" he smiled. 

 

John hugged his boys. "You been thinking of names yet?"

 

"We haven't discussed it. But I guess we'll start now that we know he's a he," Sam smiled.

 

Dean yawned. "Where's the kids?"

 

"Sleeping, they wouldn't go down for their naps at our house, so that's why we came here," Bobby piped up.

 

"Mmmmm, I could use a nap myself, didn't get much sleep last night," Dean said as he was stretching. "Wanna come with me?" he asked Sam as he held out his hand. Sam's eyes narrowed. "Sleep Sammy, I swear!" he laughed.

 

"Call us when dinner is ready?" Sam asked taking Dean's hand.

 

Bobby nodded. They climbed the stairs, stopped in to check on their children, and headed for a nap.

 

When dinner was ready, John tried to wake both Sam and Dean but didn't have much success. He and Bobby ate some of the lasagna, cleaned up the kitchen and put the leftovers in the fridge. They left a note telling them why they left.

 

*****

 

Sam woke to the sounds of the boys crying. He got up and closed the door to let Dean get all the rest that he needed. He would get the kids up and take them downstairs and enjoy an afternoon of playing.

 

Several hours had gone by, and Dean had still not woke. He checked on him many times to make sure that everything was alright. He was sleeping soundly, so Sam just figured that he must really be tired, so he left him be.

 

By the time Dean woke, it was dark out. He got out of bed and padded downstairs, going into the kitchen. He found Sam trying to feed all three of their children at once, and more food was on their faces than was actually being eaten. As he walked into the kitchen, Dean grinned at the domesticity of it all--it never ceased to amaze him how far they had come as brothers, as lovers…as a family. “You want a hand?”

 

Sam looked up from where he was trying to get Austin to eat, and none too successfully. “I wouldn’t mind.”

 

Chey seemed to be doing okay on her own, so he knelt down next to his youngest son and helped him to eat. “C’mon baby boy, let's see about you eating some of this muck.”

 

Jack seemed to look at his Papa as if he had grown another head, especially when Dean picked up the tiny spoon and offered him a spoonful of mashed vegetables. “C’mon, Jack, here comes the train into the tunnel. Choo-chooo!” Jack opened his mouth and took the food, and Dean clapped his hands, grinning at his baby. “Oh, good boy!!” Jack giggled and his feet kicked in his high chair. His Papa did look silly doing that.

 

Dean managed to get Jack to eat most of his meal, as did Sam with Austin and Chey. Now it was bath time, and boy did they need it!

 

“Do you remember when we used to share baths?” Dean asked as he ran the water and Sam got the babies undressed. 

 

“What, you mean the one a few days ago or when we were kids?” he asked, flashing Dean a little grin.

 

“When we were kids, you dork,” Dean replied rolling his eyes.

 

“Of course I remember, how could I forget? You told me that if I didn’t wash properly then a water demon would come out of the plug hole and eat me.”

 

Dean laughed at that, having forgotten. “Oh man! I can’t believe you would always fall for it. But hey, at least you learned to clean properly.”

 

“I’m surprised I ever got in a bath again after that.”

 

Dean shut off the water and tested the temperature. Satisfied that it was ok, he picked up Chey and put her in, and then helped Sam with Jack and Austin. As soon as all three were in, they started splashing around, giggling at the bubbles. It was moments like this that had become something that both Sam and Dean treasured, seeing the laughter and the happiness in their children’s eyes. 

 

“I hope they take to their new brother well,” Dean said suddenly, glancing down at his stomach.

 

Sam looked up from where he was shampooing Jack’s hair, giving him a rather stylish Mohawk. “Of course they will. What makes you say that?”

 

“I don’t know…I just…I remember when you were born and I didn’t take to you well, not at all. I wanted a puppy and what I got was you and I remember being so angry with Mom and Dad about that. I just, I don’t want this little one in here to feel not wanted, like the way I probably made you feel.” Dean made sure not to look at Sam, concentrating on bathing Chey, smiling slightly when she sneezed because of the bubbles tickling her nose. 

 

Sam's movements had stilled. Dean heard a snuffling noise. He looked over at his brother; tears were falling down his cheeks.

 

Cheyenne started to whimper. Dean reached out his hand to her little face. "It's ok, Papa just said something stupid and hurt Dada's feelings. It's ok."

 

Dean looked over at Sam again, and was thankful to see that the tears had dried. Sam flashed him a small smile. "I love you Sammy."

 

Sam nodded at him.

 

They'd gotten the kids ready for bed and put them down. Sam had come in to kiss his sons as Dean went into Cheyenne's room. When Dean had kissed his daughter, he went downstairs to find Sam. He found him standing outside, arms folded in front of him, leaning on the corner edge of the house.

 

Dean walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He felt Sam shaking against him. He pulled Sam around to face him. "What's wrong?" Dean asked concerned.

 

"Nothing, I'm fine."

 

"No you're not, you're upset. Tell me what it is, baby," Dean told him as he stroked the side of his face.

 

"You-you-" Sam sniffled, "you really didn't want me?"

 

"Oh Sammy, you know how kids are. Of course I wanted you when I found out how wonderful you were. I mean, sure you cried a lot, and you took a lot of Mom's attention...but the minute that Dad came over to me and put you in my arms, that was it."

 

"What was?" Sam asked as his breath hitched. 

 

"I knew that I was the luckiest big brother in the world. I knew I was holding someone who I would love for the rest of my life," Dean said as he pulled Sam into his arms.

 

"Really?" he sniffed.

 

"Yes, really. Sammy I love you so much - I can't believe that you wouldn't know that."

 

"I know that you love me now Dean, but back then..."

 

Dean pulled back from the embrace, "Sammy, I was four. I was a selfish little brat who thought you were gonna take Mom and Dad away from me. But I'm telling you man, the minute that I held you - all of that left my mind. You were sooo wanted, and so loved. I felt like the luckiest kid in the world!"

 

"You did?"

 

"Yes, I sure did," Dean smiled as he swiped his thumbs under Sam's eyes, drying the last of the tears. Then he cupped his face and drew him close and kissed him softly.

 

They stood there kissing until Sam pulled away gasping. "Air, Dean. I need air!" he giggled.

 

"I need you!!" he said lunging at his little brother.

 

"Uhh, babe...can you hold off for just a bit, I have something that I have to go do first," Sam said backing away from his lust-enhanced brother. "I'll be back in half an hour, k?"

 

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaam, can't it wait?"

 

"No, it really can't."

 

Sam darted past Dean and headed for the door. "I love you baby, back in half an hour!!!"

 

And he was gone.

 

*****

 

Sam pulled the Impala up to the adult store. He felt his face growing hotter and redder by the second. The idea that he could possibly run into someone he knew made him want to commit suicide, but he also knew that he needed a break from Dean's libido. He was sore from fucking and being fucked. And Dean these days was fifty times hornier than normal.

 

Sam took a deep breath and got out of the car. When he entered the store, there was a large lady behind the counter. "Welcome to Dildo-rama!! Is there anything that I can help you with?"

 

Sam violently shook his head and practically ran to the back of the store.

 

He walked up and down the aisles looking at a few things here and there. He stopped at one display and picked up a package that had a dildo around the size of Sam's own cock, and it was glow in the dark green. He giggled as he flipped the package over and read that it actually moved in small circles and also vibrated. He knew that this would be the perfect thing for him to buy as long as he could actually make it to the counter to purchase the thing.

 

He looked around and put the thing under his arm, hugging it close to his body. As he was heading toward the front of the store, he noticed another display of dildos, and thought that he'd buy a few different shapes and sizes - he might want Dean to play with a few for him in a day or two.

 

He pulled another one down that looked to be around the size of his brother. The lady behind the counter piped up - "Those are buy one get one free right now, so if you find one you like, pick another one!! And if you buy three dildo's or vibrators, you get a free bottle of cherry lube!"

 

Sam wished he had a shovel so he could dig his grave and die. Several people turned around and looked at him. He tried to muster up a smile...but it wasn't working. All he managed was a brighter shade of magenta across his face.

 

Sam took his purchases and walked up to the register, three dildo's in hand. He laid them on the counter and the lady plopped a large bottle of cherry lube down in front of him. Sam felt like he was being stared at. He turned around, prepared to shout, "Do you have a fucking problem?" but didn't say a word, because he came face to face with his father!

 

"DAD! What are you doing here??"

 

Just then Bobby came walking up toward the counter with his arms full. He had various toys, some leather restraints, several bottles of lube and a hulk of a vibrator that was black in color.

 

"Oh, hi Sam! What are you buying??"

 

Sam turned around and looked at the lady.

 

"Can you - uh, could you please hurry? I soooo don't want to see what my father and other father are buying!"

 

Bobby dumped his arm full of toys on the counter and pulled Sam into a hug. 

 

"You think of me as a father?" he shakily said.

 

"Uh...Bobby? I really love you with all my heart, but this is soooo not the place that I want to do this. I just wanna get my stuff and go home to Dean."

 

Bobby looked at the lady. "Put his stuff on our tab."

 

"NO!!!" Sam shouted. "I soooo could not even come close to using these on Dean if you two paid for them, and believe me, we need them - I haven't been able to sit down for a week without wincing!!"

 

It hit Sam just what exactly he said, "Oh - God!!! Lady," he said turning back to the counter - "what do I owe you?"

 

"$127.78"

 

Sam threw $130.00 dollars on the counter, grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

 

*****

 

Sam finally pulled up to the house. He smacked his head on the steering wheel over and over. "Of all the times I choose to go to the fucking adult store my Dad’s have to be there!!!!" Sam took another deep breath and pulled his purchases from the car, making sure to throw in the batteries he stopped and bought, then headed into his house.

 

"Dean?" 

 

Sam rounded the corner from the foyer and came into the living room. He was grabbed and slammed face first into the wall. Dean's lips were pressed into the back of his neck. "Fucking need you so bad baby, been waiting on you, thinking about you inside me, me inside of you..." Dean moaned, his lips caressing the back of Sam's neck - his hands down the front of his jeans.

 

Sam still had the bag in his arms. "Dean...stop for a second..."

 

"Can't - need you," Dean said as he slid his hand up from inside his jeans and started undoing his pants. Dean pulled Sam's cock from his jeans and turned Sam around, dropping to his knees. He sucked Sam's hard flesh into his mouth...Sam dropped the bag and slid his hands into Dean's hair. He stilled his head and started to thrust in and out of his lover’s mouth.

 

Dean moaned against the cock in his mouth, his tongue swiping back and fourth along the thick vein. "Mmm, Dean - oh, baby, love the way you suck me. Love how you feel around me."

 

Dean slid his hand between Sam's legs and lightly caressed his balls, gently pressing them between his fingers. Dean's other hand slid around his ass and with one gentle thrust, his finger was deep inside his body. One light pass of Dean's finger across his prostate had Sam coming down his brother’s throat. 

 

Dean sucked him until his cock was soft and lax in his mouth and Sam stopped trembling. He looked up at Sam...a smile on his face, come dribbling from the corner of his mouth. 

 

Sam looked down, pulled Dean up to him and licked the corner of his mouth. "I fucking love you!" 

 

Dean licked his lips. "Ditto Sammy, now - where were you?"

 

*****

 

Dean was laying on the bed, and Sam was looking down at the beautiful body in front of him. Sam laid out on top of his brother, the neon green dildo laying on the bed beside them. 

 

Sam started kissing down his neck, his hand between their bodies lightly stroking Dean's cock. "Oh God Sammy, please! Please baby...need you..."

 

Sam slicked his fingers with the cherry lube and he spread Dean's legs wide and circled his hole, then pressed one finger inside. Another finger, and then a third. Dean was writhing beneath him. "Mmmm, oh - Sa, fuck - feels so good baby."

 

Sam slid his fingers from his brothers body and slicked up the dildo, and pressed it against his opening. With a slow but steady thrust, Sam had the object fully inside his brother. He pulled it back and slid it slowly in again. Dean seemed to be enjoying it from the mewling sounds he was making, but when Sam reached down and twisted the electronic part on, Dean almost came up off of the bed.

 

"OH FUCK SAMMMMMMMM!!! Ohhhh, baby... hmmm, mmm -Sammysammysammysammy," Dean panted over and over. 

 

Sam added a twist on the out strokes, the dildo pressing and sliding against _the_ spot.

 

Dean came spectacularly, his thick cream spilling, flowing, spurting across his stomach and Sam's hand. Sam leaned his head toward his brother's massive, beautiful cock and allowed his hot seed to flow onto his lips. Sam licked out across the tip, causing another flow of come to explode on Sam's mouth.

 

Dean's body went limp, sinking further into the mattress. Sam pulled the toy free and used his discarded shirt to clean them up. As soon as Sam laid down on his back, Dean rolled over onto his brother's chest, closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

 

Maybe the embarrassment was worth it after all, Sam sure did like seeing what the toy did to his lover, his soul mate, his other half.

 

*****

 

Sam awoke the following morning to an empty bed. He stretched out his tired muscles before he rubbed tiredly at his face. That was the first night in a while that he had managed to sleep through with only the babies waking him and not his sex crazed brother. 

 

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and went to the bathroom to relieve himself, and then grabbed his robe before heading downstairs. He stumbled into the kitchen to see Dean standing at the stove cooking what smelled like omelet, while all three kids were happily munching on soft toast. 

 

"Mornin'," Sam murmured, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist, making the older man jump a little. He had been humming some sort of rock anthem under his breath, his butt shaking ever so slightly as jived to the rhythm. Sam had never really though of his brother and lover as 'cute' until that moment.

 

Dean turned around and smiled, the whole of his face lighting up. "Mornin', Sammy," he said quietly. His head leant in and he captured Sam's mouth in a slow, loving kiss.

 

"Da!!" One of the twins suddenly exclaimed, causing them to pull apart and smile. Sam turned to see Jack holding his sticky hands out to him, grinning in excitement. Sam never got tired of this, would never get tired of it.

 

"Hey there, my little guy," he walked over and kissed Jack on the top of his head. He was then greeted by the pouting face of Austin who clearly wanted Sam's attention as well. Sam smile broadened. "And my big guy." He showed the same affection to the elder twin.

 

Sam walked over to Chey to give her a little kiss, and chuckled when he saw that she was too intent on eating to really care. "Hey there, my beautiful girl you enjoying that, huh?" Chey grinned up at him, bits of chewed up bread sticking to her milk teeth. 

 

Sam laughed and gave her a kiss too before he headed over to the fridge to get him self a glass of juice. 

 

"So," Dean started as he set two plates down on the table, the food looking not nearly as charred as Sam would've expected. "What're we planning on doing today?" he picked up the chocolate spread and scooped out a large amount and dumped it on the side of his plate. 

 

Sam knew all to well that he was going to dump his omelet and hash browns in it, and he grinned when he was proven right. "I don't know," he answered, digging into his own food. 

 

"Mmmmm...oh God, Dean. This tastes so good!"

 

Dean blushed under the praise and ducked his head. "Thanks," he looked up and grinned, "but that doesn't mean I'm cooking all the time. I'm four months pregnant, remember? Shouldn't you be doing things for me?"

 

Sam laughed around a mouth full of food. "I promise you, tonight I'll make you a slap up meal.”

 

"Damn right," Dean said before tucking in once more. 

 

******

 

They spent the morning trying to get the kids ready and together so they could drop in at John and Bobby’s before they went to the park. The weather was getting warmer now, and it was a nice day out, so they decided that they should all get some fresh air. 

 

They strapped them into the Impala, and then set off to see their dad and his lover. Dean hated to admit it, but as soon as the new baby arrived, they might have to get a car that was more accommodating to fit all their children in. But until then, they would make do with the Impala or Blazer.

 

“You know,” Sam said as they drove. “I really don’t think you should be driving anymore.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. “I told you, until I am too fat to fit behind the wheel I am going to drive. You can either like it or walk.”

 

Sam did his own eye roll at his brother’s stubbornness, but, he had to admit, he wouldn’t change that about Dean. At all.

 

When they got to Bobby’s, Chey was fussing in the back of the car while Jack and Austin where happily making their own fun. Dean honked the horn to signify their presence, while Sam got out of the car and went to see to Cheyenne, who was on the verge of wailing.

 

“Hey, hey, hey. What’s wrong, baby girl?” Sam scooped her out of her car seat and held her to him as she cried. “Shhhh, shhhh, shhhhhh, c’mon Chey-baby, stop crying. Daddy’s got you…Daddy’s got you…”

 

“What’s wrong with my granddaughter?” John asked as he walked outside, Bobby trailing after him.

 

“I don’t know,” Sam answered, as he bounced her gently, trying to get her to calm down. “She just started crying. I think she’s tired.”

 

“Pass her over and I’ll see of Grandpa can get her to stop with the sad face.” John reached out and Sam passed her over, watching with a light heart as his Dad took care of his daughter. 

 

He turned when he was sure John was ok and helped Dean with the boys. He took Jack as Dean took Austin and both shut the doors simultaneously and followed John and Bobby inside, Cheyenne already quieting down in John’s arms. 

 

“So,” Bobby started once they were all inside and Cheyenne had started to doze on John’s shoulder. “What brings you two over?”

 

“I, er, I wanted to actually talk to you,” Sam said, looking at the man who he regarded as his second father.

 

“Oh?” Bobby question, eyebrows raised. “What about?”

 

“Ummm, well, about what I said when I bumped into you and Dad in the, umm, you know,” Sam’s cheeks filled with blood as he recalled his encounter with them day before and where.

 

“Sure, ok. You wanna talk privately?”

 

“No…we can do it here.” Sam told him, sitting down with Jack settling in his lap. “Listen, both Dean and I agree that you are a second father to us…and I wish I hadn’t said it last night when we were in that, er, boutique, but I meant it.”

 

Bobby blinked back tears that had suddenly formed in his eyes, feeling like the silly old fool John called him every so often. “You boys don’t know how much that means to me,” he said, his voice suspiciously husky. “I never thought that I would have a family like this, least of all with you Winchesters.”

 

Sam laughed as he listened to Bobby. He glanced around the room and saw that both Dean and John were listening intently. “Hey, we’re not all that bad. Look at this little fella here,” Sam joked, gestured to the little bundle of energy in his arms.

 

“And I don’t want you to think I am trying to take you mother’s place,” Bobby spoke suddenly, eyes darting to John, having had this part of the conversation with the other man many a time.

 

“We don’t think that, Bobby. You’re nothing like our mother was and that’s ok. Dad loves you, our kids love you…and we love you. You are our father, every bit as Dad is, and there is nothing you can do to change that.” Sam smiled gently at the older man as a couple of tears leaked out. He looked up again when he felt Dean sit on the arm of the chair.

 

“I think Sammy said it all.” Dean smiled, too, his hand lightly resting on his pregnant stomach. 

 

“I love you boys, too,” Bobby replied, wiping at his eyes. “Like you are my own.”

 

*****

 

“Were are you boys heading, then?” John asked later that morning. He smiled and pulled faces at Austin who was sitting on the couch giggling and clapping his hands.

 

“We’re gonna go to the park. Why? Did you wanna come with?” Dean continued to hold on to Chey’s hands as she stood on unsteady legs, helping her walk. But when John didn’t answer right away, he looked up and saw the look of horror on John’s face. “Dad? What’s wrong?”

 

“Why are you taking them back there?” John asked, his eyes wide with disbelief. “The boys were kidnapped the last time we were there…how can you go back?”

 

“Dad, you know as well as I do you can’t live in fear. Maris is gone now and the chances of it happening again are minimal.”

 

“That’s beside the point, Dean,” John tried to scold, although his voice came out weak and almost…afraid?

 

“Dad, we’re going to be with them. We won’t let them out of our sight, I swear. Why are you so afraid?”

 

John couldn’t answer as distant memories resurfaced and flashed through his mind. “I can’t go through it again,” he whispered almost to himself. “I can’t lose him again, I can’t.”

 

Dean was confused by his father’s behavior and waved Sam over when he saw his lover enter the room. “Can’t lose who, Dad? Who did you lose?”

 

“I didn’t know, I didn’t, I swear, but he wasn’t there when I checked. He was gone.” 

 

John’s ramblings were making no sense to either Sam or Dean, so Sam walked out of the room and called Bobby in and asked him what the _Hell_ John was talking about. 

 

When Bobby heard some of the rambling words from his lover’s mouth it all made sense. He sighed deeply and turned back to the young men. “When you were about nine months old, Sam, you went missing. A demon took you; he thought he would never see you again. He blamed himself.”

 

Both the brothers stood there, shock registering on their faces. One wondered why he didn’t remember it, the other thinking of the words he'd spoken when Maris had taken the twins. 

 

_You have no idea what this is doing to us._

 

Oh God. 

 

“Dean, do you remember this, me getting kidnapped?”

 

“No Sammy, I don’t remember anything like that happening.”

 

“That’s because you didn’t know that Sam was missing. You were so protective of him that we didn’t tell you. You had just lost your Mom three months prior, so we thought it best not to traumatize you any further. You Daddy dropped you off with me with instructions to take you to Jim and then join him to look for Sammy. It took us two weeks to find you Sam. Two weeks. Your Daddy was a wreck. He’d lost Mary, and then his baby boy. I’ve never seen your father in such a state. He was ruthless, it was the scariest thing that I had ever witnessed.”

 

“Well what happened. I mean was it _the_ demon who took me?” 

 

Bobby shook his head. “No. And to be honest, we still don’t know what demon it was and why it took you. He was researching and researching, trying to make heads or tails of what happened to Mary. He’d been ignoring the garage he co-owned, ignoring his friends. He was barely functioning. He had gone in to check on you both, and Sammy – you were laying in bed sound asleep, and Dean was in his room. John went back downstairs and ended up falling asleep at the table with all his books on the occult in front of him.” Bobby sighed hard and continued. “Dean, you were the one who discovered that Sam was gone – you came downstairs and asked John where Sammy was. He ran upstairs and you were gone Sam. No trace of anything…except sulfur.”

 

“Dad wasn’t to blame, how could he blame himself?”

 

“Because he stayed in that house. He knew that something evil killed your mother, but he stayed. He’ll never forgive himself for that. But, it ended up that we tracked the thing down in south Texas, thanks to some help from our local loveable psychic. Missouri was spectacular…” Bobby smiled. “She was able to send us in the right direction. Wherever that bastard took you, we were able to follow. For some reason, when it reached Galveston, it stopped moving. We found him, and Johnny tore into that room and started on that thing, he beat it senseless, but not before putting a binding spell on it. He wasn’t about to let the thing go.”

 

Sam looked down to the floor, tears were welling up in his eyes. Dean saw the distress in his lover’s eyes, the pain that he was feeling from his hurtful words back when the boys were missing.

 

Dean reached over and began to stroke his brother’s back. “Sammy, we didn’t know. Dad knows that. All right? You shouldn’t let what you said when our children were missing, when we were stressed beyond our limits, make you feel…”

 

“It does Dean! I feel like an ungrateful fucking idiot! My father _knew_ what we were feeling and I belittled his pain. Why do I always hurt the people that I love?” Sam sobbed, the tears falling freely down his face.

 

Cheyenne started to cry. Her wails drifting back through the house. The emotions that were running through the house were almost too much for the small child to take. Both of her fathers were in pain, and her Grandpa was also distraught. Sam pulled his daughter up and into his arms, holding her tight. "It's alright babygirl. We're ok. It's just gonna take some talking to get everyone feeling better about this. Ok?"

 

Dean rubbed her back, "Shhhhh, Chey, it's all right," he assured her.

 

John rounded the corner. His eyes were swollen, puffy and red. "I didn't mean to let them take you Sammy," he all but sobbed. "I'm sorry that I wasn't watching you."

 

"Dad," Sam started, "you don't have anything to be sorry about. You didn't know that a demon was going to take me. I was up in my crib, asleep. You thought that I was safe. How could you have known?" Sam handed his still whimpering daughter to Dean and pulled his father into his arms. Sam held him tight. "Dad, it's ok. Everything turned out fine, you saved me. You've kept me safe, watched out for me. And if you couldn't, Dean was there to do it. You have nothing to be ashamed of or afraid of."

 

John pulled out of his son's arms and saw that it was only him and Sam standing in the small hallway. "Where'd everybody go?"

 

"Guess Dean was giving us some privacy. Well, that and Chey was really upset!"

 

"Yeah, that kid is supersensitive to our emotions."

 

Sam smiled. "Come on Dad. I have an idea of what we can do today," Sam told him as he smacked his back and led him into the living room where he knew that Dean, Bobby and the children were.

 

*****

 

John and Bobby stayed in the house while Sam and Dean ran out to do... _something_ that they didn't let them in on.

 

Close to an hour later, Sam came in the back door and called out to them. "Hey! We're back. Come on out back!"

 

Cheyenne recognized her father's voice and a smile played across her lips. "Dada!" she grinned as she clapped her hands. John stood and walked over to his granddaughter who was sitting on the floor playing. Bobby picked up Austin and handed him to John and then picked up Jack. They rounded the corner and when Sam came into sight all three of the children were reaching for their father. Cheyenne started chanting "Dadadadadadadadadadada," causing Sam to smile from ear to ear.

 

Sam took Austin from John as they all headed out into the back yard. The sight that met the older men's eyes made them smile. "Sam, you didn't have to do this," John said looking at the three large blankets side by side on the ground, and the plates laid out and the food sitting on the blankets. 

 

"Well, we were gonna have a picnic at the park, but we figured that here was just as nice...so we set up!" Sam grinned. Jack looked over toward Dean and smiled reaching out for him. 

 

"Papa!! Unt Papa!" he called out. Dean walked to his son and pulled him into his arms. He kissed his small lips, "I love you too buddy."

 

The family spent the afternoon eating, talking and playing with the kids.

 

*****

 

Dean was quickly approaching his fifth month of pregnancy, and was sitting on the sofa. He had his shirt pulled up above the baby bump, and his pants under his belly and was rubbing his hand over and over his stomach. He was smiling from ear to ear. He had just felt their son move for the first time.

 

"That's my boy," he said, his voice was cracking, he could feel the tears starting to well up in his eyes. He didn't want to start crying again. He had bawled for fifteen minutes earlier that morning because Sam had told him that he looked like he grew an inch over night. Sam had felt bad for hurting his feelings, but here lately _everything_ hurt Dean's feelings.

 

As hard as Dean tried to hold them back, the tears started to fall. Soon he was sobbing. 

 

Sam came down the stairs, a load of dirty laundry in his arms. They had gotten John and Bobby to keep the kids for the weekend. Dean was tired, and the twins were on a 'we're not gonna sleep' kick. Jamie has assured them both that it was perfectly normal for kids around the age of one to experience sleeplessness, that there was nothing to worry about. But the sleepless night for the one-year-old boys meant sleepless nights for their fathers, too.

 

"What's wrong baby?" Sam asked as he let the clothes fall to the floor and took a seat next to Dean. He placed his hand on the inside of Dean's thigh, the other hand rubbing across his back. "What is it Dean? Are you hurting or anything?"

 

Dean only shook his head and buried his face into Sam's chest, wrapping his arms around his brother and began to sob harder. Sam pulled him tight and rocked him back and forth. "It's alright baby, whatever it is, I'm sure that it'll be alright. And if it isn't, I'll make it that way."

 

"It's not t-t-that," he wailed.

 

"Tell me what it is."

 

"Tristan."

 

"What about him?" Sam asked as he rubbed Dean's belly affectionately.

 

"I f-f-felt him move."

 

Sam smiled, "You did? Where did he kick?" he asked moving his hand around on Dean's stomach. "I want to feel him move."

 

Dean sat up and pulled Sam's hand over to his belly on the lower right side. "Right here."

 

They sat there a moment, and sure enough Tristan Dean Winchester made his presence known. He kicked Sam's hand good and hard.

 

Sam pulled Dean's lips to his and kissed him long and hard. 

 

 

“I love you so much,” Sam breathed against Dean’s mouth, his brother’s breath still hitching slightly from crying. “We are going to be so happy, I mean, we already are, but with this one coming, it’s just going to make us more complete.”

 

Those words went straight to Dean’s heart, and he felt it swelling with such love and compassion for his younger brother who, he knew, was the best thing that had ever happened to him. “I love you, too,” Dean whispered, trying so hard to keep his raging emotions in check. He managed to succeed for the most part; only a single tear managed to escape and make it’s way down his cheek.

 

Tristan decided to make himself known and not forgotten by kicking again, the movement causing both men to chuckle and caress the belly that kept the baby safe.

 

*****

 

“Do you think we should get the kids baptized?” Dean asked out of the blue a couple of days later. They had just fed the children their lunch and now were sitting with them in the front room, none of them willing to settle down for a nap.

 

Sam looked up from where he was keeping the two boys entertained. “You want them to?”

 

Dean shrugged, caressing Chey’s back as she sucked her pinkie while hugging his belly, giggling whenever the baby moved. “Not really, I just thought you might.”

 

“No, I think they should be given the choice. I don’t wanna force something on them that they don’t understand.” Sam smiled at the sight of Dean and his daughter, a warm feeling blooming in his chest. 

 

“I agree.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” Dean asked with a frown.

 

Sam saw the frown and quickly tried to get the conversation back onto a positive wave. “I just thought it was obligation as the older brother to never agree.” Sam grinned so the words were light, but sighed when the frown deepened. “Dean, I didn’t mean--”

 

“I gotcha!” Dean suddenly exclaimed, a smile now back on his face. “I gotcha going, didn’t I?! He laughed again, glee in his eyes. 

 

“You’re mean,” Sam told him, trying to scowl but failing miserably. 

 

“Yeah, but you love me.” Dean gave him a wide smile, his face glowing with his happiness.

 

“I do,” Sam admitted. His own smile widened when Tristan had obviously kicked again, causing their daughter to go into another fit of giggles.

 

“Bay-bee!!” Cheyenne cried with glee.

 

“That’s right, sugar. It was the baby. Tristan. Can you say that? Tristan.”

 

Cheyenne looked up at Dean with her large green eyes, her face scrunched up in concentration. “Trisss-an.”

 

“That’s right, baby girl!” Dean laughed, leaning down to give the top of her head a kiss. He sneezed when her dark curls tickled his nose, making her laugh again. 

 

Sam watched the interaction intently, not wanting to miss a moment of it, loving how his brother was with their kids. He looked back at Jack and Austin who were busy talking to each other in that language neither he or Dean could translate. He smiled gently when Austin reached out for him, so he picked him up and slid him on to his lap. Jack looked at them for a moment as if he was not sure what to do and then went back to playing with a stuffed toy. Well, he wasn’t really playing with it, more like sucking on it’s ears. 

 

Sam held out his hand, palm up, as Austin hit against it, laughing everytime Sam caught his tiny hand in his large paw. He looked back over at Jack, keeping an eye on their youngest. 

 

“You think the kids’ll like Tristan?” Dean asked, another question coming out of the blue.

 

Sam hated to admit it, but he was beginning to wonder, not really about Cheyenne or Austin, but about Jack. Both Chey and Austin had already shown their affection by curling up with Dean and touching his tummy whenever they could, and although Jack would go to Dean and sit with him, he never willingly touched his stomach. When he had felt Tristan kick one time, he burst out crying and it took ages for him to settle.

 

“I think Chey and Austin will love him, but…”

 

“You’re worried about Jack,” Dean finished for him. “I am too. I know Austin will be okay, and I think this little monkey here will be spectacular, but Sam…he won’t even touch my belly.”

 

“I think,” Sam started, his years of studying psychology coming out, “that he feels threatened. At the moment he’s the youngest and he knows that when the knew baby comes, he won’t be anymore.”

 

“How the heck can he think that? He’s barely a year old.”

 

“Babies are very insightful and tuned in,” Sam told him. “And it makes sense.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean said looking at his youngest son who was now beginning to doze off on the end of the couch, “it does. But I wish that there was something I could do to make him know that he will always be my little guy, you know?”

 

“I know, Dean, I do. I wish I could do the same thing.”

 

“I wanna hug, but I can’t get up,” Dean sighed, looking doe-eyed at Sam. “Chey wants a hug, too.”

 

“Yeah?” Sam grinned as he shifted Austin in his arms so he could stand up. “You want a hug, too?” he asked Austin, who just looked at him like he had three heads. He sat him down next to Dean and went to gently pick up Jack. “Shhhh, baby boy, it’s ok. Daddy’s got you.” Sam gently hushed him as he started to fuss. 

 

He sat down in the seat and Austin crawled on to his lap, so he had both twins. Dean moved over so he was leaning against Sam, Chey remained holding on to his tummy, her own eyes gradually closing. 

 

Dean looked up at Sam and smiled, kissing him back gently when Sam placed his lips on his. He sighed contentedly when Sam’s arm went around him and he let his eyes start to drift shut.

 

“I love you,” Sam whispered, kissing the top of his head.

 

“Love you, too,” Dean replied sleepily.

 

Sam stayed awake as the rest of his family drifted off for a nap, feeling so happy in this moment. A sudden thought occurred to him that made him feel slightly uneasy. They hadn’t told John or Bobby that the baby had moved yet.

 

Oh boy, would they be in trouble…

 

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

“GOD **DAMN** IT!!!” Dean bellowed.

 

Sam was sitting downstairs with the kids and Dean was _still_ upstairs getting dressed.

 

Cheyenne was standing at Sam’s legs, holding onto his pant leg. She looked up to the ceiling, screwed up her face and started to cry. Jack and Austin ignored the outburst and were sitting contentedly on the floor playing with their toys.

 

Sam reached out and ran his hand along her cheek. “Shhh, Papa is just mad because his clothes don’t fit him anymore. It’s alright, don’t cry baby girl.”

 

Dean stomped downstairs wearing a pair of Sam’s sweats and one of his t-shirts. He’d gone from being an emotional sappy bag of mush to a bitchy pain in the ass in just two short months. 

 

He was seven months pregnant, and huge. He, in his opinion, was just as big as he was with the twins. “Sammy, I swear that there is something wrong with her fucking machine – there is no way that there is only one baby in here.”

 

“Dean, you have had four ultrasounds; Tristan is just big. I think that the only reason that the twins were so small is because they are twins…twins are usually always small. I bet if Jack and Austin were born separately, they would have been huge too.”

 

Dean narrowed his eyes at him. “Are you saying that **_I’m_** huge?”

 

“Did I say ‘hey Dean, you’re huge!’ No, I didn’t. I said that Tristan is big. What’s your problem today?”

 

Dean flopped into the chair, looking miserable. “None of my clothes fit, my feet are swollen, my legs hurt, my back hurts – and…”

 

Sam stood, placing Cheyenne’s hands on the sofa so that she didn’t fall and walked over to Dean’s side, squatting down in front of him.

 

“And what?”

 

Dean jerked from side to side in an exaggerated shake.

 

“Dean, something’s wrong, just tell me what it is. I can’t make it better unless you tell me.”

 

“I’m miserable Sam. I feel fat and useless, and I’m always tired. I never, EVER feel good. I mean hell, I don’t remember being like this with Austin and Jack.”

 

“Baby, you were always tired when you were pregnant with the boys. You have just forgotten how tired and run down we both were.”

 

“I feel like a bad father because I’m so aggravated with …”

 

“Dean, you’re not a bad father just because you’re not enjoying your pregnancy. That doesn’t mean that you don’t want our son.”

 

“I know, but that’s how it makes me feel.”

 

Cheyenne took a step toward where Sam and Dean were sitting. “Dean. Look.” Sam said quietly looking at their daughter. Her gait wobbly but determined, she stepped forward, making her way to her Fathers.

 

Dean was grinning like an idiot. Cheyenne had been standing for months, and would walk if she was holding on to someone’s hands. She’d only tried to walk unassisted once before, and when she fell onto the floor, knocking her head hard, she refused to walk unless someone was helping her. With her being fifteen months old, they knew that she was just being stubborn, as most children were walking by then.

 

Dean scooted to the edge of the chair, Sam got to his knees and held out his arms. “C’mon, you can do it!” he smiled. Cheyenne grinned as she continued to make her way across to them.

 

She reached out to Sam, taking her final steps into his arms, and giggled loudly as Sam swept her up off of the floor and kissed her face! “You did it!!! My big girl!!” 

 

Jack, apparently determined to get in on the love, stood – on his own. “Sam,” Dean said, looking at his youngest. Jack took two steps and plopped down on his butt. He stood again and took three steps before falling again. He stood one more time and did a stumbly, swaying walk to Sam and Dean. 

 

“You know, I looked like that that night in San Luis Obispo at that strip club, you remember?”

 

“How could I forget!” Sam snapped. He looked at his son and held out his hands, Dean bending and taking Cheyenne. Jack staggered and fell into Sam’s lap looking very pleased with himself. “Good boy Jack!! You did it!”

 

“Why are you being bitchy?” Dean asked.

 

“You paid that chick to give me a lap dance, and then _you_ took her out back and fucked her up against the wall.”

 

Dean grinned.

 

“And when I came outside to find you, you were pulling your fucking pants up, I’m next to the chick, her boyfriend grabs me and knocks me on my ass because someone told him some guy was out back fucking her!!”

 

Dean laughed.

 

Cheyenne looked up at Dean. 

 

“Fuck!” she repeated.

 

Dean burst into a fit of laughter! 

 

“NO, Cheyenne! NO-NO!” Sam said firmly. “You don’t say that!” Sam was expecting her to turn her big green eyes on him and start bawling…but she just looked at him and then back to Dean and started laughing with her Papa.

 

~X~X~

 

Sam and Dean came into their Father’s house.

 

“Dad?” Dean called out. 

 

Austin shouted “Ga-pa!!”

 

John came into the living room.

 

“Hey!” he smiled as all three children started reaching for him. When John started to walk over to them, Dean held up his hand.

 

“Sit down Dad…you’ll love this! Where’s Bobby?”

 

“He ran to the store,” John said sitting down. “What’s going on?”

 

Sam set Cheyenne down and she took off across the floor, heading for John’s arms. He smiled and clapped his hands. Then Sam took Jack and set him on his feet. He too, started walking to John.

 

“Gra – pa, fuck!” Cheyenne said when she reached John's legs, and grabbed on.

 

“BOYS!!!!” John shouted, mostly looking at Dean.

 

“And just _why_ are you looking at me? It was Sam who said it this morning when Cheyenne repeated it!”

 

“Yeah, but it was you who laughed like a maniac, making her think it was ok to say!!” Sam added.

 

Dean stuck his tongue out.

 

John looked at the little one hanging onto his leg, and said in a very disappointed tone, “Chey – you don’t say bad words like that! No-no!” 

 

Cheyenne ignored him.

 

Dean bent down and placed Austin on the floor. He stood still, watching his brother and sister. John had managed to scoop both children into his arms, showering them with kisses. Dean let go of Austin’s hands. He took two steps, fell on his butt, and started crying.

 

Sam bent down and scooped him up into his arms, hushing him gently with soothing words.

 

“It’s ok, baby…shhhh, I got you, Daddy’s got you.”

 

“Poor little guy just wants to keep up with his brother and sister,” John observed, helping Chey back onto the floor. Jack was content with sitting in his grandfather's lap, watching the scene play out. 

 

“Yeah, but he’ll be ok when he’s ready,” Dean spoke, standing next to his brother and his still crying son. “You gotta take it slow, little man. It’ll come soon enough.”

 

Austin reached out for Dean and Sam carefully passed him over, not feeling the least bit offended at Austin’s supposed preference. 

 

Dean held Austin against his hip and the young boy settled in, burying his head into the crook of Dean’s shoulder, his tears tapering off.

 

“That’s it, Ausie, Papa’s got ya.” Dean traced his fingers gently down Austin’s wet cheek, lulling the boy into a soft silence.

 

“I honestly don’t know how we are going to manage with a new baby,” Dean suddenly said, causing Sam to turn his head, eyes wide with something akin to worry.

 

“What do you mean?” John asked as he continued to hold Jack, who had turned around and taken a shining to John’s unshaven face.

 

“I just mean that these guys are barely walking and talking and they’re causing so much havoc, and I know that they don’t get it from me. I think we’re gonna need eyes in the back of our heads!” 

 

'Deean was oblivious to the looks that both John and Sam were giving him, albeit different types of looks. 

 

“So your saying that they get it from me?” Sam asked, trying to keep a straight face. Maybe he should be offended, maybe not, but it was hard to be offended when Dean was acting so _cute_ .

 

“No, not you…” 

 

Sam saw the glint in Dean’s eye, the smirk that was beginning to creep on his face, and he was glad to see his brother’s mood increasingly better than it had been a few hours previously. In fact, it was warming his heart. 

 

“So you’re saying that they take after me?” John asked incredulous, not catching on.

 

“Only when they’re, how shall I say? Mischievous?” Dean’s smile fully blossoming on his lips as John scowled like a kid himself. “Look it, Austin! Grandpa’s pouting! Oh yes he is, yes he is!”

 

Austin started laughing as Dean tickled his sides, his tears now all gone. 

 

John finally realised what Dean was doing, and started laughing. “No fair! You can’t tell these kids lies like that! They’re gonna believe you over me!”

 

“Damn straight,” Sam laughed, so thankful for the light atmosphere. 

 

Austin was beginning to get a little uncomfortable to carry, so Dean went over to the couch and slowly sat down, readjusting the way he was holding him. 

 

Apparently the young boy no longer wanted to be held, having recovered from his earlier upset, so he wriggled around until Dean helped him slide to the floor.

 

There was the sudden noise of the door opening and closing, signifying that Bobby had arrived. He appeared moments later, bags in his arms. 

 

“Bobby! What they hell have you been buying?” John asked, his eyebrows raised. “You only went to the store for some…” John caught himself, “er, cream.”

 

Both Dean and Sam knew what he was going to say, but chose to ignore it. 

 

“Hey, I got that stuff I know the boys liked and saw a few other bits and pieces that they might want and, well, I couldn’t help but buy the lot. Also, I got the baby some things…”

 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Sam said, but smiled gratefully at the older man. 

 

“It’s no bother. They’re my family and it’s the first time I have been able to treat kids to things like this.” He set the bags down and was about to go perch next to John, but there was a sudden movement which caused all four men to stare with rapt attention.

 

Austin moved away from his Papa unsteadily, wobbling a bit on his feet, but he managed to keep himself upright. Slowly, he made his way across the room towards Bobby and when he was getting closer, he held out his arms towards him.

 

“’Beee!!” he exclaimed, a wide smile on his face.

 

Finally he was there and he latched onto Bobby’s leg, holding onto him tight. Bobby bent down and scooped him up into his arms, and Austin’s tiny arms went straight round his neck in a hug.

 

“You are such a clever boy!” Bobby grinned brightly. “I can’t believe you just walked on your own!”

 

John beamed at the two, loving the way Bobby responded to their oldest grandson. "Seems they've got a bit of a trend going on."

 

"What? You mean they all...?"

 

"Yep, Chey first, then Jack and now Austin, although the poor little dude had a little trouble at first but it seems that he's overcome it," John told him.

 

"Wow," Bobby breathed. "I can't believe they've all started walking! Next thing you know, they're all be at school ang growing up and stuff!"

 

"Wow, babe," John drawled. "I forgot how eloquent you could be."

 

Bobby sat next to John and mock-glared. "Your gramps in being nasty to me Austin. What do you think about that?"

 

Austin starred up at Bobby smiling, haivng no idea what he was talking about, but loving to hear his other Grandfather's voice.

 

While John and Bobby were talking, Dean and Sam looked at each other and Sam sat and cuddled up to Dean. “I knew he’d do it.” Dean said proudly, sudden emotion welling in his throat.

 

“Me too,” Sam replied, his hand smoothing along Dean’s rounded stomach. He felt the sudden slap of hands on his legs and looked to see Chey looking up at him.

 

“Up!” she demanded, her arms risen. 

 

Sam placed his hands under her arms and hefted her onto his lap. He looked around at his family and felt so goddamn happy. Never in his life could he have expected this to happen, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. He just hoped that they could stay this happy forever, that the worst was over.

 

Only time would be able to tell, he guessed.

 

******

 

"Sammy!!" Dean shouted from the kitchen.

 

He got up and walked only partway in so that he could still see their children. "What's up babe?"

 

"Taste this!" Dean said, brandishing a spoon toward his mouth.

 

Sam, knowing Dean's last few month's of crap-ola cooking said, "What is it?" pushing the spoon away from his lips.

 

"Just taste it!" 

 

"NO, Dean - I'm not eating sardines and pizza sauce with shaved chocolate or something!"

 

Dean snarled and sarcastically said, "That was _last_ night's dinner! Just taste it. It's STEW!"

 

"What kind of stew?"

 

Dean threw the spoon in the pan and walked out of the kitchen. "Oops!" Sam said under his breath.

 

"Dean!" he called out following him. "C'mon on baby, I'm sorry! I just know that you've been cooking some weird stuff...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

 

Dean was sitting on the couch watching MTV. Sam sat down beside him. "Did you hear me?" he said, his lips practically _in_ Dean's ear.

 

Dean turned up the TV.

 

"Dean?"

 

He turned up the TV again.

 

Sam snatched the control out of his hand and muted the TV. "GIVE IT BACK SAM!" Dean growled reaching for the device.

 

Sam held it over his head. "NO, Dean. We're gonna talk. I told you that I'm sorry, and I mean it. I just didn't want to eat...I don't know, fish stew thinking it was beef stew. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

 

Dean laid his arms across his belly in a sort of folded 'I'm mad at you' way. His bottom lip poked out, brow furrowed.

 

Sam grinned. He loved pouting Dean. That pout meant that he wanted to 'forgive' but needed a little convincing.

 

Sam pressed his lips to his brothers ear. "Do you know how hot and sexy you are?"

 

Dean scoffed, rubbing his big belly.

 

"You're so fucking gorgeous..." he practically moaned in his ear, licking the shell. "I wanna make love to you all night Dean. All night. You up for that?" 

 

Dean lightly pushed Sam off of him. _Okay_ Sam thought. _I might have to work a little harder for forgivness this time._

 

"Let's go eat dinner, and take advantage of Dad and Bobby watching the kids tonight! Then, I'll think about your offer," Dean grinned.

 

Sam knew it was in the bag. Dean was still as horny as ever, he wouldn't turn down sex...no way!

 

*****

 

As it turned out, it was regular beef stew, and Sam ate like a pig. Dean had to laugh at him. 

 

"Dean, this is awesome. I mean really fucking good! You sooo should open a restaurant," Sam told him. "Well, as long as you don't make sardines and mashed potatoes with gravy!" he laughed.

 

"Sammy?" Dean started. Sam kept eating. "SAM!"

 

He looked up, his big innocent looking eyes blazing into Dean's. "What?" he asked with a full mouth.

 

"If you keep eating, your gonna be too full and sleepy to fuck."

 

Sam wiped his mouth, stood and pulled Dean to his feet. "Baby, I'm never to tired to put it to you!!"

 

*****

 

One month later...

 

Dean stretched his arm out across the bed, reaching for Sam, only to find the bed empty. He lifted his head and looked around the empty room. "Sammy?" he called out. When he didn't answer, Dean slowly sat up. He was right at eight months, and was ordered to bedrest as he'd been experiencing horrible swelling, but Dean needed Sam. He stood and walked out the open door, going down the hall. It was still dark out, the sun just starting to come up, and the kids were still in bed. He stopped in Jack and Austin's room, no Sam. Stopped in Cheyenne's room, no Sam. He headed to Tristan's soon-to-be room. Sam was standing at the empty baby bed.

 

"Hey, whatcha doin' in here Sammy?"

 

Sam lifted his arms and wiped at his eyes. Dean frowned. Sam was crying. Fear rose in Dean's chest. Maybe Sam changed his mind and didn't want another baby...

 

"Sam? What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"It's not nothing Sam, you're crying. You don't cry for nothing. Tell me what's wrong."

 

"I want another baby, Dean."

 

Dean sighed with relief. 

 

"We're having another baby Sam...he'll.."

 

"I don't mean Tristan. I mean yeah, I want him and I can't wait for him to get here. But that's not what I mean Dean. _I_ want to have another baby."

 

Dean sighed. "Sammy, we have talked about this already, you almost died having Chey - it's not..."

 

"NO DEAN! We didn't talk about it! You decided for me that I can't have another baby, because there were complications with Cheyenne and me. It wasn't a discussion!!"

 

"It wasn't complications Sam. You could have died, Chey could have died. Why are you dwelling on this? We have four kids Sammy. _Our_ kids. Why does it matter who's body they come out of?"

 

"I WANT TO HAVE ANOTHER BABY DEAN!" he yelled.

 

"No Sam."

 

"NO?"

 

"No."

 

"So end of discussion? That's it?"

 

"Yeah!" Dean said snottily. 

 

"Fuck you Dean! You don't get to decide for me!"

 

"Seems like it takes the both of us to make a baby, Sammy."

 

"OH!!!" Sam laughed. "So you're not gonna make love to me?"

 

"No without a rubber."

 

Sam shook his head and stormed out of the room. Dean jumped when he heard their bedroom door slam shut. He sat down in the rocking chair that was in the baby's bedroom and was going to let Sam cool off, when he saw Sam walk past him with a duffle bag in his hand.

 

"Sam?" Dean called out. Sam kept walking, taking advantage of Dean's large, pregnant, slow movements, and his own long legs. Sam was shutting the front door before Dean had made it down the stairs. When Dean reached the front door, all he saw were the tail lights of the Impala turning onto the main road, just off of their driveway.

 

*****

 

Three days later, John was sitting in Sam and Dean's kitchen, trying to coax Austin into eating. The kids had been stressed, to say the least, at Sam's disappearance. Cheyenne had not stopped crying since he'd left except when she was asleep. Austin wouldn't eat, and Jack - well Jack had been using his powers like crazy. He'd cry and clench his fists, face red, and things would simply fly around the room.

 

"C'mon buddy, you gotta eat!! Please? For Grandpa? Or for Grandpa B?" John said, pointing to Bobby. Bobby walked over to Austin and pulled the spoon from John's hands and did the choo-choo toward him, a spoonfull of oatmeal swerving in his face. Austin threw his head back and howled out in anguish.

 

"I'm kicking Sam's ass when he comes back! I'm throwing him over my knee!!" John bitched. 

 

"You know that Dean would never allow that," Bobby said, pausing a moment. "Has he told you what happened?"

 

John shook his head. 

 

Both men jumped when the phone rang. They knew better than to answer it. Dean would filet them alive if they touched the phone. It rang three times before Dean answered it upstairs.

 

A matter of minutes later, Dean was downstairs and dressed...a first since Sam left. He also had a duffle bag over his shoulder, about half full, clothes John thought.

 

"That was Ellen. Sam's at the Roadhouse. She said he's been drunk since he got there. They put him to bed when he passes out, but he starts drinking when he gets up. I'm going. Will you two stay with the kids?"

 

"Dean, you shouldn't be driving. You were ordered on bed rest for a reason."

 

"Dad - look, I'll be careful. I'm going. I'll make sure that if anything weird starts to happen, you'll be the first to know - well, after I tell Jamie."

 

And with that, Dean turned, waddling toward the door, and off to the side of his obviously distraught lover.

 

*******

 

Ellen stood at the end of the bar wiping up glasses as she watched the younger Winchester getting steadily drunk. He was already far drunker than she recalled ever seeing him, having barely stopped since he had arrived days before. Every time she had attempted to cut him off he would shout and yell, and start crying, so she could do nothing but let him have the bottle, not wanting to anger the young man further. 

 

She had called Dean a while ago now, and she hoped that he would be able to talk some sense into his brother, because God knew she wasn’t able to. And the way Sam was drinking right now, if Dean didn’t turn up soon, he’d be long passed out. 

 

******

 

The whole journey there, Dean was imagining all kinds of scenarios that he would be met with, letting his mind run away from him, and this did nothing to calm his anxiety, or Tristan’s for that matter. The baby seemed to be doing summersaults in his belly and would not settle down. The poor kid must wonder what was going on, obviously tuned into Dean anxious state.

 

All the while he was in bed ‘resting’, he could do nothing but think of where it had gone wrong. Why had he been so hard on Sam? Why was Sam suddenly so unhappy? And why did he take off like that and not just talk about it?

 

Dean was so afraid that this was it, that their relationship was over and Sam was leaving him, all because he told Sam flat out that there was no way he was going to let him get pregnant again. But surely Sam understood his reasons…didn’t he? He couldn’t bear it if he had to go through that again. He just didn’t want to lose his lover or a baby.

 

If Sam did choose to leave him for good, he would put up one hell of a fight. He loved him so much, never thinking it possible to feel so strongly about someone. And then there were the kids to think about. What would they tell them? Even though they were too young to understand the words, they understood actions and emotions far better.

 

No. Dean wasn’t going to do this; he wasn’t going to think about the ’what ifs’, he was just going to concentrate on getting his brother back where he belonged and to try and clean up the mess he had made. 

 

Dean waddled through the main door of the Roadhouse, not caring that the few patrons in the room saw him in his state, and made a beeline for Sam, who was currently slumped over a whiskey bottle. He caught Ellen’s eye and nodded to her, and she smiled gently before moving further up the bar to give them some privacy. 

 

His heart broke at the sight of Sam’s clear distress, and he felt a twinge in his chest when he realised it was because of him. He stopped mid-stride when he felt a powerful kick, placing his hand on his stomach and rubbing soothing circles, trying to calm his son down. 

 

Not once did he notice the cold, dark eyes that were staring from across the room narrowed in hatred.

 

Dean stood beside Sam, taking deep breaths to calm his fluttering nerves, and placed his hand gently on his brother's shoulder. 

 

“Sammy?”

 

Sam seemed to rouse himself just enough to look around, and when Dean caught sight of the dull green eyes that were usually so bright, his heart gave another pang of regret. 

 

Sam looked away when his cloudy mind registered it was Dean standing there.

 

“G’way,” he slurred, taking another mouthful of the bitter liquid. 

 

Dean shook his head, trying to keep a tight reign on his emotions.

 

“No, Sam, that’s not gonna happen. I love you and I am not leaving you.”

 

“You should,” came the sullen reply. “Should leave me like a left you.”

 

Again, Dean shook his head, this time more vehemently.

 

“No, Sammy, no. You didn’t leave me, you didn’t. You took off for a few days, but you didn’t leave me; or the kids. And if you even tried, I‘d give you one hell of a fight to make you stay.”

 

Sam was silent for a moment, so Dean moved round to his side so he could see him properly; it was then he saw the tears that were steadily making their way down Sam’s pale, stubble-rough cheeks.

 

“Why the tears, Sam? Please, I need you to talk to me.”

 

Sam closed his eyes and turned away from Dean, as if he didn’t want Dean to see him like this.

 

“Jus’ g’way,” Sam mumbled, reaching once again for the drink, but Dean moved it out of his reach. “Wha?”

 

“You’ve had enough, and now I want you to talk to me,” he sniffed, trying to stop his rapidly pooling eyes from over flowing. “You shouldn’t do this to a pregnant person.” He sniffed again and wiped his eyes. 

 

“I nearly k-killed her,” Sam was saying, finally looking at Dean with such drunken sorrow in his eyes. 

 

“Killed who?” Although Dean knew what Sam was talking about. 

 

“Chey. I was ‘spose to look after her…she was in me and I almost let her die.”

 

“Sam, you didn’t, it wasn’t your fault. Even Jamie said so, it was just one of those very unfortunate things, but it wasn’t your fault. You have to believe me.” Why wouldn’t Sam believe him? He needed to make Sam know, before they left here, that none of it was his fault. There is no way he could’ve known or prevented it from happening.

 

“’m a bad…bad father. I don-don’t deserve them,” Sam cried, tears falling steadily from his eyes. He turned on the stool to face Dean, and Dean reached out for him, but Sam stood and almost immediately fell to his knees in front of him, holding onto the bottom of his jacket, pressing his face into the side of his pregnant belly, sobbing violently. “I jus wanna make it right. I just wanna be a good father.”

 

Dean tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling, swallowing heavily once, twice, three times, as Sam held onto him. He could feel Tristan kicking towards Sam, and that made it even harder for Dean, to know that while he was pregnant with their fourth child, here Sam was, convinced he wasn’t a good father. 

 

Dean looked down at Sam and wanted to get to his knees so they were level with each other, but knew in his condition that wasn’t a good idea. “Is that why you want to have another baby? So you can make it right?”

 

Sam nodded against Dean’s belly, not pulling away, just holding on tighter. 

 

“Sam, you did nothing wrong the first time around. Do you understand me? Nothing. I’m sorry if I just took it upon myself to decide something that should be decided by the both of us, but I am scared. I’m so fucking scared, Sammy. I can’t lose you , I can’t. Please understand, baby, please. I love you so much and I know you want to have one again, but I just don’t think I could handle it, worrying about you all the time. If something happened again, I know I would die. I know I would.”

 

Sam’s sobs had died down, and instead he just knelt there silently, head still pressed into Dean’s stomach, and Dean hoped that even in his inebriated state Sam was taking this in. 

 

He was so tired right now and all he wanted to do was take Sam to his room so they could crawl into bed together and make everything ok again.

 

“You still want to be away from me?” Dean asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. At Sam’s subtle shaking of his head and the quiet ‘no’ that could barely be heard, Dean’s heart lightened. _Oh, thank God._ “You want me to take you to bed?”

 

When Sam nodded, Dean helped him up as best he could, but before they started walking, Dean pulled Sam to him and held onto him for all he was worth. “I love you Sam. Don’t ever forget that, ok?”

 

“Love you, too,” Sam mumbled into Dean’s shoulder, as he, too, held on tightly. “An’ my babies. Love ‘em all.”

 

Dean laughed slightly at that, tears drying on his cheeks.

 

“They love you, too. They miss you, you know.” He kissed Sam on his cheek and then gently on his mouth, ignoring the stale taste of alcohol. “C’mon, lets go to bed and then drive back tomorrow, ok? It’ll all be better in the morning."

 

Sam followed willingly after Dean, their fingers entwined. Dean smiled his thanks at Ellen as they left the room, and she smiled in returned, glad that everything looked like it was going to be ok. They would probably need to talk a bit more in the morning, but the worst was over and there was making up to be done. She smiled to herself when she realised that she probably wouldn’t see them much before the afternoon.

 

As they left the bar, neither noticed eyes that followed them until they were out of sight.

 

****** 

 

Sam chanced opening his eyes. The pain in his head was almost too much to handle...that's when he felt it. Eyes on him. His years as a hunter made him have a "feel" for things. That and his abilities. He sat up and looked around the room. "Dean, what...you shouldn't be here. You're on bed rest."

 

"Well, I can't sit at home missing my..." Dean almost said husband, even though they had never exchanged rings. "...my other half, now can I?"

 

Sam smiled slightly. Dean stood and made the short walk to the bed from the chair in the room. He sat down beside Sam and leaned against him. "We gonna talk about this?"

 

Sam laughed. "Dean, I just - ultimatums. You know? You don't decide for us. _We_ decide for us."

 

"I know Sammy, but you have to understand. I can't lose you. I can't. There's no me, it's you and me. End of story. And me not wanting you to have another baby has nothing to do with you being a bad father. You should know that. You're fucking father of the year. You make sure that the kids..."

 

"Dean, you are the perfect father. Those kids love you."

 

"They love you too, Sammy. They miss you. It was all Dad could do to get Austin to eat. Cheyenne won't stop crying and Jack..." Dean chuckled. "Jack is quite the telekenitic little thing."

 

Sam took in a shuddering breath. "See Dean. I get all upset and what do I do? I leave my family, my children. What kind of Father does that?"

 

Dean pulled away and ran his hand back through Sam's hair. "One who's really upset and distressed because he has a jackass for a lover."

 

"You're not a jackass."

 

"Sammy, the fight was my fault. Instead of listening to you, I put my foot down about it. Pretty much told you it's my way or nothing. I'm sorry, I never meant to be like that. I just love you..." Dean gasped as Tristan gave a paticularly hard kick. Sam went into panic mode, jumping off of the bed.

 

"Are you alright? Are you in labor?" he squawked as he ran to the bags on the floor. 

 

"Sam, I'm alright. He just kicked me, hard."

 

"Are you sure? I mean we can go to Jamie's. Leave right now."

 

"Sammy, the only place I wanna go is home. I miss our kids Sammy. I..." Dean started crying. "Fucking hormones!"

 

Sam walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his brother. "I love you, and I'm sorry that I left. Can you ever forgive me?"

 

"Nothing to forgive Sam," Dean said, his face pressed into Sam's stomach. Sam placed his hands on each side of Dean's face and turned his head up to look at him. He leaned in and kissed him. "Let's go home."

 

******

 

“You can’t be serious Sammy? We’ll need the Blazer if we go anywhere with all the kids. It’s not that bigga deal for me to drive one of the cars home!”

 

“NO, Dean! You were put on strict bed rest, and told not to drive. You’re not driving one of the cars. Jamie would have my ass if she knew that you were behind the wheel of a car instead of taking it easy like she told you to. Dad and Bobby can come and get the Blazer. You know that they won’t mind.”

 

“But Sam, we will need the bigger vehicle.”

 

“Ok, fine. We’ll leave the Impala here and drive back in the Blazer.”

 

Dean gave him a “yeah, riiiiiiiiight” look.

 

“It’s settled then, we’ll send Dad and Bobby for the Blazer in a few days.”

 

Dean growled as he got into the Impala, rubbing his belly. Seems that when Dean was aggravated, so was Tristan. So he did the best he could at trying to soothe his son and keep him from playing kickball inside his stomach.

 

Neither man saw the lurking figure sitting in a car under the tree at the edge of the building.

 

*****

 

It had been a little over a week since Sam and Dean had returned home, and Dean was simply exhausted. He was nearing the end of his pregnancy, and it was getting the better of him – he just barely had the energy to get out of bed and walk downstairs to lounge on the sofa.

 

The kids were going through a stage of not wanting to sleep again, so Sam had set it up for John and Bobby to keep them for a few days so that Dean could get some rest.

 

Sam was sitting on the sofa, his back against the arm, his legs stretched out before him, Dean planted between his legs, his back pressed against Sam's chest. Dean was asleep his head snuggled into Sam's neck. He was lightly snoring, Sam was so relieved to see that he was resting. 

 

Sam's hands were perched on Dean's big, pregnant belly, gently rubbing circles, soothing his brother and his son. But Tristan suddenly gave a good kick. Dean slightly moaned, his hand automatically coming up to his stomach. 

 

"Shhhh, it's ok - Daddy's here Tristan. Go to sleep little one. Your Papa is really tired."

 

Dean smiled against his neck. "You're such a girl Sammy," he said, then pressed a kiss against his neck.

 

Sam smiled. "You should be sleeping. That's the whole reason that the kids are gone for a few days."

 

"Sammy, I'm relaxing in my husb...in your arms. It's quiet. And I totally got to sleep all night long and really late today. I'm good, okay? Stop worrying."

 

"You were gonna call me your husband, weren't you?"

 

"NO," Dean said sardonically.

 

"Yes you were! Does that mean you want to get married Dean? Because..."

 

"No, Sam that wasn't a hint for us to get married. It's not like it bothers me that we're not married or anything," Dean lied.

 

Dean might be able to clam up occasionally on his feelings, but one thing he couldn't do was lie to Sam. Ever. Sam smiled. He was going to wait until after Tristan was born and ask Dean to marry him. He'd bought the rings close to three months ago - but hearing Dean's fib made him want to do it sooner.

 

"Dean, you probably won't believe me but..." Sam's words were cut off by the sound of the front door being kicked open.

 

"What the??" Sam said pushing Dean into a sitting up position. Sam stood just as a man came around the corner and into their livingroom.

 

"Hello there freaks!" he said, a snarl present in his voice.

 

"Mr., I don't know who you are or what you want, but you better get the hell out of our house!" Sam told him matching the other man's apparant anger.

 

"I can't decide if you're demons, human-demon hybrids or whatever...but I do know one thing, that spawn you're carrying ain't gonna be born!" he said, pulling a gun from his waistband and pointing it at Dean.

 

A fear that Sam had only felt once in his life took hold of his body. He'd only ever been this scared once before, and that's when his sons were kidnapped. Now, his lover and unborn son were under threat, and Sam did the only thing that he knew to do...he lunged at the stranger.

 

A gunshot rang throughout the house. Dean got to his feet. "Sammy!!!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face.

 

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

John held Cheyenne close to his chest, trying to soothe the sobbing child. She had started whimpering about a half hour ago and had graduated to full blown wailing moments before.

 

“Shhhh,” John whispered, bouncing her slightly, hoping she would settle down soon. But if her tiny, red face was anything to go by, this was only just beginning. “C’mon, baby girl, it’s alright. I’ve got you; Grandpa’s got you.”

 

“Pa!!” She cried, her face screwing up further. “Da!!”

 

John looked over at Bobby, who had just walked downstairs from putting the boys down for a nap. “She isn’t settling,” John told him before he got a chance to speak. “She keeps calling for Sam and Dean-”

 

“You don’t think she feels like, you know, like they’re in trouble or something, do you?” Bobby had just asked the very thing that John was beginning to wonder. His granddaughter had empathetic abilities, tuning into people's feelings, especially those of her parents.

 

“Da!! Da!! Da!!” Chey cried, thrashing her head against John’s chest.

 

“That’s it, I gotta get over there,” John spoke frantically. He passed Chey over to Bobby, who took over trying to calm her, knowing that until she felt her parents were okay, it would be futile.

 

John bent down and kissed her on her head and then leaned in and gave Bobby a gentle kiss.

 

“Be careful, okay?” Bobby told him and John pulled back.

 

“Always.” And then he was striding out of the house to get to his boys.

 

******

 

Sam groaned in agony as his leg buckled, hitting the floor hard. The bullet had grazed his leg, ripping through his jeans, stealing a chunk of his thigh, then imbedded itself in the couch behind him. He could hear Dean shouting, but could not understand the words through the buzzing in his ears. He looked up for a brief moment, trying to locate his brother, but his face was met with a fist, and he fell into darkness.

 

Dean stood like a cornered animal, fear crippling his movements. Sam was laying on the floor, now motionless, blood staining his jeans and the carpet. Dean saw a movement out of the corner of his eye, so he turned his head and saw the stranger moving closer to him, like a hunter ready to make the kill. 

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Dean asked, his voice razor sharp, the fear ebbing away, anger now taking hold. Tristan was kicking the hell out of his stomach, obviously feeling his father’s anxiety, getting worked up himself. 

 

“Oh, c’mon Dean-o,” the man laughed, eyes glinting wildly. “You know who I am and you know why I’m here. I gotta kill what isn’t natural.” He shrugged as if what he was saying was obvious.

 

It was then that it suddenly dawned on Dean, those words triggering something in his memory, the memory of seeing him all those months ago in Jamie’s office. The man who had a severe disdain for all things unexplained. “Preacher.”

 

“Well, what do you know?” Preacher laughed, no trace of humor in his voice. “You know who I am after all…so I’m guessing you know why that…that,” he gestured to Dean’s stomach, “thing cannot be given life. It’s evil, and evil things don’t get to live. Such a shame I have to kill the oldest Winchester; but needs must be met.”

 

Dean could see how serious this was, hell, he knew that when the gun had been aimed at him, and fear seeped back into his chest. Sam was out cold, bleeding over the floor, unable to help him and Tristan, so really, there was nothing he could do.

 

A sudden sharp pain ripped through the top of his stomach, causing him to gasp, knowing instantly what was happening. “Oh, God, please no,” Dean whimpered, hands pressing into his stomach, all too aware that Preacher was looking at him, waiting to strike. “Please, Tris, please…not now.”

 

“Looks like your spawn is about ready to hatch,” Preacher stepped closer, gun now raised and aimed at Dean’s swollen stomach. “Can’t have that, now can we?”

 

“Please,” Dean begged, another pain shooting across him stomach. “Please, this isn’t what you think. He-he isn’t a demon; he’s a baby, a h-human baby…and I know you don’t kill people.”

 

“How stupid do you think I am, boy? I know that there ain’t no baby in there, I know that what you’ve got inside is a parasite.” He clicked the safety on the gun, ready to shoot, watching in glee as Dean doubled over in pain, sliding down the wall he was backed against. 

 

Dean grunted as his stomach spasmed, wishing that Sam would wake up and make this all ok. He knew he was about to die, he knew Tristan wouldn’t even be able to take his first breath, all because this bastard thought he was something that could be disposed of so easily. 

 

*****

 

John skidded to a halt outside his son’s house, the truck barely stopped before he wass out of the cab and sprinting into the house. He slammed the door open, and made his way deeper into the building where he stopped all of a sudden, a sick twist of fear settling in his belly. 

 

Sam was on the floor unconscious, bleeding from his leg. Dean was on the floor, too, but sitting with his back against the wall, strain obvious on his face. The sight that caused his blood to boil was of Preacher, a fellow hunter, who was holding Dean at gunpoint. Before he even had a chance to think, he threw himself across the room, knocking the unsuspecting man to the ground, the gun going off, the bullet imbedding into the wall only centimeters away from Dean’s head. 

 

John lashed out at the struggling man, blindly throwing punches, his fist coming away bloodier and bloodier each time. 

 

Preacher managed to push John off him, sending the other man sprawling on his back. He managed to get to his feet, albeit unsteadily, and stood there glaring at John. “What are you doing?”

 

John looked at him bewildered. “What am I doing?? What the fucking hell are YOU doing? You’re trying to kill my boys and their baby, that’s what!”

 

“That ain’t no baby, John. You know that an should’ve but him in the ground well before now. How could you let him live knowing that he is what he is?”

 

“And what is that?” John voiced dripped with poison, eyes not leaving Preacher for a second. He could hear Dean’s groans of pains, but he would be in more danger if he took his eyes away from the man who tried to kill him, as he would most likely try again.

 

“A demon,” Preacher spat as if it burnt is tongue to say it. “There ain’t no way a man can have a baby without the Devil being involved.”

 

“You fool! You have no idea, do you? This isn’t the product of evil, but of love and a goddamn curse the Winchester’s have carried for more the two centuries!”

 

That made Preacher take pause. “Curse? I don’t understand.”

 

John shook his head. “You wouldn’t because very few people know. My great great great grandfather upset a couple of witches and they cursed the men of the direct bloodline. Cursed them with a gift, really. Every other generation, men can bear children; my parents were both men, and the curse skipped me and went onto my boys. That isn’t a demon in there, it’s my grandson.”

 

“John…I had no idea…I thought they were demons…you know, I would never if I had known…you know I don’t kill people,” Preacher spoke, his face full of remorse.

 

John snarled at the man. “Get out of here, **now**! And don’t you ever darken a Winchester doorway again!”

 

Preacher made a quick exit, the door slamming, the noise reverberating throughout the house. Dean groaned in pain as a particularly bad labor pain hit.

 

“Dean! Are you ok?”

 

“Yeah Dad – just in labor. Check on Sam, he’s been shot.”

 

As if magic were floating through the air, Sam started to come to. John knelt down beside him and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Sammy? You ok? Let me get a good look at that leg.” 

 

“I’m fine, just a graze. Probably won’t even need stitches.” Suddenly panic settled in. “DEAN! Where’s Dean.”

 

“I’m alright, but we need to go to Jamie’s. Tristan is ready to be seen, I think!” Dean grunted, closing his eyes tightly as another pain hit him.

 

Sam stood, his injured leg promptly giving way from under him. John caught him before he went completely to the floor. “Alright. I’m gonna get you to the sofa, then get Dean in the car – and come back for you.”

 

Sam nodded as John helped him to sit down. The blood was still flowing rapidly from the torn flesh. “Guess it did more than graze, huh?” Sam said as John unbuckled his belt and pulled it from the loops. He put the belt around Sam’s thigh and pulled it tight to stay the blood flow.

 

“Dad, is he ok?” Dean gasped. “Shit Tris, give your PaPa a break here, son. We’ll get ya outta there in a bit…K?”

 

“Dean! Are you ok baby?” Sam’s worried voice echoed. “Did that fucker do anything to you?”

 

“Sammy, you’re the one who was shot…I’m just in –“ Dean sucked in a deep breath. “FUCK! I forgot how much this shit hurt!” he whimpered. “C’mon Dad, get me up…I need drugs!”

 

John put his hands under Dean’s arms and pulled him to his feet, Dean almost immediately bending over “Oh – oh – oh shit! Mmmm…fucking hell!”

 

“We’ll get there soon son,” John comforted. “Let’s get you to the car.”

 

Soon enough, John was speeding the Impala down the road towards Jamie’s clinic. Sam had called her and told her that they were on their way, and sighed hard when Dean snatched the phone out of his hand and told her that Sam had been shot, and he would need attention first.

 

Sam pulled him back against his chest, they were stretched out in the backseat. “Feel better?” Sam asked almost snidely.

 

“No, Sam. I feel like shit. I’m in pain and you’re bleeding,” Dean’s voice broke to near sobs. “My son is kicking the hell out of my bladder…I have to pee and…and…OOOOOOOOOOOOOH,” he grunted sitting up gasping through another pain. “And if you EVER come near me again with that – that monster you call a dick again – I’m ripping it off and shoving it up _your_ ass!!”

 

Sam laughed. “You usually like my dick,” he smiled, placing a kiss to Dean’s temple after he had collapsed back against Sam’s chest.

 

“Cockzilla,” Dean laughed. “God Sammy, I’m sorry…it just huuuuuuuuuuuurts!!!”

 

“It’s ok baby, I know you don’t mean it,” he said softly as his face caressed the side of Dean’s face.

 

*****

 

John pulled the Impala right up to the door and rushed around to the back to help Dean out of the car. To Dean’s and his surprise, Sam was up and supporting Dean under the other arm.

 

“Sammy, you need to stop trying to help me, you’ve been shot!!” Dean told him, frowning. “I don’t need you carrying me…”

 

“Dean, I’ve had worse gunshot wounds than this. I’m fine baby – I’m worried about you and Tristan there,” he answered rubbing Dean’s big belly.

 

“Ohhhhhhh…’nother pain!!” Dean gasped almost going to his knees.

 

The door to the clinic opened and Jamie was standing there with a pretty young blonde girl. “Hi guys, come on in – I have everything ready. Sam you go with her and John, you and Dean come with me.”

 

“No, I’m not leaving Dean.”

 

“Sammy, go – let her look at your wound. It might need stitches. You won’t be any good to me if you bleed to death…please?” Dean pouted – trying to pull off Sam’s kicked puppy look.

 

“You’re forgetting that those looks don’t work with me Dean,” Sam grinned.

 

Anger suddenly blossomed across Dean’s face…”OK – OK – those looks do, I’ll let her look at my leg!” Sam surrendered.

 

*****

 

“Who’s the chick?” Dean asked as John helped him onto the bed once they were in the room.

 

“My daughter-in-law, Molly, she just moved here from Houston. My son is a hunter. He’s always gone, and she knew that I needed help. She just graduated from nursing school.”

 

“Cute girl,” Dean grimaced. 

 

“John, help him get undressed and in bed properly, I’ll go check on Sam before we get started in here.”

 

“I’m not freaking four! I can undress myself!” Dean shouted at her as she left the room. John smacked him in the back of the head. Dean narrowed his eyes at him, his lip curled up slightly on one side. 

 

“Be nice…”

 

“You have a twenty pound baby kicking your insides and pain ripping through your body and _then_ we’ll talk about being nice!”

 

John only shook his head as he leaned down to pull off Dean’s shoes and socks.

 

John reached for Dean’s shirt and Dean smacked his hands. “I can undress myself!” he growled.

 

Just then Sam walked into the room. “What’s going on?” he asked, his tone reserved. He saw the hateful looks between Dean and John.

 

“Your brother is being an asshole. I’m just trying to get him out of his clothes and into the God damned gown and he’s…”

 

“Dad, I got it, ok? Why don’t you go call Bobby and let him know what’s going on.” 

 

John’s face dropped, he hadn’t even thought about calling his lover. 

 

Sam turned to Dean. “What did you do to him?” Sam asked as he reached down and pulled Dean’s shirt off and over his head, and held the gown out as Dean slipped his arms through the holes.

 

“He was trying to undress me, I’m not a child!” he complained.

 

Sam grinned, Dean wasn’t complaining that he had just pulled his shirt off. He then helped Dean stand and pulled his sweat pants and boxers off, as Dean put his hand on Sam’s back for balance. “I mean, I can take my own fucking clothes off!!”

 

“He just loves you Dean, and you didn’t bite my head off, and I just undressed you.”

 

“Well you’re supposed to, you are my – my,” Dean cleared his throat.

 

“Your what?” Sam smiled.

 

“My life partner. You’re supposed to see me naked,” Dean said and then asked, “What’d happen with your leg?”

 

“She cleaned it and put some butterfly stitches on it. It’s fine. Hardly took off any meat at all.”

 

Sam had Dean back on the table and was covering him up when Jamie came into the room, just as another wave of pain course through Dean’s body.

 

“OH FUCK!! GIMME SOME DRUGS! I CAN’T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS!!!” 

 

Jamie smiled because she was heading to the supplies that were out on the tray to get the epidural.

 

With in minutes, the surgery was underway. Dean was laying back on the bed with Sam sitting on a stool by his side. 

 

“Molly, I need sutures,” Jamie said, perhaps a little nervously.

 

Sam looked up and saw that she was covered in blood. A lot of blood. 

 

“Shit!” she said under her breath.

 

“Shit? What’s wrong Sammy? What is she shitting about?” Dean sputtered. “Is something wrong with Tristan?”

 

Sam caressed Dean across the face gently. “No, I think he’s just fine.”

 

“Sam?” Jamie said looking over at him. “Would you go and get John? I need another set of hands in here.”

 

“What’s wrong???” demanded Dean.

 

“Dean,” she said calmly, “I need for you to stay calm, I’ll tell you everything that is going on. But if you get worked up, you could potentially make things worse. Alright?”

 

Dean nodded, and Sam stood and kissed him quickly and ran off to get John.

 

A few seconds later, John returned with Sam. “John, go scrub and put a gown and gloves on and come over here,” Jamie ordered. “Molly, I need you to hold this tourniquet.” She stepped over to Dean’s side. “You’re hemorrhaging. I’m almost to the baby. As soon as we get him out, Molly is going to take him into the other room and get him cleaned up and check him over good. I need John in here to assist me. I don’t think that there is anything to worry about. I have the bleeder tied off at the moment. Ok?”

 

They both nodded. “If something happens, you save the baby first – you understand me?” Dean asked her.

 

“Yes, I do. But you have nothing to worry about.”

 

Sam leaned in and kissed him again. “I love you, you know that? Giving me another baby, you’re just so amazing. I love you so much,” Sam sighed. “I was gonna wait to do this, but I just need to do it now.”

 

Sam stood and fished something out of his pocket, a small box. “I had these made for us, I hope you like them.” Sam opened the box, inside were two white gold wedding bands. “Would you do me the honor of marrying me Dean?”

 

“OH GOD!!! I’m dying, aren’t I? You’re asking me to marry you because you know that I’m gonna die!!!”

 

“Wha?? No, Dean – you’re not dying. I bought these almost a month ago. I was gonna wait until after Tristan was born, and you were healed to ask you – but I just can’t wait any longer!”

 

“Sammy – don’t you go marrying the first guy you screw after I’m gone – you better make sure he’ll love our children, or I swear to GOD I’ll haunt your ass!!!”

 

“Dean, baby,” Sam said leaning close to Dean. “You’re not dying, I just want you to be my husband. I want to marry you – make an honest man of ya! If your life was in danger, you know that I wouldn’t keep something like that from you. Hell, you’d know it because I would be falling to pieces. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

 

Just then, Tristan Dean Winchester let his presence be known with one loud, ringing howl.

 

Dean looked toward Jamie. “Listen to him Sammy!” he smiled. Sam grinned down at his lover and kissed him deeply. “You didn’t answer my question.”

 

“Yeah, Sammy – of course I’ll marry you.”

 

Jamie cut the cord and handed the baby to Molly who walked around to Sam’s side and held the baby out to him. “He’s beautiful,” she smiled. Sam took him into his arms and turned so that Dean could get a good look at their son.

 

“He’s a chunk!” Sam smiled amidst his tears. “Damn Dean, I bet he weighs ten pounds!!”

 

Sam stood and laid Tristan on his chest. “Hey there –“ Dean said shakily. “I love you,” he whispered and pressed his lips to the little boy’s forehead. Molly gently picked him up and went off into the other room. Sam looked over at Jamie who was telling John what to do and what to hand her. He went to sit down, but Dean stopped him. “No Sammy, go be with Tristan. I’m good.”

 

Sam bent and kissed him. “I’ll be right back, I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Dean answered.

 

Dean was exhausted. He closed his eyes, thinking he’d only rest them for a few minutes.

 

******

 

Dean woke and looked around the room. Sam was sitting in a rocking chair, feeding their son. He moved to sit up and grunted at the stitches in his abdomen. He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth.

 

“Welcome back,” Sam said smiling. He stood and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge beside Dean, bent his head and kissed him. “You wanna hold him?”

 

Dean nodded and opened his arms to his son, taking the bottle and continuing to feed him. “Damn, he is a little porker - huh?” he smiled at Sam. “Of course you were huge when you were born Sammy. You were so chubby that you got infections in your fat rolls!” Dean sniggered.

 

“He weighs 10 pounds 9 ounces. So it isn’t any wonder that you were so miserable with your back hurting all the time.”

 

“He’s worth it though Sammy, look at him. He’s beautiful.”

 

“He looks like you,” Sam said leaning over and stroking the child’s chubby little face. “Just like your Papa, huh Tristan?”

 

“I don’t know about that, Sammy, look at those cheeks,” Dean grinned, his voice sounding suspiciously choked up. “All nice and chubby, just like yours.”

 

“Hey!” Sam grinned, happiness swelling in his chest. “I don’t have chubby cheeks.”

 

“Sure you don’t,” Dean replied, not once looking up from where his new son was lazily suckling on the end of the bottle. “I can’t believe you're finally here,” he whispered.

 

Sam looked at his lover, soon to be husband, so content and happy that they were both okay, and that they would be coming home with him in a few days. “I love you,” he said quietly., fingers ghosting along the side of Dean’s face.

 

Dean looked up, grin splitting across his face, eyes damp. “Love you, too. So goddamn much.”

 

******

 

“Hey, hey, hey!”

 

Sam and Dean looked up to see John and Bobby walking in holding Chey and Austin’s hands, and Jack was being held in John’s arms, his small head turned away. 

 

“There’s a little girl here,” Bobby started as he approached with Austin and Chey, “who really wants to meet her new brother.” 

 

“Oh, is there, now?” Sam grinned, handing Tristan, whom he was cradling, over to Dean so he could scoop Chey into his arms and onto the bed next to Dean, then he picked Austin up and settled him into his lap. He motioned for John to hand him Jack, but when the older man went to move, Jack whimpered and help on tighter to his Grandpa. 

 

“I think he’s a bit nervous,” John laughed uncomfortably. “Let the other two say hello first and I’ll see if I can coax him round.”

 

Sam looked at his son worriedly for a moment before he nodded and helped the other two children greet their little brother. 

 

Dean made sure Tristan was supported in his arms as he shifted, grimacing slightly at the pull in his abdomen. 

 

“Triss-an!!” Chey cried out, giggling as she looked at the baby, who’s wide, green eyes were looking around the room, although probably not really focusing on anything. 

 

“Yeah, baby girl,” Dean said, grinning at his daughter. “Tristan, he’s your little brother. Say ‘hi’.”

 

“Hi!” she grinned as her tiny, chubby hand gently touched his cheek, the gesture so apparently full of love. 

 

Sam and Dean’s heart melted at the sight of what she was doing. Austin started fidgeting in Sam’s arms as he tried to get closer, so he helped him up onto the bed, making sure he wouldn’t fall off the edge. 

 

Austin pressed closer to his Papa, just looking at Tristan, almost as if he were trying to decide what he should do. His head suddenly whipped round to look at Sam, his eyes wide and sparkling. “Fa!” 

 

Surprised laughter filled the room as Austin just sat there looking innocent. “Did he just say…?” Bobby wheezed, still laughing.

 

Dean nodded, trying not to jostle Tristan too much with his laughing. “Yeah, he did.”

 

“I can’t believe he just called him fat!!” Sam laughed, kissing the top of Austin’s head, the child oblivious to what was going on.

 

The laughter soon stopped when Jack started wailing, pounding his small fists against John’s shoulder. 

 

Sam frowned and stood, taking Jack from John’s arms. “Hey, now stop that,” Sam tried gently, as Jack continued to struggle, still crying loudly. “C’mon, Jack, what’s wrong?”

 

Jack lashed out, his hand slapping on Sam’s cheek, and while it didn’t hurt, Sam was shocked that he had done it. “Jack!” Sam scolded sternly, but not raising his voice. “No, you don’t hit me! That’s not very nice.”

 

Jack kept crying, gradually getting louder, and soon the noise started affecting Tristan, who was beginning to whimper, getting upset. 

 

“I think I'd better take him out of here,” Sam told Dean, who nodded in agreement, looking worried. Sam grinned wanly and left the room with the screaming child, hoping to calm him. 

 

******

 

Dean and Tristan came home a day later. Jamie saw no reason to keep them there, but made sure to instruct Dean to take it easy. 

 

Sam took Dean and the small bundle home in the Impala, Dean insisting that Tristan’s first car ride should be in something memorable. Sam didn’t see the point in telling Dean that he would never remember it, especially when he saw the look in his lover's eyes.

 

Now they were back home, John and Bobby having left to allow the young family to be together. Dean was still really sore from the operation, but as he sat on the couch, leaning back against Sam, Tristan in his arms, Chey and Austin still in awe with their baby brother and Jack playing at their feet, he really didn’t care.

 

******

 

Two weeks later, they had settled into having Tristan in the house, but had to cope with something that they had never expected.

 

Jack still refused to be anywhere near Tristan, seemingly not wanting to accept him as his brother. Whenever Sam or Dean tried to encourage Jack to at least take a look at the baby, he would scream and cry, throwing a tantrum like he had at the clinic.

 

The young parents were getting concerned, afraid that this could have a lasting affect on Tristan, even though he seemed to be oblivious. A week later, the cause for concern was enhanced.

 

******

 

“Hey, Dean?” Sam asked as he walked into the nursery where his brother was changing Tristan’s messy diaper. “Have you seen Jack’s red sweater?”

 

Dean looked up from the gurgling baby spread out on the changing mat, to look at Sam who was holding a tired Jack. He shook his head negatively. “No. Why, is he cold?”

 

“Yeah, he’s been shivering…I’ll just use the blue one, then.” Sam turned to leave the room when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a stuffed toy that had been perched on top of the dresser fly across the room, heading straight for his youngest son. His heart stopped when he saw it plummet down, ready to land on the infant, but Dean caught, just inches from Tristan’s head. 

 

Both men were shocked, especially when they knew who had done it. 

 

“What are we going to do?” Sam asked, his voice tight.

 

Dean shook his head, shoulders slumped. “I have no idea. God, I can’t believe he hates him this much,” Dean swiped at his eyes, worry and fear causing them to fill. 

 

“I don’t think he hates him,” Sam told him, looking down at the blond head that was resting on is shoulder. “I think he’s jealous.”

 

“Jealous? But why? We don’t ignore him, we treat them all the same.”

 

“I know, but I think he realises he’s no longer the youngest and maybe he feels threatened. I mean, don’t you remember when you were still pregnant? He would never touch your belly, especially when you were getting bigger. I think he knew, even then, that he wasn’t going to be the youngest anymore.”

 

“But he’s too young to know all that,” Dean replied after a pause, picking up a now redressed Tristan from the mat. 

 

“Normally I would agree, but this little man is smart. He picks up on things; most kids do.”

 

“So what do we do?” Dean asked, settling Tristan into his crib, tenderly running his finger tips across the child’s forehead. “We can’t very well force him to like him, can we?”

 

“No, but maybe we can show him that Tristan isn’t a threat and there is nothing to be jealous of.”

 

Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I never thought that this would happen.” He stepped closer to Sam, arms reaching out to encircle his waist. 

 

“I know,” Sam agreed softly, pressing his lips against Dean’s hair, wrapping his free arm around Dean’s shoulders, offering comfort. “But we’ll make it right, Dean, we will. Jack will come round and everything will be ok.”

 

He only hoped that he was right.

 

*******

 

“I can’t believe we’re getting married,” Sam whispered into the dark room.

 

“I can’t believe you finally asked,” Dean replied, the grin clear in his voice.

 

“Hey, you could’ve asked me, you know,” Sam laughed lightly, kissing Dean’s neck.

 

“Nah, I’ve got my pride. Didn’t want to be laughed at in my less than sane state.”

 

“When ever are you more than sane?”

 

“Hey!” Dean smacked Sam on the back of his head, but smoothed down the hair on the offended spot. “Anyway, I don’t care that it took you a while, I’m just glad you did.”

 

“Me too. God, I love you so much, I just wanted to make this…us…official. Well official to us!” Sam sighed lightly, burying his face deeper into his fiancés neck. 

 

“You think Jim’ll do it? Maybe bless us? I mean, I know we can’t be legally married with the whole being men and brothers thing.” Dean’s hand continued to smooth down Sam’s hair, enjoying the feel of the silken strands against his skin.

 

“We can always ask him,” Sam nodded. 

 

“Where do you want to get married?” Dean asked, curious to see how much thought Sam had put into this, and judging by his silence, he guessed quite a bit. “Sam?” 

 

“I thought maybe on a beach in Hawaii?” Sam posed the words as a question rather than a statement, unsure of what Dean would think.

 

It was Dean’s turn to be silent, mulling over the idea in his head. A beach wedding with their family and friends, Sam’s bronzed skin highlighted by a white shirt, slight breeze ruffling through his hair…yeah, he wanted that. He had never been one for romance before, but with Sam, he wanted it all. “Yeah, baby, yeah, I want that…I like that.”

 

“Really?” Sam’s voice was full of hope.

 

“Really, Sammy. Let’s get married in Hawaii.”

 

******

 

The plane tickets had all been bought, the hotel reservations made and unbeknownst to Sam and Dean, John had rented a place for a reception…along with inviting anyone and everyone that they knew to the party. He realized that not a lot of their friends would drop everything and fly to Hawaii for the reception, but a few might.

 

They had made all the plans for the wedding, too. It would be just Sam, Dean, the kids, Pastor Jim, John and Bobby, for a nice, sweet and short ceremony out on the beach.

 

They’d be leaving three days after Dean’s six week check up. Which was two weeks away. Both were just two weeks out from a visit at Jamie's. Dean told Sam that he wanted him to have a vasectomy. Sure Dean loved his children, but his birthing days were over. Sam agreed that if Dean didn't want to have anymore that he totally understood and would have the proceedure done. While they were there, Sam asked Dean if he would get it done, too.

 

"But you said that you...I mean, yeah, I will Sammy. But I know that you wanted more..."

 

Sam interrupted him. "I do want to have another baby Dean, but just...what if I had the same problems that I did with Cheyenne? What if I died this time? I want to see my children grow up, have kids of their own, ya know? I wanna grow old with you and sit on the porch and spoil the shit outta our grandchildren."

 

Dean's eyes teared up. He turned around. Seems that the 'manly stud' was back and he wasn't up to crying in front of people anymore.

 

"Dean?"

 

"Got something in my eye," he lied. Sam only smiled. God how he loved him.

 

******

 

“C’mon on Sammy, all the kids are in bed napping. God only knows how long they’ll stay asleep. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?” Dean begged as his lips slid over the shell of Sam’s ear, his other hand rubbing his crotch through his jogging pants.

 

“Dean, oh shit, stop – stop. Oh..hmmm, feels so good baby!” Sam gasped as he thrust up into his hand. “No, we gotta stop. Don’t wanna hurt you.”

 

“Not gonna hurt me Sammy, told you…I’m all healed from the delivery and we’re both all healed from getting fixed…please baby, want you so bad,” he growled as he slid his hand inside his brother's pants.

 

“Don’t say that we got ‘fixed’ Dean –“ Sam snapped even though Dean was jacking him off. “We had vasectomies, you make us sound like dogs or suuuuuumething, uh…oh God baby…fu – mmmmm.”

 

“Yeah baby, you’re my very own big, beautiful puppy,” Dean groaned as he lowered his head, and pulled Sam’s cock out at the same time. He licked the tip, and then drew the crown into his mouth sucking and licking on his prize. “Wanna ride you baby,” he begged coming back up to kiss Sam’s swollen lips. “Can I?” Dean asked him. 

 

Sam replied “Mmm-hum,” against Dean’s lips as he kissed him again.

 

Dean stood and pulled Sam’s pants down, Sam lifting his butt off of the couch and repositioning himself, stretched out. In less than ten seconds, Dean was naked and straddling Sam’s lap, their erections bumping as he leaned close and began kissing Sam’s mouth, neck, shoulders and anything else he could get his lips on.

 

“Missed this, missed you filling me up. Been so fucking horny,” Dean moaned.

 

“Lube,” Sam groaned. Everything was upstairs. Dean leaned over and pulled the backpack/diaper bag off of the floor and pulled out a bottle of baby oil. “Nice,” Sam grinned. “Works for me,” he said, taking the bottle. Sam flicked the cap open, pouring a fair amount into his hand and gliding his hand along his cock, Dean watching him.

 

“That’s so fucking hot baby,” Dean said licking his lips. “Gonna ride you till you scream out my name,” he purred, moving Sam’s hand. Dean reached between his legs and grasped his brother's cock and slowly lowering himself down.

 

“Nuuuh…won’t take long – been.” Sam panted and moaned, “long time, FUCK you’re tight.”

 

Dean looked pained, his face slightly scrunched. “Fuck - huge! Christ…”

 

A panicked look spread across Sam’s face as he sat up, “You ok?”

 

”Yeah,” Dean said kissing him as his body swallowed Sam’s cock. Dean pushed him back down on the couch, “just fine Sammy,” he said in a growl-moan lifting up and sliding back down his brother's massive length.

 

Sam bucked his hips to match Dean’s down thrusts, his hands on Dean’s hips, nails digging into his flesh. Dean’s hands were braced on the couch, on either side of Sam’s head. Their faces only inches apart. “Love – “ Dean whispered in panted breaths “you-“ Dean sat up, his back arching as his hands came to rest on Sam’s thighs just above his knee.

 

“Oh godi’msoclosesammysammysammyrighttherebaby,” Dean yelped as his orgasm started to burst through his body. 

 

Sam sat up, flipping Dean down on his back, grabbing one of Dean’s legs and putting it over his shoulder – the other high on his waist. Dean’s hands went over his head and grasped the arm of the couch. “Oh shit Sammy – right fucking there – oh fuck…harder Sammy!”

 

Sam sped up his thrusts, pounding harder and harder into Dean’s body.

 

Dean’s face froze, eyes staring into Sam’s, mouth open – a throaty “nughhhhhhh,” echoing throughout the silent house as he came between their bodies.

 

Sam closed his eyes, his own climax hitting peak when he felt Dean’s warm hand against his face, “open your eyes Sammy, wanna look in your eyes when you fill me,” Dean whispered.

 

“Oh God Deeeeeeeeeean,” Sam shuddered as he exploded into Dean’s body, eyes open, staring down into his brother's, his body going completely limp against Dean.

 

Dean let his leg fall from Sam’s shoulder and down to the floor, his other leg sliding down the length of Sam’s ass, coming to rest on the back of his leg. Sam made to move. “Hmm, no Sammy. Stay here – need to feel you,” Dean said planting a kiss to the top of Sam’s head. 

 

They laid on the couch, their bodies still connected until their breathing returned to normal. Sam slid free from Dean, hissing at the feeling of his body clamping down on his oversensitive member. Dean whimpered at the loss of him.

 

Upstairs, Tristan started to cry. “We timed that right,” Dean laughed, sitting up and pulling on his jeans. He bent down and kissed Sam gently. “I’ll go get him.”

 

Sam Winchester was the happiest man alive, he had four beautiful, healthy children, and he was marrying the man he loved in two weeks. It was a good life.

 

*

 

Sam was carrying Cheyenne and a diaper bag. John had Jack and a diaper bag, Bobby had Austin and was pulling a large cart behind him that had luggage on it. And Dean, Dean was carrying Tristan and another diaper bag. They were surprised at how quickly they got through the lines and security that airports now had.

 

They made their way through the terminal and were heading to the gate to board the plane when Dean suddenly stopped.

 

Sam looked back, “What is it?”

 

Dean didn’t answer.

 

Sam, worried, handed Cheyenne to John and walked toward Dean. “Babe?” he said softly reaching out touching the side of Dean’s face. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I thought I could do it Sammy, but I can’t. I’m sorry – I just can’t.”

 

Sam’s world came crashing down around him, his heart shattered – his knees started to buckle.

 

“Why don’t you want to marry me?” Sam managed to whisper, his eyes filling with tears.

 

TBC…


	20. Chapter 20

  
Author's notes: Thank you to everyone that has read our story!!  
Only one more chapter to go, and it's allll done!!

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


* * *

Dean looked at Sam for a second, not comprehending for a moment what his brother had just said. But then he saw the tear filled eyes, the way his face had drained of colour, and it suddenly made sense.

 

 

“Oh, no, Sam. No, don’t think that, don’t _ever_ think that.” Dean reached out and pulled Sam him into his arms, feeling the way his brother was trembling. If this had been any other situation, Dean would have teased him for acting like such a girl. “Of course I want to marry you! I want that more than anything in my life!”

 

 

It took a while for Sam to respond, as he clung to Dean like he was his lifeline, suddenly feeling so very embarrassed for jumping to conclusions. “You were talking about the plane, weren’t you?” Sam’s voice came out muffled by Dean’s jacket. 

 

 

“Yeah, I was,” Dean pulled back slightly so he could look at Sam. “After the last time I was on a plane and nearly dying, kinda makes me afraid even more.”

 

 

Sam, eyes now dry, looked at Dean for a moment before he suddenly started laughing, hysterically so. 

 

 

Dean’s lower lip began to stick out in a small pout as he watched his lover continue to laugh at what he could only assume was him. “I’m glad you find this so amusing,” he huffed, trying to force his eye into a glare.

 

 

Sam started to sober up, seeing that incorrigible purse of his big brother’s lips. He reached out and pulled him into his body, dipping his head to kiss him gently. “I’m not laughing at you,” he spoke gently, rubbing his nose against Dean’s. “I’m laughing at myself and the innate way I always jump to conclusions. I must be more nervous than I thought.”

 

 

Dean allowed his own small laugh to escape from his lips before he remembered what started it off. He could feel the tendrils of fear licking at his stomach the more he thought about it.

 

 

“You’ll be fine,” Sam told him gently, fingers smoothing along the back of his neck. “I’ll be there, and so will Dad and Bobby. Nothing will happen, I promise.” 

 

 

And just like that, Dean believed him.

 

 

*****

 

 

The children were surprisingly well behaved on the flight; Tristan fussed a little, but as soon as he was in Sam’s arms, he settled down. Even Dean allowed the tension to slip from his body and stopped worrying that he was in a metal tube, thousands of feet from the ground. In fact, it was John and Bobby who were to cause a scene and great embarrassment. Apparently, the two older men decided on a little ‘hanky-panky’ in the small toilet. But unfortunately for them and to Sam and Dean’s horror, they were quickly discovered and commanded back to their seats, faces aflame with embarrassment.

 

 

The plane descending and finally landing caused Dean’s nerves to re-awaken, clutching Sam’s hand, eyes scrunched closed, only to open when they were safely back on the ground. 

 

 

“It’s amazing,” Sam chuckled as he helped Dean unbuckle Chey and Austin. “You made it without falling apart on me.”

 

 

“Hey,” Dean scowled, “if you want to talk about falling apart, let’s remind ourselves of what happened earlier.”

 

 

“Ok,” Sam conceded. “point taken.”

 

 

They grabbed the rest of their things and exited the plane, greeted by the hot, sunny weather and the knowledge that they were soon to solidify their relationship further. 

 

 

******

 

 

By the time they arrived at the hotel, the children were asleep in their push chairs, save for Tristan, who’s wide hazel eyes seemed to be trying to take everything in. Dean approached the front desk, greeting the clerk with a wide smile.

 

 

“Hi. We booked some rooms in the name of Winchester.”

 

 

“Certainly, Sir. One moment.” The young woman flashed him a bright smile before her fingers started clacking away on the keyboard. A second later she nodded. “Right here we are, two doubles, one with portable cribs, and the honeymoon suite booked for the day after tomorrow.”

 

 

Dean’s brow furrowed and he shook his head. “No, there should be two doubles; we didn’t book the honeymoon suite.”

 

 

“Well, I’m sorry sir, but that’s what I have here. I can call the manger, if you wish.”

 

 

Before Dean could respond, John stepped forward. “Everything ok?” 

 

 

“They’ve got the honeymoon suite booked for us in two days, but we didn’t reserve that,” Dean told him, turning his head to talk to him. 

 

 

“You didn’t, but we did. Bobby and I booked it for you two; it seemed only fair that you get to have the wedding night I know you guys both want.” John smiled at the stunned look on his son’s faces, glad that he had surprised them. He had been worried that they had been found out when the hotel called to confirm the booking, but lucky for him, they didn’t divulge too much information. 

 

 

“I don’t know what to say,” Dean said, eyes bright with barely concealed happiness, something John would never tire of seeing. It meant the world to him that Dean could be open around him with his emotions, something John was sure he had intentionally sealed off. 

 

 

“Say ‘thank you’ to the pretty lady and take your key. We have a lot to do before Friday.” John squeezed Dean’s upper arm and smiled, the look of happiness on his eldest son’s face meaning more to him than a million thank you's.

 

 

Dean turned back to the clerk and smiled as he accepted the keys, saying thank you before he went over to Sam.

 

 

“Everything sorted?” Sam asked, looking up from where he was watching the twins sleeping.

 

 

“Yep, all done,” Dean motioned to his hand. “And it looks like Dad and Bobby have been sneaky again.”

 

 

Sam groaned, rolling his eyes. “Couldn’t they wait until they got to their room before they had sex?”

 

 

Dean barked out a short laugh, Sam having just given him another reason why he loved him so much. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Sammy,” Dean replied, smiling at the look of the confusion on his lover's face. “They’ve done something good and a whole lot less creepy.” 

 

 

Sam waited for Dean to continue, but when he didn’t, he asked, “So, what did they do?”

 

 

Dean’s grin widened, his hand reaching out to capture Sam’s, not bothering to even consider what people may think and the obvious display of affection. “They booked us the honeymoon suite for our wedding night.

 

 

“Huh?”

 

 

Dean chuckled and leaned in to give Sam a gentle kiss on the lips. He loved that Sam could be so slow sometimes, and yet he was deemed the ‘smart one’ from about the age he started talking. “They booked us the honeymoon suite,” he repeated. “As in we get to spend the night I can finally call you completely mine in luxury…champagne, strawberries…the works.”

 

 

*****

 

 

Sam and Dean walked down through the sand, hand in hand, leading toward Pastor Jim, who was also shoeless, the ocean trickling over the tops of his feet.

 

 

Sam was carrying Cheyenne, and Dean was cradling Tristan in his arms; Bobby had Austin, and John, the last to get to the small group, was holding Jack.

 

 

Sam handed Cheyenne to his father as Bobby stepped forward to pull Tristan into his arms. 

 

 

Sam smiled and swiped at a tear falling down his cheek, the idea of them finally being married in front of their family was overwhelming. "I love you," he whispered leaning in close and chastely kissing Dean's full lips.

 

 

"I love you too, Sammy."

 

 

Pastor Jim cleared his throat. "I believe the kiss is supposed to come after the marriage."

 

 

Sam pulled Dean's hands into his as Jim started to speak of marriage, love and how God allowed two souls to find happiness that would last their lives.

 

 

As Jim continued to speak, Sam was staring into Dean's eyes - getting lost in his lover's gaze. He couldn't imagine his life without Dean. He couldn't remember a time when he wasn’t in love with him, that he didn’t want him. He simply didn't believe he ever truly lived until he was in his arms.

 

 

Sam choked back a sob, startling everyone around them, and then he just started to speak.

 

 

"I can't remember not ever loving you. You were my everything when I was growing up. My everything. The day that you let yourself love me was the happiest day of my life. I felt like I was finally free and alive. And to be here, on this beach with our family, marrying you, is the best gift, aside from our children that you could ever give me. I love you Dean, and I always will."

 

 

Dean's eyes were glistening with tears. Tears that were threatening to spill over his lush eyelashes and down his freckled cheeks. Dean cleared his throat, "When..." he sucked in a shaking breath and blew it out slowly. "When I let you into my heart, it was the hardest thing that I've ever done. I've always trusted you with everything but that. But the day that I let it happen, let myself tell you that I loved you, and felt you beneath my body, I knew that my heart was safe. I love you, Sammy. And you've given me the most amazing things that I've ever had in my life, our kids and you. And I can't wait to call you my husband."

 

 

"Well," Jim spoke up. "I think that was said a hell of a lot better than I could have done it. Do you boys have the rings?"

 

 

Bobby reached into his pocket and produced the wedding bands that he had guarded with his life.

 

 

Jim took them and spoke of the symbolism of the exchanging of them. He handed one to Dean and the other to Sam.

 

 

"Sam, do you take Dean as your husband and life partner, and forsaking all others, stay true only to him?"

 

 

"I will," Sam smiled, as he pulled Dean's hand up and stated to slide the band on his finger.

 

 

"Repeat after me," Jim told him. "With this ring, I thee wed, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

 

 

"With this ring, I thee wed, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit," Sam finished as the band was finally, fully sheathed on Dean's ring finger.

 

 

"Dean?" Jim asked.

 

Dean smiled and took the offered wedding band.

 

“Dean do you take Sam as your husband and life partner, and forsaking all others, stay true only to him?"

 

“Hell yeah!” he grinned, pulling Sam’s hand toward him. He placed the band on Sam’s finger and said, on his own, “With this ring – I say you’re mine – under God and with his blessing!”

 

Sam snorted, knowing Dean wasn’t gonna stand for the traditional “I thee wed” crap. Dean smirked and winked at him. John and Bobby laughed, and Jim just smiled and shook his head.

 

“By the power vested in me – I pronounce you married.” Jim looked from Dean to Sam and then back to Dean. “Well, go ahead and kiss him!”

 

Dean smiled and slid his hand behind Sam’s neck and pulled him to his mouth, his tongue dipping inside – kissing his HUSBAND for the first time.

 

*****

 

When they arrived back at the hotel, Dean smiled at Sam. “I’m ready to get you alone, think it’d be rude of us to sneak off?”

 

“Yeah, Dad and Bobby are really looking forward to having dinner with us. It’ll only be an hour!”

 

Dean groaned. “Saaaaaaam, come on!”

 

“Well boys,” John started slapping Dean on the back. “I know that you’re ready to get going and all, but a promise is a promise. You owe your Dad dinner! And you’re not backing out no matter how hard it is not to leave.”

 

“Yeah…it is HARD,” Dean grumbled.

 

Sam snorted, and laced his fingers in Dean’s and pulled him to follow their father. “Uh, Dad, the restaurant is this way,” Sam said pointing over his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, I know. But we reserved a room. For privacy,” John answered stopping at one of the ballroom doors. He turned the knobs and practically shoved Dean and Sam inside. A loud booming “SURPRISE!!!” shrieked through the air.

 

Dean turned and looked at Sam, “You just had to talk me outta sneaking off!”

 

Sam smiled. “But look Dean – all our friends flew to Hawaii for our reception! That means a lot!”

 

Grumbling something that Sam couldn’t quite make out, he pulled Dean into the room full of all their friends. Dean thought that John must have invited every person that they had ever met to this reception. There had to be over 200 people in there. There were tables set up for food, there was a DJ playing music – all the usual things that most receptions had. John was apparently really pleased with his children, and wanted everyone to know it.

 

After about thirty minutes, Dean was looking particularly perturbed. Sam walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on his brother’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Sammy, I’m glad that everybody is happy and that they love us and all that shit, but I swear, I’ve been hugged more in the last half hour than I have my entire life. I mean, you know. I like it when you do it, but everybody else? Not so much.”

 

Sam just pulled him tighter against him. “I love you, and uh –I want you to do something for me. Will you?”

 

“Depends on what it is.”

 

Sam smiled. “I’ll be back in a minute. Wait here,” and Sam ran off through the crowd to the DJ who was playing music.

 

Dean frowned when Sam started walking back toward him and some slow sappy song started to play.

 

“Dance with me?” Sam asked smiling.

 

“Sam…”

 

And that’s when he did it, broke out the puppydog eyes. Dean sighed and took Sam’s hands in his own. They got to the dance floor and Sam pulled Dean against him. The song, “Drowning”, was  playing. Dean snorted. “The Backstreet Boys, Sam? REALLY?”

 

Sam smiled looking into his eyes. “You knew who they were – so what’s that say about you?”

 

Dean looked around and started to feel uncomfortable. “Sammy, everybody’s staring at us.”

 

“So don’t look at them, look at me.”

 

Sam leaned in and kissed him slow and gentle as their bodies swayed to the song floating through the room.

 

*****

 

They were sitting down at the table enjoying their meal when Dean suddenly looked panicked. “Sammy? Where are Dad and the kids?”

 

“Cheyenne was really fussy, so he’s up in the room with them.”

 

“I didn’t get to say goodnight to them. That hasn’t happened since they were born, Sammy, I mean…they’re gonna go to sleep with out seeing me before they…they –“ Tears were welling up in Dean’s eyes, he rubbed at them – “Stupid fucking hormones. I can’t wait till all this shit is outta my system!”

 

“Come on, we’ll go up and tuck them in. But were coming back down here afterwards.”

 

“Sammy – I want you in the room and naked within the next hour…just so you know!!”

 

Sam laughed and turned toward the door. “Hey! Just where do you two think you're goin'?” Ellen piped up. “You ain’t skipping out on us already, are you?”

 

“No, we’re just going upstairs to kiss the kids goodnight, we’ll be back down,” Sam smiled. “We promise, don’t we Dean?”

 

“Yeah,” he groaned.

 

******

 

The evening passed in a blur of love-warmed hugs and laughing faces, but Dean was sooo ready to leave. As much as his loved his family and friends, he needed to be alone with Sam. Now. But Sam was still laughing and drinking far too much champagne, enjoying the attention he was getting from Ellen and Jo. Something about that brought a feeling of possessiveness to the surface; if anyone was to have Sam’s attention right now, it was him. Little did he know that Sam was baiting him, forcing him to come and take what he wanted.

 

Ignoring Bobby’s knowing grin as he walked away from their conversation, he strode over to Sam, spun him around, and drew his mouth toward his. In front of their family, he devoured Sam’s mouth like it was the creamy chocolate gateaux which had been served for desert, growling almost animalisticly into his new husband’s mouth.

 

When breath became an issue, he managed to draw his mouth away, only to see Sam’s flushed face and closed eyes. When Sam opened them, his eyes were almost completely black with lust, and when a shaking hand clasped his own, Dean took charge and led them away from the onlookers and out of the reception room, ignoring the catcalls, of which Bobby’s voice could be heard the loudest.

 

Unfortunately for them both, they had company on the elevator on the way up to their floor in the form of a little old couple; and as much as they wanted to start their own celebrations right there, they managed to control themselves. As they left the elevator, Dean could have sworn that the old lady smirked at him, but then Sam was pulling him down the floor to the Honeymoon suite. Before he could even get the key-card out of his pocket, Sam had him slammed up against the door, hands dragging his face toward his own.

 

Sam had been hard since that kiss downstairs, and his lust for his brother had finally gotten the better of him. With Dean’s back pressed securely against the door, he took the opportunity to claim his mouth with his own, feeding on the plush lips and willing tongue. He steadily moved his hands down Dean’s body, fingers pressing into his clothes in a desperate attempt to feel him.

 

When his hands reached Dean’s waist, he glided them around to his lower back and moved them lower until he was cupping Dean’s ass, forcing their crotches to align. He gasped into Dean’s mouth. which opened with a coupling moan, and pressed firmly against Dean’s erection. He shifted his hips ever so slightly, and Dean moaned again, a little louder this time, at the move.

 

“Sam,” Dean panted as Sam’s lips and teeth started nipping at the straining tendons on his neck. “The door…open…fuck Sam, need to get inside.” He shifted so his hand could escape from between their bodies and into his pocket. With his brother writhing against him, it was a little more difficult than it should have been, but the he snagged it and pulled it out. 

 

Sam immediately took it away from him before his hands cupped Dean’s ass again and managed to lift him off the ground. As soon as Dean hooked his legs around Sam waist, Sam removed the hand holding the key-card and slid it through the lock, the light turning green almost instantly. 

 

Sam kicked the door open and carried Dean over the threshold and then proceeded to kick the door shut behind them, discarding the key to the floor. 

 

Dean’s back hit the door again, but he couldn’t care less. Sam was currently grinding into him, his cock scorching his own, even through the layers of clothing. Dean’s fingers tore at the shirt Sam was wearing, trying desperately to pull the material apart. He needed to feel Sam’s skin, needed to feel _something_. 

 

“Clothes,” Sam panted, his breath fanning over the abused skin of Dean’s neck. “Gotta get out of these fucking clothes.” Slowly, and very much reluctantly, he allowed Dean to stand back on his own two feet, but did not remove his hands completely from his body. Instead, Sam’s fingers found the snap on Dean’s trousers, but rather than undoing them correctly, he pulled on the flimsy fastening and tore them open. The zip came down of its own accord due to the pressure of Dean’s erection, allowing Sam to slide them, as quickly as he could, over Dean’s hips. His fingers brushed the material of Dean’s boxers, and he leered. 

 

“Silk boxers?” His fingers rubbed where the material was tenting out, enjoying the small whimpers that were escaping from his brother’s kiss-swollen mouth.

 

“It’s my wedding day, too,” Dean panted in way of response. “I’m not some chick who can just wear slutty lingerie.” Dean’s fingers fumbled at the button of Sam’s trousers as his brother squeezed him gently through his boxers.

 

“I think it’s hot,” Sam groaned as he dipped his head and captured Dean’s mouth again. As he started to pull at the silk underwear, Dean had finally managed to get his trousers open and soon had his hand inside Sam’s shorts, fingers curling around the heated flesh. Sam jumped, his hand snagging on the silk material and there was an audible rip. Without giving it another thought, Sam’s other hand came up, and with a tug, he ripped the boxers further, literally tearing them from Dean’s body.

 

At the very thought of what Sam had just done, Dean’s ass ached, needing his brother to take him. _HARD. He kicked off his shoes, toeing off his socks and shoving his trousers off before he slid Sam’s own boxers halfway down his legs. “Now,” Dean panted, leaning back against the door._

_“Fuck yeah,” Sam groaned, right hand returning to Dean’s ass. His slid his index finger along the crack, drawing breathy moans from his new husband’s mouth._

_“Sam, please…” Dean moaned, eyes heavy as his head lolled back and hit the door. His back arched when Sam moved closer still, curling his hand slightly so the tip of his finger grazed Dean’s twitching hole._

_Sam pulled back with a gasp, eyes wide and full of lust. “You’re already wet,” Sam whispered, unaware of how it sounded. “When…?_

_“Remember when I went to the bathroom before we came up?” At Sam’s nod he continued. “I prepared myself then…thought it would save time.”_

_The image of Dean stretching himself was the last straw. Sam grabbed Dean’s ass with both hands, lifting him off the ground again._

_Dean’s legs automatically went around Sam’s waist, allowing himself to be pressed against the door as Sam’s right hand slid between their bodies in order to position himself at Dean’s opening. Sam held it there for a moment, teasing Dean, but when he saw the way Dean was looking at him, bottom lip between his teeth, he just couldn’t wait any longer. With one smooth thrust, he slid inside his brother’s tight heat, growling deep in his chest. His hand went back to supporting Dean’s weight as he prepared to pull out and thrust back in._

_“God, Sam,” Dean panted, his fingers digging into Sam’s back. “Harder, need…need…harder…” The feeling of Sam throbbing inside, the way he was stretching him open, it was driving him wild. Every thrust had his brother driving into him just that little bit deeper, driving him toward delirium. He managed to lift his head and searched out Sam’s lips, needing to every bit of him._

_Sam, never faltering, leaned in willingly, lips, teeth and tongue Dean’s. He shifted slightly, but the new angle caused the head of his cock to graze against Dean’s prostate, extracting a loud groan from deep in his chest. Sam took his mouth away from his husband’s, instead burying his face in his in Dean’s neck, mouth latching onto his pulse point._

_Dean clung desperately as Sam continued to take him, over and over, driving him wild with pleasure. But all too soon he could feel tendrils of orgasm creeping upon him. His cock was so hard, leaking streams over both their stomachs, the only friction he was getting from their rutting bodies._

_“God, Dean, I’m gonna come…I’m gonna come…” Sam moaned, his hips getting frantic in their movements. It was too soon for him, but he couldn’t stop, didn’t want to stop._

_Dean grunted in agreement, his mouth falling open as he felt his balls draw up, moments away from release. “S-Sammy…oh God, oh…oh…”_

_“T-that’s it Dean.” Sam grunted, breath fanning over Dean’s mouth as he pulled back. “Let go, let it go… _fuck_ …” Sam gasped loudly and came, his cock exploding deep inside his brother. He kept thrusting, wanting to take Dean with him._

_Dean felt Sam start to come apart, feeling his brother's come scald his insides, and that was it; that feeling, coupled with the sounds that were coming from Sam’s mouth, sent him over the edge. His back arched and he cried out, his orgasm tearing through him, his vision whiting out._

_****_

_When Dean opened his eyes, he was lying on his back on the bed, Sam lying next to him, head propped up on his hand. “Hey.”_

_“Hey,” Sam smiled gently, his hand coming up to gently stroke the side of Dean’s face. “You ok?”_

_Dean nodded, returning the smile. “Yeah…Did I…?”_

_“Pass out? Yeah, you did. I’m just that good.”_

_Dean sighed, endorphins still swimming his veins. “That you are.”_

_They were silent for a moment, just content to lie in the afterglow, but Sam’s sudden laughter made Dean turn his head and look at him, eyebrow raised. “What’s so funny?”_

_Sam laughed again, eyes crinkling at the corners. “I was just thinking…I carried you over the threshold!”_

_“Hey! Don’t make fun, you ass!! I could’ve totally done it to you!” Dean sat up and unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, and stayed sitting, his back to Sam._

_“But you didn’t! You are sooooo the bride!!” Again, Sam laughed and he could see Dean’s shoulders shaking with the effort to not join in._

_Dean shook his head and stood, walking toward the bathroom._

_“Where are you going?” Sam asked, confused._

_Dean stopped and turned around, smirking at his brother. “Rumor has it that the bathtub is big enough for five people and has Jacuzzi qualities…you wanna try it out?”_

_Sam shot off the bed, discarding the rest of his clothes before he lunged for the phone. “I think it calls for strawberries and champagne, too.”_

_Dean just laughed as he strutted toward the bathroom, intent on making sure the bathtub was full by the time room service arrived._

_TBC..._

__


	21. Chapter 21

  
Author's notes: Thank you soooooooooo much for all the support and reading by everyone! Basezqaf and I hope you like the last chapter!!!

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


* * *

,strong>Four Years Later…

Cheyenne, Jack and Austin are five. Tristan is four.

 

 

“Dean?” 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I hear something downstairs.”

 

“You’re a hunter. Get a gun and go kill it,” Dean mumbled turning into Sam’s warmth, snuggling close. 

 

“Not of the supernatural realm Dean. The kids. I mean it _is_ Christmas morning.”

 

Dean rolled over to the nightstand and pulled his cell phone up and looked at it. “Shiiiiiit Sammy, it’s only 5am!”

 

“We don’t get down there, they’ll start opening the presents…and because Cheyenne is the only one that would take the time to read the name on the present – then there will be fighting and screaming. Austin and…” 

 

The silence was broken with a loud resounding crash and Cheyenne yelling “I’M TELLING PAPA AND YOU’RE GONNA GET YOUR ASS BUSTED!!”

 

“Oh shit!” Dean huffed, jumping out of bed and running to the door with Sam right behind him. Cheyenne was more like Sam, most of the time. She stayed out of trouble, didn’t fight a lot with her brothers and was usually calm. She was reading books by the time she was three -- she definitely took after Sam in the sense that she loved to read -- and loved going to kindergarten. But she had a slight attitude at times.

 

The boys…were all Dean. Three mini-Dean’s walking and talking and causing trouble. 

 

Dean rounded the corner of the stairs first. “WHAT is going on down here?”

 

Four little bodies stopped moving, looking up at their Papa with wide eyes. The Christmas tree was laying flat on the floor. Austin and Jack had been in a sort of tug of war with a large present. Tristan was sitting on the floor tearing open present after present, and Cheyenne was standing and looking at her brothers – her fists clenched and on her hips.

 

Dean, being the more firm person with voice, just seemed to put an ‘uh-oh, I’m in trouble' look into their children’s eyes.

 

“And,” Dean added – “Cheyenne – I heard you say a bad word. What have we told you about that?”

 

“Sorry Papa,” she said quietly.

 

Austin said “Jack tried to throw the tree at me!!” he pointed. “He was mad that I got the big present and he wanted it. So he tried to throw it at me! I used my mind to put it back on the ground and he…”

 

“ENOUGH!” Dean yelled out. “We told you two that you are not allowed to use your powers like this! You know that! You don’t use them when you’re mad – you boys can’t control them yet and could really hurt someone!”

 

“Am I gonna get a spanking?” Tristan asked.

 

Sam had to turn away so they couldn’t see the smile that started to play across his lips. Dean had never spanked Cheyenne or Tristan. Austin only once – and Jack…well, Jack was a little hard headed. He’d had a few.

 

“No.” Dean answered and walked over to the tree and picked it up, setting it straight. It was a live tree that was still in a pot so that it could be planted after Christmas was over.

 

“Papa?” Tristan said in a small voice. “I’m sorry.”

 

Dean bent down and picked him up, hugging him tight. “It’s alright. I’m more scared than mad.”

 

Tristan handed him Mr. Bear, his most loved toy. You never saw him without it. “Wanna hold Mr. Bear? It’s what I do when I’m scared.”

 

Dean took the bear from his son and held it to his chest. “Thanks buddy, that sure does help.”

 

Dean walked to the couch with Tristan still in his arms and sat down. “Well Sammy, why don’t we get the kids fed first and then we’ll open presents. What do you say?”

 

The kids all started to whine that they wanted to open presents first. Dean counted. “One…two…” 

 

They knew that that was cue to stop whining, cuz Papa was serious. Sam looked at Dean with pleading eyes. Sam didn’t need to speak; Dean knew exactly what he was saying just by looking into his face and eyes. “Let them open presents now,” he’d begged without saying a word.

 

But instead, Dean grinned, full of mischief, and got up from the couch, Tristan still clinging to him. “Fed first, presents later.”

 

Sam glared as he followed Dean out of the lounge and into the kitchen, vowing that he would leave Dean alone with all of the kids while they were hopped up on sugar. 

 

“So?” Dean started as he put Tristan down and turned to address them all. “What’s it to be? Cereal? Eggs? Toast…?”

 

“Gummi worms!” Jack shouted, eyes sparkling with the same mischief that was in Dean’s own eyes only moments before. 

 

“Don’t be stupid!” Cheyenne spoke, her voice stern. “We can’t have that for breakfast, it’ll rot our teeth. Isn’t that right, Daddy?” Chey turned to look at Sam, who was trying to suppress a smile.

 

“It sure is, cutie, but don’t call your brother stupid, ok? It isn’t nice.”

 

“You should try to remember your own words of wisdom,” Dean mumbled to Sam as he walked over to the cupboard by the oven to get out a frying pan.

 

Sam poked his tongue out at Dean and made his way over to the table to start getting it ready for breakfast.

 

******

 

The kids wolfed their food down and were now waiting eagerly in front of the large pile of presents, barely able to contain their excitement. 

 

“Can we do it now, Papa? Can we?” Austin asked eagerly, bouncing on his butt.

 

“Hmmmm, I don’t know,” Dean teased, coming to sit down with them. “What do you think Sam?”

 

“Pleeeeeease?” They all pleaded simultaneously, eyes betraying their excitement.

 

“Wellll…ok.” Sam conceded, grinning at the smiling faces. “Let’s get these babies open!”

 

"You didn't eat much at breakfast, Sammy."

 

"Yeah, my stomach's upset still."

 

Cheyenne looked up at her father, placing her chubby hand on his belly. "Brother said he's sorry for making you sick all the time," she smiled, then turned and followed the boys to the mountain of presents waiting on them.

 

Dean and Sam didn't give her words much thought since they'd both been snipped years before.

 

*****

 

“Oh. My. God.” Dean moaned, slouching down on the couch, head tipped back, eyes closed. “I forgot how exhausting this was.”

 

“I know,” Sam agreed, sliding down next to his husband. “Give me a lost soul any day.”

 

Before Dean had a chance to reply, there was a loud scream from upstairs, followed by even louder cryng. Dean sighed already knowing who was crying and who had been the cause. “I swear,” he said as he stood up, “these kids are gonna be the death of me.” 

 

Sam nodded in agreement as he followed Dean upstairs. They found Tristan sitting on his bedroom floor, clutching Mr. Bear as he sobbed loudly. Jack, of course, was nowhere to be seen.”

 

“Tris, what’s wrong, buddy?” Sam bent down to his youngest son, who in turn, dived towards him, burrowing into his chest.

 

“J-Jack p-pushed me,” Tristan hiccupped, voice muffled by Sam’s t-shirt. “With h-his powers.”

 

Dean could feel his frustration with the youngest twin build. He had never been _this_ bad when he was a kid. He had too much responsibility for that. “Jack Thomas Winchester! Get your butt in here now!”

 

It only took a moment, then Jack walked in, eyes narrowed, lips pulled in a pout. “He tried to take my Transformer!” Jack cried in defiance.

 

“I don’t care,” Dean told him coolly. “What have I told you about using your powers?”

 

“Not to.” Jack replied sullenly. “But he wouldn’t give it back! It’s not fair! Why do I always get told off, and he never gets anything!” 

 

“Because, young man, you always hit out first. You deliberately disobey me and use your powers to hurt him! One day, you may go too far, is that what you want?” Dean really wished that Jack would understand the seriousness of the situation. He didn’t want any of his kids hurt, let alone it being caused by heated moments and uncontrolled anger.

 

“No, papa,” Jack whispered. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Dean sighed, reaching out to touch Jack lightly on the side of the head. “Now, go make up with Tris and we can head over to Grandpa’s. And please, no more arguing.”

 

“Ok.” Jack walked slowly over to Tristan who was still in Sam’s arms, tears drying on his cheeks, thumb firmly in his mouth. “Sorry, Tris.”

 

Tristan stared for a moment, as if deciding what to do, when he suddenly smiled, thumb slipping from his lips. He wiggled out of Sam’s grip and stood in front of his brother. “’K, Jack,” he grinned. “Love you!” He giggled as he ran out of the room, shouting out to his brother and sister that they were going to Grandpa John and Grandpa Bobby’s house. 

 

Both Sam and Dean sighed in relief when Jack took off after him, the situation already forgotten by the youngest two. But still, the worry niggled at the back of their minds.

 

“I thought Jack would’ve stopped this by now,” Sam whispered, worry and concern filling his eyes as he looked at his brother.

 

“Me too, Sammy.” Dean pulled him into his arms and offered him all the comfort he could. “Let’s just get through Christmas and then talk about what we can do. One thing's for sure, though, we can’t continue like this.”

 

Sam nodded in understanding. After a few moments, they put smiles on their faces and rounded the kids up in order to head over to their father’s.

 

******

 

To say that John and Bobby indulged their grandchildren in a lot of presents was an understatement. They'd gotten all the boys mini-four wheelers, and Cheyenne a mini-jeep...in pink.

 

"Dad, you're the one staying up all night with the booboo's and broken bones," Dean pointed out as they watched the kids climbing all over their toys in the garage where they were stored.

 

John looked up at Dean. "BOOBOO'S?" he said incredulously.

 

"Shuddup!" Dean growled.

 

"Daddy!!" Cheyenne said looking at Sam, "do I look like a princess?" she asked as she slid into her little jeep and turned the key.

 

"Yeah baby, you are the most beautiful princess ever, but don't you start that car! You guys can go play with it later today, after dinner and when the snow has slowed some, ok?"

 

"OOOOOOKAAAAAY," she answered dejectedly.

 

Jack of course, started his car and started to drive it through the garage. Tristan frowned at his brother and climbed out of his own car and walked over to stand in front of Jack. "Daddy said no!" he said forcefully, hands on his hips.

 

"MOVE!"

 

"NO!"

 

"Boys," Dean warned, but Sam was already on his way over to the small vehicles. 

 

Jack climbed out of his car and walked over to his little brother, where Jack pressed his hands into his side and shoved him down. Tristan fell to the floor landing on his knees and hands, sliding along the rough surface of the concrete, scraping his palms. He screamed out, fat tears already rolling down his cheeks. 

 

Dean ran to his youngest, as Sam grasped Jack by the shoulders, turning him face to face. "What on earth are you doing? You just hurt him...again!" 

 

Dean was cradling Tristan in his arms as he cried, his face pressed into his father's neck. 

 

"Jack!" Sam said forcefully, wanting an answer from him.

 

"He was in my way," Jack said stomping his foot, no hint of apology in his voice. "I told him to move."

 

"And I told _you_ that you don't beat up on your little brother! How many times are we going to have to tell you, Jack? Huh? You're really gonna hurt someone someday!"

 

"In the house, Jack," Dean ordered.

 

"NO!"

 

Dean looked down at his son, his face full of disbelief at his defiance. "Jack Thomas Winchester, don't you tell me no, get your behind inside **right now**!" 

 

"And I said NO!" Jack screamed.

 

Sam grabbed his arm to usher him inside and Jack yanked out of his grip, whipped his head around to look at Sam, his eyes narrowing at his father. Sam's body was suddenly picked up and tossed through the air, sending him sailing across the room, his back slamming into the wall. "I HATE YOU!!" echoed in the air, Jack's shouts heard throughout the house. 

 

Dean watched in slow motion, the horror of Sam's head cracking against the brick wall of the garage and sliding to the floor. He set Tristan down and rushed to his brother's side. "Sammy?" he gasped pulling him to his body. "Sam!"

 

John yelled out for Bobby to come and get the kids as he joined Dean kneeling at Sam's side. "Don't move him," John warned. 

 

Bobby appeared and picked up Tristan and herded the kids into the house. John pulled out his cell phone. "I'm calling an ambulance."

 

"No," Dean said placing his hand over the phone. "Sam wouldn't want to deal with anyone but Jamie."

 

"We can't move him, he could be badly hurt. We need to..."

 

Sam's body twitched, and his eyes fluttered open as he looked into his father's face. "What happened?" he groaned.

 

"Take it easy Sammy," John said trying to hold him still.

 

"Dad I'm fine, just let me get up," Sam said, sitting up. Dean got behind him, helping him to his feet. Sam was woozy and he swayed, his knees giving from under him. Dean wrapped his arms around his brother, supporting his weight.

 

They got him inside, sitting him down on the couch, Dean pulled out his cell and dialed Jamie's number. "Who're you calling Dean?" Sam asked.

 

"Jamie."

 

"No, I'm alright. Just a bump on my head."

 

"You're going, Sammy. Just to get checked out."

 

"Dean...I said that I'm fine."

 

"Sam - please?"

 

"Fiiiiine," he said begrudgingly, figuring it was best to defer to Dean than to argue.

 

Dean talked to Jamie breifly and hung up. "She said to come now," he said, pulling Sam to his feet.

 

Sam allowed Dean to walk him to the car, his feet still unsteady, head still fuzzy. Sam rubbed at his chest. His heart ached at the words that fell from his son's mouth. "I hate you" played over and over in his mind.

 

 

*****

 

 

Jamie led Sam into one of the examination rooms. Dean stood a moment inside the waiting area, as his phone had started to ring. He answered it, but couldn't hear the caller, so he stepped outside.

 

Sam sat on the exam table. He'd been thinking on the ride to Jamie's house about Cheyenne saying "brother" and patting his belly. He'd been getting sick for a few weeks in the mornings and had a severe adversion to certain foods. That only happened when he'd been pregnant with Cheynne.

 

"Jamie?"

 

"Yeah?" she smiled.

 

"Can you do a quick pregnancy test?"

 

Jamie turned and handed Sam a specimin cup - "Yep, just need a urine sample."

 

Sam took the cup and folllowed instructions, not bothered that he hadn't stepped behind a screen; he was pleased she wasn't looking. He put himself away and handed her the cup just as she turned around.

 

She smiled at him and took it, telling him she would be right back.

 

Sam sat back down on the exam table and waited, his heart fluttering nervously in his chest. 

 

It was literally five minutes before Jamie came back, a small smile on her face. "Whatever suspision you had, it was right. You're pregnant."

 

There was a choked cough from the doorway and Sam turned to see Dean standing there, an unreable expression on his face. "You're _pregnant?_ " Dean practically growled. "How the _fuck_ did that happen?"

 

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked, angered confusion building in his chest. He had enough with his son to worry about without Dean acting like a prick.

 

"I think you know what I mean."

 

Something clicked in Sam's head and he leapt to his feet, striding over to Dean, getting in his face. "You're accusing me of having an affair?! What the hell is wrong with you? How could you even think that?"

 

Before Dean could answer, Jamie quickly stepped in. "Dean, listen to me. Vasectomies are not 100% effective, so it's possible that either of you could become pregnant."

 

"Not 100%?! You could've told us that!"

 

"She did," Sam told him, his voice cold. "There's 0.05% chance of one of us getting pregnant."

 

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Jamie walked over to the ultrasound machine and wheeled it over. "Well, lets see how far along you are."

 

Sam stepped away from Dean, now almost ignoring the presence of his husband, and undid his jeans, lifting his t-shirt before laying down on the table. He flinched slightly as she squirted the cold gel onto his stomach, and felt suddenly concerned that the collision with the wall would've hurt the baby he only just found out he was having. He swallowed nervously as Jamie started moving the wand across his belly. He watched the screen, waiting for her to tell him that there was no heart beat, but he sighed in relief when he heard the steady rhythm of his baby's heart. 

 

Dean watched from where he stood, feeling too confused to go over and be a part of this moment. Maybe he was being stupid, irrational, but he just couldn't seem to grasp the concept that this was a product of a fluke. 

 

"Ok, so, you look to be about four months...do you want to know the sex?"

 

Sam nodded, not able to voice anything because he was stunned at how fast this was happening.

 

Jamie continued to look at the screen for a couple of moments before she smiled again. "You're having a boy."

 

Sam knew that this news should make him happy but he couldn't help but think about the son he had who said he hated him and the husband who so clearly thought he had cheated on him.

 

*******

 

In the car, both men sat in stoney silence, each caught up in their own sense of hurt. Dean, feeling so guilty for implying that Sam cheated on him, yet too stubborn to admit he was wrong. And Sam...well, Sam was still thinking about Jack and Dean. 

 

*****

 

Dean arrived at the house and had just put the car in park. Sam was already out of the car and heading into the house. "Sam..." Dean said quietly.

 

Sam ignored him and went in the house, slamming the door behind him. Dean sighed and headed inside.

 

John stood up. "Sammy...what'd the doc say?"

 

"I'm pregnant."

 

"Preg...what? How could that happen? I mean, I know you had a vasectomy."

 

"Apparently," Sam snarled as he looked over at his brother, "I cheated."

 

"I **NEVER** said that!" Dean growled back just as hatefully.

 

"No, but you implied it Dean. And if you think that about me, then you don't know me as well as you like to think you do."

 

"Sammy...I didn't - "

 

Sam just waved his hand in Dean's face and shook his head. "Where are the kids?" he asked his father.

 

"I put them down for a nap. They're in the room you both stayed in before you bought the house."

 

Sam climbed the stairs two at a time, and headed into the bedroom. Austin and Cheyenne were lying side by side on the large bed, Tristan was laying on a small cot. Jack wasn't in the bed. "Jack?" Sam called out quietly, so as not to wake his other children. He went into the small attached bathroom and pushed open the door. "Jack?"

 

Sam rushed down the stairs. "Where's Jack?"

 

"Upstairs, in with his brother and sister," Bobby answered.

 

"No, he's not. I was just in there."

 

Dean stood and walked through the house, calling out his son's name as John and Bobby looked upstairs. 

 

They all met in the living room again. "You find him?" Dean asked. John and Bobby both shook their heads. Dean turned his head and looked down at his husband who had begun to rock back and forth blinking back tears. Dean sat down beside him and placed his hand on his lover's knee, "We'll find him Sammy."

 

Sam only nodded.

 

*****

 

Sam and Dean headed down to the small river that ran along the back of John and Bobby's property as John looked around the yard, barn and auto yard. Bobby stayed in the house with the other kids.

 

Sam and Dean both headed in opposite directions along the river.

 

Sam walked for close to twenty minutes when the small form of Jack's features came into view. He ran to where he was sitting at the water's edge, throwing rocks into the middle of the river. "Jack!" Sam said breathlessly as he approached.

 

Jack looked up into his father's love filled eyes and started to cry. Sam sat down and pulled him into his arms. "Thank God you're alright," Sam whispered as he held his son close to his chest.

 

"I'm sorry. Daddy. I didn't mean to use my powers and hur-hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you, Daddy..."

 

"I know buddy, I know you didn't. But you shouldn't have left the house without telling your Grandpa's where you were going. We've been so scared."

 

Dean broke through the foliage and sighed with relief when he spotted them. Dean approached slowly, hearing their words as they spoke to one another.

 

"I love you, Daddy. I d-di-didn't mean it. I -"

 

Sam held him tighter. "Shhhh, I know you didn't ok? It's ok, I've got you now, it's ok."

 

Dean stepped forward, his foot falling against a branch, which snapped under his weight.

 

Sam looked up into the undergrowth, smiling. "Hey," he whispered into Jack's ear, "there's your Papa."

 

Jack looked up into Dean's eyes and started to cry again. Dean got down on the ground in front of Sam and pulled his husband and son into his arms, his voice cracking as he spoke. "Thank God you're both alright. I don't know what I'd do if I lost either of you." He squeezed his eyes shut as a lone tear trickled down his face, guilt still lingering over the earlier argument with Sam, but the relief of finding Jack was nearly overpowering.

 

*****

 

They walked back to the house, Jack still cradled in Sam's arms, but sound asleep. Everything that had happened in the past few hours had tired the little boy out, and it seemed that the adrenaline had finally worn off.

 

Dean had already called ahead and let John and Bobby know that Jack had been found and that he was ok, and as soon as they stepped into the house, they sourrounded them like a couple of mother hens.

 

"He's ok," Sam told them. "I'm just going to take him up to bed for a while, let him sleep a bit before we go home."

 

Sam walked past the three men and headed upstairs. He put Jack into his bed and brushed back his golden hair from his forehead. He gave him a soft kiss before he left the room to head back downstairs. 

 

Dean was waiting for him at the top of the stairs, preventing him from heading down. "Sammy, we need to talk."

 

Sam nodded and followed Dean into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. "Sam, I--" Dean started to say but stopped when Sam raised his hand.

 

"Why did you say that, Dean? Why did you imply that I would cheat on you?" Sam's eyes radiated hurt and Dean felt sick for putting it there.

 

"Because I knew that I couldn't have anymore children and I'm so scared of losing you I couldn't help but place the blame first. I'm sorry, I know I'm a dick...but Sam, I just can't bear the thought of you leaving me."

 

"Oh, Dean," Sam said softly, taking Dean into his arms and holding him tight. "If there is one thing you can count on, it's that I'd never leave you. We've been through so much together, we have a beautiful family...there's just no way I could leave all that behind."

 

Dean nodded and believed him. He had known that, but he couldn't help but be the insecure man he had tried so hard to hide. "I love you so much," he whispered.

 

"I love you, too."

 

A sudden thought entered Dean's mind and he pulled back, eyes wide with disbelief. "You're having a baby," he said, almost as if he had forgotten.

 

Sam smiled and nodded, taking ahold of Dean's hand and placing it on his stomach. "Another boy."

 

Dean pulled his hand back and turned away, head hanging in shame. "And I was too pig headed to even see him for the first time."

 

"Dean," Sam sighed, turning him back around and placing his fingers under his chin and lifting his head up to look at him. "Don't do that, ok? Don't feel guilty, because that doesn't matter. What matters is this...that there is a baby inside me who couldn't be coming into a better family and couldn't be loved anymore than we'll love him."

 

"How do you do that?" Dean asked in wonder as he brushed his lips gently against Sam's.

 

"Do what?"

 

"Make everything ok with just a few words."

 

"Learned from the best," Sam grinned as he pressed his lips firmer against Dean's, kissing his brother like he needed it to survive.

 

*******

 

When they finally got home, there was a package on the porch. It was a dvd from Jamie that was entitled 'Baby Winchester the Fifth." Sam grinned, and as soon as the kids were in bed for the night, he pulled Dean into the living room and put it on. He curled into his husband as the screen lit up with his ultrasound. 

 

Dean gasped and felt his chest tighten in a familiar sense of wonder, his hand immediately pressing into Sam's belly. 

 

"Happy Christmas, Dean," Sam whispered, kissing the side of his head, eyes not on the screen, but planted firmly on Dean's face.

 

*******

 

Two months later

 

 

Sam's pregnancy was progressing nicely. Well, except for Dean. Dean was haunted by the memory of his husband's pregnancy with Cheyenne and he was driving Sam crazy.

 

They were enjoying a lazy day around the house. John and Bobby had taken the kids for the weekend to allow Sam and Dean some rest and relaxation. 

 

Sam scooted forward on the couch to stand. Dean jumped up. "What do you need Sammy," he asked pushing Sam back onto the cushions. "I'll get it."

 

"I don't think you can help Dean," he answered trying to get up again. 

 

Dean pushed him back onto the couch again, "Really Sam, I don't mind."

 

"I have to pee, Dean. Now will you quit mothering me?"

 

"I'm not mothering you Sammy...I just - you need to rest. You need to take it easy and don't overdo it. I'm not trying to..."

 

"I know what you're doing Dean, and it needs to quit. I'm fine. Jamie said that everything is fine. You need to quit worrying. You're driving me nuts!" Sam complained as he headed across the living room and into the bathroom. 

 

Sam was standing in front of the toilet when Dean pushed open the door. "Dean! I swear to God!"

 

"What? You could faint and hit your head - and I wouldn't know it...and - "

 

"OUT!" Sam yelled. Dean stepped back outside and Sam slammed the door in his face. Sam finished his business, washed his hands and pulled open the door. "Jesus FUCKING Christ! You scared the shit out of me!! What are you still doing standing here?"

 

"I was just waiting on you to..."

 

"Dean, this has got to quit! It has to. I'm six months pregnant and everything is going just fine with him. Why are you freaking out?"

 

"Because..." Dean said dejectedly, turning and walking away. 

 

Sam sighed and joined him on the couch where Dean had plopped down. Sam reached over and pulled his hand into his own. "Because why?"

 

"This is when you started having problems with Chey. I'm scared Sam - I just," Dean stopped talking and reached over, rubbing his stomach. 

 

Sam looked over at his brother, lifting his chin so that they were looking into each others eyes. "I know you're scared Dean. Back when I told you I wanted to carry another baby - I remember what you told me. I know that it was scary. We almost lost her, you almost lost me - but this pregnancy is so different. I'm fine. I swear to you, if anything out of the ordinary happens, you'll be the first to know, ok? Besides, look how huge I am. I wasn't this big with Chey. Not even close."

 

Dean gave him a weak smile and pressed their mouths together, his tongue gently snaking past Sam's lips. Dean slid his hands back around to Sam's ass, his hands gripping him tight. Sam laughed and pulled away. "You don't want me to get off the couch to go to the bathroom or get a glass of water, but you want to have sex?"

 

Dean flopped back "You're right. We shouldn't...God Sammy it's just been so long. I need to feel you - I'm just, it's so hard - "

 

Sam slid his hands between his legs and gripped his cock through his sweat pants. "Yeah it is." 

 

Dean groaned and thrust up against Sam's hand, his body seeking the friction for his neglected sex. "God Sammy...know how long it's been?"

 

"Two months, three weeks, two days, a few hours and maybe a couple of minutes," Sam groaned as he palmed Dean's dick through his pants, his mouth sucking on his shoulder.

 

"Need - fuck Sammy...I need you inside me."

 

"So what's changed? You wouldn't make love to me for the last two months - what changed?" he asked as his lips slid along his neck, all the words coming out between kisses and licks.

 

"Said you're fine...be-nuhhhhhhh-believe you," Dean groaned as Sam pressed harder against his lover's erection. 

 

"Wanna take this upstairs?" Sam asked as he slipped his hand inside Dean's pants and slid it along his stiff dick.

 

"Nu-no..." Dean said pushing Sam onto his back and grasping his pants, pulling them down his hips, then reaching out and pulling of his shirt. He shucked off his own sweat pants and t-shirt before he starddled Sam's lap. He was so desperate for Sam to fill him. He was literally aching with need and felt that if Sam didn't get inside him now, he would surely die.

 

Sam offered Dean his fingers, pressing his index and middle fingers against his lips. "Get them wet for me."

 

Dean moaned and opened his mouth, sucking Sam's fingers into it, groaning as his brother's taste filled his senses. 

 

Sam whimpered as Dean circled his digits with his tongue, flicking against the sensitive pads. He grinned when Dean whimpered again as he slid them out of his mouth. " Lift up," Sam instructed, and as soon as Dean did so, he pressed his finger against his tight hole, allowing it to sink right in, not waiting for Dean to relax around him.

 

Dean grunted, but started rocking back and forth, loving the burn in his ass created by just that one finger. "More," he groaned and sighed deeply, head tipping back as Sam's middle finger breached him. He lifted up a little more to enable Sam to piston his fingers with a more force. "I'm ready," he panted, reaching underneath him and pulling Sam's hand away. He spat on his own hand and wrapped it around Sam's leaking erection, smearing his spit and Sam's pre-cum around the hard shaft. 

 

"Stop Dean, you're gonna make me come," Sam panted, arching his back. 

 

Dean smirked at him, but as soon as he sank down on Sam's hard cock, his head dropped back, exposing his throat. 

 

Sam's hands came up to grasp Dean's hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh. "Dean," he graoned as Dean sank down on him completely, ass now touching his balls. "Move, please...oh God, Dean, move!" 

 

As much as Dean would've loved to have drawn this out and tease Sam, he couldn't. It had been too long and he was too desperate to do anything other than drive Sam's cock home time and time again. 

 

He lifted up and sank down quickly, his heart thrumming in his chest, the echoing beat deep in his dick. He looked back down at Sam's face and saw his eyes blown wide with lust and with the way he was biting his lip, Dean could not control the purely animal insticts that took over. He leaned down and captured Sam's mouth with his own, all the while lifting up and sinking back down on his cock in rapid succession. 

 

Sam had to break away from Dean's mouth in order to breathe, the tight heat of Dean's ass gripping him _just right_ , that it had him on the verge of coming. He had forgotten how intense it was to have sex while pregnant. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, so he reached out and wrapped his large hand around Dean's cock and pulled on it in time with his thrusts.

 

"Not, not g-gonna last," Dean panted, head dropping foward to watch Sam's hand work on him. 

 

Sam shifted his hips slightly, the angle different, and almost immediately it had Dean keening desperately, hips stuttering, liquid heat squirting from his dick. 

 

As Dean came, his ass clenched around Sam's cock, pulling the same reaction from him. His hips spasmed, eyes rolling back in his head, vision going white.

 

When Dean came down from his high, he blinked his eyes open and looked down at Sam who had his eyes closed. "Sam?" Dean asked, still panting. When he didn't get a response, he cupped his face and tried to move it. But when it moved easily, he began to panic. "Sam? Sammy!" He patted the side of his face, trying to stir him. "Sam, please don't do this to me, please." Tears litetally started to burn in his eyes as he began to fear the worst. But then a groan slipped from Sam's lips, his eyes slowly opening.

 

When Sam opened his eyes and saw Dean looking down at him, he smiled lazily and stretched slightly. "Man...that was _awesome_." When Sam registered the look on his face, his eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What's wrong?"

 

"I thought I killed you," Dean sniffed, a tear spilling over. "I knew I should've waited until after the baby was born."

 

Sam suddenly realised what he was getting at. "Dean, no." He smiled gently and reached up to pull Dean's face closer to his. "I passed out because it was so good, not because you hurt me. I'm fine, ok? I promise you. I wouldn't lie to you about that."

 

Dean nodded, swallowing, and lifted off Sam so he could sit next to him and allowed Sam to hold him. He felt relieved that Sam was ok, and now the initial panic subsided, he thought about what happened in a whole new light.

 

"That was kinda hot," Dean agreed after a moment, and grinned widely as Sam threw his head back and laughed. 

 

****** 

 

A few nights later, Sam and Dean woke to the sounds of Tristan screaming. Sam was the first one out of the door and heading down the hall to their son's room. Both men's hunter instincts kicked in when they noticed that Tristan's door was slightly ajar. Dean backed flush against the wall and pushed the door fully open. "Stay back Sammy," Dean warned as he turned to barge into the room. The sight that met his eyes made his heart melt. Jack was sitting next to Tristan, his arm around his shoulders, Tristan's face buried in Jack's nightshirt. 

 

"Shhh, it's ok Tris. I got it, it can't hurt you now," Jack soothed his younger brother.

 

"It-it was on m-m-my leg...I want P-papa..." he cried. 

 

Dean was about to step into the room when Jack said "Papa and Daddy are asleep, and besides, I won't ever let anything happen to you. I'll always save you. It was only a spider." 

 

Tristan continued to cry. "I don't like spiders, they're scary."

 

Jack continued to clutch onto him as Tristan's sobs started to subside.

 

Dean smiled and grasped the door handle and pulled the door closed and turned. He gave a slight chuckle when he looked up into Sam's tear filled eyes. "You big softy," he snorted swiping at the tear that spilled down his cheek. "Let's go back to bed," Dean said, pressing his hand against the middle of Sam's back.

 

********

 

Nearly three months later

 

 

"Sam!" Dean shouted from upstairs, "do you have your pajamas in the suitcase?"

 

"Yes Dean, I have my pajamas, the baby's outfit, the camera, and everything else that we went through last night. I swear that I didn't unpack anything that you put in the fucking thing - now can we just go?"

 

Dean came down the stairs carrying the suitcase. "Dad, we'll call you as soon as..."

 

"I know Dean, will you stop? Everything is gonna be fine."

 

"Daddy?" Austin piped up. "How is the baby coming out, because Jack said that..."

 

Dean turned to his son. "Enough! I know what Jack said and NO that is not how your brother is coming out!" Dean barked. Sam scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Later," Dean said.

 

"Well if it don't come out of your butt how will he get out?"

 

"Austin!! I told you not to tell them!" Jack pouted.

 

"I DIDN'T!"

 

"DID TOO!"

 

"ENOUGH!!" Dean yelled, "Dad? Will you??"

 

"Just go, I'll tell them," John said trying to smother his laughter.

 

Sam, chuckling, bent down and kissed Austin on the top of the head, and then Jack. Tristan was sitting on Bobby's lap and reached out to his father. Sam walked over and kissed him. "See you in a few days, 'k kiddo?" 

 

"'K," Tristan smiled. 

 

 

Dean was saying goodbye to the boys while Sam said goodbye to Cheyenne.

 

 

******

 

 

Sam blinked as the room came into focus, his eyes falling on his husband sitting in the rocking chair in the corner, feeding their newest arrival his first bottle. Dean looked up and smiled. "You want to finish feeding him?" 

 

Sam nodded and cringed as he sat up in bed, the stiches pulling on his incision. Dean walked over and placed the baby in his arms and sat down beside him. "You know we still need a name for him, we never could agree on anything."

 

Sam laughed. "I don't know. I mean I liked Theodore, but you hated it."

 

"I'm not naming my son after a chipmunk!!"

 

Sam threw his head back and laughed. "It's not after a chipmunk, Dean!"

 

"Well, that's what everyone would call him. Might as well name him Alvin."

 

Sam sighed in frustration at his brother's silliness. Sam looked down at his little boy and smiled. "He looks like Dad."

 

Dean looked at his son as well and smiled gently. He ran the tip of his finger across his soft cheek, smile broadening as his eyes blinked open. Dean knew that his son couldn't focus on him just yet, but he felt like he was all he could see. "You're right, he does."

 

"I think we have our name."

 

Dean looked up at Sam and nodded, heart feeling full as his husband held their new baby boy.

 

******

 

The day after the birth, they arrived back home to be greeted by six eager faces. Dean carried the baby inside in his carrier as Sam slowly made his way into the house. He let both John and Bobby carefully hug him, both mindful of his painful stomach. As soon as he sat down on the couch, his oldest kids were trying to climb all over him, but as soon as Dean lifted the baby out of the carrier, their attention was stolen. 

 

"Oh my God," John whispered as Dean passed him the tiny bundle. "He's so small!"

 

"Yeah," Dean said, watching with a soft expression on his face as John held him. "He weighed 7 lbs 5 oz."

 

Bobby came up beside them and reached to touch the baby's fingers, which instantly curled around him. "What's his name?" He asked, eyes never straying.

 

Dean looked over at Sam who nodded. "John Robert Winchester."

 

Both John and Bobby gasped and looked up at the young men. "What?"

 

"John Robert. We decided we wanted to name him after his grandpas."

 

"Wow," John whispered, looking back down at the baby, voice suspiciously hoarse. "I don't know what to say."

 

"Nothing to say," Sam told him. "You and Bobby have stood by us through thick and thin, and this is the least we can do to thank you."

 

"Can I hold him?" Jack suddenly piped up.

 

"Sure you can, buddy," Dean said, quite surprised that Jack was the first one to ask that.

 

Jack crawled up on the couch next to Sam who put his arm around him. 

 

John walked over to the youngest twin and carefully lowered John Robert into the boys arms. "Now, you gotta hold his head, ok? That's right." He stepped back and grinned down at the pair. Dean was next to him a moment later, camera poised as he began taking pictures. He smiled and waited while Tristan climbed up next to Jack and looked down in wonder at the tiny boy. 

 

"He looks like an old man," he said innocently, which caused all four men to start laughing. 

 

"Oh Tris," Dean laughed, leaning down to kiss the top of his boys head. Tristan ignored him and continued to look at the latest addition to their family. 

 

*******

 

Four Months Later

 

John trudged down the stairs, the noise from his grandchildren downstairs rousing him from his restless sleep. He knew his sons were bringing them over for a visit, but at this particular moment in time, he just didn't have the energy.

 

For the past few weeks he had been feeling really bad. He was sick almost every day and always felt restless. Accept, that whenever he did something, he would feel incredibly drained and wanted nothing more than to go back to bed. Bobby new that he had been ill, but he didn't know the extent of it. It shamed him a little, but John was good at hiding things from people. 

 

As he entered the living room, Dean looked up at him and his eyes narrowed in concern. "Dad, you look like shit."

 

"Papa!" Chey scolded. "You said an ugly word."

 

"I know...sorry, baby. I'll put a dollar in the jar when we get home, ok?" That pacified her and she turned back to her coloring book.

 

"I've told him to go to the doctor," Bobby said. "But that man is as stubborn as a mule."

 

John glared at his lover but said nothing, the thought of making the effort to talk making him sleepy. That uneasy feeling in his stomach he'd had of late suddenly struck and he groaned, closing his eyes and grasping his stomach.

 

"Dad, what's wrong?" Sam asked, his tone worried, trying to soothe his fussing baby.

 

"Nothing, son. I'm ok."

 

"Bullpoop," Dean said, mindful of young ears. "There's something going on and I want to know what!"

 

John sighed and opened his eyes, knowing that his sons were not going to let this go. "I've been feeling really sick for the past few weeks and now I've got this weird feeling in my stomach, like bubbles or something, I don't know. And I've had no energy, but I've been so restless. I just think I've got a bug or something."

 

Dean's eyes widened and he looked over at Sam who was wearing the exact same expressoin. "Er, dad? That kinda sounds like you're pregnant."

 

"Well, you have put on a little weight," Bobby chuckled, poking at John's belly, not hearing the seriousness in Dean's voice.

 

"Um, we're not kidding," Sam said. "What you're describing sounds exactly like how it feels when a baby moves for the first time."

 

John rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid, Sammy. That's impossible."

 

Dean looked at John like he had lost his mind. "What? Impossible?" He gestured to his kids littered around the room.

 

"I mean because it skips a generation."

 

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

 

"What do you mean 'how did I know'?"

 

"How do you know? Your fathers are the only ones you knew of with this 'ability' and before Bobby, you'd never slept with a man. So there is nothing to say that it doesn't just pass from one generation to the next."

 

"Because my father told me that the curse skipped a generation!" John said, his voice raised.

 

"But Dad, the story has been told from generation to generation, like that old game 'Chinese Whispers' - it could have been watered down over the years."

 

"Enough, alright?" John grumbled. "I'm not fucking pregnant."

 

"GRANDPA!" three small children shouted. Tristan kept coloring, not paying attention to John's words.

 

"Sorry," he said flopping down on the couch.

 

Dean pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. 

 

"Who're you calling?" John growled.

 

"Jamie, and don't argue with me, you're going."

 

******

 

An hour later John walked back into the examination room with a urine sample and handed it to Jamie. She turned her back to John and proceeded with the test, John standing practically against her back, looking over her shoulder as Dean and Bobby sat in the chairs nearby.

 

She chuckled under her breath as the test results came through. She turned and looked up at him. "It's positive. You're pregnant."

 

John took a sharp breath, his eyes rolled back and he fainted dead away. Dean rushed to his father's side as Bobby got to his feet looking utterly stunned. "I - it's - we're - are you sure?" he asked Jamie.

 

Jamie could see the underlying happiness on Bobby's face. "Yes, I'm sure. This test is 99.9% accurate. He's pregnant."

 

A large smile played across Bobby's face as he looked over at his lover just as he sat up, his back leaning against Dean.

 

Bobby walked over to his partner and knelt down beside him. He reached over and gently cupped his face. "Are you alright?"

 

John swallowed thickly and nodded his head.

 

Bobby grinned and turned John's head to face him. "I fucking love you."

 

John snorted. "Help me up?" he asked offering his arm. Bobby stood and pulled him to his feet and into a hug, kissing the side of his neck.

 

"Oh God," Dean groaned, leaving the room as Jamie wheeled the ultrasound machine over toward the exam table.

 

******

 

Sam stood when the trio entered the house. "Well?" he asked. There were five sleeping children laying around the room on the couches and chairs; John Robert was laying in his travel bassinette.

 

Dean chuckled as he walked past Sam, not feeling it was his place to answer. "He's pregnant," Bobby answered.

 

"Oh God," John groaned as he sat down beside Chey who was fast asleep on the loveseat. "Pregnant!"

 

"Well Dad, it's your own fault. I mean don't you two use condoms?" Dean asked.

 

"Ewwww! EWWW! I don't want to think about my father having sex!" Sam cringed.

 

"NO, we do _not_ use condoms. That freaking curse was supposed to skip a generation. I didn't think we had to," John growled.

 

"Bet you will after she's born," Dean snickered.

 

"She?" Sam inquired. "It's a girl?" he smiled. "We're getting a sister?"

 

"Oh GOD!" John groaned again. "A girl! What the fuck am I gonna do with a girl? I only raised boys!"

 

Sam laughed. "You'll do fine Dad, you're great with Cheyenne."

 

"Yeah, but that's different, I can give her back at the end of the day. I mean my GOD! I have to talk to her about periods and stuff."

 

Dean's face went white. "Eww, I never thought about that. Sammy, that's totally gonna be your job with Chey."

 

"Why me? I mean you can do it too - it's..."

 

Dean glared at his brother, eyes narrowing in warning. "Your job. I'm gonna be the one telling the boys about sex."

 

"Oh that's rich, you'll probably give them a penthouse and a box of condoms."

 

"Bite me," Dean smirked, flipping him the bird.

 

Sam wagged his eyebrows. "Maybe later," he smiled.

 

"So," Bobby started as there was a lull in the converstation. "You wanna get married?"

 

John picked up a cushion and threw it at him. "Oh, fuck you."

 

The other three men just laughed while John continued to sulk.

 

********

 

Five Months Later

 

John's pregnancy moved along swiftly and without any complications. Well, Bobby could contest that. John with pregnancy hormones running through his body was a whiney bitch. He almost wished that John hadn't got pregnant, but then when he felt his baby kick, his first and probably only child, he remembered what he was getting. He already thought of all these Winchester's as his family, but having a child of his own made him feel complete. 

 

Bobby was glad that John was due for his c-section in a week, and prayed that his whiney bitchiness would end. He was slowly going insane.

 

He was in bed, just about to fall asleep when he heard John gasp and curse. He blinked blearily into the darkened room and reached out for the switch to the lamp on the bedside table.

 

"Are you ok?" he asked as the light came on. He looked over at his lover who was now sitting up in bed, hands on his large stomach, a pained expression.

 

"I think..." John started but then he gasped again, grunting as his hands gripped tighter at his belly. "Oh _fuck_. It hurts."

 

The ball dropped and Bobby suddenly realised what was going. "Oh God, you're in labor."

 

John didn't answer; instead he just tried to control his breathing. 

 

"Ok, ok," Bobby said, almost to himself. "Your bags already packed and in the truck. I'll call the boys and Jamie and you put some shoes on, ok?" He didn't wait for an answer, just grabbed his phone and started dialing.

 

********

 

When they arrived at Jamie's, she was already waiting for them. "How close together are the contractions?"

 

"Seven minutes," Bobby told her as he helped John inside. He paused as another contraction hit John, who in turn whimpered and moaned, cursing all in heaven. It amazed Bobby that this man who had been shot, stabbed, hit by literally any person or demon you could think of, was barely able to cope with the pain of labor. But then again, Bobby was kinda glad it wasn't him.

 

"Sam and Dean know what's happening?" Jamie asked as she handed the surgical gown over to John, who tried to slip into it as quickly as possible. 

 

"Yeah, they said to call them as soon as I could with news and that they'd see us in the morning." 

 

"Oh, mother...ARGH!" John cried, only half in his gown, as a particularly bad contraction hit. "Fuck you, Singer. Your cock is coming no where near my ass again!"

 

Bobby just grinned at him as John finally managed to get into the gown. As soon as he was on the bed, things were finally underway.

 

*******

 

The next morning, when Sam and Dean arrived, they rushed in to where John and Bobby were to see their baby sister for the first time. They made sure that the kids understood that they had to be on their best behavior because Grandpa John would be tired and sore. They were good kids and nodded solemly when told.

 

Dean was through the doors first and a smile lit up his face when he saw his gruff ol' dad cradling a tiny new born in a pink blanket in his arms. "Oh wow," he said as he stepped closer.

 

John looked up and smiled tiredly when he saw the rest of his family. "Hey." 

 

Sam gave John Robert to Bobby before he came over to him and kissed John on the cheek, surprising his dad. 

 

"Sammy?" John questioned, slightly bemused at the show of affection.

 

"I'm so proud of you," Sam said. "I know you think that you weren't there for me and Dean and didn't do a good job, but you did and you're going to do a good job with her, too." He looked over at Bobby who looked just as tired as his father. "You both will."

 

John swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Thank you, Sammy. You have no idea how much that means to me. I love you, son."

 

"I love you, too, Dad," Sam smiled. "Now, lets have a looksee." He leant down and gently took the sleeping baby from his father's arms. He cradled her gently and took in her face for the first time. "Wow, she's beautiful," he whispered, in awe that this was his little sister.

 

"Quit hogging," Dean grouched, accepting her when Sam handed her over. "Christ, she's almost as pretty as me."

 

John laughed but then gasped when it pulled on his stomach. "Don't make me laugh," he whimpered.

 

"What's her name?" Sam asked as he watched Dean tenderly hold his sister.

 

"Lilian Mary Singer-Winchester."

 

Both Sam and Dean gasped and looked up at Bobby when they heard the name. 

 

John smiled. "Bobby named her...Lilian after his mother and Mary after yours."

 

Both the young men felt tears gather in their eyes at how, even now, their father and Bobby could surprise them. "I like it," Dean said, voice rough. He looked back down and at the baby, smiling. "Hi Lilian Mary. It's good to finally meet you."

 

*******

 

Later that night when Sam and Dean and their band of children were back home and in bed, Dean turned on his side, looking at Sam through the darkness. "Thank you," he whispered, thinking that Sam was asleep. But he wasn't.

 

"For what?" Sam asked, turning his head to look at Dean.

 

Dean shrugged. "For this, for us. For loving me and giving me more than I could ever have hoped for in my life. Sometimes I can't believe that we're here, that we have five wonderful children and that you're in love with me the same way I have been in love with you since I was nineteen years old. I just...thank you."

 

Sam leaned in and pressed his mouth against his brother's, kissing him gently, again and again. "I love you, big brother."

 

"I love you, too, Sammy. Forever. Never doubt that."

 

Sam curled himself around his brother and closed his eyes, knowing he never would.

 

The End.


End file.
